


Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero

by WritersUnitedCrew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 146,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersUnitedCrew/pseuds/WritersUnitedCrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every hero there is a start. For Ash Ketchum, his journey leads to a greater destiny than being the best trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just welcoming you to this story. This is a story that was written by a number of us. Now we are presenting it here in this website. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: A New Hope

A long time ago, Arceus created both humans and Pokémon to coexist and bring life to the planet that they inhabited. She saw this as a blessing and began to see how well they interacted with each other. Over time though, tension developed between the two species as some of the humans claimed superiority over Pokémon. These humans believed that Pokémon should be enslaved. It came to the point of violence between them - that is, until Arceus established a people that would keep the peace between humans and Pokémon. They were known as the Aura Guardians, and they were blessed with the ability to use aura - a powerful natural force - to keep the balance of the world and themselves stable.

There were times during which not all things were kept in total balance. During the time of harmony, a great meteor was ready to strike the earth until Arceus came and saved the earth. She was however damaged from the meteorite and was lying on the ground from the impact. Thanks to the help of Damos - an aura guardian who had found a few of the discarded life plates from Arceus and was able to bring them together - she was restored to full power. In return, she blessed his family and brought prosperity to where he lived. To achieve this he was given the gift of the Jewel of Life, a gem that was made from Arceus' own essence, which brought forth life in the community called Chestnut Haven.

In despite of this, a man known as Marcus began to slowly develop a deep hatred for Arceus and Damos. He felt that sooner or later, the Jewel of Life would be gone and it would only continue to benefit Damos and his family. His hate also grew for Pokémon and how they and humans were united. The idea of Pokémon and humans being alike disgusted him. In time, his desperation grew so great that he tried to sabotage the relationship between humans and Pokémon by stealing the Jewel of Life and keeping it to himself. He also began to campaign against Damos and the so-called goddess Pokémon.

However, he was stopped by Damos - nearly dying from the fight against him and his family - only to be saved by Arceus. Knowing the treachery that occurred, she exiled Marcus and anyone that listened to his ideals. She cursed him and his followers, taking away their gift and never allowing them to return again. Marcus swore to one day take vengeance and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chestnut Haven

In a small community, humans and Pokémon live peacefully alongside each other. Each of them works hard to maintain the small town. If an average person were to walk by, they would be surprised to see a baker and Mankey kneading dough together in a bakery, while in the distance a police officer and an Arcanine are talking and laughing at a small joke. Not far off, a Lucario and an elder man are discussing their past lives.

This small community, brought forth from years of harmony and prosperity that came from seeing each other as equals. It had taken them years of maintaining it together, through laws that gave Pokémon rights as equal citizens and of constant effort. In the outside world, such a thing was unheard of.

In a small chateau with a white picket fence lives a well-respected member of the town who had helped to maintain the town for years. Through constant dedication to keeping the community at peace and the accepting and consequent integration of new technology, they were able to move forward alongside the modern world.

Now living in semi-retirement; Cassandra, an attractive woman in her sixties, was in a meditative state; trying to become closer with nature. She enjoyed these moments on the patio because they brought her closer to her connection to Arceus' creation. Though sixty, she would have been well mistaken for being forty, thanks to her aura and great energy. With brown mousy hair, wearing a white pants, and blue shirt, she was a woman who took care of herself well. As she relaxed into the trance, she felt a new connection to her surroundings, and a vision came to her.

She did not understand some of the vision; yet the scenes that were relayed to her were somehow engraved in her mind, and she was soon brought her out of the vision and back to reality.

Her grandson, a young boy of nine, was helping her do some chores around the house. He did not mind at all, considering she would always promise to give him some money and would further his desire to buy the bicycle that he had always wanted.

"Marlon!" He heard his grandmother call. He ran over and asked, "Yes, Grandma Cassey?"

"Call the council, it is important!" She told him with some urgency.

He nodded quickly at her and dashed off to tell the councilors. Something was about to happen, leaving Cassandra pondering whether they would have any answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Civic Council Building

A congregation of twenty men and women were sitting at a round table, waiting until the last two people arrived to commence the meeting. They each wore a long white robe decorated with their family's crest, signifying which house they represented. Finally, Cassandra and a tall man, whose hair was graying from the jet black shade, and who wore not only his family crest but also a distinctive blue badge, finally arrived and took their seats.

The man sat at one of the open seats, leaving the older woman to sit at the last open chair.

The man stood and began the meeting by speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, I know that this is on short notice, but it seems that a great emergency has come upon us. Cassandra-" The older man pointed to the woman in question, "-Has had a vision. In that vision she was given a set of words that could be a prophecy."

A number of the councilors began to murmur, until a younger woman stood up, "But Aura has never dealt with prophecies!" She protested.

The older man replied, "This is true. However, Arceus does give something if it is not a dire and serious situation. We must at least listen to what she has to say, before casting judgment."

Cassandra nodded to him and knew that was her cue; "I thank you for your time. These are the words that I was given:

"The Generation of Rebirth Approaches

Led by one born to the Elder

Born at the Breaking of Spring and

Conceived in Divine Spirit

The Chosen One will Restore the Fallen

With Aid of Those who are his Equals

And from Them will Come Harmony

As The Dark Ones Fall

The Generation of Rebirth Approaches"

The council began copy the words onto the paper in front of them and talked amongst each other. Soon, the older man shouted, "Order! Calm yourselves."

They were silent and listened "This prophecy is something that needs to be kept in secrecy. No one but yourselves may hear of it. From what I have gleaned, it seems something tragic will befall us, and yet we will rise again. However unity on a larger scale will be birthed. This is both good news to us all, and horrific in the extreme." He said.

They were listening to his every word, and Cassandra felt relief, "We must find out who this chosen one will be. As soon as you find them, bring the chosen one to us. He will lead us to a new era of prosperity; something that Arceus has wanted for years - something that all of us have wanted." He finished.

They each nodded and smiled; this was the hope they'd waited for.

As the man continued to talk about more mundane matters, they were unaware of a small camera bug - the size of a pea - in the room. A man was watching this on the monitor with a frown. This news was bad for him and his plans. If this child would be born, then it would result in his plans being destroyed. Sitting in his chair, he pressed a button on his table, "Agent Aries?"

"Yes sir?" A man spoke in the speaker.

"Call a meeting with everyone. We might have a problem." He replied.

"Of course sir."

As he watched the guardian's meeting continue, he thought, 'I will not allow this person to take over what is mine!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celadon City, Central Park

A young couple was sitting on a bench, just finishing their ice cream cones. Both seemed content and happy on the sunny day. The man, in his mid-twenties with messy jet black hair, strange marks on his cheeks, and black eyes, was holding the woman that had stolen his heart closely. The woman, just twenty-one years old with chestnut hair and soft brown eyes placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Delia." said the man

"I love you too, Richard." she replied with a giggle.

"I can't believe that I will be a father seven months from now." Richard told her wonderingly.

Delia nodded, "and I'm glad that we will be together." She looked at her left hand; at the ring that was given to her as a sign of their engagement. She grew giddy at the thought of finally having a family of her own.

She always desired having a family; after her father died from an accident when she was ten, and then her mother from cancer when she was sixteen. She desired it greatly, but had waited for the right person. She became a Pokémon coordinator and was ranked as number two in Kanto; although she did finally win one grand festival during her journey. She had actually met Richard Ketchum during a Pokémon battle.

Flashback, six months ago

She was witnessing a tournament that would crown the King of the Battlers. She had won the coordinating tournament that worked alongside this one which had made her the Queen. Delia Moore watched the sixteen competitors battle each other, but the one that stood out the most was Richard Ketchum.

He wore a unique blue cloak with an even darker blue tunic, blue pants, and an oddly shaped hat – also blue. He also carried a unique staff in his left hand, leaving his right hand free. She was awed by each of the Pokémon that he brought out to battle. His team composed of a Lucario, an Infernape, a Gabite, a Pidgeot, a Starmie, and a Victreebell. Each battle he fought in was won with strategy and great finesse.

Richard, a man who had traveled far from his home, began his journey at the age of ten like many beginning trainers at the time. Before the League laws were extended to 15 for trainers to start their journeys, he was able to accomplish many things.

He was ranked in the top four in the Sinnoh League, had won a number of small tournaments in Johto, and had now done the same in Kanto.

Richard's goal was to see if he could win the Kanto league this time around. He'd entered the Battle Royalty tournament to measure his skill against the other trainers in the area. When he saw the contest though, his heart began to flutter as he beheld a beautiful young woman doing a spectacular a job of coordinating her Pokémon in the appeal rounds and the battling portion. He watched as she won the entire contest. It would be her and whoever the winner of the Battlers would be sitting side by side, being declared King and Queen of battles.

He was determined to win the battling tournament at all costs.

Delia saw the fire in his eyes as he fought in the last battle. It was between Richard and a talented trainer named Joshua. She noticed how intense the battle was; each of them countering one strategy and gambit after another. Joshua had ranked top four in the Kanto region, but she wasn't too sure if he would win it.

Richard and Joshua had been battling for some time by the time they were each down to their last Pokémon. It was Richard's Pidgeot versus Joshua's Fearow.

"Do you really believe your pretty little bird stands a chance against a hunter like my Fearow?" Joshua taunted.

"You will soon understand that it takes a great deal of trust and training to outdo the same. I don't think you're up for it." replied Richard easily.

"Fearow, go for a Drill Peck!" Joshua commanded his bird of prey.

Fearow flew directly at Pidgeot, with its beak glowing dangerously.

"Block it with Steel Wing and counter with a Wing Attack!" Richard called.

Fearow's beak clashed with the steel wing, creating a loud clanging noise. Then its victim retaliated by smacking the beak Pokémon hard on the side with its hardened wing.

"Fearow, use Tri Attack!" Joshua shouted at his Pokémon, snapping it from its temporary stupor.

"Block it with a double Steel Wing!" Richard ordered.

Pidgeot immediately landed on the ground while Fearow powered up its beak. Fully charged, it fired a blinding triple beam that struck Pidgeot's wings. Once the dust cleared, Pidgeot emerged looked unharmed.

"Impossible!" Joshua cried.

"Pidgeot, let's finish it off with Flying Edge!" Richard cried to his bird, grinning triumphantly.

She flew up as high as she could, rising higher and higher into the low atmosphere.

"Follow that bird!"

This was what he had wanted. The birds flew at high altitudes, and as they flew higher, Fearow was beginning to have trouble breathing, and was soon starting to losing consciousness.

It began to fall, and Pidgeot dove down and latched onto its recovering body. She began to hold him down as they descended.

When they reached the ground the bird Pokémon threw all of the force it had accumulated into slamming its victim into the ground. The crowd sat in shock as the dust cleared out. Pidgeot stood strong, while Fearow had swirls in his eyes, signaling that it was knocked out.

"Fearow is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot. The the winner of this match is Richard Ketchum!"

The crowd roared at how Richard's Pidgeot had managed to end the battle in such a spectacular way. It had been a risk, but it was worth it after training her how to handle the high altitudes that a normal flying Pokémon could not. He knew that the Fearow would be okay; Pokémon were tough and the soft earth would cushion the blow from it slightly.

Both trainers shook hands and Richard grinned, having been waiting for this moment. He was given a crown for his victory, and soon he walked over and kneeled right in front of Delia. He kissed her hand, and said, "My name is Richard - Richard Ketchum."

She flushed and replied, "Delia Moore."

They celebrated together, and neither ever guessed at how close they would be.

End Flashback

After that day, they'd gone out on dates and since then started officially dating. Their first night together was something originally unexpected between them, but it became a night they both would not soon forget. It was also the night that they'd neglect to protect each other.

A few days later, Delia learned that she was pregnant when she noticed that she'd not had the normal symptoms from her monthly. A quick test told her the rest, and when she told Richard the news he proposed to her on that same day. It was a double surprise to her, but she was overjoyed anyways.

Since then, they'd lived in a small house five miles from Pallet Town. It was a bit secluded, but there were some trading routes that they could use for travel later on. Delia rubbed her stomach with a small giggle and Richard smiled at his beautiful fiancée. His phone began to vibrate and he decided to check who it was.

"Hello?" He said.

A man's voice replied, "Richard, it's Marlon. The council needs you to come by immediately."

He was now attentive, "What happened?"

"They're calling all of the Aura Guardians on the council in for this." Came the reply.

"I will arrive in a day or two." Richard told the other man.

He hung up the phone and then looked at Delia, saying, "Delia, sweetie."

"Yes, Richard?" She asked him, curious.

"I have a family emergency in Sinnoh. I might be gone for a week. You ought to head back home." He told her urgently; he needed to go.

She was growing concerned, "Richard, can I come with you?"

He shook his head, "Stay here." He told her, "I promise I will tell you about me and my family eventually, but I can't now. I promise."

She sighed and nodded. He took out one of his Pokéballs and released his Pidgeot. Both trainers got on the bird and flew out of the city. Once they landed at their house, Delia dismounted and Richard flew off, leaving a thoughtful Delia behind, thinking about this predicament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Area, inside base.

"So you're telling us to go and wipe out a village of people that have powers that equivalent to that of a Lucario?" One of the uniformed men queried.

The leader nodded and continued on as a number of people listened from around a rectangular table, "Ladies and gentlemen, the dig is going well. Details of the dimension are being uncovered continuously. Thus far we are still steps away from domination, but continue approaching that goal."

The men and women in the room were attentive as the leader continued, "However, these people are going to cause a problem if they persist. They claim a chosen one will rise and stop us, with the backing of a prophecy to boot. We must put an end to these people who claim they are justified in reigning from their little world."

A woman raised her hand and asked, "How do we deal with them?"

He smiled darkly as he pressed a button on the desk. In the center of the room, white body armor with a golden 'G' moniker on the chest came out of a hidden compartment, and some pondered what it was.

"After months of testing, our new armor is ready to use. This will protect you from aura attacks. The armor will also provide some protection from regular attacks for a short while. We will march on Chestnut Haven in three days."

Another man asked, "How do you expect us to find all of the aura users?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem; their archives carry every registered Aura user currently alive. Believe me; they'll be very easy to track once we take their haven. Here is the plan."

A digital map of the area appeared in the center of the table. Many around the table noticed that there were few defensive places to attack the village from. "The archive building here-" he pointed it out, "Is to be left intact. You will move in fast, take out any opposition and begin hacking in their systems while everything else will be destroyed. It's as simple as catching a Magikarp."

The others snickered.

"Now, let's prepare ourselves. The age of aura users is over!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chestnut Haven, Two hours before attack

Richard was in the library, reading one of the copies of his people's history. He began to ponder about what he learned about the prophecy. It meant anyone could be the person they were looking for, but who was it? They had to have been born around the time of the Spring Equinox. The prophecy guaranteed that at least.

He paused in his musings and realized that it could very well be his unborn child. It seemed to fit in that the baby's due date was set around the time of the equinox.. However, it could also not be his child and therefore might be almost anybody else.

He decided to check on the possible births coming up in Chestnut Haven to see if any other children from the area were possible candidates. He wanted to register his unborn child, but he'd decided to wait until he was born. He looked up the figure and frowned. The closest child predicted to be born would have to be four months late to even get near the equinox, eliminating any children from the Haven being possibilities until next year.

He needed to tell the council about his unborn child and how he'd deal with this. He'd also need to tell his family about his fiancée. It was going to be a long day.

He grabbed a few different books from the library, and left. He needed them to show Delia of his history and culture. He was nervous, but it would work out. He was certain of it.

xxxxxxxxx

Outskirts of Chestnut Haven

"Sir, some of the men moved to the archive building's location. I'm surprised how much you know about this place, to be honest." One of the grunts told his leader.

The leader smiled and stared at the village. "I know my way around the area. Tell the men to attack now. No women, children, or anything else leaves here alive. Everything dies."

The man saluted and spoke into his communication device, "Begin the extermination."

xxxxxxxxx

Outside of the Archive Building

A lone officer was walking by, checking to make sure that everything was in order. Nothing happened in Chestnut Village, but sometimes a rogue Pokémon could wander in and cause problems. He never felt someone behind him, nor was he able to react as his neck was snapped, leaving his lifeless body to slump to the ground.

More people on the inside of the building were being quietly executed as a man dressed in a lab coat sat down at the main computer and took out his laptop. He connected it and began to hack into the systems. He hummed a little tune to himself as he heard a scream from one of the women, followed by a sickening crunch.

xxxxxxx

In nearby suburb, a family was unaware of the danger as one of the grunts took aim at their home, pressing down on the trigger and condemning them to death.

This act was being repeated all over the community of Chestnut Haven. The attack was swift, and people were screaming from the flames as they died.

Most shockingly to the people being massacred was how their attackers were well protected against Aura. They fought back valiantly, but they still fell at the hands of the trained fighters against them. Everybody was brutally killed as soon as they fell into the hands of their conquerors. Men, women and children alike were slaughtered without mercy.

Soon enough, the invaders had pushed back what little defense was still resisting their efforts to the center of the village.

Richard noticed this and released his Pidgeot, sending it to Delia with the orders to fly really high. The bird Pokémon sensed that her master wouldn't accompany her. She carried the books that Richard had retrieved along with the hologram discs, with a unique disk among them. Richard knew his Pidgeot would go unnoticed, considering her ability to fly at near impossible altitudes. He ran back to where the council chambers were.

He and the others released their remaining Pokémon, ready to fight until the bitter end. The others were in disbelief that this was the end for them, but Richard stayed calm and smiled grimly. One of them told him, "It seems you welcome it."

"I would have told you, but I have an unborn child waiting for me in Kanto. It isn't registered at all in the archives." Richard said to them.

The others looked at him in shock and realized that there was hope. Knowing this, they were ready to fight until the end. "Our culture and ideals won't die; my Pidgeot is flying to a safe place with some of our records. We will rise again." Richard told them.

They were ready to fight, knowing that their last hope was safe far away from Sinnoh.

Suddenly, the doors broke down and stepping through the breach was the leader of the intruder's force. The man, dressed up in a regal-looking cloak, walked in. With a smirk of confidence, he grinned looked at his enemies. "Well, this is where your leadership is. Your people are about to become extinct, guardians."

Richard stepped forward with his Pokémon, "You think you can escape from what you have done? Arceus will bring judgment to you and your organization. I promise you that retribution will be paid in full for you."

The leader frowned and replied, "I doubt Arceus will be able to help you in any manner, after today." He raised his electrical baton, "Because this is where you end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Chestnut Haven, A few hours later.

The crackling of the fires was the only sound heard as the leader of the organization stared at the burning village. A soldier walked up to him and said "Sir, we have located the rest of them. They're in Sinnoh, sir and will be finished in two days."

The leader nodded and the soldier left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanto, Ketchum House a week later

Delia paced as her concern at the lack of communication from Richard stretched. She had tried calling him, but nothing came back. She was worried about his silence. She walked outside to have some fresh air.

Delia stared at the blue cloudy sky, quickly noticing an exhausted Pidgeot carrying something flapping slowly towards her. She recognized the Pidgeot as being Richard's.

She ran over as the bird Pokémon landed, near exhaustion. She quickly called out one of her Pokémon, which gathered up the bird and brought her back into the house, laying her on the soft couch. She brought some water in a dish and the bird drank it with gusto.

"What happened?" she asked

The bird Pokémon gestured to one of the holograms and with some effort from Delia, it began to play immediately. She saw Richard standing in an unknown place with a sad smile. He wore body armor and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Delia, if you hear this, then at least I know this message reached you safely and soundly. Unfortunately, my time here is nearly over. An army of strange people have begun to exterminate my family and village. It seems that a prophecy made about our destruction is coming true." Richard told her.

"In one of the discs I've sent to you, there are details of who I really am, and of my people. I am sorry, love, but I won't be able to see our child grow. Know that things are done for a reason, and that I must leave you now. Our child is my people's last hope. Our village in Sinnoh is long gone. Take care now, and may Arceus watch over you" Richard finished.

The hologram ended and Delia nearly collapsed. Her fiancée, gone? Her hands shook as she turned on the television. She turned to the news as the caption read 'Extermination in Chestnut Haven!'. A news reporter was talking to one of the National Guardsmen.

"Anything you can tell us what happened here?" The reporter asked him.

"It seems that a swift and lethal attack occurred here. There have been no survivors found." The guard replied.

"Do you have any idea about who did this?" The reporter tried again.

The man replied, "No, we have no leads and no details of who have done this. Rest assured that justice will come once we figure out who has committed such an atrocity."

As the reported went on, Delia finally succumbed to shock, and fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Viridian Hospital, few hours later

Delia opened her eyes and looked around. A doctor quickly came in and said, "Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

"What happened?" Delia asked him.

"You seemed that you were knocked out. A Pidgeot flew you here and we were able to help you. It's a good thing that your Pokémon acted swiftly. You almost had a miscarriage." The doctor told her grimly.

She looked down as tears pooled in her eyes.

"The baby is safe and well. I will check up on you in a few more hours. After that, I will discharge you." The doctor said.

She said nothing as the doctor left.

Delia Moore, or was soon to be Ketchum, sobbed. She sobbed over the loss of her lover. Sobbed over how she nearly lost her only child, and sobbed at feeling of that terrible loneliness again.

"Do not cry my child, you are never alone."

Her head shot up as she stared at the woman who had appeared in her room. The woman had long white snowy hair and eyes that seem to change colors. She wore a long sleeveless gown that hugged her body. She rounded the bed and sat next to Delia, caressing her cheek as Delia asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled at her and replied, "My name is Arceus. I am the creator of all living creatures, from Pokémon to humans. This is my human form. I am here to tell you that you are carrying someone that is both precious and important."

Delia listened attentively.

"In your womb is a boy - a boy who wields the gift of Aura. Aura is a unique force that is wielded by those gifted with the ability. It is a life force that gives the power to protect others to those who use it. Richard was one such practitioner himself. Using this power allowed him to connect with his Pokémon and nature itself. Your son will come into this world and will play an important part in the fate of the world. He will help bring unity between humans and Pokémon.

"You must be strong for him. Teach him how to use those hologram books when he reaches the age of five. As he grows, he needs to know about whom he is and his purpose. Love him and care for him. He will need you."

Delia nodded as she felt Arceus' lips brush her forehead. The goddess got up and said to her, "Stay strong, Delia Ketchum, and you will do great things."

At her questioning glance, Arceus elaborated, "Yes, you are a Ketchum, as it is customary that you carry the name of the father of your unborn child. Carry it and create a legacy that will be unforgettable." She then disappeared, leaving Delia feeling warm and comforted.

She soon realized how important this would be. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Don't worry; mommy will take care of you and will make sure you are ready. That's a promise."

Almost not noticing it, she saw that the ring she wore glowed for a short time. She looked at it more closely, and noticed that the ring had changed into a marriage ring. Seeing this, she finally accepted what had happened, and was ready to move forward. She would take the time to grieve for Richard, and then set in motion Arceus' plans.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum House, eight months later

Delia Ketchum was in a small bedroom, holding her baby boy and smiling. It was a tough time for her, but she had made it.

After she'd left the hospital and grieved for her lover she'd begun to think about what to do. Delia knew that the money they'd saved wouldn't last her long, and additional expenses were going to make a huge drain to it when the baby came. So she looked at advertisements about what jobs she could obtain. Soon she saw one ad that caught her eye:

Become a licensed professor in a short 3 months! Learn as you become a researcher in the field and get paid while learning. Sign up classes today at Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town.

She'd signed up for the classes and took them with gusto. They were at a different level of difficulty for her; much harder than the trainer school she'd attended before.

She took behavior of human and Pokémon interactions and Pokémon types. The dual doctorate she aimed for doubled the work load she had, but she was determined to do great. She did her thesis on bonding with Pokémon and ways that Pokémon types could grow more resistant against weaknesses.

After three months and a rigorous test, she received her licenses as a certified Pokémon Professor. She was happy about this and was able to buy a small tract of land that soon became a farm. In her spare time she took care of Pokémon from trainers and endeavored to understand them better.

She still took care of herself and talked to her baby kindly as he grew inside her. She knew the baby was happy because of the way he danced in her and how he seemed to have his own glow. Pokémon were more respectful to her and were more protective of her than the norm, something she tried to understand as well.

As the time went by, she'd given birth to her child, and took some time off of her normal work schedule to take care of her child.

"Welcome to the world, Ash Ketchum. I promise you that I will take care of you and love you." She kissed the top of the baby's forehead and began to feed him quietly. She knew that this would be the start of a long, happy parenthood.


	2. Long Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't be shy leaving a review and such.

Chapter 2: Long Summer

Pallet Town-Five years later…

As the sun began to rise above the hills, a number of Pokémon were awakening on a farm. Some knew this would be a great summer for them, while others would use this as a time to eat, eat, and eat.

Within the household, not far off were a single mother and her only son. They had lived there for more than five years and life was extraordinarily fruitful for them. Delia's farm thus far had been very successful in taking care of Pokémon. She had two workers helping out who didn't mind also watching over Ash at times. One day when she took her son into town when he was at the age of three, he met a girl in the park whom he quickly befriended. The girl had light brown hair and hazel eyes; and she soon saw how cute the dark haired boy was with his zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks. She took to cuddling him, and he didn't mind at all.

Sometimes she would take care of him as she grew up, learning how to take care of herself and her little brother in the process. She liked how Ash was energetic and willing to learn, and over the years she taught him a few things that she knew, which was not a little, considering that her grandfather had shown her much of his knowledge since a young age.

It became something that she loved; learning from her grandfather and understanding Pokémon when she helped to feed them or just learning from them. Teaching Ash was simple; he was eager to learn about Pokémon.

Delia thought Daisy was a sweet girl; helping her out and doing her best to help raise Ash. She had also taught her son a thing or two. At the age of four, she taught him how to act around girls as friends. She also showed him how different types of Pokémon are fed and treated. He loved every moment with his mother - he was indeed a bit of a momma's boy, but he loved her for it.

Because of the inspiration from having her first child, Delia wanted to invest in a small project of hers, which was to create a family-friendly restaurant.

One day, Delia was taking a stroll around the fielded areas around Pallet when she saw a Rattata wearing a ball cap on the run from a handler in hot pursuit of it. An inspiration of the mascot came in her mind. She asked an artist to draw a cartoon of a Rattata with 'rapper' clothing. The artist had thought it was odd, but made the drawing. Once Delia saw it, she thought it was perfect perfect. She added a few other characters and began serving pizza, and Ryan Ratrat's Pizza Parlor was open.

The success came to a head in Viridian City and she was able to use the funds for both the restaurant and the farm itself to expand it even further. Not many knew about the farm land, but the few that had visited it thought it was very quaint.

Now, the morning sun rose as the young boy known as Ash Ketchum woke up as the alarm went off. He turned it off and stretched a bit. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at his calendar. He saw the date and was ecstatic.

The Professor Oak's Camp Day.

Ash waited for the clock to signal the time to go. He had learned from both Daisy and his mother that the camp served to teach children about Pokémon and about becoming a trainer. It also allowed them to make new friends.

Ash was excited; he always wanted to make more friends. Right now, all he had were his mother and Daisy. The handlers on the farm were nice, but they worked hard and he didn't want to bother them too much.

He went into the bathroom to take a fast shower and brush his teeth, deciding to wear a yellow shirt with a red zigzag design across the middle. Adding to that was a pair pf blue shorts and blue sneakers.

Ash grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, where his mom had breakfast ready. Pancakes, fruits, milk, bacon, eggs, and juice were on the table as he saw his mother sitting down after placing four plates on the table. Two young women were walking through the back door when they saw breakfast.

"Boy, that's a lot of food Mrs. Ketchum!" One of the women, who had light brown hair and was wearing overalls exclaimed

"Indeed," The other, with red hair, a white shirt and jeans added.

"Yes, it is a big day for my son!" Delia replied excitedly.

"Really?" one of them enquired.

"Yes! I can't wait to make some new friends, Lara!" Ash said excitedly.

Lara, the girl with overalls, thought Ash was just too adorable with his excitement and enthusiasm. They sat and she said to the other girl. "Pass me the juice, Claire?"

She nodded and passed it, signaling them all to eat. What tends to astound people, save Delia and Ash, is how much Ash actually eats on a regular basis. It's a miracle that he never got fat, but then again, he ran a lot, helped out, and burns off the food fast for it to really stick. Delia was used to it, but her employers were trying to get used to it.

Ash was eating his pancakes and fruits with gusto, occasionally pausing to drink his milk. He would eat enough for a person twice his size, but still managed to keep up his table manners.

Once he felt full [the others had since finished], the young raven haired boy grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink by a small stool. He left it there while he washed his hands, and once done with that he said, "Mom, I'll wait in the back!"

"Okay sweetheart!" Delia replied.

Once Ash was outside, he saw the family's aged Pidgeot. Richard's Pidgeot had found solace and was relaxing for the last part of her life.

She mourned the death of her master, but her mistress was able to bring comfort to her. Since she began watching her in her time of parenthood, she was also doing her best to help out with deliveries and other errands. It was a simple job, fitting for a quiet retirement for a Pidgeot.

She liked her place, and some of the other Pidgeot and other male bird Pokémon went to her to do their mating ritual dance. She was flattered and was able to produce some eggs. Since then, she had aged but was still was able to fly around and do the routine tasks.

Ash loved the bird, as it was the only connection he had to his late dad. He wished he had known him, but at the same time knew that he was watching over him. Ash would often smile up at the sky and wave, thinking his father is watching him.

He would talk to Pidgeot and sometimes throw some Oran Berries from a distance just to watch how acrobatic the bird was. He would also pet her and sometimes she would carry him on her back and fly at a low range to see the whole farm.

"Hey Pidgeot! Guess what day is it?!" Ash said happily to Pidgeot.

The bird looked at the young boy and knew that he was excited for the day, "Pid-pidg-geot?"

"Yep! It's the big day at camp. I can't wait to make some new friends! Just to let you know, I'll see you after three months, okay?"

The bird Pokémon nodded and decided to rest for a bit. Lately she had been exhausted, but then again at her age it was expected.

Ash noticed how tired she was and decided to let her rest, petting the bird Pokémon for a last time. He then went to check on the other Pokémon.

Ash loved learning from them and played with them often. He began to pet a Growlithe, prompting the puppy to begin licking his hand, and then his face, making Ash giggle.

Delia went to the backyard and called out, "Ash! It's time to go!"

Ash nodded and said to the puppy, "Sorry, got to go. Take care."

The puppy Pokémon whined sadly and went back to play with the others.

Ash walked over to his mom and she gave him his backpack. They both walked into the front of the house, where Delia took out one of her Pokéballs and called out a Fearow.

"Fearow, fly us to the Professor Oak's Lab please."

The bird screeched a confirmation and they mounted the bird. It quickly took off and they made it to Professor Oak's lab within a short time, landing on the side of the road. Delia returned her Pokémon and hugged Ash.

"Remember Ash, make some friends and have fun," She said in his ear.

"I will mommy," Ash told her

She released her hug and Ash ran off to the nearby blue bus as she waved farewell. Ash found in the middle of the bus; thankfully, a space was open for him at the window, which allowed him to wave at his mother as the bus drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the road…..1 hour later

Ash was chatting with another person. It was a boy with a messy brown hair and brown eyes, whose name was Ritchie, and he enjoyed talking with Ash.

They had made another few stops to pick up another group of children for the camp, but were soon off once more.

Some more chatter occurred amongst the two youngsters as they continued driving on the path.

"So Ritchie, what kind of things are we going to do, do you think?" Ash asked.

The boy thought for a moment and replied "I don't know, but I do know that we will see more Pokémon. Maybe learn some more."

"That's cool, huh?" Ash said happily.

"Yeah!" Richie replied.

They both continued on with their small talk as the bus made a big turn before continuing along the path.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, still on the road….

What was a regular road eventually became a mountainous area of forest and trees. The driver soon knew that they were nearing their destination and made one last turn, bringing them out of the woods. The children quickly noticed how the forest seemed to open up for them in such a way, yet the driver knew it was an illusion of the eye.

Once it cleared out, the children were in awe of the camp laid out before them. There were plenty of cabins alongside a large activities center. Less than a mile away they saw a huge lake with a dock on the side. Trails led to into the forest and various other playgrounds were there for them to run around in. Not far off, a number of Pokémon were playing around and relaxing.

Once the bus stopped at the entrance of the larger building, the children began getting off. Ash grabbed his backpack and was about to head off until he saw a girl struggling with her luggage. Said girl was wearing a white hat; while underneath her hat was light brown hair, and green eyes. She was also wearing a baby blue top and red shorts. She was struggling with her luggage, eventually being forced to drag it.

Ash trotted up to her and said, "Here, let me help you with that."

The girl stopped and saw the cute boy offering her help. She nodded shyly, and he lifted it up onto his shoulder, signaling her to walk beside him.

"My name is Ash - Ash Ketchum" he told her.

The girl said, "Leaf Cassidy".

Ash smiled and continued to carry her suitcase on her shoulder, nearly making her laugh at his 'strength'. She followed him until they reached the meeting area where a number of chaperones and volunteers were helping out with the luggage and backpacks.

When they came up to pick them up, Leaf followed Ash until he stopped to greet Ritchie.

"So what do you think, Ritchie?" Ash asked.

"It's bigger than I thought; this will be awesome!" Richie replied excitedly. Then he looked at the brunette girl and asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled and told him, "Leaf Cassidy." She stuck her hand out as Ritchie reached out with his. "Ritchie Carlo."

Ash smiled as he realized that he'd made two new friends.

The children chattered on until man in his mid-fifties with brown, graying hair and lab coat walked over carrying a small Pokéball in his hand.

"Hello and welcome to Oak's Summer Camp." The man said, "My name is Professor Samuel Oak. I am the founder of this campsite and I am also Kanto's regional professor. I welcome you all."

The children carefully paid attention to him; the professor knew he had a way with words to keep them focused on him.

"In this camp, you will learn about Pokémon and will be having fun at the same time. Just follow these simple rules: Be in bed when the lights are out, listen to the volunteers and chaperones, and try to have fun. With that said, I will leave you up to it, and hope that you learn something here!" The professor finished.

Once he left, a fifteen year old girl with purple hair, brown eyes, and another of the trademark lap coats looked at the eager young children. She smiled and said, "Alright, my name is Flora Ivy, one of the volunteers here at Oak's Summer Camp. Now, each of you have been assigned different cabins. So find your name and the number of the cabin that is assigned to you. Off you go now!"

Once she pointed at the sheet on the wall, the children immediately crowded it. Ash looked for his name and found he was staying in Cabin 2. He looked for Ritchie's name and was relieved to find that he was in Cabin 2 as well. Leaf frowned a little "I'm in Cabin 4. Sorry Ash."

"It's okay. At least we can hang out some more!" Ash told her.

She nodded as they went to the cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cabin 2

Ash was situated on one of the plentiful bunks where each of the Cabin 2 inhabitants would sleep on. He and the other boys chattered with each other for a while until a woman in her twenties walked in and looked at the young children as they fell silent at the sight of her.

"Hello. I am Junior Professor Aurea Juniper, and I will be your councilor for the duration of your stay in Cabin 2. This means that if you need help with anything, you come to me. For now though, know that curfew is at nine and you must be in here by then, otherwise you will be in major trouble."

They nodded their acceptance.

"In a few hours, we will begin an activity to get things started around here. Be at the bonfire area near the playground by five. In the meantime, try to meet your cabin-mates."

"Yes professor," the children chorused.

She nodded and left them alone. As soon as some of the children left, Ash and Ritchie went off to find Leaf. They found her talking with another girl.

When they had finished, the girl left, and Leaf saw Ash and Ritchie walking over.

"So how is your room?" Ash asked her.

The young girl replied, "It was nice. There were some beds and a few mirrors in the bathroom. Nothing big, but it's cool with some of the Pokémon drawings I saw."

"Yeah, we had something similar," Ritchie replied.

A young man came up to where the children were and said, "Alright! It's time for our first activity. Group up with someone; we will begin with a small hiking trail. Once we reach our destination, we'll have lunch. Then we'll begin to draw some Pokémon in their natural habitats."

The group scrambled to find partners, Ritchie being teamed up with someone else and Ash with Leaf.

"Okay," Ash said as he noticed a girl with a straw hat standing alone. "Leaf, could you accompany her on the hike?"

She nodded and walked over to hold hands with the young five year old girl. The girl felt relief, but she still felt like the odd one out. She had never really wanted to come, but her mother had told her that it was for the best. She sighed and decided to focus on what was ahead of her.

"Alright then, let's go!" The man shouted.

They began to walk uphill, in awe of how many trees there were and the sounds of the Pokémon sounding throughout the woods.

They were able to see a Butterfree flying off, which some of the kids happily pointed out. They also bumped into a docile Rhyhorn, stopping to pet it.

After half of a mile, they come across a gentle and playful Mankey. The kids laughed at the pig-monkey's antics while the volunteer tried to get his hat back. The straw hat girl was a little frightened of having her hat taken from her, which was soothed by Daisy giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"Don't worry, they'll give it back. Look…." she saw the pig-monkey Pokémon return it to the chaperone and left to swing about. She smiled a little, feeling a little more comfortable in the new environment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later

They soon reached the end of the trail. Some of the kids sat on a few scattered logs, and sandwiches and apple juice were passed around. The kids ate and talked with each other, while some were given fruit to go with the sandwich. Ash loved the scenery around him and hoped to see even more.

Once the meal was done, they were given a sketch book to draw Pokémon. Ash found a secluded Abra dozing off. He drew the little psychic Pokémon, taking his time to make it as detailed as possible.

Once Ash was finished, he gently woke up the Pokémon. It looked over, and Ash showed it the drawing. It was a simple drawing, fit for a five year old but also rather detailed. Abra gave him a thumbs up and then teleported away.

Ash giggled and ran off to show his drawing to Daisy, who was helping the other girl out with her drawing of a Poliwag.

"What do you think Daisy?" Ash asked her.

She looked over the drawing and was impressed with the detail, "Not bad Ash."

The other girl straightened as she finished hers. The image came out as a big circle with two eyes, a tail and a swirl where the stomach would be. Ash smiled and told her, "Nice Poliwag."

The girl flushed and stuttered out, "T-thanks…"

"Alright kiddies, turn in your drawings!" shouted their chaperone.

They ran up to him and gave their drawings to the young man. When he had collected them all, he then said, "Alright, we'll head back and then do a few more activities. Form up a line now."

The children immediately did so and began following the volunteer back to the camp proper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later

Things at the camp had been lively. The children did a number of activities, ranging from swimming to riding a few of the Pokémon. Others involved watching mock battles between the chaperones and professors. All of it was fun, and the rumor that the son of the owner of the ranch was present with them was quickly confirmed.

The boy, Gary Oak, was indeed attending. A number of kids looked up to him; he knew more about Pokémon than anyone else it seemed. However, Ash was one of the few that never looked up to him at all. For some reason, Gary came off as arrogant and snobbish to him. He had greeted him with an open handshake, but the brunette boy hadn't even bothered returning it.

A different tactic would be needed to become friends with him.

Even with all of the good that the camp offered, the straw hat girl still felt out of place.

She tried to befriend some of her cabin mates, but they seemed to see her as too different from themselves to truly accept. They were more fashionable in some manner while she wore a straw hat and a sundress for clothing. She felt left out, and wanted to go home. Daisy was the only friend she had so far but she was usually busy dealing with the other children, so she was often left alone.

One day, when she learned that the next activity was a scavenger hunt, she quickly realized that it was a solo event that required being away from other people. She didn't like this; going in the forest with whatever unknown Pokémon that could exist there.

Once it began, she went looking for the items on her list, but she became lost. Around her she heard a number of Pokémon chirping or roaring.

"Why did I decide to come here?" she complained, "I tried to make some friends, but nobody wants to be my friend!"

As she walked on, she began to shout for the others, "Help! I'm lost!"

She kept shouting until something jumped out of nowhere and she fell to the ground, hurting her knee. It was a Poliwag that continued to jump around before leaving the area.

"Why did I have to come here? I want to go home!" She thought. "Momma!" She cried out.

Alerted by some rustling in the bushes near her, she became extremely frightened. Suddenly the same boy that complimented her drawing walked into the clearing.

"Poliwag?" he said, before he noticed the young girl that he met on the drawing day.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

She shook her head "I hurt my knee," she told him.

"This will help out," he told her.

He then dug his hand into his pocket and took out a blue handkerchief, which he tied around her knee.

"That's a good luck charm. Pain, pain, go away," he sang as he waved his arm, hoping that she would feel better. The girl tried to get up, but it still hurt to stand.

"Ouch! It still hurts. I can't stand up." She told him.

Ash stood up and extended his arm, "Never give up, until the very end!" He told her confidently.

The young girl stood and took his hand, which quickly pulled her up. What she never expected though, was that he pulled her a bit too hard, crashing her into his chest, where he held her.

She was standing, but soon realized that he was hugging her. They parted after a bit, and she blushed slightly when he continued to hold her hand.

"You stood up!" he smiled at her, "Come on, let's head back to the campsite."

Still holding her hand, he supported her until they were both out of the forest safely. All that the young girl could think of was that this young boy had saved her. She remembered how her mother read her bedtime stories of a knight in shining armor that saved the damsel from trouble. She must have found her knight, and he certainly looked brave.

"Serena," she said, out of the blue.

He looked at her curiously, still smiling.

"Serena Yvonne is my name," she elaborated for him.

"Ash Ketchum," he replied.

They walked on until they had made it to the campsite, where Professor Juniper was making noted on a notepad. She quickly noticed the two young children holding hands, and thought that it was a cute scene.

Ash and Serena walked over to her, and Ash said, "Professor, Serena hurt her knee in the woods."

She knelt down next to the girl and took a look at her knee.

"Oh dear. Don't worry now, we'll fix you up immediately." The professor said to her kindly.

Serena nodded before she asked softly, "Can Ash come with me?" while still holding his hand close to her.

The young professor understood the situation and nodded before she led them into the nurse's cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later…..

After that day in the woods, Serena, Ash, Leaf and Ritchie had all become good friends.

Serena loved hearing Ash's stories of his mother's small ranch and how he'd see Pokémon every day. She also liked Leaf's stories about her mom and dad, who travelled as salespeople. Serena herself told them her own stories of her mom, who was a famous Rhyhorn rider.

Ash told her exactly how cool he thought that was, prompting a blush from her. He also made sure that Leaf knew that he thought she also had awesome parents, which left her blushing as well.

As a passerby, Daisy Oak noticed the dynamics of this group of friends. She observed that the two girls had a growing crush on Ash, but who could blame them? He was kind and adventurous, intelligent and selfless. He was also cute with those zigzags on his cheeks and his kind smile.

When she noticed her little brother though, she frowned. So much potential and he was showing it off. She sighed when she thought about how arrogant he was becoming and how he would look down upon some of the others, especially Ash.

She continued observing as Gary approached Ash, Leaf, and Serena.

"So Ashy, why are you always hanging out with girls? They have cooties!" the brunette boy said.

Ash, feeling protective of his two friends, retorted "No they don't! Cooties don't exist! Leaf and Serena are my friends, so leave them alone!"

"You know what? You're a weirdo for hanging out with some girls. See you around, loser!" Gary sneered at him.

The young raven haired boy was growing angry, but he remembered to let the other boy win for now and fight another day.

He said to the two girls, "Come on, let's head elsewhere."

Some of the kids began to laugh at him, but a few of the girls admired Ash for standing up for his friends.

Ash hadn't ever really cared what others would say about him. He had friends that were willing to be with him and play games with him. He thought that they were cool themselves in their own ways. Why Gary Oak looked down on others, he would never know.

"Hey, want to play tag?" Ash asked the girls.

They nodded and Ash lightly tapped Serena, before taking off.

Daisy smiled to herself and thought she might try playing with the girls and Ash sometime. Maybe they wouldn't mind at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening time, at the bonfire.

The fire was flickering as Ash, Serena, Leaf and Daisy sat near the dying flames.

Daisy had called them over to talk with her. When they had done so, Daisy said to them, "thank you for coming."

They smiled at her while they pondered what was going to happen.

Ash said, "So, what's happening?"

Daisy smiled at Ash's initiative, before she replied, "Well, do you want to try a grown up game? It's called Truth or Dare."

They nodded eagerly. They were curious about grown up games.

"Okay the rules are simple. If you are picked to ask truth, you have to be honest about what we ask. If chosen for a dare, then you have to act upon the dare. Understand?" They nodded

"Alright I will start: Serena, truth or dare?" Daisy said.

Serena shyly replied, "truth."

Daisy smiled, "Okay, what do you think of Ash?"

Serena gasped, and Ash adopted a curious look.

She looked nervous and said, "He is sweet, and nice...he's…." she muttered something.

Daisy asked, "What was that?"

"My knight and shining armor." Serena forced out, before she covered her face and blushed scarlet.

She waited for something bad to happen, but when she uncovered her face she noticed Ash smiling at her before mouthing, "Thanks!"

She smiled at him and blushed deeper. Then Daisy said, "Alright Serena, go ahead. It's your turn!"

Over time, they continued playing and laughed at some of the antics prompted by the dare parts; Serena asking Leaf to act like a Psyduck, or Ash asking Daisy act like Professor Oak. She did a great impression that left the kids laughing.

Later on, Daisy said, "Tell me girls, do you like Ash?"

The two girls blushed and nodded. Ash smiled at them and said "I like you two too."

Daisy had known he would say it, but at the moment, merely as a friend. So she decided that she would push it a bit; "Hey, have you heard of what a boyfriend and girlfriend were before?"

The girls and Ash shook their heads.

Her smile grew wider, "Basically, it's what you call someone who is closer than a friend. They do more things together that they wouldn't do if they were just friends. I know you're young, but you'll probably learn more about it soon enough."

She looked over at Ash and asked him, "Have you ever been kissed by someone else that isn't your mom?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Okay, in a relationship, you'd probably end up kissing each other pretty often. Although in a normal relationship it's just one guy and one girl, how about we try sharing Ash so we can all have Ash as our boyfriend?" Daisy finished.

The two girls nodded eagerly. They didn't mind, considering they were friends and Ash was nice. Ash looked at them all in bewilderment, not knowing what to say.

He was further shocked when Daisy cupped his face, saying to the two girls, "Observe."

She kissed Ash on the lips, hard.

Ash stood frozen, deeply blushing. When they parted, she took a look at Ash's face and giggled. He smiled shyly as the young volunteer said, "Okay, who's next?"

Leaf swiftly walked up to him and kissed him as well. Though her kiss was a bit aggressive, Ash still thought that it felt nice. They both nearly tumbled from he kiss as they parted from each other, and Ash's face was becoming an even deeper scarlet. Leaf giggled and flushed from giddiness.

Serena had become painfully shy after she's seen the other girls kiss Ash. When Ash looked at her, she got up and walked over to him, before she shyly kissed him on the lips.

Throughout the kiss, she felt soft and nice and comforted. They both thought that it had been over too fast. Her face joined the others in a fierce blush as Ash smiled and said "Wow…."

"Remember, sharing is the key and Ash: remember to kiss back," Daisy said.

He nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"Now we are in a relationship, simple enough" Daisy told them.

He nodded, and all four of them hugged each other. Daisy had easily accepted this, though she wondered if this would hinder her relations with her brother.

Then again, she liked Ash more than Gary. He acted mature and was more willing to learn.

Being cute was a plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later….

Time passed quickly after that night. A small mock-tournament had been announced for each of the children staying at the camp.

Those that had signed up would compete with each other in Pokémon battles and the winner would receive a prize.

Ash and most of the other boys signed up, while Leaf and Serena had decided to cheer him on.

On the day of the tournament, both Aurea and Flora stood in the middle of a plain battlefield while all of the kids watched on.

Aurea began the show by saying to the crowd, "Welcome to the Oak Tournament! We'll have sixteen competitors to face each other in battle today. They will be using Pokémon borrowed from Oak's Pokémon ranch to battle each other. The winner of the tournament will receive this;" Flora took out a Pokéball "A Pokémon of their own!"

The kids cheered happily. Some wished they'd signed up, but plenty felt that they weren't ready yet or not just hadn't had the courage to do so.

"Now, let us begin the tournament!"

The kids cheered even harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Final Rounds…

It had been tough set of battles for Ash, but he'd made it to the finals.

The kids in the stands enjoyed the back and forth fights from the other competitors, but two of them had been obvious favorites. Gary and Ash each had discovered a fledgling rivalry with each other; now they'd be facing each other for the first time.

They would both be using different Pokémon. Some would have more advantages than others to see how adaptive the two boys would be.

Ritchie had lost his match in the semifinals against Ash, but he'd been a good sport. Serena and Leaf were cheering Ash on, along with Daisy who had to cheer in secret.

Flora announced, "We now have the final round! On the green side, we have Ash Ketchum!"

The kids cheered.

"And his opponent on the red side; Gary Oak!"

Cheers were given to him also, "Now let the battle begin!"

Ash threw his Pokéball, releasing an orange lizard with a flame at the end of its tail.

"Char, char!" the tiny lizard growled, trying and failing to be intimidating.

Gary threw his own Pokéball and out came a blue skinned turtle.

"Squirtle!" it cried out.

Most of the children thought that Gary had won the battle already, however Serena and Leaf were right behind Ash.

"Get ready to lose Ashy boy! Squirtle use your Bubble attack!" Gary commanded.

The turtle Pokémon released a large spray of foamy bubbles. It soon came near to Charmander, so Ash shouted, "Get out of the way and use Ember!"

Charmander leaped to the side while it released its ember attack.

"Close your eyes, Charmander!" Ash commanded.

It did so, and Gary thought that it was a stupid move. He was left in surprise though, along with the crowd. The fiery attack had managed to cancel the bubble attack, creating a short flash that disoriented Squirtle.

Charmander pulled itself up from where it had leaped to the side and shook its head.

"Use Metal Claw!" Ash shouted.

Charmander ran up to its opponent and hit it with a painful slash of its glowing claws.

Squirtle felt a burst of pain and was sent flying, landing hard on its back. Gary shook his head and shouted, "Squirtle, Withdraw!"

The turtle Pokémon tucked its head and limbs inside of his shell.

"Charmander, keep your distance and use Ember on the hole in its shell!" Ash shouted.

Charmander nodded and released another burst of flame at the hole. Usually it wouldn't be that effective against a water type, but the body can't take so much heat in a vulnerable spot, so it would be painful.

The turtle Pokémon definitely felt pain, and Gary quickly shouted, "Headbutt!"

Squirtle shot out its shell and hit the lizard Pokémon with a painful attack. Charmander flew a few feet away and landed on its back, but was still ready to fight. Squirtle itself nearly looked finished, so Ash commanded, "Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

Charmander released black smoke that covered the field, blinding everyone to the battle.

"Close your eyes, Charmander!" Ash commanded.

Charmander did so and waited for the next command.

"Use Water Gun all over the field Squirtle!" Gary shouted.

The Pokémon couldn't see where to shoot at though and kept missing with each shot.

Ash shouted, "Run right at it with another Metal Claw, but listen where to dodge!"

The lizard Pokémon nodded and began to charge at its opponent with his glowing claws.

One of the water gun shots came right toward it, "Dodge to left!" Ash shouted.

Charmander rolled to the side and continued running towards Squirtle.

"Now duck!"

It dropped to the ground, dodging another burst of water while Gary commanded, "Shoot at the ground!"

"Take the hit and hit him!" Ash shouted.

Although the water gun did make Charmander feel pain, the Metal Claw was a success. Squirtle soared a few feet away and landed on its back with swirls on his eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. The winner is Charmander! Ash Ketchum the winner!" Flora announced happily.

Ash was surprised that he won, but soon smiled and ran over to hug his Charmander.

"We did it!" he said triumphantly, jumping up without letting go. The lizard Pokémon soon began to giggle.

"You cheater!" Gary shouted while he stormed over to Ash.

Ash stopped jumping around for a moment and turned to Gary, still carrying the Pokémon.

"I never cheated. I fought fairly!" Ash retorted.

"I know you cheated with those moves! There's no way you could have won that battle!" Gary snarled.

Ash felt annoyed and angry at the petulant. He was about to say something back when he heard someone shout, "Gary! That's enough!"

He had never seen an angry Daisy before, and seeing it now he was very glad for that fact.

She stormed angrily over to her younger brother, disappointed with how he behaved and furious at his accusations.

She continued, "Gary Oak, he fought fairly. He showed you that in every battle we learn lessons. We can't just always win and in sometimes losing, we learn from our mistakes and never make them again."

Gary looked down in shame and soon felt his sister wrap her arms around him. Though he felt better, he was still angry.

"Fine then. At least I've still got more Pokémon than him," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

His sister could only sigh. Some things would never change.

Towards the end of the byplay, Professor Juniper and the junior Ivy walked toward Ash.

Aurea told him, "Congratulations on your win."

Ash nodded and put down the lizard Pokémon, returning it to its Pokéball.

Ash answered, "Thanks!"

"And now here is your prize!" Aurea said.

She took out a regular Pokéball and handed it to Ash.

Ash threw the ball, shouting, "Go Pokéball!"

Out of the Pokéball came a small, spherical green bird with a tiny feather sticking out from the back of its head. It's eyes held a glazed look, staring off into space.

It shook its head, before it jumped onto Ash's shoulder. It looked at both Ivy and Juniper, and then it giggled oddly while blushing.

"A Natu?" Ash said

"Yes. It's native to Johto. He is a small hatchling and will provide you with a way to see things that the human eye otherwise couldn't." Professor Juniper stated.

Ivy added, "Additionally, they can learn a number of psychic and flying abilities with enough time and training."

Ash was giddy to have this Pokémon as his companion, which looked at the some of the other volunteers and giggled even more, still blushing.

Leaf and Serena came up to the young winner. "Oh that is so cute!" Serena said excitedly.

"Such an adorable bird," Leaf added as they both cuddled the bird and petted him. He was blushing even redder with them. Ash thought that he was an odd bird, but having a Pokémon this early on would be an advantage for him, no matter the Pokémon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later...

Today, the campers were packing up and were soon ready to move out. It had been an educational and fun experience at the camp. New friends were made, and in some instance some rivalries were born. In the end, it was a great success.

Ash and the others were sitting quietly inside of the bus, waiting to head out to Vermillion City where they would be dropped off with their parents.

Ash was sitting this time with Serena, while Leaf and Ritchie sat behind them. Across the aisle from Ash and Serena sat Daisy Oak. She looked at Ash and smiled at him

He smiled back and waved. Serena did the same, and Leaf did too.

The ride ended too soon and they started to get off. A number of parents were happy to see their children again as they exchanged numbers and addresses. For Ash, Leaf gave him a number and an address; "Try to call me as much as you can Ash." Leaf told him.

"I will," Ash replied.

Then she hugged Ash and then kissed him on the lips. She broke apart and stood back for a few seconds, not noticing that her mother and father had seen the byplay. They found it cute, and Delia smiled at the adorable scene.

Then Ash turned to Serena, seeing that she looked distraught. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll keep writing to you. I promise."

She nodded and hugged him. He held her, not wanting to see her sad, but knowing that she would live in a far-off region called Kalos, he knew there wasn't a lot he could do.

Serena's mother Grace saw this, as did Leaf's parents and Delia. They watched the near heartbreaking scene. Then Serena kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and walked toward her mother.

The parents found it strange that the two girls never argued or showed envy over the other's kiss, just acceptance.

Ash walked over to his mother while Ritchie waved goodbye. He did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Ranch, few days later….

Ash was feeling sad.

Daisy wasn't able to come over; she had to go to another region for her education. Leaf was in another area of Kanto, and Serena was outside of Kanto entirely. In other words, he was alone.

He'd thought that he could have his new friends close, but it wasn't meant to be, apparently.

Ash sat outside, petting his Natu softly as he quickly stopped that line of thought. He was angry at how unfair it was; how Gary had friends and he had almost none.

He didn't know why he felt this way so strongly, and his body felt warmer as his emotions surged. He soon couldn't hold in this feeling, and let out a shout as his hands that had previously been clenched open.

Delia saw the whole thing from a distance. She knew that her son was upset at his loneliness, and it saddened her.

Then she realized that he was doing something else that surprised her. He was releasing his frustration into some sort of energy and releasing it on the ground.

Once it was clear, she saw that he was glowing blue, before she ran over to him.

"Ash!" His mother called, and he turned around and raised his eyebrow. At her gesture, he looked at the ground and noticed the two holes he had made.

They were at least a foot in diameter, and he soon noticed that his hands were glowing.

"Mommy! What's happening?!" Ash said in confusion.

"Relax sweetheart. You need to calm down for Mommy." She answered, "Take some deep breaths now."

He began to breathe in and out, listening to her voice repeating, "Relax, Ash."

He did so and the glow in his hands lessened. Soon he'd completely calmed down and the energy dissipated.

Near tears, Ash asked his mother, "What's wrong with me?"

"It's time to tell you about your father and what ability you have, Ash." Delia told him sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the study room….

Ash followed Delia inside, and she sat down with him on the small couch, showing him a book that she'd retrieved.

He looked at the title of the book, which said 'Aura Index.'

He stared at his mother oddly, until she answered his unasked question, "Ash, what you did outside was a result of your Aura."

"Aura?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yes Ash. Aura is a gift that was given by Arceus to a specific people to protect others from evil. The power itself is what certain Pokémon, like Lucario, use. You have this ability and will overtime grow into it more. Your father was an Aura user himself, or more specifically an Aura Guardian. He protected people Ash. And he did so until he died. He wanted to meet you, but wasn't able to." Delia explained mournfully.

"Now, I'll help you understand what the book says, and in order for you to control your powers you'll need to practice like it says in the book." She said.

Ash nodded

"You will also learn more about Pokémon and the purpose in life that was given to you. Are you ready to learn?" She asked.

He nodded and knew he had to be ready to control this power. He saw the risk it presented, and knew that he had a responsibility to do so.

Even with that in mind, he also didn't want people pointing him as some freak or anything. He would work hard to control this new ability.


	3. The Love of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to another chapter more. Please, don't be shy on leaving a review, just no flames please. Just a warning that this chapter contains both lemon and incest. So I warned you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 3: The Love of a Family

Five years later, Ketchum Ranch

The sun was rising in the springtime air. A young ten year old boy, wearing a grey sweater and sweat pants, was punching a hay-filled bag with gloved hands. He was panting, nearly thirty minutes of working out having winded him.

A small green bird, meanwhile, was flying and sparring against a Fearow using Aerial Ace and some of its psychic energy to block any resistance on the Fearow's part.

It had been five unique years for Ash since learning his true heritage, and gaining his purpose. He'd since accepted it, and realized how much knowledge the Aura Guardians had to offer him.

They had knowledge that not even Professor Oak could give out. Years of learning to understand the bond between humans and Pokémon, and many skills and ideas that Delia soon began to implement on her farm. As a result, the Pokémon that were cared for had their lives improved dramatically.

Ash had also noted how the Aura Guardians implemented some sort of fighting style that enhanced their bodies through their Aura. It required them to mimic a fighting Pokémon, and by using the Aura their bodies could take a great deal more punishment.

Because of this, Ash chose a resident Hitmonchan as his subject and began to concentrate on learning how to box. He soon learned that meditation was required to harness his Aura, so he began to take ten minutes in the morning and then ten minutes at night to try to sense the surrounding life forms and control his environment through sheer mental manipulation.

Ash began looking into learning about survival in the woods, and various other general education topics that existed for new trainers. He learned about his heritage and the family on his father's side, which was filled with history from Sinnoh and all over the different regions. He began to learn more about how to survive on his own, and learned to use his Aura to heal himself and others.

One day while he was working out, his mother was exercising through Yoga. Her hair was tied up, and she was wearing a white shirt and traditional yoga pants.

She had begun exercising with her son, if only just to motivate him. Small beads of sweat were glistening on her forehead as she changed her position.

Ash, who was coming back in from his workout, saw his mother in the lotus form. He easily admitted that his mother did look beautiful. He pondered briefly why she still looked the same after all the years she'd been through.

'Must be the exercising,' Ash thought distractedly.

Delia got up and grabbed her towel, turning around as she did so. She saw Ash, sweating and flushed. She also had to admit, he was taller than most of the other boys at his age and looked strong. She went over and gave him another towel and he began to wipe the sweat from his forehead in her classic motherly fashion.

"How is your training going?" Delia asked him.

Ash smiled, "Great, watch!"

He concentrated, and an aura sphere appeared above his palm, which he threw outside and obliterated a small rock. Then he stepped closer and touched his mother's right hand, sending warmth curling through it.

Flushing a little, "It's warm," she told him.

Ash nodded and stopped.

"I'm getting better with my control and I think that I'll be ready to form some of my Aura into a blade soon," he told her.

Delia hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Take a shower and let's eat," she told him.

He nodded and sprinted upstairs, while she went to the other bathroom and took a shower of her own.

After they had finished and changed into a fresh set of clothes, they met in the kitchen where Delia was finishing up breakfast.

She placed the last plate on the table as the two workers, Lara and Claire, sat themselves at the table well and began to eat. Ash sat alongside them and ate his fill.

Both women would cheerfully admit that Ash was growing up to be a handsome boy over the five years they'd worked there. What had surprised them was how in-shape Delia was. They'd learned that she worked out daily, and both of the employees had decided to work out and eat right as well. Thankfully Delia had been accommodating, as she changed to healthier food as soon as the duo had asked.

After finishing his meal, Ash said, "You always know how to make a great breakfast, mom!"

The other workers happily agreed, and Delia smiled in acknowledgement as she began to place the plates in the sink.

"Ash, can you do me a big favor?" she asked her son.

"Sure, what do you need?" he replied.

"I need you to pick up some food for the Pokémon at the Pokémart, and then pick up some medicine from the Pokémon Center. You can take the bike," Delia told him.

Ash nodded, and then called out, "Natu!"

The green bird Pokémon soared in through the window and landed on Ash's shoulder. It looked in the room and spotted all three women and giggled, blushing mildly. To this day, Ash had never been able to understand the bird. He returned his Pokémon and left.

After he grabbed the bike, which had a large basket on the back, he checked the mail. A letter from Serena and Leaf. He smiled.

They had kept in touch during those five years apart. He would call Leaf and Serena on the videophone whenever he could find the time to do so. He would send the letters captioned, 'with love' just to show he still cared for them.

His mother asked him about it often, and told her about how it was Daisy that came up with the idea of it. She nodded and told him that it was an odd relationship, but she would support her son. He was happy and liked those girls.

Daisy had come around a few times, and sometimes he would learn more from her. She would always give him a small peck before she left for the day.

'I'm a lucky guy,' thought Ash as he read over the neat little script.

Ash decided to write them back late as he mounted the bike and began to ride toward Viridian City, thinking about what he'd tell them.

The day was sunny, as was typical for spring in southern Kanto. Some Pidgey were flying aimlessly in the sky and Rattata scurried in the open field.

Ash followed the path set out for easy travel, holding a decent pace. As he often did, he found himself thinking about next year and how he would be in prep for obtaining his license. He was nervous about making new friends and he hoped that he would be able to see Leaf again.

But he soon shook it off and rode on, keeping those thoughts buried in the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Viridian City

Ash reached the city before noon and rode carefully through the busy streets. He parked his bike next to the Pokémart and tied it to the bike racks, and walked toward the entrance, but stopped when he noticed a man who was running from it as if his life depended on it.

"Stop, thief!" Ash heard shouted from nearby.

Ash quickly noticed the speaker; a young woman with teal colored hair who wore a police uniform. She was obviously trying to stop the man, and Ash decided to help out.

He sprinted after him and tackled him to the ground, where they rolled around as the desperate thief tried to escape. Before long he had managed to wrestle his way out from underneath Ash, taking out a wicked looking knife.

"Alright kid, you asked for it!" the man growled.

Ash formed a small aura sphere in his palm and threw it at him, blowing his knife out his hand.

"What the hell?!" the thief whispered in shock.

He never had time to react as he was handily knocked out with a right hook to the temple, courtesy of Ash.

The officer had already caught up but had stopped, seeing the whole encounter unfold. She had been ready to step in and strike the man, but the young boy had it under control. She handcuffed the thief and smiled over at Ash.

"Thanks for your help!" she told him cheerfully.

Ash nodded to her, returning the smile with one of his own. After three more officers arrived and took the man in custody, the young officer walked over to Ash and asked him, "What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum," he told her, "What about you?"

"Marie Jenny. I'm a private officer stationed in Viridian City." she saluted.

He extended his hand to shake, which was quickly taken.

Ash spoke, "It's nice to meet you Marie. Do you think you could help me out though? I need some advice."

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"My mom is trying to improve the security in her ranch, and well... I was wondering if you could provide some tips. My mom contacted a number of security agencies, but they haven't been much help. So... please?" He pleaded.

Jenny noticed how cute he was with how he pleaded with those brown eyes. Annoyed by the off-topic thought though, she shook her head and thought about his request for a moment.

She answered, "I could help, but my time is limited. I will do my best to help out."

"My mom can pay you for helping out," Ash pressed.

He was persistent. She thought about it and remembered that she did need the extra cash to pay her bills. An officer often does make a decent amount of money, but private officers didn't make near enough; they simply weren't necessary in any but the most severe cases.

She took out her card and handed it to Ash, who looked and noted that it had her number, "Call me and I will help out to the best of my abilities," she told him.

He smiled and hugged her, "Thanks!"

She blushed, and soon after he released the hug and said, "I have to go now. See you Marie!"

He walked over to the Pokémart, while the young officer shook her head.

'Brave and cute,' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, outside of the store.

By the time he'd finished shopping; Ash had managed to place the last of the food supply on the back of the bike. He then walked toward the Pokémon Center to pick up the medicine.

He parked his bike at the convenient rack and walked through the front door. Inside of the center a small row of video phones sat against the left wall, while on the right was an escalator leading to the second floor to where some machines allowed simulated battles to occur for trainers needing some basic testing. At the reception desk was a young woman with pink hair done styled into a bun, wearing a pink nurse's outfit.

Ash would usually wait here to kill time and watch battles on the league database whenever his mother had business that took them both to Viridian.

"Hey Sammy!" Ash called out to the nurse.

Said nurse looked up to see who had said her name; Samantha Joy.

She smiled upon seeing Ash, who she'd met about a year ago along with his mother when they'd come to pick up some medicine. Being an intern for about a year had taught her how to take care of Pokémon and people alike, and by then she had learned the ins and outs of things, and was ready to receive her license. After receiving it, then she would be able to work in the center of her choice. For now, she would stay in Viridian, as she'd grown to like it.

"Hello Ash! Picking up medicine?" she said to him cheerfully.

Ash nodded, and she went to grab the normal supply of medicine they would order from the center from the back.

In the meantime, Ash leaned on the counter and watched as a few of the center's Chansey walked around.

Soon he saw that Joy was returning with a box about twelve inches long on each side. The young boy easily took it from her and placed it on the counter, reaching for the familiar form she held out for him and signing his name.

"Thanks Sammy," Ash told her as he handed the form back.

"You're welcome, Ash, anytime," the ever-cheerful nurse said to him.

He was about to leave, before he remembered that he'd wanted to ask the nurse about something.

He stopped himself and asked, "Oh one more thing."

"Yes?" she said.

"I wanted to know if there is another way of taking care of Pokémon," Ash told her, "My journey starts in five years and I wanted to see if you wouldn't happen to have a book that could help me."

She thought for a moment before sweeping into the back room. She came back after a minute with a small black book.

"This book talks about the different ways of taking care of each kind of Pokémon types," she told him, handing him the small book.

"I'll take care of it," he promised her.

Then he was handed another card, with her number.

"If you need any help, call me," she said.

He nodded and picked up the box, "Bye Sammy!"

"Bye!" she waved.

He soon added the medicine to the basket on the back of the bike before he locked it securely.

Ash then began to ride for home.

xxxxxxxx

An hour into the ride through Route 1

Ash was making good time. Since his talk with the young officer, he's held high hopes that his mother would talk to Jenny pay her for her time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry. He dismounted and ran over to investigate, grabbing his Pokéball. He released his Natu and ordered it, "Natu, find what made that sound."

"Nat!" Natu replied, taking off, Ash following as closely as he could manage.

Soon, he found the source of the sound as Natu perched himself on a branch. Below it, Ash noticed a small Pokémon with black stripes on the tips of its ear, and red blush-like circles on its cheeks.

"A Pichu?" Ash said.

The Pokémon looked up at the intruder and lashed up with an electrical attack. Ash reacted quickly by creating a small shield to stop the attack.

They each were surprised in their own way. The mouse Pokémon was surprised that a human blocked its attack. The young boy was surprised how controlled the attack was. Considering an average Pichu's tendency to injure itself, this one seemed to have overcome that deficiency.

Ash acted quickly by emitting his Aura energy to Pichu to calm it down. The little mouse Pokémon panted from its attack, but was easing up at the warm, calming sensation it felt emanating from Ash.

Ash slowly walked up to the Pokémon and knelt to check its' condition. He frowned: scratches on the side of body, malnourishment, and judging by the dark circles beneath its eyes; exhaustion.

He took out an Oran Berry and gave a small piece to the Pichu, who devoured it quickly. Pichu sighed contentedly; he liked the gentle touch this human treated him with and his meal was delicious after having not eaten for so long. Pichu'd forgotten how it had been since it'd last eaten.

Was it days? A week? Pichu didn't really remember, and at the moment it didn't care either, as when it'd finished the berry it felt only exhaustion. Ash picked up the tiny Pokémon - the little Pokémon only licked Ash's forearm before it was out. Ash smiled softly and felt sympathy for the little guy. He placed it in his backpack, keeping it slightly open for air.

Then he returned his Natu and they were off once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Farm

Ash arrived at the farm and carried the small Pokémon to see his mother. She would know what to do. As he opened the door, he saw his mother stacking some paper work.

As she noticed him, she asked, "Ash, what's wrong?"

"This Pichu is hurt! Can you help him?" Ash replied.

Delia looked at the little Pokémon in his arms, now sleeping peacefully, and was concerned at how malnourished it looked.

Delia carefully took the mouse Pokémon from her son and placed it on an incubator-like device. She then pressed some buttons and the machine came to life. It began to show diagnostic reports, which she frowned at.

She began to press another button as a voice said, "Initiating healing sequence."

Inside of the machine, two small robotic hands appeared, outstretched. The hands glowed blue and began to move in circular patterns just about an inch from the Pokémon.

"Healing in Progress," the machine said.

The scratches that were easily seen on Pichu began to fade, and the machine showed that Pichu was barely beginning to awake, although it was feeling so much better.

"Healing Process complete. Pokémon Stable," the machine said mechanically.

Delia sighed in relief.

As the machine opened, the little mouse Pokémon sat up and looked around, finding a beautiful woman smiling at him. He stared up at the woman and tilted his head; "Pi?"

Delia gave him a small fruit she'd been holding, which Pichu began to eat with gusto, prompting a smile from her. The young mother hoped that the little Pokémon would stay around, both so that she could keep an eye on it and because it was just so cute.

Soon, Pichu was given a small basket with a comfy cushion; "This is the place you can sleep if you stay. We'll feed you and take care of you," Delia promised.

She began to caress the little Pokémon, to its' pleasure. Pichu was exultant about its' new situation, but feared that when he recovered, he'd be told he had to leave. He didn't want that - he wanted to stay with these kind people. Pichu began to tear up, rubbing its face against Delia's.

"Pichu, pi pi chu pi chu!" He cried.

Both Ash and Delia, in some manner, understood that Pichu didn't want to leave. Ash reached out to it and placed his hand on the tiny Pokémon's head.

To his shock, he was immediately pulled into the memories of the Pokémon.

Pichu was back in his pack, surrounded by his friends and family.

He had been hungry and had ventured off to go forage for something to eat, and after a while had found, to his immense pleasure, a bush of ripe, juicy berries. When he's finished and came back, he saw to his shock that everyone was gone. Immediately, Pichu tore off looking for them and soon became lost in the labyrinthine forest.

Soon, he was in tears, knowing that he'd lost his family.

The memory shifted.

Pichu was staying inside of a cave, exhausted as stared at the rain pouring down outside. He was shivering, drained, and definitely wanting his maema.

That night he cried himself to sleep. When he woke up the day after, he immediately set out to look for food, which was becoming difficult as the seasons shifted.

In an attempt to learn to better defend himself [he held little hope he'd ever find his pack again] Pichu'd begun to use his attacks in order to bring branches down. It had hurt him at first, but he'd soon learnt to focus the attack away from his body without damaging himself.

The memory shifted again.

Pichu was on the run. Two of the local Spearow were attacking him after he'd blundered into their territory.

He dodged each attack whilst frantically searching for an escape route.

He'd managed to avoid most of their attacks and occasionally retaliated by shocking them.

He was eventually successful in his escape, which involved jumping into a small river.

Pichu managed to make it to the side, but had remained submerged long enough for the Spearow to give up on him.

He had gotten himself hurt in the process though, leaving him covered in tiny scratches. Combined with three days of no food and no rest, his escapade left the little Pokémon ready to give up.

He cried to the sky for mercy. He prayed for safety. And soon enough, Ash came upon him.

The stream of images ended, and Ash took the little Pokémon from his mother.

"I see that you went through a tough life," Ash said to him.

Pichu started, listening closely while Ash continued; "You can stay with us, and by my friend. Do you want to do that?"

Pichu burst into new tears of joy. As the Pokémon cried from all his hardship, Ash held him tightly, reminding him that he'd found a new home and a new family.

Delia thought it was a heartwarming moment, and smiled at Ash, who was carrying the Pokémon as if it were his own child.

Ash himself was glad that Pichu would be staying and held hopes that the little Pokémon would grow much stronger than he was even now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nighttime, Ketchum Farm

By the time Pichu was fast asleep, Ash was ready to go to sleep himself.

He felt exhausted after the long day, but hopeful for his new friend. Soon after putting Pichu to sleep, Ash was on his bed in his blue pajamas. As he closed his eyes, his rest was interrupted by a bright light appearing in his room.

He started awake at the light, and was forced to look away until it cleared out. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman staring at him caringly.

The woman had stark white hair, matching flawless pale skin. She wore a white, strapless dress that came down just past her knees, covering pale, shapely legs. Her eyes, which seemed to change colors in the shifting light seemed even more entrancing as the seemingly single spots of color on her person.

When she sat on his bed, Ash finally broke from his daze and blushed wildly. His predicament was worsened as she began to caress Ash's cheek.

She said to him, "Hello Ashton."

"Who are you?" he asked the beautiful being.

"My name is Arceus; I am the creator of Pokémon and Humans," she told him, eyes shifting colors and glinting with mischief.

Hiding his shock, Ash made to dip into a bow of deference to her, but she stopped him, "Worry not, Ashton Ketchum. You need not bow in front of me."

Ash gulped, unsure of how to act before the being that created the universe.

"W-what can I do for you, Milady?" Ash asked hesitantly.

Arceus continued to caress his face, her hand soft to the touch. She said, "Ashton, as you know you are among the last of the Aura users. Your training thus far has been sound, but greater expectations have been made for you. There is something that needs to be changed."

"What is it, Milady?" Ash asked.

"Your journey will test you to see if you can further close the rift that exists between people and Pokémon, Ashton. You must be prepared to face the problems that plague the bond that exists there currently. You will also have to save countless lives. To do this, you will have to face unceasing opposition from those who would see the bond cut, and the rift impassable."

Arceus paused, as if remembering something, "A prophecy was made shortly before your birth. In it was foretold the rebirth of the practitioners of Aura. As the last of their order, the burden of reviving them falls to you."

"You want me to train people to use the Aura, then?" Ash assumed.

She shook her head, "No Ashton. Aura comes in the blood, and the lineage is nearly destroyed. It falls to you to revive the bloodline. In order to do this, the greatest likelihood is that you will take more than one lover – far more even."

Ash blanched. He was going to have one wife in the future? When was this decided?

A necklace appeared. It was made of some alien metal – pure white without a single blemish. The gem continuously changed colors as the light refracted through it.

"This particular necklace was used during a time when the Aura Guardians would search for their soulmates. It pulses when you're with somebody who will likely become a future lover of yours. As your relationship with them grows, the ring will pulse more often around them," Arceus explained.

"Another essential part of the design is that when the time comes, a ring will appear with the name of the person inscribed. The ring will allow them to be transported to safety at a touch, and will protect them from harm, within reason," Arceus continued.

"Now Ash, you will wear this locket and find your lovers, and you will provide them with the comfort and friendship that they deserve. In return, they will provide you with the same comfort, strength, and love that are needed for your situation," Arceus finished, smiling softly at him.

She kissed his forehead and placed the necklace around his neck.

"In the meantime, Ash, keep it hidden. With what I've needed said spoken though, I must go," Arceus said.

Ash asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

Arceus nodded. She stood from where she'd sat on his bed, and with the same blinding flash, she was gone. The young boy stared at the locket for a long time, and realized that he carried a large responsibility.

He didn't feel the burden of it though. He felt comfort, knowing that he would never be alone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later

Ash sat in his classroom, twiddling a pencil while he took notes. To him, this was a boring task, but necessary for him to obtain his training license.

It became mandatory at the age of eleven for children to receive education, regardless of whether the person was aiming to become a Pokémon trainer or not. The classes offered not only included basic instructions for becoming a trainer, but also offered other basic education like math and history courses.

They would learn as much as they could during those years before taking the Pokémon Simulator Test. The Simulator Test or PST involved students being tested on their survival training, core subjects, and basic Pokémon battling.

It was a necessary thing to learn in order for them to obtain their license, and depending on their skill levels each student would receive certain perks to go along with their license as an incentive to excel.

Licenses were divided amongst classifications, of which there were four main groups, with three advanced levels.

Class D, the lowest, requires someone to chaperone the student during their Pokémon training. They would normally have only the information known about Pokémon that is necessary to avoid failing. Once they receive their fourth badge, then they can retake the exam and if successful, move up a class.

Class C gives students the freedom to move around on their own. These students were typically of a higher caliber than the class D's, and thus often have a greater store of knowledge on Pokémon. This more advanced knowledge comes with the perk of being allowed to check the databases for habitat information. This is to prevent lazy trainers from seeking out the most powerful Pokémon and getting themselves or the Pokémon injured or killed. When one receives their fifth badge, they can take another test to move up.

Class B allows trainers greater freedom when moving about in the databases, including basic gym information and oftentimes offers from various senior trainers and gyms to train under them. Once the sixth badge is obtained they can take another test and move into the next class

Class A is obtained by proving extreme aptitude for training Pokémon and allows for almost unrestricted access to the databases. This includes access to research work by the regional professors and can also allow them to have a higher end job if needed. With this rank a bonus of ten-thousand Pokédollars is given as further incentive to excel.

Class S is rarely obtained by either claiming eight badges or having passed the E4 simulation test which involves them fighting a random Elite Four member and using whatever Pokémon they are given to them. In addition to unrestricted access to the database, class S trainers can also qualify for a job as a gym leader and internship as an Elite Four, and are allowed to edit information in the Pokédex. They also obtain a twenty-thousand Pokédollar bonus, which supplants their previous paycheck.

Class SS is the most difficult class to conceivably obtain. One has to claim eight badges and defeat the Elite Four to move up to this rank. They are allowed to carry at max eight Pokémon, but are not allowed to battle with more than six unless given permission. The trainer also has the right to take on a gym leader's best Pokémon, and is allowed to upgrade their Pokédex to the national mode without switching to another device.

The trainer can qualify for a higher end job and they receive a fifty-thousand Pokédollar paycheck every six months, along with a place to live. They must also be prepared to defend their title if necessary if they win any of the Championship Leagues.

Class SSS is known to exist, but the requirements to achieve it are only rumored. This is the highest rank a trainer can achieve. Only one man has managed to claim the classification, and it was only through a lifetime of discipline.

After taking the final tests, graduates would receive their scores at the age of fourteen. The regional professors would have no knowledge of a student's rank, nor their scores until the following Pokémon League began. After they obtain the letter, the graduates would have the option of going on a journey or to continue to their education in a higher institution.

Ash still remembered his last test, which was the E4 battle. It was his toughest fight to date, but he'd surprised himself in how well he'd handled it. He to this day thanked Arceus that he'd spent so much time studying and training.

That day, he'd been finishing a writing assignment when a sharp knock was heard at the door. The teacher stopped talking and immediately opened the door.

A young woman stood there. Her hair was long and colored a rich auburn. Her eyes were hidden by stylish black glasses, and her shapely form was obscured by a light blue business jacket, a sleeveless red blouse, and black skirt that fell to just above her knees.

The class stared at the new arrival. A few of the more enlightened boys took note of the considerable bust that her jacket hid, while the girls examined her with deep scrutiny to try and divine ways to look just as good.

The teacher asked her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lorelei; I am here to see if I can talk to Ashton Ketchum after class," she said.

A few of the boys murmured jealously, but the bell rang as soon as Lorelei finished saying her part, and the class quickly filed out the door. Ash waited at his desk, and she sat next to him. The teacher left the room to give the pair some privacy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked in concern. Lorelei took note that he did not ogle that certain part of her body most boys and men usually did and instead focused on her eyes.

She smiled softly and said to him, "No. In fact, I am here to congratulate you."

"Eh?"

"I am a representative of the Elite Four and I am set to become one next year," Lorelei told him.

Ash started, shocked that the gorgeous woman who had come to see him was such a powerful person. Appearances were deceiving.

"I am here to let you know that you scored the highest out of any currently in your year. Considering your own class includes the grandson of Samuel Oak, that is no mean feat. Your stress level test results were very high, with you being able to remain calm in various situations. Beating the E4 robot in the process certainly does not detract from your performance. We noticed that your style used principles from both coordinating and battling, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ash replied. "My mother was a Coordinator, but she retired and now works as a professor. I learned basic battling techniques by watching tapes and practicing with my two Pokemon at home."

"Ah yes. In your file, it states that you have a Natu," Lorelei commented.

"Xatu," He corrected her.

"Pardon, Xatu then. I suppose that would make sense, considering your performance," Lorelei said.

"Although under normal circumstances you would have been given a Class S license without any hesitation, my employer, Lance, feels that you are not ready for it," She finished, frowning in agitation while Ash looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Well, he feels that you are not ready for that rank and will see how you progress through battles. However…"

Lorelei then took out from her pocket a small computer chip. The teen looked at the chip and wondered what it was, "That doesn't mean you will receive the privileges."

"This is the Class S chip. It will give you the same privileges as an S-Rank trainer, however, editing the Pokedex remains restricted. Good though you are, you have no experience as of yet. The internship jobs will wait along with the Gym Leader, once you have collected your eight gym badges," Lorelei told him.

Ash looked at the small item he'd been given, its purpose disproportionate to its size. Taking out his pencil box, he placed the chip inside, stowing the entire thing inside of his bag.

Ash bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you Lorelei. I will do my best not to disappoint any of the League."

Lorelei smiled softly at his enthusiasm. It was always nice to see a good spirit ready to go out into the world. She then took out a card and gave it to Ash. He looked at it, seeing that it was her number.

"If you need any advice in battling or anything, call me and I will do my best to help you out," Lorelei told him.

He nodded and said, "I hope we meet again in battle in the future, Lorelei."

She inclined her head back, and he took her hand and kissed it softly, "I've got to go," Ash said.

As he grabbed his bag and left, she stared after him. A gentleman through and through.

'I do want to see you again, Ash Ketchum. Gentlemen are hard to find these days,' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Farm

Ash walked in the door after a refreshing bike ride, exultent that school had finally finished. He planned to tell his mother the great news as soon as he could. As he walked past the entrance of the farm, he saw his Pokemon training fiercely.

Xatu was blocking attacks that Kadabra sent after him while dodging Pidgeotto's barrage of Wing Attacks. Both of the pokemon had been attracted to the psychic bird's efforts and had requested to join in. It made the training advance far quicker than if Xatu had been forced to do it alone.

As Ash watched, Xatu released his Confusion on Pidgeotto, which knocked the aerial pokemon back before lunging at Kadabra with Aerial Ace.. Xatu panted after its' period of exertion, but felt great accomplishment in realizing that it could take down stronger opponents.

Ash felt similar satisfaction in seeing his first pokemon succeed. He wondered though, why his behavior had became stranger whenever he was around his mother. Every time Delia would approach the bird, it would giggle and turn away quickly, a fierce blush rising beneath its colorful feathers.

Nevertheless, Xatu could definitely fight effectively in a battle. As Ash looked around further, he saw that the recently evolved Pikachu was destroying two rocks with his Iron Tail move, and then using a concentrated Thundershock on the remains.

Ever since Pichu had been accepted by Ash, he'd been determined to be the absolute best that he could become.

He began his personal journey by concentrating his thundershock attacks, thus improving his accuracy and power. Over time that had improved his endurance by leaps and bounds, and had done wonders for his speed. Taking note of his incredible agility, Pichu had began focusing on turning his Quick Attack into an unstoppable force. He'd not done it yet, but soon after he started he'd evolved into a Pikachu.

Since then his electrical attacks had grown. Ash placed him in a rigorous training program which had him limit his energy output in his volt attacks to increase the amount he could store, and to also make sure he wouldn't slack in the physical attack department. His amp level had been undergoing continuous, if slow growth,

Due to his focus, his Thunder Wave attack was now strong enough to put low level ground types into a mess of firing nerve cells.

In all, Pikachu had amassed a near deadly arsenal of moves under the guidance of Ash, plenty of them just to stop opponents that are larger and stronger than him. Pikachu personally hoped that his speed would continue to grow more as more and more weights were added on him during his training.

Ash was proud of both of his Pokemon. By the time he began his journey, he knew that he'd be more than ready with his two faithful Pokemon at his side. Never mind the fact that he'd even have another in the starter pokemon each trainer received from Professor Oak. As he placed their meal down, Ash went inside of his home and found it quiet. Finding this odd, he started looking around for his mother.

His relationship with his mother had been interesting of late. Ever since he'd begun puberty when he was eleven, his locket had started vibrating.

It happened most often when his mother was around, which shocked him. He'd questioned himself relentlessly; could he love her as more than his mother?

There were moments when Ash found her crying, and did his best to comfort her. He would kiss her forehead, and tell her everything was okay. It gave him a sense of growing contentment, which grew stronger over time.

He knew that his relationship with Delia was different than Daisy. Far different.

Ash sighed and muttered to himself, "Daisy, if you knew what I've been getting myself into..."

Not finding her on the ground floor, Ash began walking up the stairs, stopping halfway up when he noticed something glinting on his finger.

It was a ring. It was made of white gold, and set in an ornate base shaped to look like an Eevee was a deep blue sapphire. Inscribed just below the gemstone was the name, 'Delia'.

Ash was stunned. According to Arceus, the appearance of the ring indicated that the relationship between he and his mother was good enough for marriage. How though? He knew that they had never done anything more intimate than just holding each other. Hardly grounds for marriage.

Nevertheless, he knew that she was lonely, and that when it became too much for her he was the one to comfort her. When she did finally fall asleep peacefully, he often took note of how beautiful she was. Her beautiful auburn hair. Her eyes showing intelligence and a willingness to help others that always astounded Ash. Even her scent - a beautiful scent of spring flowers that made his heart beat faster.

'I am that blind?' Ash thought.

Nodding at his conclusion, Ash continued his search for her.

When he neared her room, Ash stopped dead, hearing a deep, throaty moan coming from inside the door. He approached the door and quietly eased it open, continuously hearing his mother moan inside. Ash's eyes widened at what he saw.

Lemon Scene Ahead

Delia was naked, save for a white blouse that had been left wide open. She had in her hand her left breast and was frantically massaging it. Between her wide open legs her other hand was busy burrowing its' way into her slit.

Her eyes were half closed, hazed over in lust as she drove her fingers deeper. Sweat glistened on her body, making it shine as she thrashed to her movements. It was obvious that she was trying to keep quiet, but just couldn't manage it.

Delia had found herself in a bind. It wasn't anything that she had paid any mind to when he was younger, but when Ash left for camp during that summer, she had felt that loneliness she'd felt after Richard's death. Without Ash there she couldn't vent the feelings into her mothering instincts, and it left her at a quandary.

Suddenly, Delia had an extreme urge to procreate. Her mothering side stung with the realization that Ash was growing up, and soon wouldn't need her. She still wanted to continue raising children though, and without her husband around it was an urge she couldn't fulfill. Worse, she could still remember that night that she and Richard had made love to each other; how gentle and loving he was, but showing a bit of an aggressive side as they really got into it.

Her knees had grown weak at the memory, until she went to her bedroom and began to rub herself, imagining what Richard could have done to her to soothe her ache. Once she'd felt that release, she'd felt better, but only for a while. She was lonely, and it certainly wasn't wrong for her to do this, but it wasn't as fulfilling on her own.

Delia had tried dating again, but it seemed that the men she tried were not interested in her personality, but instead just were there for her looks. She'd stopped dating when Ash turned eight, settling for secret nights to herself after he'd fallen fast asleep.

Time had flown by, and before she knew it, Ash was eleven. One night, he'd found her in tears, and he'd comforted her.

She'd been surprised at how loving and gentle her son was - at how he held her and told her that everything would be okay. His kiss on the forehead had comforted her more than she could admit, and she'd slept well that night. After that night though, things had changed.

When Delia had her usual vivid dream of having sex, instead of Richard it was her own son bringing her far past the precipice of bliss. She woke up that night sweating and wet.

She originally thought it was wrong. It was wrong and she was older than him. He was her own flesh and blood.

She kept having more dreams though; of them going out. Of them making love. Of she and Ash having children together.

At one point, during her moment of relief, she had pictured what she thought that her son would do to her.

She imagined he would be kind, like his father. Kind and gentle, but aggressive enough to make life interesting. His kindness and his selflessness was what set him apart from the vast majority of everybody Delia knew, and it was what helped her grow to love him more than a son.

She tweaked her nipple, feeling the familiar tightening in her abdomen that told her that she was getting close.

She focused even more on the conjured images that her imagination had come up with, murmuring, "Faster Ash! Go faster!"

Still standing at the door, Ash swallowed. She was calling his name, and obviously wanted it badly. Clearly, she'd been hiding similar feelings to his own, but now he'd accepted his, and she was embracing hers. There would be no more hiding from each other after tonight.

He opened the door just as his mother released.

Delia shook from her post-coital bliss. She felt like her body was singing from the waves of warm contentment that radiated all over her limbs, filling her with a fuzzy satisfaction that was as intoxicating as any wine.

Even in her haze though, she still saw her son walking towards her, and made a move to cover herself when Ash crawled onto the bed and initiated a mind-numbing kiss between them.

It being the first time they'd kissed, it was clumsy, but soon they found a natural rhythm and the kiss became more and more passionate. One of Ash's hands cupped her cheek while the other went to the back of her head. Her hands ran up his spine and wove themselves into his hair while their tongues began to lash each other.

Eventually, they were forced to part for air.

Taking the free moment, Ash said, "I love you mom. A lot more than I thought."

Delia felt a surge of extreme affection for him, and replied, "Ash, I love you too. How long have you known?"

"For two years now," Ash said, "It was confusing, but I know that I love you. I don't want to see you cry anymore. I don't want to see you sad or alone anymore. Let me be there for you, please."

He hugged her tightly when he saw tears appear in her eyes.

Her voice quivered, "Ash. It was wrong of me to think about you. You're my flesh and blood. A year ago, I had known that my feelings had changed, but I hid from them. I was afraid you would find it disgusting and wrong. I can't hide anymore. Not now that I know you care."

Ash just nodded, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He then remembered something. Pulling out the ring that had appeared earlier, Delia was left in awe of how beautiful it looked.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

Ash showed her the locket, "A few months ago, I was visited by the goddess Arceus, and she gave me this locket. It shows where I can find my soulmates. You are one of them."

"One of them?"

He nodded nervously, "Arceus told me that I will find more than one. I will be loved, just as I will love in return. Please Mom; understand that if you accept this, you'll be with other women, and have to share me."

Delia realized how prophetic it was when at the age of five, he was first shared by two girls. She realized that if she did love Ash, she would have to learn to love the other women as her sisters, and probably more. She also realized that she would never be alone again.

"Ash. I am willing to share you with the others. To love you, and love them as well," Delia said resolutely.

She stared determinedly into Ash's eyes, and then kissed him aggressively. Not missing a beat, he began to kiss back with as much fire. Delia once again wove her soft hands into his hair, and they were parted for a moment while each took a breath.

"Love me," Delia panted, her normally chocolate brown eyes turned black and hazy with lust.

"I've never done this before," Ash admitted.

"I'll teach you," Delia told him with a wicked grin.

She then yanked off his shirt and kissed his strong chest. The years of working out had obviously paid off. Her lips travelled south to trace his six pack, and then went back to his own, where their tongues crashed against each other in a fierce duel. Ash began to tentatively massage his mother's breast with his free hand, and felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard her moan.

"Suck them Ash," Delia growled at him, the hands she hand tangled in his hair tugging his head down insistently.

Ash admired the round spheres, still perky from years of hard work. He began to suck on the left breast, delighting in her moans as her fingers tightened in his hair.

Delia had forgotten how good it felt when someone else was with her. The pleasurable fire his lips traced on her breasts seared her to her very soul, before travelling south to pool in her core.

She felt some of that fire leak down her thighs, which clenched around his hand as it reached down to play with her silken pussy lips. Soon he switched to the other breast, this time using his teeth to pull at her nipple and then soothe it with his warm, rough tongue.

"Ash!" She cried out, writhing on his hand.

Ash smiled, the feeling of her leaking all over his hand as he played with her, combined with the wantonness of her desire causing him to harden.

"Ash please, I need this," Delia panted,

She moved away from his attentions, catching her breath as the fire retreated for a while, leaving her with a pleasant buzz around her core.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she purred.

Ash unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Delia immediately took note of the impressive girth, and seized it in her soft hands.

Ash moaned from her attentions. His arousal continued to grow as Delia continued to stroke him faster and faster.

"Mom….can't hold it!" Ash warned her.

Curious, Delia began to stroke faster, ignoring his warning. when he released, she closed her eyes before her face was coated in a warm, pearly white mess. She immediately raised her hands to gather it up, some of it quickly succumbing to gravity and making its' way down to her chest.

"Sorry mom…" Ash said bashfully.

She smiled and replied, "It's okay Ash. I don't mind at all. However…"

She laid back once more and spread her legs. He started in surprise at the sight of her pussy glistening in the low light. She parted her pussy lips, revealing pulsing pink flesh.

"It's time to make your mother happy," she told him hungrily.

He nodded, gulping at the prospect. There was no going back now. Delia grabbed the base of his stiff erection and passed it through her lips a few times, wetting it with her warm fluid.

She moaned at the feeling, saying, "It's been awhile for me, Ash. Can you take it slowly?"

He nodded, lining himself up with her pulsing opening and slowly pushed himself in. They both gasped, which soon turned into wanton moans as he hilted himself in her.

"Mom…" he went kissing her lips, beginning to move his hips against hers.

Delia groaned, having not felt so deliciously full in such a long time.

"So hot," she panted.

Ash kept going, quickening his movements until the only noise in the room was the slap of their skins and then sound of their dueling tongues. Needing to grasp something, Ash began to massage her breasts, drawing renewed moans from her lips.

Delia began to feel the pulsing, intoxicating fuzziness again as liquid fire began to pool in her core. Both of their pelvises were coated in her essence, allowing Ash to thrust even harder with the copious natural lubricant.

"Ash! Faster Ash!" Delia wailed.

He went faster, adjusting his angle so that he began to hit the entrance to her womb, causing her to cry out again and wrap her legs around his waist, holding her inside her.

Ash had never felt something so hot and good at the same time in his life. He knew that his release was coming once more, and he quickly stopped his movements.

Answering her whines, he said, "Mom, be on top."

Delia nodded, nearly mindless with pleasure. He laid on his back, and Delia grabbed his cock again and slid it inside of her convulsing core.

She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down. Her breasts followed her movements, slightly delayed in comparison to the rest of her. Then both of them were holding each other's hands as they went faster and faster.

"Mom….I'm about to…." Ash groaned.

"Inside me, inside me," Delia gasped, slamming herself down in an attempt to throw herself over the precipice she was anchored to.

She bounced faster and faster, until with a final thrust she collapsed onto his chest, convulsing around his cock and coating it in warm cum as he short spurts of blazing seed into her womb, filling her with a feeling of warm bliss.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her.

She nodded limply, before she tilted her head up and kissed his lips.

"I am filled inside with your seed. It's so hot. I want more." She murmured, grinding her hips against him needily.

Ash smiled, saying, "On all fours."

She nodded obediently, pulling herself off of his cock regretfully. As she shifted her position, a tiny bit of white seed dribbled out and slid down her sensitive, puffy lips.

She ignored it and got onto all fours.

"More," she murmured, too far gone into her haze to form any other words.

Ash stroked himself until he was hard again. and then thrust inside of her again, causing her to thrust her head back. She loved Ash. She loved this feeling, She wanted him again.

"Faster!" Delia demanded, her eyes wild and dark with primitive lust.

Ash growled at her in return, obeying her demand and almost throwing himself at her hips.

He went faster, hitting her womb again and again. Her moans soon changed to needy keens, her mind beyond words and incapable of forming any coherent thoughts.

He lifted her up her upper body so that her back as touching his chest. Her head leaned back and they kissed lustfully, their tongues dancing with each other while he kept slamming his cock inside of her.

She panted, "I'm….so close…."

"Me too….mom….together."

She nodded, and he went faster and faster, until he finally buried himself in her and felt himself release in her again.

"Ash!"

"Mom!"

They held on to each other for dear life, not moving save for slight twitches in their abdomens as they emptied themselves against each other. They never noticed nor felt the blue Aura surrounding them. By the time they had regained some of their senses, it had long disappeared.

End Lemon Scene

They held on to each other as they basked in the warm afterglow.

"I love you," Ash repeated.

"I love you too."

They both kissed each other, and Ash asked, "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go to Saffron City with me on a date?"

Delia smiled at her boy, "Absolutely. Is tomorrow night good?"

"Perfect."

Exhaustion finally set in, and though Ash knew that she was the first of many, Delia would not be the last. Ash vowed that he would love and cherish each woman who would have him, and would always be there no matter what.

To Be Continued


	4. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. Hope you guys like it and here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor we do this for monetary purpose.

Ketchum Ranch- Two years later

A young man was holding a beautiful woman close to him in his bed, as the alarm went off.

He looked at the time- 6:00 A.M. He sighed and went over to kiss the woman on her cheek.

"Mom, it's time to wake up." The woman groaned a bit as she awoke, her nightgown riding up her legs. "Hmmm… Okay, Love." She smiled at seeing her son and lover as she kissed him a good morning.

Two years have passed as their relationship changed. Ash and Delia are husband and wife. It was an odd concept to them, but it was accepted. They would head to Celadon City for dates as they were not known as a mother and son. This made it easy, and some of the guys in the area had this envious look toward the young teen that was going out with this beautiful woman. They would eat and dance a little. They would murmur their love for one another, and some of the women thought it was romantic. They would make love at their room or sometimes in the bathroom. He learned so much about how to love and please a woman, and they were not afraid to experiment, trying new things to spice up their love life.

Delia showed passion and love in the relationship. It was kept as a secret, considering that it would be hard to explain about going out with her son, especially since he is much younger than her. Ash kept the secret well. His feelings not only grew with Delia but also to the three other girls. His pendant pulsed whenever he hung out with Daisy. He did love her as well, as he told his mother about this. She did think that Daisy was a nice and intelligent girl. She wasn't frightened of being alone, considering that more people will join. She never thought of the idea of sleeping with a woman was possible in her life.

Times have changed.

His training with his Aura went up. Ever since the union between himself and his mother, his powers grew greatly. He now was able to create a stronger shield that stops attacks, but it still causes him to tire after a number of strong attacks and or after thirty minutes. He can create an Aura Sphere, but with its size it destroys only trees while marking rocks, he decided to focus more on adding density and power to destroy boulders one day. He was able to heal injuries, but thus far only some broken bones he could fix and only the big ones like an arm or leg. He did hope that he could learn about healing far more dangerous injuries that could be life-threatening. Thanks to Nurse Joy's suggestions, he was able to understand the anatomy of the body and certain berries that will help out.

Jenny also provided not only advice with security but trained Ash in handling the baton. She saw potential in him as an Officer with the way he fought, but still needed more training and experience out there. Her security measures allowed the farm to be well protected as some thieves had attempted to steal the Pokémon but failed.

His Pokémon grew stronger. Xatu was able to fend off attacks and learned how to Teleport. Unfortunately, he could do so in short distances. He did, however, improved his Confusion attack, and increased his speed in attack both in aerial and ground manoeuvres by adding some weights on him. He still giggled mysteriously whenever Daisy came over, with a small blood trail appearing from his nostril. Ash and Daisy can't figure out what is wrong with him and he does make the occasional odd wing gestures. Pikachu was able to destroy rocks with his Iron Tail attack and was able to make holes in rocks with his Thunderbolt Attack by focusing his voltage output. It was tough, but he was getting there. His training involved weights as well, but his repeated use of Quick Attack had turned into Extreme Speed without his weights and he felt strong, strong enough to fight higher level opponents. He was more serious in training and was willing to do his best.

Yes, Ash nodded, those two years were certainly worth it. He went to take a shower, as his mother joined in. Nothing but just a shower as the big day came. The day he obtained his Trainer's License. He just had to pick it up, along with his starter Pokémon and he is set with his journey. After they both took a shower, he went to change his clothing. His room is still the same, but now he sleeps with Delia. It is there for appearance as he went to grab a black shirt with blue jeans. He added a blue/white jacket with gold in the trim of the jacket. Putting his sneakers on, he was set. He went downstairs and his mom was cooking breakfast. He helped her out, cutting the fruit a bit as he learned how to cook for himself from his mom.

Once breakfast was done, they saw the two workers coming in. The workers saw breakfast on the table and joined in. Ash looked happy that his day finally came and he would go on his own journey. At the same time, he knew his mom would be alone; however that changed when he talked to her about this and said she would be okay.

After he finished his breakfast, he checked the time and it was eight. "Mom, I have to go now. It won't take too long, I hope."

"Okay sweetie, just be back soon."

He went out and grabbed his bike. He began to ride it down the road to Pallet Town. He had time. According to the letter, the arrival had to be by ten. He knew that he will reach the location in no time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Outside Professor Oak's lab, Pallet Town.

Ash parked his bike and was ready to go in until Gary Oak came out. He sighed about this. He had tried to befriend him a number of times, but he seemed to think too high and mighty of himself. All Ash could do is just ignore him and hope that he changes.

Gary, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and jeans, came out of the lab with a smirk to himself. He then saw the young raven, haired boy.

"Well, look who came late this time around, Ash Ketchum!"

"What are you talking about? I'm on time."

He raised his eyebrow and then noticed the letter that Ash has. He began to laugh a bit "Oh boy, did you get the memo? You were supposed to be here early. Good luck, loser!" As he was laughing, he got into a car, as his entourage of women were in there cheering for him. The young man shook his head in disbelief. Then went to figure out what the heck he was talking about.

He entered the lab as the he saw the professor closing his briefcase.

"Professor! I'm here for my starter!"

The older man turned around and looked at Ash in an odd manner "Starter?"

"Yes. I was supposed to arrive here by ten. Here." He showed him the letter. The older man sighed as he said "Ash, the letter has a typo. It's nine in the morning that you were supposed to be in here." He took out his notepad and began to write a few things. "Unfortunately, we don't have any more starters at this time."

Ash was shocked to hear this. "Is there any other Pokémon available for me? I can train them to be a starter." Professor Oak sighed, he was incredibly busy at the moment and couldn't be bothered dealing with this, he had work to do. He then grabbed six empty Pokéball and noticed two Pokédex, side by side on the workbench. He remembered that one of them had a coding error, causing it to be defective; however he couldn't remember which one had the problem. He shrugged and grabbed the one on the right.

He handed Ash the six Pokéballs and a Pokédex. Ash looked at him oddly "What are these for?"

"I'm sorry, but with the lack of starters, I'm afraid you'll have to catch your own starter. I recommend a Pidgey as they are quite gentle with new trainers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. For what it is worth, I apologise." He left briskly to his work. Ash felt hurt that the Professor looked down on him. He should have the right to complain, but then he realized that people idolized him. Why though? He then made the idea of transferring all of his Pokédex data and Pokéball captures to his mother. If the great Professor Oak didn't believe in him then screw him! He will prove Oak's mistake and make sure that he regrets it.

As Ash left the lab, Daisy saw the whole thing and was disappointed in her grandfather. She noticed how lately her grandfather was getting a little out of touch with things in life. She began to see how she gave some of her findings that could revolutionise the way people cared for their Pokémon, only to be gently rejected by him, finding it odd and unscientific. She immediately resigned and made the choice of joining with Delia's research team. She admired the woman for her research and her open-minded ideals. Firm in her resolve, she went after Ash.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the lab

The new young trainer was looking at his Pokédex. Something was wrong with it. It kept glitching repeatedly, and at the same time it was not allowing him to access its functions. Sighing, he placed it in his right jacket pocket.

"Ash, wait!" He heard a very familiar voice. He turned and smiled sadly at Daisy, who was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse and black jeans. "Sorry about what my grandpa did. It wasn't right."

"No worries, I don't need him." He then looked at the horizon for a moment and then back at Daisy. He then hugged her "I will prove that I am the best that I can be. I won't let that small detail stop me from being the best trainer I can be." She smiled at his declaration and then kissed his cheek. Ash smiled then said "Daisy, you know that we go way back to my childhood."

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if we are still boyfriend and girlfriend after all those years."

She flushed and then nodded. Ash smiled widely "Good, then maybe this would make us feel better." He cupped her face and began to kiss her lips as she smiled. He was a fast learner as she began to kiss Ash back. All those years and she knew their relationship was unique and loving. Ash then felt something in his pocket and knew what it was, another ring. He had to wait until he reached the ranch in order to tell his mom.

Ash then said, "Alright, hop on!"

She nodded as she went onto the back pegs and he rode off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Farm, an hour later

One of Delia's aides opened the Pokédex and began to look what is wrong. Thus far, Delia was disappointed in Professor Oak and how he acted. Ash introduced his two Pokémon to Daisy. She was surprised about Pichu evolving into Pikachu and how Natu evolved into Xatu. The Xatu looked at Daisy and began to snicker oddly as he blushed and a little blood came out of his nose. Daisy quirked her right eyebrow, wondering what is wrong with him.

The aide stopped working on the Pokédex and said with some slight shock "I'm surprised he gave you a National Dex."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Daisy said, "How?!"

"I've worked on various types of Pokédex for years. This one is a newer model National Dex. The problem with this one, though, it's the software. Just give me a moment, it shouldn't be too hard to fix."

She begins to plug in a USB connector cable and plugged it into the computer. After looking through its data and fixing some small but vital errors, it finally began to work.

"Hello my name is Dexter and I am here to help you." A male voice with an English accent stated.

"Okay, now to insert the information from Ash." She placed the identification chip inside the proper slot.

"Checking… New data found… Assimilating data… Process completed. Oh great, another amateur. Even though you won a simulation battle, you are still not that great."

Ash raised his eyebrow. "What's with the sarcasm?"

"Gee… I'm sorry; I thought I was given the freedom to speak my mind. Well, let's see. You are Ashton Ketchum. Born in Viridian City, Kanto and raised in Pallet Town, Kanto. Blood type AB-. Age 15 and a Restricted Class S License keeping you at Class A until certain conditions are met. Aren't you a typical smart arse?"

Ash sighed and then decided to test it out. He pointed it at Pikachu.

"PIKACHU, the Mouse Pokémon & the Evolved form of PICHU. When several of these Pokémon gather, the built up electricity can cause lightning storms. This runt looks like he can barely power a light bulb."

Pikachu shocks the Pokédex, but it did nothing.

"I stand corrected the little rat just gave me enough juice for a month. Thanks, you midget rat!"

He could have shocked the machine more, but knew that Ash wouldn't be happy. The new trainer just sighed and tried it with Xatu.

"XATU, the Seer Pokémon & the Evolved form of NATU. XATU is said to be able to see many futures at once. He just looks like a blushing, drooling moron to me."

The bird Pokémon felt a bit insulted, but let it go. He knew better. He just stared again to the women and he just giggled.

Ash was ready to give up on the device but then pressed another button to see more features. It activated a new feature, opening a menu of sorts. He pressed the category labelled 'MOVE', bringing up a search engine with moves listed alphabetically below it. He tapped the one labelled 'Acid' which brought up the move's description, a detailed list of effects, who can learn it, and how to teach it.

"Well, you figured out the attack move-sets… You're smarter than that Oak kid and the feeble old man."

More buttons were pressed and he eventually stumbled across information of the Kanto Gym Leaders.

"Wow...you are better than that Bill idiot"

Delia quickly placed the last minutiae details in the Pokédex's database via the computer and was set. Then Daisy came up to Ash with a surprised look "So you are seriously an S-Class?"

"Yes, but restricted. Lorelei gave me the chip for it. I have kept in touch with her, giving me details of the journey."

He went and pressed some more buttons. A projection of the map of Kanto appeared, with the city names on the screen. Ash tapped Pewter City, and the map zoomed into a map of Pewter, with the Places of Interest in the city highlighted.

"Interesting. I will look on this now and will stay here for three days. This will allow me to understand what I am facing and also the details of routes to take. I do hope you understand."

Delia smiled and nodded "That's fine. I need the time to adjust the Pokédex to teleport the Pokémon you capture to here.

It won't take too long to do this." She began to type the I.D. and also the registration of the Pokéball Transport Teleporter.

Ash went out and began to train. He trained hard while Daisy looked on; enjoying not only the training he was doing to the Pokemon, but also to himself. In the lab room, Delia smiled softly at her son's successes and training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day One

Ash, Daisy and Delia were in a room with a projector on, snacks on the table and with various comfortable chairs. They sit and watch, with both Pikachu and Xatu looking on.

"Okay, so this is what we got from the Gym Leaders…." Daisy said. She presses a button, and the first image was a young man with brown spiky hair, tan skin, long sleeved khaki shirt and brown pants. He looked serious in the picture. The file read:

NAME: Brock Harrison.

OCCUPATION: Pewter City Gym Leader, Excavator.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON

(0-2 Badges) Geodude, Onix, Rhyhorn.

(3-6 Badges) Graveler(x2), Onix, Rhydon.

(7+ Badges) Golem(x2) Onix, Rhyperior, Omastar, Kabutops.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: B

BIO:

Brock has been the Pewter Gym Leader for 5 years, taking over for his father after he left for a journey. Brock is often seen at Mt. Moon on his days off excavating for Fossils, for both himself and the Pewter Museum of Science. Brock has been known to flirt with any female considered mildly attractive and above, however, when rejected he takes it in good humour and leaves the other person alone.

"My advice with Brock is to have a water, grass, or steel type with you ready."

The next picture was of three women. A blue haired woman, a blonde haired woman, and a pink haired woman wearing bikinis and posing in a picture. Xatu began to giggle while blushing and some blood was appearing in his nose. "Xa Xa…"

NAME: Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower, Lily Waterflower.

OCCUPATION: Cerulean City Gym Leaders, Performance Artists.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON

(0-2 Badges) Goldeen, Horsea, Shelder.

(3-6 Badges) Goldeen, Seadra, Tentacool, Seel.

(7+ Badges) Seaking, Kingdra, Tentacruel, Dewgong, Gyarados, Poliwrath.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: C (Note: They are in danger of losing their Leader's Licence)

BIO:

Daisy, Violet, & Lily Waterflower are 3 sisters of 4 and are the current Cerulean Gym Leaders. The three sisters appear under the stage name of the Sensational Sisters and perform aquatic shows with the Gym's pool. The three sisters are in danger of losing their Leader's License, due to giving out Badges when they don't feel like battling, as well as a massive losing streak going back 7 months, which is the approximate time their youngest sister left.(Note: Said sister is qualified as a Gym leader still.)

"They have been doing this as of late. Try to find out more about the reason why they are not battling and also try to persuade them if you can."

"You got it."

The next image was a young woman with red/orange hair that reached to her shoulders, wearing a baby blue bikini and a coat. Her cerulean coloured eyes had this determined look to battle. Xatu's nose began to bleed a bit more as he giggled a bit more. "Xaaa...Xatu."

NAME: Misty Waterflower.

OCCUPATION: Travelling Trainer

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: B

BIO:

Misty Waterflower is the youngest out of 4 daughters. As her sisters are in charge of the Cerulean Gym, Misty's job was to train the Gym's Pokémon. However, she couldn't stand the adulation her sisters got, as well as their egos, harsh words were said, and ended up with Misty leaving, declaring that she will return when she is as great a Water-type trainer as Wallace.(Note: Is Qualified as a Cerulean Gym Leader.)

"Her whereabouts are unknown at this time. If you do try to find her, try to talk her and fill her in on what happened. This could benefit the Gym itself."

"No problem."

The next image was an imposing figure. A man that was 6'2, with a bit of a muscular build, blonde hair that is cut short, and wearing soldier fatigues, looking menacing.

NAME: Lt. Nikola Surge.

OCCUPATION: Vermilion City Gym Leader, Unovan Army Flight Lieutenant (ret.)

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(0-2 Badges) Voltorb, Raichu.

(3-6 Badges) Magneton, Raichu, Voltorb(x2).

(7+ Badges) Raichu, Magnezone, Electrode, Electivire, Manectric, Lanturn.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: A

BIO:

Lt. Nikola Surge is a Veteran of the Kanto-Unova Dispute, where Unova tried to claim sovereignty over the Sevii Islands. He was shot down behind enemy lines and was saved by a wild Pikachu who protected him. After Kanto defeated Unova (See Kanto-Unova Tension), Lt. Surge was medically discharged and became an Electric type specialist in honour of his friend, who is now his 7+ badge Raichu. Due to his involvement, Lt. Surge suffers from mild PTSD, and bouts of Paranoia, causing his Gym to be open at all hours. Complaints have been issued to the league over the way he defeats his opponents, however, Lt. Surge argues that he needs to give the kids who were given a badge, or beat weaklings, a wake-up call, that it only gets harder. As a result, none of the complaints have been upheld.

Next to the picture of him was a female Raichu. Though a scar was on her left cheek, it did make her a bit menacing. For Pikachu, he flushed a little.

"I'm hoping by this time, you understand that Raichu has found a way to take down even Rock and Ground type."

"Really?"

"Yes, so train your Pokemon extra hard. Although he only unleashes that Raichu whenever he is willing to test his opponents limits."

"Of course. Then being in the military, his tactics in battling is one of the reasons why he has a good win-loss ratio."

The image changed into a young woman in a kimono, with short black hair and brown eyes. She had this tranquil look and next to her was her faithful Pokemon, Gloom. Xatu felt a bit woozy, but he giggled more and made an odd gesture with his wings "Xatu, Xatu, Xatu…"

NAME: Erika Carnatia

OCCUPATION: Celadon City Gym Leader, Perfume manufacturer, Aroma therapist.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(0-2 Badges) Oddish, Tangela.

(3-6 Badges) Tangela, Weepinbell, Gloom(x2).

(7+ Badges) Tangrowth, Victreebel, Bellossom, Vileplume, Breloom, Simisage.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: B

BIO:

Erika Carnatia is the Celadon City Gym Leader. She is also known worldwide for her many perfumes, which have in recent years branched out into Men's Cologne, Aftershave & Deodorant. Erika is also one of Kanto's top Aroma therapists and is often offering classes in the Celadon Gym for Aromatherapy and Perfume Making. Complaints have been made with the League about Erika refusing challengers who insult her perfumes, however Erika counters that if they don't like the smell, then they wouldn't last in the Gym because of the smell. Trainers must be careful about what they say in her Perfume shop. (Note: Due to years of exposure to toxic spores, has developed immunity, however, the cost of said immunity is falling asleep at drop of a hat.)

"I know you are sensitive with strong perfumes, but you might have to suck it in."

Ash nodded "Don't worry, I already have a plan for that."

The next image was a woman with long dark purple hair, with a glare look into her eyes. She was wearing a strapless spaghetti pink shirt and tight white jeans. The Psychic Pokemon went flying in the air as he landed at least 6 feet from them. The trainer and the two women checked on him. Xatu was left, twitching and smiling "Xaaaaa…."

Ash was concerned about this "Are you okay?"

The bird immediately got up and nodded.

NAME: Sabrina Matthews

OCCUPATION: Saffron City Gym Leader, Psychic, Psychology Student at Saffron University.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(0-2 Badges) Abra, Beldum, Ralts.

(3-6 Badges) Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Kirlia, Hypno.

(7+ Badges) Alakazam, Gardevoir, Solrock, Bronzong, Gothitelle, Delphox.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: A/S

BIO:

Sabrina Matthews is the Gym Leader of the Saffron City Gym. Sabrina is a renowned Psychic, often called the most powerful human Psychic in generations. As a result of her potential, her father put her through a harsh and brutal training regime, up until the point one day when she was 12 to snap and kill her father. Since then She has 'killed off' her emotions, and created a separate 'Child' persona that is often seen around Saffron City, and is rumoured to be a personification of her wants, needs, and desires. Since taking over the Saffron Gym 4 years ago, she has remained near unbeatable, only having lost 3 times in 4 years.(Note: Her current state of mind is unknown though League inspectors visiting the Gym have vanished, and reappeared in Hoenn's Great Sandy Desert with their mind wiped and forms filled out with a pass. It was later determined these inspectors demanded she seek mental help.)

Ash was saddened to hear about what happened to her. She had this great gift, but her father pushed her. He knew this battle will be more than just a badge.

The next image was a man with an athletic built in his ninja clothes. His eyes told tales of discipline and fighting. Next to him was a woman with green hair and a pink ninja clothes and the other side was another young teen with similar clothing. Xatu giggled and drooled a bit "Xatu…."

NAME: Koga (NO LAST NAME KNOWN)

OCCUPATION: Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Safari Zone Guard, Mercenary.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(0-2 Badges) Koffing, Grimer, Ekans.

(3-6 Badges) Venonat, Koffing(x2), Grimer, Arbok.

(7+ Badges) Venomoth, Weezing, Scolipede, Muk, Toxicroak, Greninja.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: A/S

BIO:

Koga is the Leader of the Fuchsia City Gym. Koga and his family have always been practitioners of the Shinobi (Ninja) way, and as such little is known outside of a sister, a deceased Wife, & a daughter. The Gym is treated as merely an obstacle course, so challengers should be wary of traps, invisible walls, and trick doors. It is rumoured that Koga has been invited to join the Johto Elite 4, however, no comment has been made by the Fuchsia Gym, or the Johto Pokémon League Headquarters at the time of print.

Ash was looking at them and then said "I might benefit a training regime in Ninjitsu in the future."

Daisy nodded in agreement.

The next image was that of a bald man with sunglasses. He had this aura of oddness yet intelligent looks.

NAME: Blaine Charos

OCCUPATION: Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Innkeeper, Volcanologist, Fire Type Master.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(Note: Blaine refuses challenges to anyone with less than 5 Badges)

(5-6 Badges) Arcanine, Ninetales, Flareon, Ponyta, Magmar.

(7+ Badges) Rapidash, Charizard, Infernape, Simisear, Volcarona, Magmortar.

TRAINER CLASS RANK: S

BIO:

Blaine Charos is the Leader of the Cinnabar Gym. Blaine is a Fire type Master, having become one in his thirties, mostly for developing many devastating moves and strategies for Fire-type Pokémon, such as his Air-Lens technique, and is also rumoured to have created Blast Burn. Blaine spends his days monitoring Cinnabar's Volcano, as well as running an inn. Blaine has moved his Gym from the waterfront because he became sick and tired of 'Weaklings that think 1 Badge makes them a hotshot' and 'Damn Tourists that think Pokémon training is just a hobby.' His current Gym whereabouts are unknown and only told to trainers he finds worthy of challenging him. Blaine also loves riddles with a passion, so if you wish to find him, look at the park, and you'll see his hands. Or at least his Face. (Note: Blaine's request for more funding keep being denied due to lack of trainers. Blaine tells the league 'There are too many bloody tourists for a decent challenge!')

Delia said "Good luck finding him"

Ash replied "Thanks, I'll need it."

The last image was that of a man in his forties with a sleek brown hair and look of calm in his eyes. Wearing an expensive suit, he was holding a Pokéball.

NAME: Giovanni D'Arno.

OCCUPATION: Viridian City Gym Leader, Philanthropist.

KNOWN BATTLE POKEMON:

(Note: Giovanni refuses challenges to those without 7 Badges)

Rhyperior, Marowak, Dugtrio, Flygon, Hippowdon, Excadrill, Persian. (Note: An unknown Pokémon has been reported, however, investigations have so far been unsuccessful.)

TRAINER CLASS RANK: A/S

BIO:

Giovanni D'Arno is the Leader of the Viridian City Gym. A famous philanthropist, Giovanni has donated to many worthy causes and organisations. However, due to his policy of 7 Badges and up, as well as the fact his Gym is only open once a month, has caused untold amounts of frustration for trainers, as well as strife for the Kanto Pokémon League. Giovanni has argued repeatedly that he has many commitments, and the one day a month is all he has free. (Note: League investigators have found an unknown Pokémon is often set on trainers and their Pokémon. It has been determined, it is only done if the Gym Leader, his Pokémon, or the Gym itself has been insulted. Investigations are also ongoing into rumours of Mr. D'Arno's alleged link to the Kanto criminal underworld.)

Daisy asked, "What I don't understand is why so little in battling? Couldn't they hire someone else on the job?"

Delia replied "I do believe your father did, but then they went with Giovanni. Not sure why, but it's the League's choice."

"That might be a problem unless I am lucky enough to track him down. Also, aren't there a number of other gyms that exist, though?"

Daisy nodded "Yes, but finding them and fighting them could prove to be difficult. However, it could benefit you when reaching the League Tournament."

Ash nodded and knew that alternative ideas were needed if the Earth Badge became too problematic. The presentation ended and they all got up.

Ash then looked at Daisy and extended his hand "Daisy, would you walk with me, please?"

She nodded and pondered about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the Ketchum House

Daisy looked at Ash and pondered about what was going to happen. As they sat near a tree, Ash sighed for a moment.

"Daisy. There is something that I have been meaning to tell you, but the time wasn't ready yet. Now it is."

She nodded and watched him intently.

"Daisy. I'm what they call an Aura Guardian." He extended his hand and his hand began to glow blue. She was surprised with what she saw and began to look at him with curiosity. "My people have protected this world for generations. Then a great evil wiped out all of them. I am the last of them."

He hugged her and then continued on "I have been given a task by Lady Arceus, the creator of everything. My task is to find my future wives and bring in children to this world." He then got down on one knee and showed a beautiful ring, featuring an image of a Ninetales. She was in shock of the idea of marriage. Then he continued on "I am already married to one of them." Then his mother came from behind Daisy, which surprised her. "My mother, Delia, is my first wife. Understand, she is chosen by this and you could be with me or not. She will not force you into something you don't want to do." He holds her gently, but firmly. "I do want to be with you, and someday we can have children."

She was overwhelmed. He married his own mother and was fine with it. However, she began to think about compatibility and realized how close these two are. She has a chance but needed time to think about it.

"Could you give me time to think about this?" Daisy asked.

He nodded

"Thank you."

As Ash left, Delia put her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "I know that you love him, just as much as I do. Remember, there will be more in the future to share him. Sharing our love and bringing in children."

"Yes. I am just surprised about it…"

"That was the same thought I had. Then that night we made love, we couldn't deny it. We loved each other more." She gave a small peck in the cheek. "Think carefully." She then left Daisy, a bit stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day Two at the Ketchum Ranch

Ash was working out in the morning, along with his Pokemon. Both Pikachu and Xatu began to spar, trading blows to each other. Xatu dodged a Thunder Shock attack while Pikachu use Iron Tail to destroy some rocks that were sent by his Confusion attack.

Ash was moving fast using his Aura while blocking and destroying some rocks on the way. He then began to enhance his strength to destroy some of the boulders. He was wearing a wife-beater top and sweatpants. Daisy was mesmerized by his muscles that are on their way to being well developed and knew that Delia was feeling lucky just sleeping with him at night. She wanted to join but wasn't sure what was stopping her. Didn't she agree to share Ash with other girls? It was just a matter of humour with a small crush, but it changed as he grew older.

The young trainer stopped punching as the others did. His mother came out with a cold water bottle. No workers or aides were in the farm that day, as they displayed their affection by a kiss on the lips and drinking the water. Daisy flushed a bit, just watching how interactive they are. As they gave one last peck, he went to the house. Delia smiled softly, as she looked up in the sky, enjoying the clear skies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon Warning

Night time...

Daisy was having a hard time sleeping in the guest room. Her thoughts were plagued by Ash and questioning the relationship of jumping in or not. She sighed and went to get some water.

As she walked in the hallway, she heard moaning coming from the Master bedroom. She walked quietly and carefully and opened the door quietly and carefully. She was surprised with what she saw.

Delia was on all fours, moaning while Ash was holding her hips, licking her womanhood. She had this happy look and Daisy watched more intently.

Ash was enjoying tasting her and knew that he was going away for a while. He wanted to make her as happy as possible. He slid his tongue in between her petals more and began to taste more of her.

"I'm cumming, Ash…."

The young trainer moved his tongue in a circle motion, and that is when he tasted her nectar juice. He kept lapping it, as she collapsed. He went over and kissed the back of her neck. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes. Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you make me a mother again?" Delia asked, sounding vulnerable. Daisy was surprised hearing this, and so was Ash.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't mind taking care of children but are you sure?"

"Yes. I just don't want to be too lonely. I want to take care of another child." Ash smiled and knew that this would be a good way to prepare himself for fatherhood. "I will be there for you and I will take of our child." His hand began to glow blue and rubbed her lower abdomen. The young mother moaned as she felt great, while Ash undid his contraception.

He turned her around, spreading her legs open. He aligned himself to her weeping flower and was ready to do it. He slowly entered her, feeling that hot, tight feeling of her insides, she moaned loudly.

"Are you good?"

"Yes… go."

He began to move in and out, in and out. His love for his mother to carry his child clear, as she looks into his eyes, full of love and desire.

Daisy loved the emotions they were displaying. Showing how by asking her if she is okay and such. Her hand was moving near her nether regions, enjoying how his big length was going inside of his mother. Hearing the moans, was making her horny as well.

Ash kept going a bit faster as his lover's breasts bounced. He latched on one of her breasts and begins to suck on them. She moaned loudly as her pussy began to latch more. "Faster Ash…."

"You're so tight!"

He lifted her up and got up, still inside of her and placed her against the wall. He kept slamming into her, hitting the cervix. She kissed her son on the lips passionately. He kissed her back while placing his hands on the wall, going faster and faster. Delia's snatch was getting hotter and tighter.

"I can't hold it…."

"Together"

They both came at the same time. His virile seed releasing inside of her fertile womb. She held on to him and she nearly loses grip to him. She felt exhausted and kissed Ash once more. She then noticed Daisy.

She smiled softly "We have an audience."

Daisy came inside of the room and was slowly taking off her nightgown. "Ash... I made a choice. I want to be with you." Her baby blue bra, which showed her large breasts and matching colour panties, showed that she was pleasing herself just a moment ago. Ash carefully placed his lover down and went over to Daisy.

"I'm glad, Daisy." He caresses her cheek.

"Love me…" she said breathlessly

He began to kiss her lips, lovingly. She latched on to his neck and kisses back with more vigour. She loved him, she loved his kindness and gentle nature. As their tongues began to touch each other, he unhooked her bra and let it fall. She stopped kissing and covered herself, blushing red.

"You look beautiful. Let me see them."

She slowly showed her breasts, with pink nipples as Ash went over and began to suck on them. She began to moan, as he began to massage the other. He grabbed her hips and laid her down on the bed. Then Delia went over and began to suck on the breast that Ash was massaging. Daisy was moaning loudly, as both of them licked the nubs of her peaks.

Then the older woman began to kiss her chest, then neck and cupped the young woman's face. They stared at each other's eyes, full of love and need.

"Delia…" then she felt her kiss. This is what sealed the deal and knew that it became more than just sharing the same man. They were tongue playing as Ash watched on. He loved seeing this, both of his women showing their love and appreciation for one another. As they stopped kissing, they smiled at each other softly.

"Wow…" that is all of Daisy's reaction is. She then felt her panties being taken off by Delia's delicate fingers. Ash was watching how she was rubbing her, preparing her for the next part. Ash was hard already, seven inches. Daisy gasped what was happening.

"Ash, this is my first time. I... I've never done this before." Daisy looked nervous. Then she felt some kisses on her neck and cheek. She was lifted up a bit in a sitting position. Her legs being spread open.

"Ash… just be really gentle with her. She has a barrier that needs to be broken and well...it will hurt her, so be gentle about it."

"I will do my best." He didn't want to hurt her at all. As he placed his manhood near her entrance. He began to make circle motions, to lube the tip of his. He slowly enters her, feeling how tight she is, ever so slowly, until he felt the barrier. He looked at her and said softly "I'll use my aura, just to minimize the pain." His hand glowed as he knew that he did his best to ease the pain. He then slowly began to break the barrier. She winced at first, and then Ash finally broke it.

The pain didn't felt that bad, but she knew it could have been worse. Some tears were in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" he asked, concerned about it.

"I'm...I'm good." She kisses him on the lips, as the older woman enjoyed the loving scene. After the kiss, Daisy smiled "Go for it."

He began to move in and out. "Do you want... to have a baby?"

"Not yet." She panted

His hand was placed in her abdomen and glowed. "There…" He'd never felt anything this tight before. He kept going a bit faster while Delia began to massage the woman's large breasts.

"Faster, Ash…."

He kept going at the faster rate. Slamming her cervix a few times, as then she felt her nipples being teased and pinched. "Ahhh!" She was moaning loudly from feeling her body being touched and the love making.

Ash was enjoying this, as he grabbed her and placed her on top of him and was riding him. She was moaning louder, as Delia began to play with her clit.

"So close… I'm so close…" Her snatch was getting tighter. Ash couldn't hold it either. He went faster and faster. Then they both screamed and Ash came inside of her, as she released her juices. Daisy collapsed on top of Ash, as Delia lay down next to him.

"I love you...Ash."

"I love you too, Daisy." They kissed as she laid on the left side of Ash, while Delia was on the right.

They both held on to each other, knowing the next day, he will be gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Morning…

Ash was up already, eating breakfast with the others. Delia looked happier than usually and livelier. Daisy as well, feeling the beauty of the day that is upon them. Ash had everything packed, wearing blue jeans, a red jacket with a black shirt and his League hat on. He was ready, Xatu was already in his Pokéball while Pikachu was eating quietly.

As Ash placed his dish away, he kissed his mother on the cheek and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too. Just be careful and call me."

"I will" He then went over and kissed Daisy on the lips, surprising some of the workers. "Take care of mom and keep an eye open for Pokémon that will come."

"I will."

Then he nodded and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokemon jumped onto his shoulder and they went toward the door, accompanied behind by his mother and Daisy. They waved goodbye as did the other workers.

Ash waved as well and began to walk toward Route 1, facing the unknown on his journey to be the best.

To be continued...


	5. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. I do hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review, add Kudos or favorite. Just for the record, we don't own Pokemon and we are not making any money off of it.

Route 1

Ash thus far has been enjoying the walk. He saw an open field, a few trees not far off and the mountains that are as far away as the eye can see. His Pikachu was enjoying riding alongside on his shoulder. Nothing but the great outdoors.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"I know this is awesome! I hope we get to bump into more Pokemon. We need all the help we can get for our first gym battle."

As they walked on, they heard a cry. They went over toward the direction of the cry. It was near some trees and they were surprised to what they saw.

A small red/orange fox with various tails curled closely and a tuft of hair that swirled into the head. Ash watched closely and noticed the fur was ruffled up and unclean.

"A Vulpix?"

He took out his Pokédex:

"VULPIX, the Fox Pokémon. Vulpix are born with a single tail that splits soon after birth.

Freak.

Vulpix are capable of using Ghost flames known as Will-O-Wisp. Crap I don't want to melt!"

Surprised by this near rare Pokemon in the middle of nowhere, he wanted to check if it was okay. "Hey there. I am going to heal you up, making sure you are good to go."

The little fox Pokemon nodded. The trainer took out a potion "This will sting, but it will help you out." He squeezed the bottle, as it felt the sting from it. It winced, until it felt relief. He then began to comb its fur and it began to purr. "Vuuuulllll…"

"You like that, don't you?"

It nodded as he groomed it, while Pikachu watched on. He was fascinated by the fox Pokemon. Once Ash was done combing its fur, he put his kit away.

"There, all done!" He smiled softly. Vulpix looked up and wanted him not to stop, but knew better. "Well, we'd better move on." However the fox Pokemon began to nudge his ankle. He raised his eyebrow and it pointed at his Pokéball.

"Oh… you want to join us?" Vulpix nodded "Vulpix!" "Okay!" He then took out his Pokéball and threw it at Vulpix, hitting its head as it was sucked into the ball. It shook once, then twice, and then it stopped, making a 'Ping!' noise.

"Alright! We caught a Vulpix!" He grabbed his Pokéball and was ready to bring it out, until he heard a scream from afar.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

They both ran toward the direction and after twenty seconds they made it. They saw a young woman with shoulder length red/orange hair, blue eyes and wearing a sleeveless blue blouse with short jeans. She dodged an attack from a large blue serpent-like Pokemon.

"Damn it! Should've brought my Pokéballs closer." She was nearing her backpack, when the tail blocked off her way. She was trapped.

Ash sent out his Xatu. As the psychic Pokemon came out, he saw the young woman and began to giggle.

"Xatu, use Confusion on those rocks to hit Gyarados. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to lure it away from her!"

They nodded and began to double team against the large Pokemon. Xatu grabbed the rocks with his attack and threw it at the large Pokemon. Gyarados felt the brunt of the blow and looked where it was coming from. It got angry and was ready to attack him, when it felt a high voltage attack coursing all over his body. It was painful and when it stopped he was ready to fight some more. He found the rodent in question and released a beam that was surrounded by icicles.

"Ice Beam… Pikachu dodge it with a Quick Attack and go for another Thunderbolt. Xatu, Wing Attack!" Pikachu dodged it immediately and gave another electric attack, but the large Pokemon countered it with its tail turning into steel. However, he never anticipated the other attack that smacked him in the face.

While the battle was going on, the young woman made a run for her Pokéballs and grabbed one. "Misty calls Starmie!"

A purple starfish, with a red octagonal gem in the middle was ready to battle.

"Let's end this with Aurora Beam!"

The starfish Pokemon released a coloured beam from its gem that was a direct hit on the large Pokemon. It cried in pain and once the attack ended, it collapsed. She then took out another Pokéball and threw it. It flew and manage to tap on the head of the large Pokemon, sucking it inside. It shook once, twice, and after the third time it stopped.

She sighed in relief, and then went over to see who had saved her. When she saw the young man, she blushed a bit. 'Wow, he's cute.' she thought. She straightened herself out.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled and extended her hand. He shook it. "Just helping out. I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer."

"Misty Waterflower."

He was surprised with meeting a Gym Leader. He did get a good look at her. He had to admit she looked better in person. Strong legs, a slightly curvy body, and her eyes seemed full of life. He had to admit that.

"So what happened?" Ash asked.

She sighed "Well, I was fishing for more water Pokemon, when the Gyarados ended up being hooked. I left my Pokéballs close to my bag, and well… you already know the rest."

"Are you going to be okay, though?"

She nodded as she went to grab her backpack, not far off, she groaned. Her bike got smashed. "Crap…"

He noticed her problem and said "Here let me carry that bike, at least until we reach Viridian City. If they have any bikes, I will see if I can buy one for you."

Misty blushed at his generosity. "You don't have to do that…"

"I insist. I must repay you, for having a beautiful woman such as yourself, tag along with me for a bit."

She giggled. Then nodded. She was surprised at how he just lifted the bike and placed it on his back as if it were nothing. Ash could carry a good amount of weight, thanks to his years of training.

"So, are you ready, my lady?"

She nodded with a smile, and they both went off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later…

"And that's why I'm going to be a great water Pokemon trainer." Misty finished.

During their trek, he told her a bit about his life in Pallet Town, omitting the part that he was already married to two beautiful women.

He was fascinated her story. Being the last girl being born by Mary Waterflower, she was taught Pokemon battling at the age of six by her mom. Her sisters had some interest in battling, but lacked motivation. She wanted something more out of it. She was allowed to head out on her journey early at ten, thanks to her mother's connection with the League. It was difficult at first, but was able to obtain a license to become a gym leader and a trainer. Although she managed to win eight badges, she failed to win the league. She went back home and took over the gym, when her mother passed away after fighting pancreatic cancer.

As they were close by the city, a pig-monkey Pokemon blocked their way, and it looked ready for a battle. Ash knew he had to capture this one. It looked tough.

"Ready Pikachu?" The Pokemon nodded as he got off and was ready to battle.

Misty decided to watch carefully.

"Mankey!" Then a swift low kick came out of nowhere, trying to knock the Pokemon out fast.

"Pikachu, dodge it with a Quick Attack and retaliate with Thunderbolt!"

The mouse Pokemon immediately avoided the attack and released an electric attack. The Pokemon in question barely avoided the attack and felt some of it. Mankey shook it off and its hands glowed.

"Avoid the Scratch attack and go for an Iron Tail!"

Pikachu rolled to the side and his tail became metallic. He swiped the attack and hit the Pokemon in the side, causing the Mankey to fly a few feet. Mankey landed on its feet and winced from the attack. Then the pig-monkey's eyes glowed and Pikachu felt his defences going down. The mouse Pokemon shook it off "Quick Attack!" He disappeared and tackled his opponent hard. The monkey Pokemon was sent flying for a few feet and landed on the tree hard. It was barely getting up as it felt a Pokéball hit on its side.

The Pokéball moved once, twice and then it stopped. He caught a Mankey.

Pikachu went over and retrieved the Pokéball.

"That was amazing!" Misty exclaimed

"Thanks, but Pikachu deserves the credit, he trained hard. Right" He looked over and grabbed the Pokéball.

"Pika, Pika!"

Then they continued on toward Viridian City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viridian City

Ash and Misty arrived in the city as Ash was carrying the broken bike. Then a female officer appeared on her motorbike.

"Hold it right there!" the familiar officer with teal hair said.

Ash gave a soft smile "Hey Jenny, it's me Ash!"

"Ash?" She looked at the grown young man. She hasn't seen him for over a year now and was surprised how taller he was and handsome. "Sorry about that, Ash. It's just that there are two thieves in town who are stealing Pokemon."

"Oh… any idea what they look like?"

She shook her head "Unfortunately, only the silhouettes of them exist." She took out the picture of them and he noticed how very little information he could see. One was an obvious female and the other male. He sighed.

"Well I suppose I will keep my eye out."

She nodded and noticed how he was carrying a bike and a young woman was with him.

"You look familiar..." she pointed out.

"Oh it's Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"Oh right! So what are you doing around here?"

"Catching new Pokemon for my gym battles." She answered. The young officer nodded "Well I better let you both go. I Have to patrol around here. Take care." She waved and sped off.

Ash waved and they moved on.

They reached toward the Pokemon Center and they entered inside. Inside of it was Nurse Joy, whom was filling out paperwork. She grew up a bit and had her hair down. She looked up and smiled as she noticed Ash was there, along with a young woman.

"Hello Ash and welcome visitor. Do you need your Pokemon to be healed?"

They both nodded and they placed their Pokéballs on the tray, as Pikachu jumped on it as well.

"Okay, I will be back." She left the reception room to check on the Pokémon's condition. They both sat on bench.

"So Ash, where are you heading off to first?"

He took out his Pokédex and then pressed a button. Out came a digital map, and pointed at a mass of trees. "Viridian Forest will be my first stop to catch and train my Pokemon."

The young red-haired woman paled slightly. "Oh…"

He noticed how she looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Well… I don't like bugs at all… and well…"

Ash realized her situation "Oh I see. So how exactly are we going to travel together?"

She then took out a device that looked similar to a Pokédex and a number appeared.

"Call me when you are near Cerulean City and we can continue from there." He nodded and wrote the number in his Pokédex. Then he was startled by a call from his mother/wife. He answered the call "Hey mom."

"Ash! How are you honey?"

"I'm good. I made it to Viridian City before nightfall. I also caught two new Pokemon."

She smiled brightly "That's great sweetheart!" Then she noticed Misty and had a curious look "Who is she Ash?"

"Oh...this is Misty. Misty Waterflower, I saved her from a Gyarados attack today."

"Your son is pretty skilled at battling, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Oh call me Delia. He has been training since the age of five."

Surprised at what she heard, she replied, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow... I will hand you the phone back to your son."

"Okay! Nice meeting you." She nodded and handed the phone back, he got up and went to speak to her privately.

"How's Daisy doing?" Ash asked.

"She is doing well." She replied "So is she another one?"

"It vibrates. A possible."

"She is sweet and beautiful."

"That she is. How are you, my love?"

She giggled "I'm well. We will wait a month and see how our child will grow."

Ash smiled and nodded "I love you. And give my love to Daisy"

"I love you too. And I will. Bye!" He nodded and the Telephone application switched off. He went over to Misty, when they heard a beep.

"Ash and Misty. Will you please pick up your Pokemon?"

They went over and picked up their Pokemon. "Your Pokemon are in good health."

"Thanks, Sammy," Ash said.

She smiled back sweetly "You're welcome. Do you two need a room for the night?"

They looked outside and noticed how it was becoming dark.

"Yes please." She went over and gave them a room. As Ash went to grab his keys, he felt his locket vibrate. "No way…" Ash thought. He did talked to her a lot, not just about taking care of Pokemon. He found her sweet and caring. Also hard working and dedicated to what she does.

They then headed toward their rooms and rested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Viridian City

Two people were staring from the skies of a large Cat balloon. A woman with long red hair and blue eyes was looking at the quiet city, wearing a long sleeved shirt that leaves a midriff open and a mini skirt and long boots. A man, with short blue hair and wearing a white uniform, was checking out the city as well.

"So James is it clear?" the woman asked.

"It is now, Jessie." The man said. Then a cat with a golden coin charm was finished eating.

"Well… time for us to play." said the cat Pokemon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the room in the Pokemon Center

Ash left Pikachu resting not far off, as he was ready to sleep. He heard a soft knock and asked "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sammy."

"Come in."

She entered his room and he was surprised how she looked. She had her hair down, instead of the ponytail and was wearing jeans and a white blouse.

"Ready to sleep?"

He nodded and went over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if… if you can stay an extra day to go out with me." sounding hesitant. She looked a bit shy about it. Ash felt his pendant vibrate more and smiled softly.

"Of course I will stay an extra day to go out with you."

She smiled and clapped "Thanks." She went over to hug him, but tripped on her feet. He caught her and she stared at his eyes. The young trainer knew what she wanted and gave her a soft kiss.

She caressed his cheek, as they pulled apart slightly. She smiled and blushed.

Then they felt the place tremble. As they went outside, along with a wide awake Pikachu. They went toward the reception desk, with Misty following from her room.

The roof above the entrance of the center was now sporting a large hole. Through the smoke, Ash could make out two figures. As the smoke cleared, one of them spoke

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The red haired woman appeared "Jessie!"

"James!" The blue haired man appeared with a rose in hand

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Then a cat Pokemon appeared "Meowth! That's right!"

Ash had his eyebrow raised, until he heard the name Team Rocket. He knew what kind of people they were and he was going to stop them.

"Sorry, but you are not getting any Pokemon from us!" Ash shouted.

Jessie smirked "We'll see…" She then threw a Pokéball and released a purple snake Pokemon.

"Let's battle!" James exclaimed as he threw his Pokéball and out came a lumpy purple circular Pokemon with crossbones on the stomach, just below its face.

Ash's Pokédex immediately scanned both Pokemon

"EKANS, the Snake Pokémon. It stealthily moves through grass, and likes eating PIDGEY and SPEAROW eggs whole. Does it like sucking on them too? EKANS is capable of detaching its jaw to swallow large prey whole. So what else do you swallow?" Ekans gets a tick mark from the remark, while Koffing laughs.

"KOFFING, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Its balloon-like body is inflated with toxic gases. It reeks when nearby. Sweet Arceus! That smell is so strong; I can feel some circuits shorting out! Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases, It is also prone to exploding without warning. Where I come from, it's called Flatulence!" Koffing stopped laughing as it was Ekans turn.

Jessie raised her eyebrow "What kind of Pokédex throws sarcasm?"

The Pokédex spoke "Oh please, I can go on how you are standing there with the eccentric wuss and freaky cat…"

Ash then nodded toward his Pikachu and he went into battle. Misty sent out Staryu and it stood near Pikachu.

"Sammy, try to get the Pokemon out we can take care of them!" Ash commanded

She nodded and left.

"The rat is no match for my Pokemon. Dig Ekans!" The snake Pokemon dug underground.

"Koffing Sludge attack that starfish!" Koffing prepared to throw the sludge on the starfish Pokemon.

"Pikachu use your tail to know when to dodge and then attack it!"

Pikachu nodded and slammed his tail hard on the ground and waited.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin to dodge it and go for a Tackle attack!"

The starfish Pokemon used the rapid movement to evade the attack and moved right against the toxic Pokemon and managed to damage him. Ekans emerged from the ground, but Pikachu anticipated it and rolled out of the way.

He then shocked the snake Pokemon hard. Ekans backed off and was going to keep fighting.

"Poison Sting!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to deflect the attack!"

The poison attack was repelled and was smacked hard on the side of the face of the snake Pokemon. Koffing was having a hard time fighting as well. It was hit with various water-type attacks aggressively.

Ash then said, "Had enough?"

Jessie was furious and looked at Meowth "Hey you're a Pokemon!"

"Huh?! Oh right!" He extended his claws and was ready to attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, full power!"

"Pika...chu!" He released a strong electrical attack that Meowth was feeling the pain, and so were the Rocket members. Not knowing how tough it is, it manage to hit one of the gas pipelines near where the two Rocket members are and it blew up. They were sent flying through the hole they made in the roof.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!"

They were gone in a twinkle of the starlight.

Officer Jenny appeared on her motor bike. She went over and took out her baton and Pokéball just in case.

"Hold it!" As the dust cleared, it was Ash and Misty. Jenny went over toward them.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, we're good. Team Rocket was here…"

She was surprised to hear this. "Where are they?"

Ash looked a little sheepish "Well, Pikachu used Thunderbolt and well… they were launched out of here."

She raised her eyebrow and knew that Ash wouldn't lie about this. "I will look into the security system. Until then,

make sure you stay out of trouble."

More police came and surrounded the building. After a number of hours, with both Misty and Ash resting, things quieted down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

Misty was gone, along with her fixed bike, and she headed home. She left a note for Ash on meeting in Cerulean City just as a reminder. Ash shook his head and was already about to head out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Ash. Let's hold off on the date for now. My hands are going to be busy for the reconstruction and the damage that was done…"

"Don't worry, when I do return here we will continue where we left off. I will keep in touch" He took out her number in his Pokédex. She smiled softly and gave a peck on his lips and left.

After a few moments, Marie Jenny was coming toward Ash. She smiled softly "Thanks for stopping the Rockets."

"I just did what was right."

Marie kissed his cheek. "Stay safe…."

"I will" He became bold and began to kiss her lips. Her eyes widened, but then closed. After a few seconds, he backed up a bit and said "Wanted to do that. I will keep in touch."

He then left, leaving Marie with a mock glare "Oh... I will get you for this, Ash Ketchum…"

He moved on with Pikachu on his side toward the dangerous forest ahead of him.

To be continued…


	6. Deep in the Forest and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more of Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero. Hope you guys are enjoying it, and leave a comment review, kudos and bookmark this story. So hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Viridian Forest

Ash was doing a set of push-ups, but unlike regular push ups, he was alternating from one arm to the other; his Pokemon were not far off, training hard by either duelling with each other or hitting trees and rocks.

It has been a day since they ventured into the forest, and they are taking advantage of it to get the best in training. They are doing their best to prepare themselves in training to battle against the Gym Leader in the next city. The young trainer had both Pikachu and Mankey sparring against each other, while Xatu was meditating, boosting his psychic powers and Vulpix was improving her fire attacks. He was proud of his Pokemon becoming stronger, as Ash himself continued to train himself to be stronger. He knows he is getting better at controlling his Aura and is tapping into newer abilities.

He was able to tap into sensing life force signatures easily. He was also able to see if they're hiding or not. He was thus far learning the basics of speeding himself up by boosting his legs with Aura. However, it is proving difficult as it drains his aura faster. He was determined to find some way to increase his reserves. He hoped that with time, he would be strong enough to defend himself and his family. Time that he still has and time that he hoped he can teach his children in the future.

He then called for a small break as the Pokemon gathered around to relax. Some drank water that Ash took out, as others rested. The young trainer took out his Pokédex and began to play around with it, randomly going through screens. Then he pressed a button.

"Congratulations. You figured out the gender button. Now you can tell if it's a boy or a girl Pokemon" the Pokédex voice said sarcastically.

"Jeez, what crawled up your hardware…?" Ash said back

Then he put his Pokédex away and began to drink some water. After fifteen minutes, he got up.

"Okay guys, let's train a bit more and then head out!"

They nodded and began to get back to training.

Just as they continue to practice, a large elegant bird was flying around. Ash took out his Pokédex.

"PIDGEOTTO, the Bird Pokémon & the evolved form of PIDGEY.

It is armed with sharp claws which it uses to catch prey. Hey, this one's female! Go back to your nest girly where you belong!

The Pidgeotto turned her head towards the voice. Unfortunately, the distraction caused it to fly right into a tree trunk, where she then fell to the ground.

PIDGEOTTO can see its prey from over 3 Km away. Yet that dumb bird couldn't see the tree in front of it!"

She shook her head, took to the air and glared at Ash.

"Oh great" he looks at his Pokédex "Thanks, a lot."

"You're welcome…"

He then looked at Vulpix and she nodded. She was prepared to battle.

"Alright Vulpix, use Confuse Ray!"

Vulpix's eyes glowed briefly at the bird Pokemon, but Pidgeotto anticipated the attack. She then flew down, ready to use Wing Attack.

"Roll to the side and go for Ember!"

She moved out of the way and released a fire attack that scraped her feathers. She shook it off and managed to successfully go for another Wing Attack.

"Hang in there. Use Ember again!"

She threw another small fire attack as Pidgeotto moved out of the way and went to dive-bomb for an Aerial Ace.

"Vulpix, now unleash Flamethrower!"

She released a powerful flame attack that blasted face first against the bird Pokemon. She did go for the attack and was hit. However, the effects of the flame attack began to take effect on the bird Pokemon. He then took out his Pokeball and threw it at Pidgeotto. The ball managed to hit on the side of the bird Pokemon, then it shook once, twice and the third time. Then it stopped.

Ash smiled to himself. He went over and pet the fox Pokemon.

"Good work, girl."

"Vuul" she mewled back.

He picked up the Pokeball and sent out Pidgeotto. She looked around and saw the trainer who captured her.

"Hi, I'm Ash; I'm your new friend. I wanted to see if I can help you become stronger and in return you help me become the best Pokemon trainer. Deal?"

He extended his hand. The bird Pokemon looked at it and looked into his eyes. She found them sincere and kind, yet strong and courageous. She extended her wing as an agreement.

"Pidge…"

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

He took out a potion and healed both Pokemon. Just as he was going to put them away, a familiar two member of the Rockets appear.

"Well, well. Look who we found." Jessie said.

"The twerp that embarrassed us back in that Center."

They took out their Pokeball and out came to Ekans and Koffing.

Ash sighed "If it's a battle you want...you got it!"

He returned both Vulpix and Pidgeotto. Then nodded both at Mankey and Xatu. The psychic bird Pokemon looked at Jessie and began to giggle and drool.

"What's with your bird?" Jessie pointed out

Ash shrugged, but Meowth was unsure about it.

"We will take you down this time. Koffing use Sludge Attack!"

"Ekans use Dig!"

Both Pokemon engaged in their attacks against Mankey and Xatu.

"Mankey, sense where Ekans comes out and go for a Karate Chop. Xatu, use Teleport to avoid the attack and use Confusion!"

Mankey hits the ground hard and waited, the moment he felt the rumble where it was coming he dodged it and karate chopped him. The sludge missed the moment Xatu teleported, and appeared not far off from Koffing. His eyes glowed and Koffing was slammed hard on the ground, and then was sent to a tree. Koffing felt the effects of the psychic moves and was almost out of the fight.

"Meowth interfere in this fight!" Jessie commanded.

"Yeah, Yeah! Hold yer horses!" His claws extended and went after Xatu.

"Xatu, use Aerial Ace on Meowth!" Xatu immediately went up the air and knocked his opponent flying in a tree and ended up being stuck upside down. "Hey! Help me!" he called, trying to free himself.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Mankey, use Scratch attack!"

Although she was hit by the poison attack, it didn't faze her and gave a vicious scratch attack that put Ekans out of the fight.

Team Rocket knew they lost this battle.

"We will let you win this battle!" Jessie shouted as she returned her Pokemon and ran.

"The next time, you won't be so lucky!" He returned his Pokemon as well, as Meowth got out of the tree and ran as well.

Ash shook his head and heard a small beeping on his Pokédex. He checked it out and it was money that was transferred in his account.

"What the-"

"Congratulations you won some money from them," the Pokédex pointed out.

"How, though?"

"When battling against trainers, as long as they have their Pokédex or Trainer Card with them, the winner receives money in compensation for battles and it is recorded in the win-loss record. So keep winning my friend."

Ash sighed and knew this will help out in the end. It will pay off with the baby items he needs. Along with some few other things he might need to buy. Always the bright side of things he could see. He then returned his Pokemon and moved on his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later

"I'm surprised you are following a good path." the Pokédex said

"I opened the map and decided to see where we are going. Although the path here helps out, but the problem is that it cuts off. So consulting the map and looking at the sky helped out."

"Just use my compass…." the Pokédex sarcastically said.

"I could, but then I won't be able to learn to follow natural trails."

The little machine sighed and if it had eyes, it would be rolling them.

Thus far they are near ahead of the path and thus far nothing is happening. Then his Pikachu heard the sound of water streaming and a voice saying 'karp'. Pikachu tapped Ash's head and pointed at the trail leading off into the forest.

"Pika, Pika"

He looked at the direction. "Lead the way."

He nodded and they went deeper in the forest, before Ash began to drop some small stones. They had an aura signature just to return to the trail.

They reached a small stream and saw a Magikarp that looked beat up. His Pokédex activated.

"MAGIKARP, the Fish Pokémon. A male. In ancient times, MAGIKARP were much stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. I mean look at it! Doesn't it just scream 'Pathetic!' Aww whatcha gonna do, cry? Go ahead, make yourself even more pathetic!"

"That's enough!" Ash scolded

"Whatever…."

He went over and calmed him down with his aura.

"Relax, we are here to help you." he said calmly.

"Mag... Mag…" he felt calm as Ash took out his medical kit and began to check up on him. Small scratches, bruising, and exhaustion. His fin also looked a bit worn out. He took out a potion and sprayed it. The fish Pokemon winced a bit but was soon feeling better.

"Sir, the night is coming and you need to camp out." The Pokédex said.

"Thanks." He looked at the Magikarp and noticed how much potential he can have. "Want to join my team? I can help you to become great. I just need you to be strong, can you do that?"

The fish Pokemon flopped and made an attempt to nod.

"I'll take that as a yes." He took out a Pokeball and caught Magikarp. That was so far five Pokemon in his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night Time

Ash had finished cooking for his Pokemon and set up a small pool for Magikarp. A tent was erected with a fire crackling for the meal, while the Pokemon chatted away. Ash checked on the Pokemon and smiled. He heard a 'ding' go off and began serving Mankey, Vulpix and Pikachu their dinner. Then he took out for Xatu and Pidgeotto some of the food, covered with bird seeds. Lastly, he gave the rest to Magikarp who enjoyed it.

Ash had his dinner of beef stew and a bottle of water. He was enjoying his meal as he took out his Pokédex. He activated the Telephone app, pressed a few numbers and after a dial tone, up came the image of his mother.

"Ketchum Residence."

"Hey, love." Ash smiled softly.

His mother smiled, with her hair loose and slightly damp after taking a shower with a bathrobe around her. "How are you?"

"Good, I caught two Pokemon today," Ash replied "You look very beautiful, mom."

"Aww... thanks, Ash. I miss you having you here." She placed her hand on the screen. He places a finger on the screen and caresses it.

"I will see if I can visit you, hopefully in a few weeks."

They stared at each other, lovingly. Then Daisy was right behind Delia and she smiled.

"Hey, Ash!" Delia moved aside to allow Daisy to speak to him.

"Hey, Daisy! How are you?" Ash asked.

"Doing well, just keeping your mother company." She winked. Ash shook his head.

"You're just tempting me to go back there and have another round with you." Ash smirked.

"Well it was great feeling you so close to me, and IN me, and I do want more from you when you do visit soon."

"I will, Daisy. I promise." He nodded.

As they said their goodbyes, Ash called his Pokémon to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days later

Ash was training alongside with his Pokemon. Pikachu was a giving vicious Iron Tail to a large boulder, and then used some of his strong electric attacks to destroy the rocks. Xatu dodges Pidgeotto's Aerial Ace attack, as Xatu threw some stones at his opponent with Confusion, but she easily dodged. Vulpix kept practicing with her fire attacks as she tried to control the intensity of it on a boulder. Lastly, Magikarp was increasing his strength on his fin and scales for a tackle attack.

He was slowly getting better at it.

Ash then called for a break after an intense two hours of practice, they then relaxed for a moment. He took out the small pool again and placed Magikarp inside, as he sighed in relief. All the Pokemon felt stronger and Ash felt he had grown in his powers as well.

In fact, he sensed someone watching him for the past two hours. The voyeur wasn't hostile but was merely observing him. He decided to humor the observer and waited.

After they relaxed, Ash returned his Pokemon and decided to pack up his items and leave. He walked onto the trail and then sensed the same person, ready to assault him. The person jumped right from the bushes, wearing samurai gear and with a sword swinging right at Ash. The young Aura trainer stopped him with his aura in mid-air and walked right at him, with his eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" Ash asked calmly.

The young Samurai felt fear. Sure he scared a number of people with his sword attack, but this guy was different.

"My name is Samurai."

Ash wanted to face-palm hearing this but decided to let it slide.

"What kind of a stupid name is that?" the Pokédex retorted.

"Who said that?" Samurai asked.

Ash sighed "That was my Pokédex, ignore it. So what are you doing here?"

"Observing you and your Pokemon. They look interesting."

Ash released him as the young trainer fell off the ground. He got himself up immediately.

"I am here to challenge you to a fight." He took out his Pokeball.

Ash smiled and decided to test out Magikarp. Although new, he could work on his skills.

"I accept." He then took out his Pokeball. "Let's go Magikarp!"

The fish Pokemon flopped a bit but was ready to fight.

"I feel insulted, but I will teach you a lesson." He then threw his Pokeball "Go Pinsir!"

A large stag-beetle like Pokemon glared at its opponent.

"Let's end this fight, use Guillotine!"

It rushed right at his opponent, opening on the pincers aiming Magikarp.

"Magikarp, use Splash to move high and Tackle!"

Magikarp began to flop high, avoiding the pincers as they collided on the ground. The Magikarp then coming back down, bopped the head of the Pokemon. He then flopped out of the way and got into a fighting position. Pinsir got out and felt embarrassed.

"No one embarrasses Pinsir! Use Bug Buzz!"

The bug Pokemon releases a loud buzzing attack at its opponent.

"Flop to the right!"

Magikarp flopped to the right as the bug attack missed.

"Now go for a tackle!" He launches the attack against the Bug Pokemon.

"Counter with your own!"

Both Pokemon went against each other and they tackled hard. Both Pokemon went flying. Ash quickly called a move. "Magikarp, use your tail fin to hit the tree and bounce yourself off of it!"

As he was flying right at a tree, then uses the tail to hit the tree and manages to minimize the damage. Pinsir wasn't lucky as it landed on its head and was stuck. It tried to get out.

Ash then called it "Forfeit the fight!"

Samurai knew he was finished. He sighed "I forfeit this round…." He returned his Pokemon.

Ash nodded and looked at his Magikarp. "Ready to fight some more?" Ash asked.

Magikarp flopped and was ready to fight. The Samurai then took out another Pokeball and threw it.

Out came a green cocoon staring at its opponent.

"This is the part where it ends. Meet the most defensive bug Pokemon, ever! Metapod!"

"Metapod!" The Pokemon shouted.

Ash raised his eyebrow. "Quick question. Did you catch the Pokemon as a Metapod?"

Samurai nodded. "Yes, why?"

Ash smirked to himself. "Oh, no reason." The young trainer had this in the bag.

"Now to unleash the true power of Metapod! Use Harden!"

The Pokemon glowed green for a moment and it shined greener. The young trainer smiled to himself.

"Magikarp knock the Pokemon down with a tackle." He said simply.

Magikarp flopped and used his momentum and tackled him down hard. Metapod was in the ground. Samurai still had a smug grin.

"You are going to have to do better than that, rookie."

Ash still smirked, and then commanded his Pokemon "Slam him hard on the nose area!" He flops up high and slams him with a tackle move. The force of the move caused pain to the cocoon Pokemon, and the Pokemon is being hit a number of times. Samurai wanted to increase the level of the harden but realized he will keep flopping and hitting hard.

He realized he lost by messing with the nose, it's screwing up his nerves. Very few people know that Metapod's nose isn't just for breathing, but some sensitive nerves where most of the energy is whenever it uses Harden. By hitting it, it causes extra pain.

Hitting the spot is hard, but Ash knew that Magikarp focused on aim and strength. It was a success as Samurai noticed his Pokémon's eyes were dazed. He'd lost.

"Damn it… I didn't expect this loss." He sighed and returned his Pokemon. "Well, you beat me with skills. I must admit, the trainers before me used power. You, on the other hand, used skills and weak points to beat me."

Ash went over and shook his hand "Actually, you could have won. Had you captured a Caterpie and evolved it, into a Metapod, your chances would have been better. You see, they have String Shot to shoot the trees to swing around, and they also have Tackle."

Samurai, scratching his back in his head, laughed "Yeah... stupid of me. I will keep Metapod, just to train him for defense, while I will find a Caterpie." He bows in respect. "Thank you for showing me it takes more than power. The next time we fight, though, I will do my best to win."

Ash nodded and they went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pewter City, five hours later

Ash reached the city and was heading to the nearest Pokémon Center.

"Mom, just stay out of lives! You abandoned us!" A male voice said.

"I never abandoned you. I stayed with you as long as I could. I left a letter, yet I still paid you to take care of you," a female voice pleaded.

"You lied, my father did!" He argued.

"Your father abandoned us! He never cared!"

"Whatever, I am out…."

He left the woman, in a distraught state. Ash went over and decided to help her out.

"Excuse me miss, what happened?" Ash asked as he got a look at her. The woman had short brown hair, light brown eyes, and looked around to be his mother's age. He did found her very beautiful, wearing a pink blouse and white long skirt; she was surprised by this young man's help.

"Oh….just trying to reconnect with my son." the woman replied.

"Your son?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. I am trying to reconnect with Brock." she sighed.

"Listen, how about if I take you to a diner. That way I can hear your story out?" He asked

She was surprised by this young man and she nodded. However, his Pikachu patted his friend on the head "Pika pika..."

Ash then looked at Pikachu then remembered. "Oh… sorry about this. My Pokemon needs to be refreshed at the Center."

"It's okay, I will tag along." She smiled softly.

They walked along and they reached the Pokémon Center. A Nurse Joy was filing some paperwork when she noticed to people coming up to her.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash was surprised that Sammy was at Pewter City.

"Sammy?" Ash asked in surprised.

Nurse Joy realized the name and giggled "That would be my little sister."

Ash blushed. "Sorry…"

"No, it's okay." She went over and hugged him. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"Just making sure she is safe." Ash answered.

"Now, I can guess your Pokemon need to be refreshed?"

Ash nodded and handed over his Pokéballs as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder.

"Return in two hours from now. In the meantime, would you like to stay in one of our available rooms?"

"Well I would like to." He nodded. He was given a key and left with his Pokemon.

Ash then looked at the young woman. "I don't think we introduced each other. My name is Ash Ketchum." He extended his hand.

"Lola Johns." She hand shook it. What surprised her was how he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Nice to meet a beautiful woman. So let's head to the diner." She nodded and they went into the diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a family diner

Ash and Lola were already seated as they waited for their food.

"Wow, Ash! So you stopped Team Rocket with the help of a Gym Leader?" Lola was surprised hearing his story about the attack in Viridian City.

"I tried telling them to surrender, and well, it just didn't end well for them." he shrugged.

She shook her head in surprise by his story. He sounded honest and humble about it.

"So tell me about yourself?" Ash asked as he wanted to know more about her.

"Let's see... I would say I am of course a Pokemon Trainer for 17 years and I did specialize in Rock-Types. The reason I say did, would be the fact that I grew up here in Pewter City and am familiar with all the Pokemon of the Rock-Type. I know their strengths, weaknesses, and behaviour. During my training, I met my ex-husband Flint in a conference. He was a charming and sweet guy. I thought I did love him."

She frowned a bit. "Our relationship began to become strained. He was planning to leave on a journey to grow stronger. So one night, I followed him and I saw him kissing another woman…" She drank her soda. "After he left... I divorced him. They thought that I was lying until I showed the photos of the woman he kissed. I tried to take care of the gym and children at best."

The waiter came for their meal "Here you are. If you need anything, let me know." They both nodded and the waiter left.

Ash then looked at her "So what happened next?"

She took a bite of the salad and then continued "I needed to find another way to become a better gym leader. I waited until Brock was old enough to be a gym leader. When that happened, I left leaving a note. The note was letting them know that I went to improve my skills and see what ways I can help out with the gym and I would send money each month. I reached to Sootopolis City and began training in Water-type Pokemon. It helped me to realize the advantages they had. I trained water Pokemon only, so that when I returned I could begin to think about minor changes for the gym to accommodate for the new Pokemon that I was going to use." She stopped talking.

He realized the problem "You were gone for too long I presume."

She nodded sadly "I was able to reconcile my younger son and daughter, but Brock…."

Ash took a bite of his steak and realized the situation "It must have hurt him more with you. Sorry to hear that."

She sighed and ate quietly. Then Ash pondered about something "Why did Brock believe you didn't help?"

"I don't know…" she ate quietly until she felt her left hand held by this young man.

"Lola, I will help you in any way to make sure you reconcile with your son. I promise you I will also figure out what he meant by saying you never gave him money."

She smiled sincerely to him and nodded "Thank you, Ash."

"You're welcome. Now let's eat!"

She giggled as they both ate and enjoyed each other's company. After paying and walking for a bit, he went back to the center to pick up his Pokemon. He noticed how the sun was going down.

"So… I guess we can start tomorrow." Ash said

The older woman nodded and he walked her enough to reach an apartment complex. Ash was a bit surprised by this "You live here?"

"Yes. I decided to leave Brock and his brothers and sisters the place. It would be very awkward if I stayed around with the problem hanging over our heads."

He nodded "Take care, Lola."

"You too, Ash."

He hugged the woman, which surprised her, as she held on to him. Then they separated. Then he left.

Unknown to them, an unknown person was watching this with disgust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later….

Ash and Lola had been trying to figure out the money issue and thus far nothing seemed to be wrong.

They have used his Pokédex to figure out what happened with the money transfers. It was reaching the destination and accepted on delivery. They thus far tried to talk to Brock, but he seemed to be out of town.

While they waited for Brock's return, they spent time together. Lola admired Ash's maturity and his fun-loving attitude. She helped him with pointers with how to deal with Rock-Types and preparing him with his battle.

Ash loved being with Lola. She had this intelligence that he liked. She showed some of the drawings of how the new gym would have looked. He was surprised how the design wasn't just to accommodate her Pokemon, but it also gives the opponent to use the area to their advantage as well.

She was also humorous. She told some few stories about her first journey going around Kanto, and how she mistaken a Voltorb for a Pokeball. She found it on a ground and was ready to keep it, when it spoke to her. She got freaked out from its eyes. Thankfully, it didn't attack.

As he was ready to sleep on their third day, he felt his locket pulse. He realized she was going to be a potential. He did wanted to be with her some more. She was sweet and kind.

Now five days passed and they knew Brock would return. So far, their investigation had turned up nothing and they pondered if maybe someone was messing with the money that was sent to her oldest son.

Just as they were walking to the field to practice, a bearded man appeared.

"Well, well. Lola Harrison…" the man said gruffly.

Lola shook her head "Not after I divorced my husband. I am Lola Johns again."

"Oh come on... how about another shot for us, baby?" the man asked

"Do I know you?" she questioned

He took off his beard and hat, and the man was revealed to look like an older Brock.

"Flint?!" Lola exclaimed

"Yes. Come on, you were kidding about the divorce. You know I never hurt you." He said smoothly.

"You cheated with another woman!" She pointed.

Flint raised his eyebrow "I don't know what you are talking about…"

She took out a photo of him kissing a younger woman in the lips. Both of them enjoying it.

"Never cheated… you broke my heart and left on your so called journey, to abandon my family."

He chuckled "Lola, Lola, Lola. It's interesting how I was helping out Brock and his children."

"What are you talking about?! I helped them out. You never did anything." She pointed out

Ash then realized what was going on. "Hey! You tampered with the letters, did you?"

Flint had an arrogant smirk. "And if I did? That woman nearly ruined me financially. This good for nothing old woman did nothing, but take away my money and plans."

Lola felt a bit of a sting of the old comment, then Ash stepped in. "Hey! Just for the record she looks young. Also, you better own up for what you said!"

"Oh, and if I don't?"

Ash serious replied "I will make you."

Flint laughed "Oh...hahaha….that's rich!"

Ash then decided to knock his ego down. "How about we battle? One on one?"

Flint stopped laughing. He was going to teach this kid a lesson to respect him "Of course. One Pokemon only. No substitute."

"If you lose, you will apologize to Lola and then tell Brock the truth."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

They both prepared to fight. Flint sent his Pokemon out first.

"Go Graveler!" A bulky rock Pokemon was ready fight.

Ash remembered his lesson with Lola about rock Pokemon. They have this sharp look on them and from years of fighting would show some few chips on the body. Ash noticed the body wasn't defined like other Gravelers he has taken care of, indicating lack of battling for some time.

He took out a Pokeball and threw it "Let's go Xatu!"

The psychic bird Pokemon came out. He noticed Lola not far off and began to giggle as a little blood came out of his nose "Xa….."

Flint raised his eyebrow "What is wrong with your bird?"

Ash shook his head "Xatu, focus on your opponent!"

He shook his head off and had an expressionless look.

"Doesn't matter, Graveler go for a Rock Throw!"

Graveler grabbed the rocks that were available in the battlefield and threw it at its opponent.

"Xatu, use Teleport to dodge!"

He disappears before the first one landed, then reappeared on the far right.

"Keep using Rock Throw! That bird won't last long." commanded Flint.

Graveler kept throwing as Xatu kept teleporting. The bird Pokemon didn't look strained at all.

"Xatu, use Confusion to capture a rock and throw it back!"

He focused on one the rocks being thrown at him and stopped it. He then threw it back and Graveler was hurt by the attack.

"Grr...Graveler, use Take Down against that bird!"

Ash had to frustrate him and glad he did. "Xatu focus everything on your Confusion attack on Graveler!"

He nodded as Graveler was closing in. He managed to stop the Pokemon before even touching him and slammed him hard on the ground, then lifted up again and slammed it hard. Then threw the Pokemon on one of the stalagmites that was sticking in the ground as the Pokemon was slammed hard and bounced a few times. Graveler was trying to get up, but was struggling.

"Get up! Don't embarrass me!" He angrily shouted. The Pokemon was up, but Ash knew it was finished.

"Aerial Ace!"

The bird Pokemon fly up and then smacked the Pokemon hard flying a few feet. It landed hard on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

Flint stood there in shock. He lost.

Xatu flew right at Ash as he pets his head "Good work buddy."

Flint returned his Pokemon and gave a sly smirk "You know what, forget about the deal. I won't tell Brock about it."

"You won't tell me how you changed my mother's name to yours?!"

Flint turned around and was surprised to see Brock.

"Oh...hehe….hello son. Listen I can explain-"

Brock would have none of that "Save it! I heard the whole thing. You abandon us and now you lied to us. I suggest you leave me alone and my family."

Flint snorted "If that's how it is. Then so be it. I am out."

He walked away.

Brock went over and hugged his mother. "Mom...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Brock. I forgive you" She caresses his back then pulls away for a moment. "Oh Brock, meet Ash. He was going to face you, but decided to help out with my problem."

Brock smiled genuinely and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Ash nodded and shook his hand. "Look, how about in three days we have a battle. I need to train my Pokemon a bit more, before facing you."

Brock nodded "Sure, just be ready." Then he looked at his mom "Well mom, I'd better head to the gym and be ready in three days. If you need a place to stay, I'd be happy to have you."

She nodded as Brock left.

Ash then felt a hug, from Lola.

"Thank you Ash. You did something selfless and kind to reconcile me with my son."

"Just doing the right thing." He noticed she had tears as he brushed it off. Then he felt a ring in his pocket.

Lola felt his hand brush off her tears and her heart was palpitating fast. She knew what it was and was surprised herself. She was falling for Ash. Despite being young, he was already mature for his age and was selfless. She pondered if he did like her back. She had to ask him after the battle was over in three days.

To be continued…


	7. Rock Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another chapter more. Hope you guys like it. Leave a review, comments, kudos, bookmark.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Training Ground in Pewter City.

Ash was spending his afternoon observing his Pokémon sparring. Thus far, he was contemplating how to deal with Brock. He was feeling a weight in his pocket which correlated to the ring that he wished to give to Lola. He took the ring out of his pocket and observed it. It featured a platinum Kingdra with a sapphire gem in place of the eyes. He saw the name 'Lola' written on the inside of the ring. He realized how meeting with her, not only helped restore her relationship with her children, but it also allowed him to ask her to be his wife.

He admits to himself that she is beautiful and caring. Speaking of the woman his thoughts are wandering towards, she was right there helping him with tips and advice. At this point, she began to see him as much more than just a friend in help, he was much more than she could possibly imagine.

"I will admit Ash, I'm certain you are ready to receive your first badge." Lola pointed out.

He nodded "I trained hard with my Pokémon, and I know that they'll win."

She watched on and finally they finished. The young trainer returned his Pokémon and looked at Lola. "Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

She smiled and nodded "I would love too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Pewter Gym.

Brock was finishing filing up the paperwork and placed it in the 'out' tray. He sat on his comfy chair and contemplated his challenger and the upcoming fight that he was anticipating.

He stared off and began to feel excited about this fight. So far, from his memory, the first three trainers he faced from Pallet Town were good. However, the moment he saw how Ash battled his father and managed to win with ease, he realized that he was in a different league. He felt the need to investigate further about the trainer.

He went to his computer and began to find about Ash. He typed up his name in the Kanto Pokémon Trainer Database and gained access to his restricted Trainer Record, as was his privilege as a Gym Leader. He looked at his record and he nearly dropped his drink. His scores were high and his simulation battle is really high. Although it says Rank S, he was demoted by Lance to Rank A. He also had a commendation by the Viridian City Police for foiling an assault on the Viridian Pokémon Centre. He felt the urge to see how tough he really was by using the next level Pokémon, but he knew he had to follow the rules.

He sighed and wanted to see how efficient he was, but he had to use the regulated 0-2 Badge Pokemon. He never understood the system. Sure he knew it wouldn't do to have some poor kid's Ratatta crushed by his Rhyperior, but how would he really test the intriguing ones if he just uses basic Pokémon?

The long days for the Gym Leader who desired at one time to be a Pokémon Breeder is over. He wanted to years back, but he grew it out. Now he just takes care of the Gym, excavating for fossils in and flirting with Nurse Joy. Though he does love the women he met in the past, he thus far has failed. Maybe a different tactic will do.

Brock would sit there contemplating late into the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near Lola's home.

Ash and Lola were walking side by side after a great dinner together. She was all smiles as she never felt so happy in her life. She looked over to the young trainer. She had realized that she loved being with him. She was a woman who loved a younger man. Who would have thought? Not her.

She had realized it. She can't deny it at all. Lola wanted to tell him, but what will Ash think? Will the young trainer not return her feelings? Will he accept it?

They reached her home, and this was the moment she had to say it.

"Ash…" her voice sounded nervous.

"Yes, Lola?" Ash asked

She took a deep breath "Ash, there is something that I was meaning to tell you. I just feel nervous about it."

Ash held her hand "You can tell me."

Her heart was beating fast and she then blurted out "I am falling in love with you."

"You love me, Lola?"

She nodded "In these past few days, you've helped me more than anyone that I have known. And… I am attracted to you with your smile, your kindness and your handsome looks."

Ash smiled and knew what he had to say "Lola, can we go inside and talk about this?"

"Yes of course."

They went inside and they sat down on a comfy sofa. Ash held her hand and then smiled right at her.

"Lola I am falling in love with you. I love your attitude, your kindness, and your tenacity for what you have been trying to do." He then took a deep breath "Also there something you must know about me that I have to tell you."

Lola now was beginning to ponder about this.

"You see Lola I am what they call an Aura Guardian."

Lola looked perplexed at him "Aura Guardian?"

"Yes. Aura Guardians are a group of people who protect this world from evil. It is their job to keep the world in the balance that it is in." Then his hand glowed blue as she gasped "However, I am the last of them; I lost my father before I was born and I began to grow my abilities since I was five. Plus I was given a task that surprised me as well."

He took out a ring and showed it to her. "I needed to also let you know that… I am married to two women. And more will join." her eyes widen "My mother and my best friend Daisy are the two of them and I needed to let you know that I do love you as well. However, it is up to you if you want to be with me or not."

She looked at the ring and back at Ash. "Can I speak to your mother?"

Ash nodded and took out his Pokédex. He dialled his home number and his mother appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm good, mom. I need you to meet Lola. She is an incredible woman with questions." he passed the Dex to Lola.

"Hello, my name is Delia. So what can I do to help you?" Delia asked.

"Your son Ash told me about his secret and gave me this ring." she showed the ring as Delia smiled warmly "Are you really married to him?"

She nodded "Yes. I was surprised by this when he told me, but I learned to love my son as more than my flesh and blood. He is a very loving person." she gave such a sly smirk, that Lola began to blush.

"So I wouldn't mind sharing my son, just as we will be sharing the women." Lola blushed even more. Then she had an answer "I am willing to share your son, just as I will also share the other women. I love your son and I went to spend the rest of my years with him."

Delia smiled and nodded "Welcome to the family Lola. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good." Lola simply said. Delia looked at her son "Take care Ash."

"You too mom. Give my love to Daisy." She then hung up.

Ash then placed his Pokédex away, when he was being kissed by the older woman. He started to kiss back as he held on to her. She caresses his chest as he caresses her back. Then she laid with Ash on the bed and they held on to each other.

"I love you, Ash." Lola softly said.

"Love you too, Lola." He caresses her cheek. "I need to rest up for tomorrow."

"Okay…" she pouted. Café

"Don't worry after that, we can head out to celebrate. I promise." Ash winked at her.

Lola giggled and rested on his chest. "Well, let's rest then."

Ash caresses her back. "Love you."

"Love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day in Pewter Gym.

Lola was watching as a number of spectators entered. Brock was in one end and looked focused. Ash as well, looking across the field with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Then a young teen, looking like Brock, came up in the center top of the battlefield.

"Welcome, one and all! Here we have on the left side, from Pallet Town, Kanto, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Ash Ketchum!"

People clapped as Ash raised his hand.

"On the right side, he is from Pewter City. He is known as 'The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer', Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Gym Leader, Brock Harrison!"

The crowd cheered a little louder as he raised his arm.

"This battle will be for the Boulder Badge! The gym leader is only allowed three Pokemon while the challenger could only use six. Only the challenger may substitute mid-battle. Let the battle begin!"

Brock smirked and threw the Pokéball out "Go Rhyhorn!"

A large grey rhinocerous Pokémon with rock plates on its body appeared on Brock's side of the battlefield. It snorted its eagerness to battle.

'Hmm, let's see if Dexter can add more about Rhyhorn' thought Ash as he withdrew his Pokédex.

"RHYHORN, the Spikes Pokémon. It has a one track mind. Once RHYHORN starts running, it usually forgets why by the time it stops. Doesn't look intelligent does it? Even for a species that has rocks in its head!"

The Rhyhorn snorts in disdain at the small machine.

Ash put away the Pokédex, then he threw his own Pokéball "Go, Mankey!"

The pig monkey Pokémon was sent out on Ash's side, ready to fight.

"Rhyhorn, go for Double Edge!"

The grey Pokémon began to run right at its opponent and was glowing.

"Mankey, use Low Kick!"

She ran right up to her opponent and slid on the ground. Her leg was glowing and both attacks collided. What surprised Brock was how his Pokémon was sent flying and landed on its back. It did roll over after a few seconds but winced from the attack. Mankey shook her leg off and stared at her opponent, ready for more.

"Rhyhorn, use Rock Tomb!"

Rhyhorn ran up to one of the rocks that was in the arena and kicks it hard and is flying up. Then goes after another one, and does the same thing. Then two more not far off.

"Quick Mankey, Karate Chop!"

Her hands had an open palm and strikes down the rocks that were nearing her. Each rock was being destroyed as she stood there, looking strong.

"Rhyhorn, go for Rollout Attack!"

It began to roll toward its opponent.

"Mankey, jump on Rhyhorn, then start running the opposite direction to the roll!"

She jumped immediately jumped right onto her opponent and began to run. It tried to shake off the pig monkey Pokémon, but she was keeping herself balanced well enough by running along.

"Try to shake the monkey Pokémon!"

It banked around from side to side, but she had trained for this.

"Mankey go for a harsh Karate Chop!"

Her hand began to glow and held it together with an open palm. "Mankey!" She hits the rhino-like Pokémon hard. It roared loudly as felt pain all over its body. It is barely standing up.

"Mankey, finish it with a Scratch attack!"

It gave a small scratch attack, enough to make the Rhyhorn unconscious, and end the round.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey! Leader, please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Brock smirked and returned his Pokémon.

"Not bad. I don't normally see that, but nonetheless I will take you out!" He then took out another Pokéball. "Go Geodude!"

"Geo" A rock Pokémon with two arms, mouth and eyes was ready to fight.

Ash brings out his Pokédex again.

"GEODUDE, the Rock Pokémon. GEODUDE are often found in craggy areas. People often mistake them as ordinary rocks and step on them, making them angry. You wouldn't like them when they're angry."

Dexter then calls out to the Geodude. "Hey Rocky, how does it feel to be the proverbial doormat with everyone walking all over you?"

The Geodude starts banging its fists on the ground in anger.

"Okay, that's it, I'm not bringing you out for a while…" mutters Ash as he put the Pokédex back in his pocket, resolving to get it checked again at the first available opportunity.

"Mankey, can you still fight?" He asked his Pokémon. Mankey gave a thumbs up.

"Geodude, go for multiple Rock Throws!"

It began to throw some of the rocks around its area.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop to destroy the rocks!"

"Man….key!" She destroyed some of the rocks with her fists. Each of them was being pulverized.

"Mankey, go for a Low Kick!"

She ran right at the rock Pokémon and gave a vicious kick. It went flying right at a stalagmite and bounced on the ground a few times. It was barely moving, let alone getting up.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!"

It curled itself up and was ready to take any hits.

"Mankey go for a Karate Chop!"

Mankey was running right at the opponent.

"Self-Destruct!"

Ash was trying to stop the attack, but it was too late. It began to glow and Mankey was close range. A large explosion occurred as smoke and dust covered the battlefield. Once it cleared up, Geodude's eyes swirled, its body being covered in burns. Mankey was still standing, shocking the others.

"Geodude is unable-"

Then Mankey fell on the ground and she was out cold.

"Uhh...both Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers bring out your next Pokémon!"

Brock knew it was a risky move and it did pay off. He never liked doing it at all though, especially with the guilt he felt afterwards.

"You ready for the last round?" Brock asked Ash.

"Oh yeah," Ash replied.

Brock took out his last Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Onix!"

A large rock snake roared loudly and was ready to fight.

Ash began to ponder which of his other Pokémon he could bring out. Pidgeotto was out of the question as her attacks are not strong enough to take down the giant Pokémon. Magikarp doesn't stand a chance at all. Not even Vulpix.

He knew that Xatu could handle the large guy, but that would be too easy. He needed to expose weakness. He noticed how strong the rock Pokémon looked, but some structural sections looked weak. He knew Pikachu could handle this fight.

"Alright, Pikachu it's your turn."

"Pika." he nodded as he got off of Ash's shoulder and was ready to fight.

Brock gave a cocky smirk. "I think you are trying to mock me, Ash."

"Oh, I am not mocking you. I just know something about your Pokémon, that I have the edge to beat it." Ash answered. Brock wasn't going to let this fight go too long.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!"

The large Pokémon threw five large rocks right at the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge it!"

He immediately disappeared from where he was standing and the rocks missed the spot.

"You can't dodge forever!" Brock shouted

"Who says I am dodging. Pikachu Iron Tail on the third boulder near his head!"

Pikachu's tail became metallic and strikes right at the third boulder part of his body near his head and it was suddenly roaring in excruciating pain. It left the Pokémon stunned for a moment.

"Use Bind on it!" Brock commanded, but noticed that his Pokémon was stunned. Then Ash called another command "Iron Tail on the seventh section!"

Pikachu strikes another Iron Tail, this time on the seventh section of his body and Onix felt pain, to the point where he was on the ground writhing in agony.

Ash then looked at Brock "Do you give up Brock? I know another point to hit…."

Brock for once never expected this. He sighed and knew his Pokémon couldn't fight back. "I surrender. Onix cannot continue."

"Leader Brock has forfeited this fight, thus making the winner of the battle Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

People began to applaud and were in surprise at how fast the fight went. Ash went over as Brock did as well. They met in the middle and both shook hands.

"Out of all the opponents from Pallet I've faced," Brock said, "You showed the best tactics and strategy on the battlefield. I wanted to use the second tier Pokémon to truly test you. However, I have to follow the League regulations."

Ash nodded "I understand. Your Onix does look strong, but I noticed four areas that looked weak if I used steel attacks."

This surprised the Gym Leader as he went over and took a look at his Pokémon closely. He then sighed "I should have taken him to Nurse Joy. I used potions, assuming he would be fine after training him."

Ash nodded "Yeah, I mean if it would have been a healthy Onix, then I would have used a different Pokémon and the battle would have been longer."

Brock rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting…"

"Yeah, indeed."

"In any case you did beat me and here is the badge to prove it." He then took out a gray colored small octagonal pebble with a pin on the back. "I, Brock Harrison hereby present you with the Boulder Badge!" The young trainer grabbed it and smiled to himself. One down, seven to go.

"Also as a winner, you received a lot of Pokédollars into the system that is transferred and also this." He then took out a small disc shaped chip and gave it to him. "This chip is what we call a Technical Machine or TM. This machine allows to teach a move to your Pokémon. But think wisely. Once you use it, then it cannot be used again. This particular machine teaches Rock Tomb."

Ash nodded and pocketed the chip. "How do you use it?"

"Pick a Pokémon you want and attack it on the head. Give it a minute and it will learn the move. Once that is done, discard it." Brock answered.

The young trainer and Gym Leader shook hands once again and they parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Lola's home.

The woman in question saw the whole fight and was impressed. She admired his tenacity and now she is thinking of a way to reward his efforts and she knew how. She just needed the right clothing and she was set.

She went out of the way and put on a white turtleneck sleeveless blouse with a short blue skirt. She then decided to wait until he comes into her home, just as she asked him to after he fought against her own son.

Then she heard a knock and went over. She checked on the door and it was Ash. She opened the door.

"I did it L-" Before he can finish he was being kissed. It was a kiss that was needy, as he held on to her and he closed the door. She stopped kissing and went to lock the door. She jumped right at him. "You. Me. In bed. Now." She said huskily."

The young trainer nodded and began to kiss her once more.

Lemon Warning.

Ash then carried her and went into her room. He was still kissing her as she then lay down on the bed with him. He looked at her.

"You look beautiful today, Lola…," Ash said

"Thank you," Lola replied.

He caresses her cheek and then goes back to kissing her, when her hand grabbed his. She then placed his hand on her left breast.

"Touch me…" she whispered lustfully.

He massages her left breast as their kisses became intense. He then immediately removed her blouse, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her large breasts with brown areolas looked beautiful to him. He then went over and began to suckle on the right breast.

"Ash…" Lola moaned, her voice sounding lewd, as she caressed his hair. He kept suckling on the right breast as his right hand, massages her calves. His hand was slowly moving up just enough to take off her skirt.

"Feels so good." she moaned.

The young trainer smirked. He knew what he was doing as his hand began to massage her womanhood.

He went over to whisper her ear "Enjoying it?"

"Yes…." she huskily replied.

"Want me to fill my love inside of you?" He asked as he rubbed it a bit more and felt wetness.

"Yes. I need you to wear a condom," she asked.

Ash smirked and then places his hand from her panties to her abdomen. His hand glowed blue and she felt warmth in her belly. Then it stopped.

"No condom needed," Ash answered.

She took off her panties, as Ash took off his own clothes off. He then spreads her legs open and is fascinated how beautiful her bald womanhood looks. He grabs his length, rubs it along her wet slit, and slowly goes inside of her. What surprises him is how tight she was.

"Wow….your tight!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mmmm….it has been so long." She felt his manhood moving in more. Then she felt the tip of the head kissing the womb. Then Ash caresses her stomach.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded as he began to move his large length and began to move in and out.

The beautiful woman was moaning as she felt his large manhood penetrating her, feeling something she hadn't felt in years.

"Go faster Ash…." Lola lewdly said.

He nodded and began to move faster as then his tip of his head began to penetrate her. He was grunting as he felt good. It has been a few weeks since he made love to a woman and he was going to make sure that they are both satisfied. He begins to suckle on her left breast as he kept slamming her.

"Yes!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she held on to him. She moaned loudly as she was being hammered, faster and faster.

Time passed as they were both nearing to orgasm. They were hanging on as they both couldn't hold on.

"Ash!"

"Lola!"

He slammed one last time and he released inside of her, filling her womb with his seed. They held on to each other for a while until it was over. He slowly pulled out as some of it was flowing out of her. He smirked at his job and then goes over to kiss her. He then hears "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies. Then he whispers into her ear "We are just starting."

Her eyes widen, she was being lifted up as her legs were still wrapped around his waist. He then places her on the wall of the room and he begins slamming her. She begins to moan once more as she felt him being hard.

"Wow... how can you possibly go again?!" She moaned.

"I can go on as much as you ask me. Your body was asking for more. And I am one to oblige."

He kept going faster and faster. She held on to him as she felt his lips on hers. He was holding on to her as she couldn't hold it any longer once more. Ash knew he still wasn't done with her as she released her juices. He then moved both of them onto the bed again as he sat down. He moved his hips upwards as she moaned.

"So good…." was all she could say.

"You're mine!" He slammed a bit hard as he kept pumping into her. He enjoyed watching her body, beautiful and perfect in his opinion.

"Yes! I'm all yours!" She screamed loudly as she came and Ash released as well. She held on to him as he smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" he caresses her cheek. She nodded

"Yes. I am feeling great." She gave a sweet kiss. Then Ash and Lola lied on the bed, still holding each other.

"I love you, Lola."

"I love you too."

They both held on to each other, enjoying each other's blissful moment.

End Lemon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day.

Ash was packed and dressed, as Lola was also dressed. They were near outside of the outskirts of Pewter City.

"You take care of yourself, Ash," Lola said

"I will. Head over to my mother's home, she will provide a place for you to stay and also I will be able to contact you."

She nodded as she grabbed the ring and she was gone. He smiled and went on to the next Route to .

"Ash!"

Ash stopped for a moment and turned around. It was Brock.

"Hey Brock!" Ash waved. After reaching toward him, Brock nodded.

"I'm here to tag along to Mt. Moon. You don't mind do you?" Brock asked.

"No. That's great actually, I do need a companion to tag along." Ash replied.

"Good. I will go only on , and then I need to head back."

The young trainer nodded and they set off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later on Route 4.

Ash learned about how Brock was an excavator. He used it as a side job when he wasn't facing trainers and would explore the mystery of Mt. Moon.

"Have you guys found anything interesting though?" Ash asked

"Nothing much so far. We have found a few of the Kanto region Pokémon fossils, although some archaeologists believe something much bigger is buried even deeper into the mountain more than anything." Brock answered "I know you are only just heading on your journey, but have you bumped into any beautiful women?"

Ash smirked "I have."

Brock gave a bit of a mischievous smirk "Need any tips of picking up women?"

Ash raised his eyebrow "I'm good, thanks for the offer though."

"Oh come on, I noticed how you basically didn't go over to Nurse Joy and asked her out. She is beautiful," he then had a daydream. "So beautiful and soft…"

Ash shook his head and chuckled

Brock then said, "If you ask me nicely, I might help you learn how to keep a girl."

Ash didn't want to tell him how his mother is married to him, nor the fact that he made love to her.

"Yeah sure… so did you always wanted to become an excavator?"

Brock looked a bit distant on that thought. Then he answered.

"No… I actually wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder."

"Really?" Ash was surprised

"Yes. I wanted to understand about taking care of Pokémon. I wanted to be the best at it and try to make the Pokémon healthier and better than ever. Unfortunately, with my dad abandoning my family, and with all the hard work of trying to raise my brother and sister, it kind of drifted away." Brock looked a little wistful on it.

"You could try to go after your dream. Nothing is stopping you from obtaining it." Ash pointed out.

Brock laughed a bit "No. I think I am actually happy and content with what I am doing really. A Gym Leader, Excavator, and occasionally volunteering in the Pokémon Center. It's an easy life. Plus it pays all of my bills quite easily."

"I see….well as long as you're happy that is all that matters." Ash nodded and Pikachu nodded as well.

They kept walking on until they saw the entrance of Mt. Moon. Then they both gasped as they saw a man in a lab coat on the ground. They both rushed right to the man who was breathing heavily quite a bit.

"Sir, are you alright?" Brock asked as he lifted him up.

"Somewhat. Damn Rockets." He muttered.

Ash was surprised "Team Rocket?"

"Yeah. My name is Robert. My colleague Seymour is stuck somewhere in that cave. The Rockets are doing something bad. We tried to warn the authorities, but the damn Rockets caught all of us. I was the only one that escaped, but was hit with a hard Confusion Ray. I'm surprised I'm still functioning."

Ash looked into the cave with a determined look.

"Brock, I need you to take the scientist to safety, while I deal with the Rockets."

Brock wanted to protest "Ash, they are a dangerous organization!"

Ash looked determined "I've faced Team Rocket before. I will play it safe. I need you to bring the police here while I do my best to find the scientists and rescue them"

The Gym Leader nodded. "I will try to contact them from here while you just scout only."

The young trainer nodded and ran inside of .

To be continued.


	8. Rockets and Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Had a number of projects going on. I do, however, will make it up with three more chapters. Without further or do, enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Inside of Mt. Moon

Ash looked around the cave and noticed how the lights gave off heat. It was quite bothersome for him as it was the same for his Pikachu. He then used his Aura and sensed a number of Pokémon in distress from the lights. He then looked at his mouse companion.

"Pikachu use a small Thundershock to overload the lights."

Pikachu nodded his assent as he released an electrical attack into an exposed wire. What happened was the lights in the area were being shorted out, in some cases explosively. Each bulb of light was being destroyed from within as Ash then felt the Pokémon relieved from the pain. He went over and noticed a bug Pokémon with little mushrooms spreading on its back.

He took out his Pokédex:

PARAS, the Mushroom Pokémon. The mushrooms on its back are parasitic in nature, however they have medicinal properties. They are also addictive. So if you get one you get your own portable Drug Lab. DRUGGY!

The young trainer rolled his eyes and went over to the little bug Pokémon. He puts cool water on it as it sighed in relief.

"Para…...Paras!" Then it nodded and shouted "Paras!"

Then a few more Paras', and an armadillo Pokémon ran up to them, then a few bat Pokémon with no eyes went up to them.

Ash decided to use this moment to heal them. He was able to heal each one with Aura and the potions that he had available.

After around ten minutes, they felt better than before. The young trainer then felt a tug on his pants and noticed a small pink star shaped Pokémon.

"Clef Clef!"

Ash took out his Pokédex:

CLEFFA, the Star Shape Pokémon. Because of its unusual star-like silhouette, people believe it came here on a meteor. And I'm pretty sure my owner isn't that gullible. It's a female by the way.

The trainer shook his head in mild annoyance.

"What's wrong little miss?"

She began to point deeper into the cavern and he carried her. He began to walk toward the direction and hoped to find the Rockets soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the cavern…

A few Pokémon were digging and the Rockets, armed with their batons and whips, were watching around the area. All of the scientists were either tied up or in cages.

A large man came out of the shadows, with a darker colored Rocket uniform and wearing four ribbons off the shoulder, two on each side, indicating a leader.

One of the Rockets went up to him.

"Lt. Tasker how was your rest, sir?" the Rocket asked.

The large man spat to the side then spoke "I rested well. Now, what is your report with finding the elusive Master Moon Stone?"

"We are digging further under the mountain at best speed, but so far, all we have found are ordinary Moon Stones, and the two fossils we found yesterday. We are hopeful that we can find a Clefairy and use it to find the Stone for us."

"Report immediately once you find something major. Finding two fossils and those ordinary Moon Stones, is excellent work and will give us a great profit for it."

The Rocket nodded and left. Lt. Tasker went over to the two fossils and smirked to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was following the trail that the Cleffa was pointing at. He was using his Aura sight to see through the cave, as the darkness of the cave made traversing it much more difficult without any light source as he began to notice. He made the choice to use Aura sight to keep the darkness at minimum as the local Pokémon themselves could see the dark in some form or another.

So far, some of the Pokémon he noticed were scurrying away and a fair few were sleeping. However, as he ascended the ladder to the second level of the cave, he saw a Rocket Grunt having cornered a vulnerable Clefairy, scaring it visibly. As Ash was sneaking behind him, the small pebble near him was kicked.

The Rocket, having heard the noise, turned around and was revealed to be wearing night vision goggles. He noticed a young teenager looking serious and ready to fight.

"This is the end for you, kid." The Rocket sneered.

Then as the Rocket sent out an Ekans, Ash's Pokédex talked:

Hey, the only Grunting you do involves your left hand! Am I right ladies? So Snakey, who does he stroke more, you or the tiny snake in his pants?

The Grunt in question is angry as he shouted "Ekans, trap them with Wrap!"

"Pikachu, stop it with Iron Tail!"

The mouse's tail turned metallic and hit the snake Pokémon between the eyes, almost instantly knocking it out. Then Ash used his Aura to freeze the Grunt in place.

"Now… I'm going to be nice to you" his voice having taken a steely tone, intimidating the Grunt "Where are the scientists?"

For once in his life, the Grunt was afraid of someone. He thought his boss was scary, but this guy had unnatural power, making him a nightmare in his books.

"He's… He's in the center… Center of the mountain in the big cave… T-take the ladder not far off and twenty yards from here take that ladder taking up and… he is there…"

"Anything I should know of other Rockets?"

"A Lieutenant is there. His name is Tasker. A dangerous man…"

"Good, now you will turn yourself in like a good criminal."

Ash's eyes glowed as his mind was implanting a suggestion. The Rocket Grunt's eyes went blank as he went to the exit and headed to Pewter City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two young female Rockets looked nervous as they walked their patrol.

A young woman with short brown hair looked at her partner "Amy… I-I wish we were free from this…"

The other young woman with violet hair nodded "I know Gabby. I hate this very much… I wish I was free. Going home to my family and just going back to my old job."

Both women wanted out of Team Rocket. They never wanted to be in it at all.

Then they heard a steel-edged voice "Hold it…."

They froze and noticed a teenage boy, with his eyes oddly glowing blue. They were frightened.

Amy pleaded "Please don't hurt us…"

"We never wanted to join them." Gabriella added to it.

Ash went over to them and relaxed, sensing the truth in their words. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I apologize that my eyes are glowing, and that they frightened you. It's an Aura effect." He went over to them and shook both their hands. He then went inside of their mind, the skin contact with the hand shaking assisting greatly. What he found was surprising.

Amy and Gabriella were best friends. They both did things together and were employed by Silph Co. in their marketing division. They were recruited to Team Rocket 3 months ago. More like being tricked and conned to be in it, as they were forced to wear the uniform and wear an ankle bracelet to keep them monitored. They missed their parents, and they wanted to be home and safe.

Those memories were just a second to him for processing as Ash smiled softly.

"I can help both of you with your problem." Ash said.

They looked in shock at the young man; he was offering a way out! He then went towards them and touched the ankle bracelet on Amy's ankle. He shorted it out, deactivating it and quickly did the same thing with the other. Both women then went and hugged him.

"Thank you" both of them said at the same time. Then Ash released his Xatu from his ball. He saw both women and started giggling as a little bit of blood came out from his nostril.

"Xatu, teleport them into Pewter City."

He shook his head, clearing his mind and nodded in affirmation. Amy then asked "What is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

They were then gone and a moment later, Xatu returned and Ash recalled his Pokémon to his Pokéball. He realized how many more innocents were trapped as well from the memories. He must see who is trapped and who isn't.

He noticed the ladder up ahead and went for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Different part of Mt. Moon

"Jessie, I am tired! Can't we take a break?" James whined.

"No! We will dig a bit more until we find something useful!" Jessie shouted.

"Then why aren't you doin' anything?" Meowth pointed out.

"I don't want to ruin my perfect fingernails that I filed."

"I saw two women working as well….so get to it, sistah!" Meowth threw a shovel that the woman caught as she sighed. She began to hit the side of the wall of rocks.

The three of them are hitting at their best. Then as they dug a bit more, Meowth hits the side of the wall when he noticed something odd about the particular stone. It sparkled slightly and showed a lighter grey strip.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Meowth exclaimed.

They looked at the stones and realized what they were. Moon Stones.

"We better take it back to the boss. He might like it" James pointed out. Then they left the area to meet back with Tasker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near the Rocket area

Ash was finally nearing them and began to climb one more ladder. Once he reached the top, he saw Team Rocket looking over the dig, as the scientists were all being held in captivity.

He knew sneaking would be impossible at this point. His one option was to use his Aura, but it might run into risk of hurting the hostages. His other option was to battle the leader and then rescue them.

"Alright boys, keep digging!"

"How about we stop the dig right now!"

The Rockets stopped and searched for the voice. Tasker then noticed a young teen at the entrance and he laughed loudly.

"That's rich! You? Stopping me?"

"Yes."

Tasker then got up from his feet and grabbed his first Pokéball. Ash was ready as well. Tasker then notices the passenger on Ash's shoulders.

"Oho! A Cleffa! I'll just beat you and take that for myself!"

The Cleffa shivered in fright as Tasker sent out his first Pokémon out of the Pokéball.

"Let's do this Drowzee!"

A yellow bipedal anteater Pokémon had both its arms out forward, ready to fight.

Ash grabbed the first Pokéball he could think of.

"Go Xatu!"

The psychic bird Pokémon looked focused and was ready to fight.

"Drowzee start with a Confuse Ray!"

"Avoid the gaze and go for a Steel Wing!"

He easily avoided the gaze and slammed the anteater Pokémon with his hardened wings, hard on the Drowzee's side. It shook its head and was ready to fight.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Its head was glowing blue and was running toward the bird Pokémon.

"Overpower it with Night Shade!"

The bird's eyes glowed purple, then fired dark purple streams from them at the Drowzee, slowing its movement. It felt harsh pain as the attack weakened to the point it was just a regular Headbutt. Xatu shook his head as Drowzee felt weak.

"End it with Ominous Wind!"

Xatu created a foul feeling wind, blowing it towards his opponent as his eyes glowed and released the attack. Drowzee felt agonizing pain as it was taken out of the fight. This shocked the Rockets from the loss by Tasker. The leader was surprised and returned Drowzee. He had an angry look now and threw another Pokéball out "Go Machop!"

A humanoid Pokémon got into a karate fighting stance ready to fight. Ash thought it was a poor choice to use a fighting Pokémon. Then again, anything can happen.

"Machop, use Knockoff!"

The right hand of Machop glowed darkly and then it struck right at the bird Pokémon as it felt pain. The young trainer was surprised that it was very effective, but he knew that Xatu was tough enough to resist the attack.

"Xatu, are you alright?"

Xatu nodded and was ready to fight.

"Another Knockoff!"

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Xatu easily dodged the Dark punch, and managed to hit his opponent hard on the side of it. Machop got up and shook himself.

"Go for a Brick Break!"

Both of its hands glowed as the Pokémon ran right the bird Pokémon.

"Psybeam!"

The bird created a small ball in the center of his body, and released a medium size purple beam from it, that was a direct hit. It sent Machop into a wall and was slammed hard. Once the attack ended, Machop was out of the fight.

Tasker was losing his cool as he returned his Pokémon. He then took out his last one "Go Electabuzz!"

A large black and yellow bipedal Pokémon growled as electricity was crackling all over its body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the entrance of Mt. Moon

Brock and the police officers had their night vision goggles on. Then they went right where the Rockets were.

It was interesting how they bumped into a dazed looking Rocket member. What became more odd was how this particular Rocket gave information on a couple of unsolved crimes, however when he gave directions of where their operation was located, they knew they had to immediately go after them.

Brock was praying in his mind to any entity that they reached Ash on time.

They found the entrance, and one at a time they went down into the depths of the mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the battle…

Electabuzz was panting and was at the verge of collapsing, while Xatu looked a little tired. However, some would notice that the psychic bird Pokémon still had more power and energy.

"Damn it! Electabuzz go for a Thunder!"

"Quick, use Steel Wing to block the attack!"

He covered himself at best he could as the bolts of the attack hit his wings. However, almost no effect took place, aside from the sparks jumping off the wings.

"Now fly right at Electabuzz and end this fight by slamming it with your Steel Wing attack!"

He flew right at his opponent as it tried to stop the attack. Then he reached the electric Pokémon and crossed his wings quickly, enough to hit his opponent in the head hard. It sent the Pokémon flying then crash landed on the ground.

"Elec…" Then collapsed, out of the fight. All of the Rockets were shocked. This random trainer took their leader out. Tasker was visibly livid then pointed his finger at the young trainer.

"Get him!"

The Rockets then dropped their equipment and they were ready to end this as Ash's hand was glowing.

"Hold it!"

All stopped as they saw Brock, with a large number of Pewter City Police officers with their batons out. The Rockets raised their hands in surrender.

Jessie, James and Meowth, in the corner of the cavern, noticed this before reaching them and realized that it isn't worth being seen.

"Jessie, should we leave?" James whispered.

"Yes… let's leave before we get caught." Jessie replied back and they took an alternative route to escape.

Tasker refused to be caught and threw a small pellet that released a cloud of smoke. Thinking the officers froze, he made a run for it.

"I got him!" Ash said as he returned his Pokémon and chased after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near the Route 4 exit of Mt. Moon

Tasker was running, huffing and puffing his way along. He then looked back and made a mistake. Ash was nearing him and didn't look tired. He looked like he was going to stop him. The Rocket officer wasn't going to back down from this challenge, so he took out a fossil and threw it, right at the exit of the mountain.

He then stopped and got into a fighting stance. Ash was ready for him as he dodged the punch easily and retaliated, punching the man hard in the stomach. The larger man backed off as he tried again, but the young trainer easily avoided it and punched him in the ribs.

Ash's practice and training was paying off. He was beating him, as Tasker backed off and took out his baton.

He went to strike right at him, but Ash's arm glowed blue and blocked the worst of it. This surprised Tasker.

"What the-"

Then was smacked hard in the temple, knocking him hard on the ground. The large Team Rocket member was out for the count.

"Ash!"

He turned around and found Brock and another officer right behind him. He stopped running as he was surprised at how the large man was out of the fight. The officer went over and handcuffed Tasker.

"Wow! I didn't see that coming at all." Brock said

Ash shook his head as the Cleffa was pointing to him at some part of the cave.

"Excuse me Brock, but she looks like she is pointing at something for me." Ash decided to let the little Pokémon down and he followed her.

Brock shrugged and replied "Just come back when you are done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Center of the cave

A number of Clefairy and Cleffa are collecting Moon Stones. Thus far they have collected a large number of them and have placed them in the middle of a very large one. Suddenly a large pink Pokémon came out and was looking at the collection and nodded.

Then the leader noticed a human coming in with one of the Cleffa. It jumped down and down began to converse with the little one.

Once the explanation began, the leader was looking at Ash and still listening. Its eyes turned into admiration for his actions. Once the Cleffa was done, the leader patted the head of the Pokémon and then shook Ash's hand.

"Clef…"

"You're welcome."

The Pokémon pointed at the large Moon Stone and then did a small dance. Then it pointed towards a stone that looked comfortable enough to sit on. He understood what the leader was asking and nodded.

He sat down and was amazed by what he was seeing.

"Unbelievable…" a voice muttered as Ash turned around and saw a scientist looking in awe.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, as his left hand had an Aura sphere ready to use.

"My name is Seymour. I am actually the lead scientist on the research of Mt. Moon."

The young trainer relaxed as the scientist sat next to him and was watching the finishing touches. Once it was finished, they began to dance around it synchronized as they chanted to the heavens.

"Amazing. I think this might throw away the space theory." Seymour said

"Space theory?"

"Yes. At first I suspected that Pokémon came from space as the Master Moon Stone might have been part of the spaceship. Now, I'm not too sure just by watching this."

"Just the thought of calling Mt. Moon home was one of the reasons the ship crashed here, right?" Ash asked.

"That was one of the original theories, but now it is scrapped. Though the Moon Stone has a unique property on them, it is still a mystery of where it came from. The reason for the name 'Moon Stone' comes from the fact that they have similar properties as the moon does. However, this now makes me wonder if maybe the Clefairy worship the Master Moon Stone as some sort of deity."

"It could be that." Ash took out his Pokédex and began to record everything that is going on. He knew his mom and Daisy will begin to research about this.

Once it was over, the Cleffa that was with Ash in the caves came up to him and pointed at the Pokéball.

"Cleffa!"

"You want to be part of my team?" Ash asked.

"Cleffa!" She nodded. Ash smiled and took out a Pokéball. He gently tapped it to the little Pokémon and she was caught. The leader then gave him two Moon Stones.

"Thank you. I will take care of them." He bowed in respect and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Rocket Camp

Ash came back to the central cavern with Seymour, and noticed the police had rounded up Team Rocket.

"Well, I guess that's it." Brock said

"Yeah. It was a very… educational and productive day." Ash replied.

"True. Oh by the way" he then handed him a small amber colored object "I found this. It might be in use for you."

Ash looked at it oddly "What is it?"

"It's an Old Amber. It is a stone made of fossilized tree sap that hardened underground over thousands of years. There is also a chance that this may contain some fossilized DNA of an ancient Pokémon. This is all we can offer you for your trouble."

Ash nodded and placed it in his backpack.

"Well do you guys need me for anything?"

One of the officers went up and began to ask him a few questions. Once the interview was over, the young trainer left the cave to head to Cerulean City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Mt. Moon

Ash was walking for a bit until he noticed a very peculiar shell-like rock. He went to grab it, when he bumped his head with another person.

"Hey, watch where-" then the other person noticed who it was and chuckled. "Well, well, if it isn't last place Ashy-boy!"

Ash groaned "Oh if it isn't Gare-bear….."

Gary didn't like that nickname at all "It doesn't matter, you were in the way of that fossil."

"Sorry Gary, but I saw it first." he pointed out.

"How about we battle for it Ashy? I heard that you were so pathetic, you never received a starter." Gary said

"I accept. How about a one-on-one battle?" Ash pointed out.

Gary had a gleeful look "Perfect. You're on!"

Ash got himself up and was ready to fight as Gary did as well. Gary's cheerleading squad were cheering for Gary in his car.

Both took out their Pokéballs and threw them...

To be continue...


	9. Performance Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the second chapter I am making up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Mt. Moon, Route 4 exit

Both Ash and Gary threw their Pokéballs and out came their Pokémon in perspective.

Ash took out Vulpix and she was ready to fight while Gary took out a purple spiky Pokémon with a horn on the middle.

"A Nidorino… Interesting…" Ash said.

Gary, on the other hand, was surprised at what Ash caught.

"How in the hell did you catch that Pokémon?!"

"I just found her and took her care of her. She wanted to come along with me, so I caught her."

The cheerleaders thought it was a cute fox Pokémon as they cooed. Gary needed to focus on the battle "Alright Nidorino, let's start with a Horn Attack!"

His horn glowed and charged right at the fox Pokémon.

"Vulpix, use Smokescreen and dodge it!"

She released a heavy dark smoke from her mouth and covered the area around her, blinding the spiky Pokémon. He fell on the ground as its attack missed.

"Nidorino, try to get out of there and use Poison Jab!"

Nidorino managed to run out and saw his opponent. He charged right at his opponent with the horn glowing purple.

"Vulpix, use Ember!"

She released from her mouth a fire attack as it reached toward Nidorino. Though he was hurt from it, Nidorino managed to hit the fox Pokémon in the side. She got up and was ready to keep fighting.

"Nidorino, use Thunderbolt!"

His horn began to glow and released electric bolts right at his opponent.

"Vulpix, use Ember and spin around!"

The fox Pokémon released the flame attack and spun herself around. The electrical attack was blocked by the fire.

"Vulpix, Tackle!"

She immediately ran, the moment Nidorino was recovering from releasing the attack. She tackled him at his soft area of his body. This sent him flying a few feet. He landed a few feet as he got up and was ready to fight.

"Another Thunderbolt, now!"

He released a much stronger electrical attack this time, heading toward Vulpix much faster than last time.

"Quick, use Ember to counter!"

She released another fire attack as both attacks collided. Both Pokémon were pushing hard on the attack, but both were dead even in willpower. Then as they kept pushing on, Vulpix's eyes began to glow brighter as she then released a much stronger fire attack. This attack cut through the Thunderbolt, and gave a direct hit at the Poison Pin Pokémon. Once the attack ended, Nidorino was panting, barely able to stand.

"End it with a Tackle attack!"

Nidorino was hit hard by this move and laid down, swirls appearing in his eyes, ending the fight.

The cheerleaders stood in shock. Gary lost.

"W...what…" was all Gary could say. Ash smiled as he looked at his fox Pokémon. "Retrieve the fossil." She nodded and grabbed it from the ground with her mouth. She then gave it to Ash, receiving some petting on a job well done, and then he recalled her back into her ball.

"Well Gare-bare, looks like I won," Ash smirked.

Gary shook his head off and had his cocky smirk. "You got lucky. That wasn't my strongest" he recalled his Pokémon "Trust me, I have a stronger one that would have easily ended it quickly."

One of the cheerleaders said, "But Gary I thought-"

"Let's move out!" he said quickly as they went into his car. "Next time, you won't be so lucky…" then they drove it, leaving a small amount of doubt in the hearts of the cheerleaders.

The young trainer shrugged and decided to just walk onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later…

Ash looked at his Pokédex map and noticed he was close to Cerulean City. He then heard a battle that was going on. He ran right to where the source of the battling was.

"Alright Bulbasaur, end it with Sleep Powder!" A female voice shouted.

The plant Pokémon nodded and released a blue powder from the bulb on its back right at a more ruffled looking bird Pokémon. It went to sleep as then was captured by a Pokéball.

The young trainer looked at who threw it and once he saw them, had a big smile emerge on his face.

"Gotcha now, Spearow!"

"Hey, Leaf!"

She turned to see who called her name and saw it was Ash. Ash had to admit to himself, she had definitely changed over the years. Long brown hair, blue tank top, red skirt, white hat, a nice figure, and a gentle smile that she had now that she saw him, she was indeed quite attractive.

"Oh Mew, Ash!" She went over and jumped on him for a hug. He twirled around a bit, still holding her close, then he stopped. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. She was surprised by how bold he was acting, but she kissed him back. After the kiss, they separated.

"How are you Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Oh just caught another Pokémon." Leaf pointed out.

"Cool. How was your battle with Brock?"

"Brock? Oh… I never battled the Pewter Gym Leader."

This surprised Ash "Why though?"

Leaf then showed off her Pokédex "I am just trying to catch all of the Pokémon in this region and research them."

Ash was impressed and admired her goals "So, are you having Oak watch over your research?"

She shook her head "Nope. Your mom is."

Now Ash was stunned "My mom?!"

She nodded eagerly "I was going to go with Oak, but I prefer your mom. She is much more interesting with her research."

"Oh wow. Well, it seems that we both have the same people watching our Pokémon."

Leaf giggled "Well, that's interesting. Want to walk with me to Cerulean City? We can catch up with each other on the way."

He nodded as they held hands and walked down the road. They were about to start chatting, when Ash noticed the road sign had been tagged. He noticed the graffiti 'Gary was here. Ash is still a loser!' Ash merely shook his head at the immaturity of it, and walked on, hand in hand with Leaf as she regaled him with how she bonded with her Bulbasaur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerulean City

Leaf was laughing hard at this point. "Wow! You beat Gary back at Route 4? I guess I was too focused on catching Spearow."

"Yeah, I was surprised it was just one battle. I better still train just in case."

"Say, Ash, I want to see if you can scan Spearow with your Pokédex." she asked

"How come?" Ash pondered

"Well… I kind of have a feeling your Trainer rank is much higher than mine." She said simply.

He nodded "I am actually. Take your Pokémon out and let's see what Dexter says."

She nodded and took out Spearow as the Pokédex scanned. "SPEAROW, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It busily flits around here and there. Even though it looks frail, they can be tough foes capable of using MIRROR MOVE. So if I were you, I'd use something that won't keep punching itself."

Ash rolled his eyes as the young female trainer recalled her Pokémon. Then they went to the Pokémon Center.

Once inside they saw the resident Nurse Joy typing on a computer. She looked up, and noticed both trainers entering the building.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokémon Center, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Our Pokémon need to be healed. Will you please do so?" Ash asked.

She nodded and brought a large 12 ball tray out. "It will take a few moments." Ash and Leaf placed their Pokémon on it, as Pikachu sat on it as well. She then left the desk and went to heal their Pokémon.

Both Ash and Leaf moved to the side of the lobby, sat on the lounge and held hands once again.

"I missed you very much Leaf..." Ash said

"I missed you too Ash…" she smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder, the two enjoying the closeness of being together after a long time apart. Ash sighed, then turned to Leaf

"After this, are you heading out?" He looked at the brunette.

She nodded "Yes. I want to continue my journey on researching and catching the Kanto region's Pokémon. I know you have more ambition than just catching Pokémon."

"True. I will stay here for a while to train my Pokémon, before battling the Cerulean Gym Leader or leaders."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head back onto his shoulder.

"Attention Ash Ketchum and Leaf Cassidy, can you please pick up your Pokémon at the front desk." the intercom said.

They both went into the front desk and they both picked up their Pokémon.

"Thank you for healing our Pokémon Nurse Joy." Ash and Leaf said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, we are here to serve." Nurse Joy said.

Both nodded and left.

Once outside, Leaf hugged Ash.

"I got to go," Leaf said.

"Take care and I hope to bump into you soon." Ash patted her back as they both stopped hugging.

"You might. Bye!" She then left, walking back towards the Route 4 exit, when she stops.

"Ah, what the heck." She mutters to herself.

She then turns around and runs right up to Ash, and surprised him with a kiss on his lips. It was a short but very sweet kiss for both of them, causing his pendant to vibrate. They separated too quickly for either's taste

"There. A much better farewell. See you around Ash!" Leaf then ran out to Route 4, hoping that Ash didn't see her blush.

Ash merely stared at her retreating back, deep in thought about Leaf's kiss, though he could also have sworn Xatu's ball had shaken while they kissed, but dismissed it as his imagination. It was a while before he went back into the Pokémon Center to check into his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the City

Ash was walking around the city, looking for the Gym when he noticed a crowd was surrounding an appliance store. He went in and asked one of the people "What happened?"

"Someone broke in last night and stole a large industrial vacuum." a man said.

"A large vacuum?" Ash looked at him incredulous.

"Yes. It's quite odd that no money was stolen though. That is what I've heard so far."

"Why would someone steal a vacuum?" Ash thought. Then he began to move out of the way and began to track down the Gym itself. After a ten minute walk, he found it. It was a round building, set in the middle of parkland, with a Dewgong sign on the roof baring the words 'Cerulean Gym'. He memorized the address and left.

Once he returned to the Pokémon Center, he took out his Pokémon. Thankfully, his Restricted Class S license allowed him to carry up to eight Pokémon at once. He sent out all of his Pokémon and Pikachu jumped off his back. They were behind the center where a practice battlefield was located.

"Okay guys, we have three days to prepare ourselves to face the Cerulean City Gym." he began to pace as his Pokémon are in a line-up "We are up against Water types, so we must train and plan accordingly. We shall do everything we can, to do our best and earn the win. So who's ready to win?!"

Their Pokémon cheered in their own way.

"Let's begin."

Both Xatu and Pidgeotto were sparring in the air, as Ash was given advice from Daisy to add some weights on them. "Doing this allows them to increase their stamina and strength", he thought as he watched them sparring.

Cleffa was learning to use Pound attack and Double Slap on a punching bag. Though she is still learning how to fight properly.

Pikachu and Vulpix were concentrating on their specialty attacks. The mouse Pokémon released high voltage electricity that destroyed a large rock while Vulpix released a powerful flamethrower.

Lastly, Magikarp was focusing on his swimming in a pond and Ash was assisting him with targets. He was using his Aura and flinging objects used as targets. The fish Pokémon was using Tackle on each one and destroying them, while using his tail to fling off small Aura spheres launched at him. This helped him out to prepare for fighting on and in water. Then Ash commanded "Okay, time to switch to land!"

The fish Pokémon jumped out of the pond and landed on his dorsal fin, flailing a little. The young trainer sent few potted disks and he destroyed them with his tail as he was then was given a larger target, a clay bird. He easily used his body to destroy it. Ash then noticed that he did something; the fish Pokémon hit the target first, then he flew high onward, at least twenty feet, and landed hard on the ground.

"You… you learned Bounce! This is awesome!" He went over and congratulated his Pokémon as the others joined and did the same. He was very bashful about it "Kar... Magi… Karpkarp"

As they finished congratulating the Fish Pokémon, they went back to their training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later…

Ash stood in front of the Cerulean City Gym and felt focused. He went inside and noticed a sign in the ticket booth.

"Sensational Sisters Swim Show! $20 Admission" He noticed a small slot on the bottom. He sighed and places his Pokédex. It made a beeping noise, and then a small ticket appeared.

"Thank you!" An electronic voice said.

He then grabbed the ticket and showed it to the usher. The usher nodded and Ash went to sit at one of the available seats. He then saw a spotlight right in the middle as the crowd chattered. Then a young man appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Swim Show!" the MC said on his microphone. The crowd cheered "Here is the main attraction, the heart-breakingly beautiful artists, the Goddesses of the pool, the Sensational Sisters!"

The curtain that is near the pool opened and three women waved at them. Each wearing a bikini smiled and waved as the platform rose up. Once it stopped a certain amount of feet, they jumped off the platform. They landed on the pool when they submerged a moment later with a Cloyster and Dewgong hosting them up using Hydro Pump. Then as they were up, a Shellder squirted some water into an arc as a Seel released an Ice Beam that froze the arc.

Ash was impressed with the show, and then the ladies jumped off. Then they were synchronizing their swimming moves. Then they submerged and were held up once more by a Gyarados. The crowd were awed how controlled the large Pokémon was. Then two Cloysters released Icicle Spears and managed to hit them together, creating small snowflakes. The crowd clapped as Ash watched on, enjoying the show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the show ended

Ash was in the aquarium area, staring at the water Pokémon. He felt calm about this fight.

"That was totally amazing Daisy!" One of the female with pink hair said.

"I know, your timing on the job was, like, superb Violet!" One of the female with blonde hair said.

"It was a perfect timing as always. Especially you, Lily!" the woman with violet hair pointed out.

Ash smiled softly seeing these women. He knew about their history and decided to do things the right thing.

"Hello, ladies." Ash smiled at seeing them.

The three women stopped and noticed a young man with a red shirt, blue jacket, and jeans. He was good looking.

"Hello… ummm..." the violet-haired woman said.

"Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum" he went to kiss each of their hands as the women giggled. "Can you introduce me who you are? It is after all, a fair trade."

The woman with violet hair nodded "My name is Violet Waterflower."

The woman with blonde hair then said, "My name is Daisy."

The woman with pink smiled softly "Lily is my name."

"And together, we are the Sensational Sisters!" Surprisingly, all three had synchronized their voice for the intro.

Ash nodded as he then said, "I am here to see if I can battle with the Gym Leaders."

The three women looked at each other and became a bit nervous.

"Well… you see." Daisy began

"We have, like, lost a number of times already with trainers from Pallet." Lily said sadly.

"Plus we, like, are getting tired of getting trounced," Violet added.

"Especially with that one Gary guy. He was, like, a douche." Daisy said.

Ash sighed when Violet snapped her fingers. A Seel came in and then extended its already protruding tongue. A tear drop shaped object was resting on the extended part of its tongue. Daisy retrieved the object, and held it out for Ash.

"Here take this badge. You want it anyway, what difference does it make in how you earn it from us?" Daisy implored Ash.

He frowned a bit. He knew that they were trying to give out the badge. Instead, he shook his head and then said "How about you show me what battling skill you gals have? I will help you out if I can."

The girls are surprised hearing this, but Lily was hesitant of this "Are you sure about not getting the badge?"

Ash looked at her "Look, I am not going to go too hard on you gals. I want something fair and earned. Nothing more. I promise it won't be that bad."

The women nodded. They didn't want to battle, but they knew that they had no choice at this point.

They met at the fighting arena, where two raised platforms are. Some few floating platforms are in the arena and one person was viewing this fight. Wearing a trench coat and sunglasses, this person had a notepad out and decided to take notes of the battle. A man came up in the Referee box.

"This match is for the Cascade Badge. On the left side, from Pallet Town, Kanto, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash nodded.

"His opponent, the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City. Daisy, Violet, & Lily, The Sensational Sisters!"

They nodded as Lily went up first.

"Let's go, Magikarp!"

Ash's Magikarp came into the water and was ready to fight. The girls noticed something about this Pokémon.

"Wow… like, it looks strong!" Daisy said.

"The scales, like, look very strong!" Lily added.

This surprised Ash hearing this. "Thanks!"

Lily then grabbed her Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Horsea!"

A small seahorse Pokémon appeared, and was ready to fight.

"Horsea vs Magikarp. Begin!"

"Magikarp, dive into the water!"

He swam underwater as he wanted to see what she will do.

"Horsea, swim underwater and use Tackle!"

The little seahorse Pokémon nodded and swam underwater and was moving very fast.

"Block with your fin!" Ash commanded

Magikarp swung himself around, and blocked the Tackle attack.

"Horsea, Quick Attack!"

The seahorse Pokémon moved very fast and tackled its opponent. Magikarp shook his head and was ready for more. Ash then commanded "Try to block at this point!" The fish Pokémon nodded and kept his eyes out.

"Go for another Quick Attack!" Lily commanded

It swam fast once more and was nearing its opponent. However, he blocked the move.

"Try Agility!"

Ash then noticed that her pattern involved fast movement. However, he wanted to test this.

"Magikarp, go for a Tackle!"

The fish Pokémon nodded and went for a Tackle. However, he missed. "Keep at it, Magikarp!"

It tried to tackle, but Lily kept using anything that involves dodging to increase the speed of the Pokémon. Ash then had an idea.

"Magikarp, jump up high!"

Magikarp swam upwards quickly and leapt up, out of the water.

"Gotcha! Horsea, use Bubble!" Lily commanded as Horsea stopped moving and blew lethal bubbles.

Ash smirked. "Use Bounce!"

Magikarp dived and smacked Horsea hard, putting it in a daze.

"Go for a-"

"Tackle!"

He was not going to allow her to breathe. If she goes for another speed move, then the battle will go longer. A hard Tackle and the seahorse Pokémon was taken out of the fight.

"Horsea is unable to battle, the winner is Magikarp! Lily is out of Pokémon!"

She looked saddened by the loss.

"Hey, you did awesome!" Ash shouted. She looked at him "I am not that great…"

"Are you kidding me? You moved really fast and had a strategy, but I noticed that Horsea wasn't strong, or could keep up with its pace, right?" She nodded "Well if you worked on Horsea's stamina and strength, you would have beaten me."

This surprised her at hearing this. She returned her Pokémon and nodded. Then Ash spoke "I just have something to ask you, though…"

She nodded "Yes?"

"I bumped into your sister, Misty. I'm just curious if you do care for her, and why do you ridicule her?"

Lily sighed and answered "I do love my sister. And miss her too. It's just that… I don't like battling that much. I don't mind once in a while, but...I have my hobbies that I like, though."

"Why not try to battle when necessary, and then when it is over, try to enjoy your life with your sisters. Even Misty."

She nodded "I will apologize to her when I get the chance."

The young trainer nodded. Then Daisy went up and was ready to fight.

"Go Shellder!"

A purple shell Pokémon with its tongue poking out was ready to fight.

"Shellder vs Magikarp. Begin!"

"Swim for a bit, Magikarp!" Ash commanded. The fish Pokémon swam around for a bit, recovering a little from the last fight.

"Shellder, go for an Ice Shard!"

"Shell!" It created a large shard and fired away.

"Magikarp, use Splash Attack to block the attack!"

He created a small wave from the splash move. Blocking the shard, Magikarp then swam around waiting for the next move.

"Shellder, Withdraw!"

The shell Pokémon was inside of its shell and waited. Ash raised his eyebrow but decided to attack.

"Use Tackle!"

He tackled right at the shell of the Pokémon and it didn't budge.

"Use Iron Defense!"

It shined at the moment and it was waiting for another move.

"Another Tackle!"

Magikarp gave another hit, but he got hurt from it.

"Launch an Icicle Spear!"

It launched a crystallized spear right at the fish Pokémon.

"Swim away and Tackle!"

He twirled away from the icicle and tackled his opponent hard.

"Withdraw!"

It immediately went into the shell. Ash realized what she is doing, going into the defence.

"Go for a Tackle!" Ash commanded

The fish Pokémon smashed once more on the shell,

"Use Ice Beam!" Daisy commanded

It opened its shell and released a white beam right at its opponent.

"Dodge it and go for a Tackle attack!"

The fish Pokémon quickly avoided the attack and then slammed hard on the head of the Pokémon.

"Iron Defense!"

It shined its shell. "Tackle right at the head!" Magikarp tackled hard on its head. The shell Pokémon felt exhausted.

"Go for a-"

"One more Tackle!"

The last tackle was enough to take out the shell Pokémon.

"Shellder is unable to battle, the winner is Magikarp! Daisy is out of Pokémon."

Daisy gave a sad sigh. Then Ash spoke "Interesting defensive tactics. I thought there was no way I could have broken through, but I think, with a bit of polish, your strategy would make you very dangerous." The young blonde smiled and nodded "Thank you, Ash."

Then the young trainer asked "Daisy, what is your relationship like with Misty and did you ever help her out?"

Daisy then looked down, and began to speak "I wanted my sis to be like us. However, she loved doing nothing more but battles after battles. I do love my sis, but I suppose she is, like, driven to do more than be a pretty face…"

"Look, just support your sister no matter what. Help her out, and I guarantee that your relationship with her will become better."

She nodded and stepped aside. Then, Violet, the last opponent was ready to go at it. She grabbed her Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Goldeen!"

A large horned Goldfish was ready to fight.

"Magikarp, go for a Bounce!"

He resurfaced out of the water and was heading right at his opponent.

"Goldeen go for a Mud Shot!"

She resurfaced and hits the side of the number of platforms on fighting arena; a muddy looking projectile hits the fish Pokémon hard. It sent him flying and about to land on one of the platforms.

"Use your tail to bounce yourself!"

Magikarp was able to hit the platform with his tail, with excellent timing, and land back in the water. Ash was a bit surprised by this but decided to tread carefully.

"Magikarp, go for a Tackle!"

He went swimming fast ready to tackle.

"Goldeen stop him with an Aqua Tail!"

Its tail turned blue and swung the tail. An aura of water managed to hit Magikarp. He was thrown a few feet and stopped. He shook his head.

"Magikarp go for a Tackle!"

He swam right at him again. Ash needed to see what else she had.

"Use Water Pulse!"

It released a ring of water and Ash noticed she only gave attacks commands.

"Swim right through the water rings!"

He swam right through the rings and then tackled his opponent.

"Go for an Aqua Tail!"

It released another water attack that was heading toward its opponent.

"Dodge to the side and go for a Tackle!"

He barrel rolled to the side and managed to swim up, and hit his opponent.

"Go for a Horn Attack!" she desperately said.

Ash had this already "Dodge and hit a hard Tackle!"

Magikarp immediately avoided the attack and then tackled his opponent hard. This sent Goldeen flying out of the pool, landing next to the Sensational Sisters. It was flailing on land. Violet knew she was finished. "I forfeit. My Pokémon can't flail back to the water."

"Violet forfeits the battle, which makes Ash Ketchum the winner!"

Ash nodded as he noticed his Magikarp looked exhausted yet happy.

"Those were some interesting attacks. You nearly got me good." he recalled his Magikarp. "My advice is to focus on speed now and some defence tactics wouldn't go amiss either."

The young woman nodded and was happy about the advice. She recalled her Pokémon.

"Now, Violet being the oldest, why did you treat your sister with disrespect? I mean, shouldn't family help each other, no matter what?"

Violet did look guilty "I know I said and did such stupid things. I wish that I could, like, fix the problem. I want to, like apologize to my sister, and tell her how much I, no WE all miss her."

"I forgive you." a female voice said.

They turned to find Misty coming out of the ceiling of the atrium. She looked calm, yet misty eyed. Then she was heading downstairs and meets with her sisters.

"I heard everything you guys said, and I'm very impressed with how you held on well. I guess I can see what the problem was. No one had any motivation and I allowed myself to not be very helpful. For that I apologize."

She went over to hug them. They hugged back.

"Like, we forgive you, but we treated you, like, bad." Lily said

"We will be better at it little sis." Daisy added.

Ash smiled at the forgiveness in the family. Then Misty stopped hugging and looked at the young trainer. She disrobed her blue coat and tossed, showing a baby blue one piece swimsuit.

"Now, Ash you will face the fourth and last Sensational Sister. I am also the most dangerous of the four. Now you will face the Tomboy Mermaid, Misty Waterflower! I will be allowed to use two of the League Pokémon while you use five of what you have left."

Ash knew this last matchup will not be easy. He nodded and then both of them threw a Pokéball.

To be continued…


	10. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the last chapter. This week I will post up more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Just as the first Pokémon was about to come out, an explosion from the wall blew it out. A large machine was in view, along with three silhouettes on top of it.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" a female voice said

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" a male voice replied

"An evil as old as the galaxy…" the female's appearance became clear, of a tall, long red haired woman, wearing a white Rocket uniform.

"...sent here to fulfil our destiny!" then the male's appearance revealed a short blue haired man, also wearing a white Rocket uniform appeared.

"And there's me!" a human speaking Meowth had made an appearance.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"...Team Rocket…"

"...Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

Ash frowned "Team Rocket…"

The Sensational Sisters, save Misty, looked frightened.

Jessie then took a step forward. "We are here to abduct your Pokémon. Hit it Meowth!"

"Ya got it!" He presses a button as the pool's water was being sucked up a massive hose. Some of the water-Pokémon was being sucked in along with the pool. Ash gritted his teeth in anger; he didn't want to end the battle this way!

"Hey, how about we battle for the Pokémon?"

The Rockets had a dark smirk as they threw their respective Pokéballs.

"Let's go Ekans!"

"Go Koffing!"

A large snake and round poisonous gas ball Pokémon were ready to fight.

Ash knew this was the time to test out his newest Pokémon in battle now.

"Go Cleffa!"

A small star shaped fluff ball of a pink Pokémon was ready to fight. The Sisters and Jessie squealed and cooed at how cute it looked.

"Hey focus!" Meowth shouted.

"Oh right. Ekans, go for a Bite!"

"Koffing, go for a Tackle!"

The snake Pokémon's mouth is open and the poison Pokémon coming near toward the small Pokémon.

"Cleffa use Magical Leaf!"

She released a number of glowing leaves that were aimed right at the eyes of the enemy Pokémon. It reached each of the targets swiftly. Ekans lost focus, and ended up eating the dirt on the ground. Koffing also dropped onto the ground with a thud. This surprised the Rockets as Cleffa was ready to fight again.

"Ekans Dig!"

He immediately dug into the ground.

"Keep your eyes open!" Ash commanded

"Koffing, go for a Sludge Attack!"

It spat a large glob of poisonous sludge, directly towards the fairy Pokémon.

"Dodge it!"

Although she avoided the first attack, the second attack managed to hit the little Pokémon. She got up almost immediately, and was raring for more.

"Sis, help him!" Daisy said.

Just as she was about to throw a Pokéball, Ash raised his hand. "Don't interfere. Trust me. Cleffa has this in the bag."

She stopped and nodded. Ash then commanded "Double Slap on Ekans!"

She then began to smack on the Pokémon hard a number of times.

"Koffing, go for another Sludge attack!"

"Hop off from Ekans and go for a Pound!"

She managed to jump off from the snake Pokémon and the sludge hits Ekans. She then uses her little weight and momentum to hit the poison Pokémon. She then landed on her feet.

"Alright, time to wrap this up with Metronome!"

Her little stubby hands moved left and right. As she moved her fingers back and forth, both Ekans and Koffing stared at the Pokémon and moved the same way. The Rockets raised their eyebrows and wondered what was going on. Once she stopped, her body glowed and released an unknown energy.

Ash realized the move "Return…"

The energy released right at both Pokémon and the attack knocked both of their Pokémon out of the fight. Cleffa jumped and smiled. She began to glow pure white as she grew taller, her tail grew as well, becoming more curved, and she had fairy wings sprouting from her back. Once the light cleared out, a little Pokémon with three fingers, a curl in her hair, small fairy wings, and a small swirl with her tail.

Ash took out his Pokédex:

"CLEFAIRY, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of CLEFFA. It is said that Happiness will come to those who see a gathering of CLEFAIRY dancing under a full moon. I'm not sure if it's true, but it'd be a sight to see. The moonlight it stores on the wings on its back apparently enables it to float in mid-air. Pfft. Doubt it, they all look as heavy as a SNORLAX."

Ash rolled his eyes and went to his Pokémon and hugged her. "You evolved! I'm so proud of you!" She felt the happiness of her trainer and snuggled into him.

Jessie and James returned their Pokémon and were quite livid.

"Crank it to max!"James shouted. Meowth nodded his head in affirmation, and cranked the lever to maximum setting. Ash, Pikachu, Clefairy and the Sensational Sisters were pulled into the pool due to the suction, nearly getting sucked into the hose. Then, from out of nowhere, a large blue Water Pokémon appeared.

"Go Lapras, use Hyper Beam at full power!" a large orb of pure energy quickly charged in the Pokémon's mouth, before being released as a beam of pure energy from its mouth. As it passed him, Ash couldn't help but be in awe of the power he could feel radiating from that energy beam. The beam hit the motor of the giant machine, causing the machine to blow up violently, throwing the Rocket's into the air at a high velocity.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They disappeared in a twinkle of light far into the sky.

Ash and the others turned toward the person who is wearing the trench coat. The person took it off, surprising everyone. With her auburn hair, black blouse that showed a fair amount of cleavage, and a blue skirt. She then put her glasses on.

Ash smiled "Hey Lorelei!"

The woman nodded as the Sensational Sisters were even in more disbelief that she knew him.

"Y-You know her, Ash?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"We've known each other for around two years now. He likes to ask me for tips and advice on battling. He is also quite knowledgeable about ways to get involved with training your Pokémon." She then walked over toward the pool. "Great job my oldest friend. Return!" The blue Pokémon was recalled into its Pokéball, as she turned towards the group "I must admit I had come here, after a call from Ash, to give you gals a chance."

The Sisters looked at Ash and were surprised hearing this.

"You see, I knew about the problems of the Gym, considering my rank. And, well, I wanted to help out and show Lorelei you each have battle prowess like no other." Ash said.

"Plus, my superiors gave me the green light to check on it. And I have to say, you pass." Lorelei simply said.

Misty was happy hearing this and her sisters as well.

"Well, better report this. Take care and do well as always" Just as she was about to leave, she remember something she went over to Ash "You, keep up the great work." She kissed his cheek, as he smiled softly. Misty then ran up to her, looking nervous.

"Um, I know you might get this a lot, but… can I get an autograph please?"

Ash looked a little startled, while Lorelei smiled at Misty, whom was acting nervous.

"Of course, anything for a friend of Ash."

Ash produced from his backpack a piece of paper and a pen, handing them to Lorelei. She then wrote a small note, signing it with a flourish, and then handing it to Misty, whom had stars in her eyes.

"Here you are Misty, keep up the good work."

She then sent out Jynx and, after waving goodbye to the group, teleported out of the place. Misty was clinging to her new prized possession for dear life, stars shining in her eyes.

"Wow! I got an autograph from my idol! This is the best day ever!"

Ash looked at her and asked "Have you even looked at the dedication?"

Misty looked sheepish for a moment, before reading her autograph.

To Misty,

Keep showing the world your dedication to water Pokémon. You have the potential to surpass Wallace as the greatest Water-type trainer, and I'll be cheering you all the way!

Lorelei

Misty gave a squeal as stars shined in her eyes again.

Ash smiled at her joy, before they moved towards her sisters, whom were chatting among themselves. As they went toward the sisters, Ash noticed the hole that was made by the Rockets on the other side of the pool, covering most of the wall and some of the roof.

"Wow… um… maybe we should hold off on that battle for another day." Ash pointed out.

Misty nodded "Yeah, I'll postpone it until the place gets repaired."

Ash stretches his arms. "Well, I'd better head out. My Pokémon need rest, and I'm sure you ladies would like to get reacquainted."

Just as he was leaving, Lily went up to Ash "Ash... could you wait a moment please."

He stopped and turned around. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

She went up to him and grabbed his hands. "Could you stay here? Like, we want to get to know you."

The other sisters were surprised by how bold she was acting. Normally she was shy when she was near men, but she found it easy to be near the young trainer. He smiled softly "Sure! Thankfully I'm fully packed, since I was going to leave town after the battle."

The sisters were happy and they took him through the back door of the Gym. Not far off and across the park, was their home, a large double storey brick house. Ash gave a low whistle. "Nice place."

Misty replied with a smile. "Thanks. I have to admit, I missed this place."

They went toward the home while Violet was making a phone call.

"Hello, Willessee Construction? Like, we need the Gym roof and a wall repaired, and we're willing to pay extra for it to be done ASAP."

While Violet was talking on the phone, they entered their home. Ash was surprised how nice and modest the home was. The stairs were hugging the right wall, which was in a cream colour. Some of the room was open, leading to a dining room. Pikachu got off of his friend's shoulder and stretched.

"Cha!" He felt calm as Daisy picked him up and held him. He didn't mind her at all. Then Misty gestured to Ash to follow her. Ash nodded and she led him upstairs, and into a hallway. Once she reached a door at the end of the hallway, she opened it and showed him a simple room with a bed, desk and unsuited.

"This is the guest room. If you need anything just ask me or my sisters."

Ash nodded and placed his backpack on the bed. The young trainer stretched his arms once again and looked at Misty. "Thanks for letting me stay…"

"It was nothing Ash" she went up to him and hugged him. "I should be the one to thank you for saving the gym and, of course, helping me re-connect with my sisters."

He nodded as he sat down and looked relaxed. Misty sat next to him and smiled calmly.

"So, are you feeling nervous about tomorrow's match?" Misty asked

"No. I'm feeling more excited than anything else." He replied eagerly.

"Good. From what I can tell by seeing how you fight, you're no pushover. Just give me your best."

"I will."

Then Lily came into the room and noticed how Ash looked calm while Misty smiled softly at Ash. "Ash, we ordered take out. Hope you like Chinese."

"I do."

"So… what are you guys talking about?" Lily asked

"Oh, just wondering how ready I am for tomorrow," Ash replied.

She sat next to Ash. "Thanks for being nice to us."

"You're welcome." Ash patted her shoulder. Then their other sisters came in, and the room felt crowded, but comforting. For some reason, the girls couldn't help, but like being around him.

Violet saw a cute and intelligent guy. She wanted to get to know him more, maybe score a date as well.

Daisy thought he was sweet and understanding. She pondered about whether he was single or not, hoping he was.

Lily thought Ash was a kind person. She wanted to understand him better, maybe over dinner?

Misty knew a bit about Ash, but she wanted to travel with him to learn more, maybe become his girlfriend as well.

"So how long have gals been doing that water show?" Ash asked. Lily was petting Pikachu as she answered "We have been doing this since 13 years old."

"We included our sister when she turned around 13 as well. However, she preferred, like battling." Violet answered.

Misty answered "Yep. I prefer battling over dancing in water."

Daisy then hugged her sister "Aww. She is adorable though." The young red-haired puffed her cheeks mockingly.

"Though she's a tough gym leader, we lost interest in battling when she left after that argument." Daisy said, "Thankfully, you showed us how much fun it could be as a proper trainer."

Ash shook his head as Pikachu was already asleep thanks to the petting.

"You know, I wasn't planning to use Pikachu in battle here at all."

This surprised them. "Oh… just to give us a chance? I mean, I have enough experience to know how to deal with Electric types." Misty said.

Ash turned to Pikachu, whom was nestled in Daisy's arms still, looking content as she petted him every so often. "I trained this Pikachu since he was a little Pichu. Since we left home, he has taken down Brock's Onix, and has shown dangerously powerful attacks." This surprised the girls and they just stared at the napping Pokémon. Despite the innocent look, Pikachu was a different level of electrical Pokémon. He trained harder than any of Ash's other Pokémon. His routine revolved around training, resting, eating and repeat, but not necessarily in that order. His life is enjoyable and he aims to be the strongest and the best Pokémon he can be.

They were startled out of their reverie when they heard the doorbell go off. Violet went into the door and the deliveryman gave her their order. She paid for the meals and then placed the food on the table. Lily went to grab plates and utensils. Misty grabbed the drinks and they began to serve and eat.

They happily ate as Ash got more food than he usually does. The other girls are surprised with how much he ate. Then again, they reasoned that he was a man and wasn't picky. Thankful for the extra food that was ordered; they ate their dinner, and enjoyed each other's company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening…

Ash was sitting on his bed in the lotus position meditating. He began to reach for the Aura around his area, getting a feel for the house. Thus far he sensed the Waterflower sisters still awake. He then pushed outward further and sensed some of the community members either still awake or asleep. He then pushed a bit further trying to sense intention and emotions. This would help him tell who is giving away darker intentions to other types of intention. He kept pushing; however he soon felt exhaustion starting to set in, so he stopped.

He was doubled over, almost out of breath. Then once he had recovered sufficiently, he reached into his backpack and grabbed a towel, then proceeded to wipe some of the sweat off of him. He was doing a lot better now than when he was beginning. The kind of power that he was trying to use was incredibly difficult to control, and responded to even the slightest emotion. Now he understood why the book required centring one's self before learning. He then got up and changed into his pyjamas. He was ready to get into the bed and rest when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

Misty entered the room, wearing a baby blue robe. "I just wanted to check in. How are you?"

He smiled softly "I'm a bit exhausted from meditating."

She raised her left eyebrow in curiosity. "Meditating?"

He nodded "Are your sisters awake?"

She nodded and went out to call them. They met up at the room as Ash smiled at them "If I show you something, please don't freak out."

They nodded as he showed his open palm. It began to glow as the girls eyes widen.

"I'm an Aura Guardian. I was born with this power to protect both humans and Pokémon alike from evil."

Violet gasped then almost whispered, "I heard that they were all wiped out."

"My father was one. I believe it has to do with the fact that I am the only one that was born without being registered as one, so they missed me. My powers are growing stronger each year."

Lily went up to him "I think that is awesome."

Ash smiled and nodded at her "Thanks." He yawned and felt exhausted. He was ready to lie down and call it a day. Daisy went up and kissed his cheek "Goodnight and thanks."

The other girls were surprised how bold Daisy was. Then again, she acted more up front than anything. Then he felt another kiss in the cheek by Violet. "Sleep well." Then Lily did so and she smiled shyly "Sweet dreams."

The last kiss nearly surprised him; Misty kissed him close to the lips. "Goodnight Ash." The sisters left, leaving Ash nearly pondering what just happened. He shrugged as he closed his eyes, committing to memory that his pendant was vibrating with each kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next afternoon, inside of the Gym…

Ash was standing on one platform, ready for battle, while Misty was on the other platform.

"This battle will be for the Cascade Badge. On my left side, from Pallet Town, Kanto, he is an up an coming rookie, I give you Ash Ketchum!"

He nodded in acknowledgment

"On my right side, from Cerulean City, Kanto, She is known as the Tomboyish Mermaid, I give you Misty Waterflower!"

She nodded as well.

"This is a Two on Two battle with a 1 hour time limit. Both trainers ready? Begin!"

Ash threw his Pokéball first.

"Go, Mankey!"

His pig Monkey Pokémon was out and she was ready to fight.

"Misty calls Staryu!"

A brown starfish was ready to fight. Ash took out his Pokédex, curious about it:

"STARYU, the Star Shape Pokémon. STARYU's Core Gem pulses at night to the rhythm of a human heartbeat. If the Core Gem is undamaged, it can effortlessly regenerate any lost appendage. FREAK!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Mankey, keep your guard up." She nodded and was ready to fight.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

It spun right at the fighting Pokémon and was closing in.

"Mankey, Karate Chop!"

Her hand glowed and strikes right at her opponent. It did launch the starfish Pokémon backward, but it landed on its legs. Mankey shook her hand and was ready to fight again.

"Mankey jump onto the platforms!" She nodded and jumped onto one of the platforms.

"Staryu, go for a Water Gun!"

It released strong water streams repeatedly from its uppermost tip, and Mankey had a hard time dodging them as she was hit a few times. She shook it off and was raring to go.

"Mankey go right after Staryu with a Karate Chop!"

Her hand glowed and she went right after her opponent.

"Staryu, dodge it with Rapid Spin!"

It flew up and avoided the attack, as pieces of the platform were destroyed.

"Mankey, grab that rock and toss it at Staryu!"

She reacted fast enough and tossed it hard, right at the starfish Pokémon. It got hit hard on the side and landed on the right side of it. It got up, still ready to fight.

"Staryu, Bubblebeam!"

"Mankey, jump in the water and dodge it!"

She dived underwater and avoided the water attack. She kept swimming and then she leapt out of it and stood into one of the platforms. This surprised Misty, with how the pig monkey Pokémon knew how to swim so well and dodging the attack.

"Staryu, use Harden and then Tackle!"

Its body shined for a moment and went flew fast right at its opponent.

"Mankey, use Brick Break!"

Her hand glowed brighter and gave a hard chop that sent the starfish Pokémon flying right into a wall. It crashed hard and it slumped onto the ground. Its gem began to blink red repeatedly, indicating a knock out. Mankey shook her hand and wanted to shrug the pain off, while the referee raised a flag.

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey! Leader, please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Misty recalled her Pokémon and looked serious. She then took out her next Pokéball. She had faith that this battle was hers. She then threw it.

"Misty calls Starmie!" A much larger purple starfish Pokémon with extra appendages was ready to fight. Ash took out his Pokédex:

"STARMIE, the Mysterious Pokémon, and the evolved form of STARYU. This Pokémon is often seen at night flashing its core skyward. Weirdoes. Many women value their Core Gem as jewellery since it shines the colours of the rainbow. Pfft. Trust the soulless ginger bitch to show off her jewellery."

"Hey! Watch what you're saying you hunk of junk!" Misty shouted angrily.

"Ohhh... look at me, my circuits are quivering!"

Ash shuts off his Pokédex with a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Let's continue this fight."

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

"Mankey, dodge it by swimming underwater!"

She managed to avoid the water beam attack and swam to avoid the attack. Misty smirked and had her opponent.

"Starmie use Psychic!"

Its center of the gem shined and Mankey had a hard time moving. Then she was sent flying out of the water and then slammed hard on the ground. She got up and felt agonizing pain all over her body.

Ash looked concerned. The psychic attack left her nearly weak, but was ready to fight.

"Be careful Mankey. Go for a Mega Punch!"

She launched her closed fist right at her opponent.

"Go for Psyshock!"

"Quick, roll to the water and go for a Low Kick!"

She rolled into the water and managed to avoid contact with the attack and then swam up high and managed to hit a hard kick. Though Starmie was hit, it didn't do much damage.

"Starmie go for a Water Pulse!"

It released a water ring right at the monkey Pokémon. This sent her flying into a wall, knocking her out thereby taking her out of the fight.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the winner is Starmie! Challenger, please bring out your next Pokémon."

Ash was impressed at Misty. He returned his Mankey and then took out his Pokéball.

"Go Clefairy!"

The little fairy Pokémon appeared, and was ready to fight.

"Starmie, go for a Bubblebeam!"

It released a large stream of bubbles, which moved deceptively quickly.

"Clefairy jump on the right platform and go for a Double Slap!"

She jumped immediately to the right and managed to avoid the attack. Then she launched herself right at her opponent and smacked the starfish Pokémon a few times.

"Starmie, Psychic!"

Its center glowed and managed to grab the fairy Pokémon sending her flying a few feet landing hard on the ground. She got up and shook it off.

"Clefairy use Sing!"

She began to sing a melody. It was affecting the starfish Pokémon as it swayed back and forth.

"Into the water to stay awake!"

It went underwater and resurfaced.

"Use Magical Leaf!"

She began to make a soft dance and released colourful leaves. Each was hitting the target, making it a very effective attack, as it was getting worn out.

"Starmie, Recover!"

Ash had to stop the starfish Pokémon from recovering.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!"

She began to move her fingers left and right, left and right. Then it stopped and released a large Thunder attack hitting Starmie hard. This caused Starmie to land on her back on the ground. Its core gem blinked in a pulse, indicating a knockout.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Clefairy! Ash Ketchum is the victor!"

Ash smiled and went over to his Clefairy and hugged her.

"Good work!"

She nodded and snuggled closely. Misty then smiled and sighed. She did lose fairly. It wasn't how she expected it to happen, but it was fast and fair. She then went over toward Ash then she shook his hand.

"Congrats, Ash! You beat me in a fair fight" she then took something out of her right side pocket, a small tear drop shaped emblem. "As you defeated all four of us, I hereby give you the Cascade Badge! You've earned it!"

The young trainer smiled over how he earned it. He placed the badge in his badge case and returned his Pokémon. Then a thunderstorm is heard. He looked out the window and sighed. It was raining heavily.

"Well, it looks like I am stuck here for a while." Ash said simply.

The Waterflowers were happy to hear this. They would get to spend more time with him, getting to know him.

Daisy said "How about you stay with us until it clears up?"

Ash looked at them and smiled softly "Sure. You don't mind if I call my mom right now?"

They didn't mind as they each encouraged him. He then took out his Pokédex and dialled his mother.

"Ketchum Residence, Delia speaking."

"Hey, mom!"

She smiled softly "Hey Ash, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, a thunderstorm came in Cerulean and it seems that I might be stuck until it clears up." He notices how much she is glowing, knowing it was her pregnancy doing it. "You look radiant."

She blushed a bit "Thanks, Ash."

The girls thought it was sweet of him with how he is with his mother.

"Oh, I am staying with these four beautiful ladies."

The girls blushed a bit as he turned the Pokédex toward them. Delia took a quick notice that none of them had a ring on. She was able to respond fast.

"Hello, I hope my little man hasn't been any trouble."

Lily easily answered "You're son has been nothing but a gentleman to us."

Violet also added "Like he helped us a lot. So we do hope we get to know him a bit better!"

Misty then said, "We do have a room ready for him!"

Delia nodded and then Daisy was there as well.

"Hey Ash, how did it go with the battle in Cerulean?"

He showed the badge and smiled "Got the proof right here."

"Awesome! Keep it up!"

Then another woman appeared. "Professor, we need your help."

"Oh, I got to go, take care." She then hung up. Ash puts the Pokédex away and went to sit down on the stands. He pets his Pikachu as he cooed.

"This journey has been an interesting one. Rockets, badges, beautiful women, Pokémon. No complaints here at all." Ash simply said.

Misty went over and sat next to him and places her head on his shoulder. Ash smiled and places his head on top of hers.

"You were amazing Misty. It was my toughest battle." Ash admitted.

"Thanks. Now you see why I want to do better?" Misty said

"Yeah. You would be a dangerous opponent and how well you adapted." Then the other girls went toward him. Lily placed her head on his lap, Daisy on the other shoulder, and lastly Violet on holding him on his back. Ash smiled to himself.

"I've never felt this loved before."

The girls giggled.

"You are like, not going to let us go that easily," Violet said.

"I know that."

They enjoyed each other's company, as his pendant vibrated on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours later inside of the gym…

Ash noticed it was still raining and began to allow his Pokémon to train. He was in a meditative state, trying to reach out to his Aura. Violet was swimming in another pool, Daisy and Lily chatted about fashion, and Misty was training her Pokémon in yet another pool.

The young trainer had his thoughts clear and organized. He was able to remember something in the book about how his Aura could create a temporary Armor; however he was not willing to try yet, due to the prohibitive cost of using it.

He got out of his meditation state and noticed his Pokémon. He sensed they were becoming stronger over time.

His Xatu and Pidgeotto were both sparring at best. Though the moment he took out Xatu, he drooled and giggled, though he quickly focused on the fight.

Pikachu was focusing on using Quick Attack with added weights, hoping to learn Extreme Speed one day.

Mankey was doing one handed push ups. She was trying to improve her strength and endurance more, hopefully so she can use Brick Break without hurting her hand.

Clefairy was focusing on her slaps and physical attacks.

Vulpix was swimming on the pool, trying to improve her resistance against water. She could bathe, but too much water could cause problems. Once she got out, she began to focus on improving her recovery.

Lastly, Magikarp was swimming and jumping out. He was improving at best and looked at times, that he was glowing. Ash smiled, he just needs that extra push and he will evolve.

He went over to Violet who was swimming. He took off his shoes, thankfully wearing shorts, placed his feet on the water. She swam right at him and smiled to herself.

"So Violet, do you like working in the entertainment world?" Ash asked

"I've always liked it. I like how the crowd cheer for us and seeing their smiling faces is a plus. Though I would rather be an actress myself." she then got out of the water, and Ash couldn't help seeing how great she looked on her purple one piece bikini. Then he looked into her eyes.

"I will see if I can help you out in finding an audition. Or maybe a studio."

She hugged him, though a bit wet "Thank you, Ash."

"No problem. So any boyfriends?"

She shook her head "None right now. Was dating this one guy, but, like, he had to move to Hoenn. Now I do this to pass time."

He nodded and looked into the pool. Then he felt his hand being held and looked at her. "There is much more of me that I haven't told."

"Yes… so any girl that is special in your heart?" Violet asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Actually, it is kind of hard to explain, but I will tonight. To all of you" He kisses her hand then got up.

"I'm going to see Daisy for a bit."

She nodded and pondered what he meant by what he said.

He noticed Lily went to check on Misty, as he smiled to himself. He sat down next to her on a bench.

"So Daisy, how are you?"

She smiled to him "Oh, like, great! I'm just glad that you are staying."

Then he asked "Do you like entertaining the crowd with your swimming?"

Daisy thought for a moment "I don't mind doing it, but I prefer to do something else."

"What is it that you wanted to do?"

"Fashion for clothes only."

"Really?"

"Yep," she nodded "Like, I love to design clothing and see how it looks. One of my dreams is to design for, like, a large company, or even a big label."

"Do you have a scrapbook of the pictures?"

She nodded and took out her Pokégear. She showed pictures of various clothes she designed and posed. Some even her sisters did.

"They look great."

She smiled and blushed "Thank you." She sat a bit closer to him and then asked "Ash…"

"Yes?"

"Did you always want to be a Pokémon Master?"

"Not really. I actually am thinking of opening a Battle Facility, to battle trainers and test them. Though for now I am training to be the best."

She was surprised he had a career thought out. She could picture him doing that for a living. Wearing something, dashing and heroic. Battling other trainers to test them.

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks. Say, my mom might be able to help out. She knows this clothing designer. They helped her out with the uniforms in the family restaurant. They also help out a couple of up and coming designers known as Valerie and Elesa, or something."

Daisy was star struck and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome." Then he gave her his mother's number and she decided to make a private call to her.

He then noticed Lily was done, and went toward Ash after she noticed her sister leave. She smiled softly.

"Hey Lils…" Ash said.

She blushed at the affectionate name "Hey Ash…"

"You seem a bit flustered, are you okay?"

"Oh I am good" she laughed a bit "It's just interesting that we have a man here staying with us."

"I noticed that you seem to do this show a lot, but you tend to be a bit hesitant at times."

Lily looked down "You noticed…"

"Body language is something I was trained in. It helps with my Aura."

She sighed "I actually want to open up my own Day Care."

Now Ash was surprised with each sister. Violet wanted to be an actress, Daisy a clothing designer, Misty a specialist water trainer, and Lily a day care.

"Wow… how come?"

"Before the water shows, I worked part-time at a day care not far off from here." she smiled softly looking at the pool "The children are sweet and kind once you take care of them. They are challenge as some are spoiled, some are hot tempered. It shows how different each child grows up."

"That's insightful of you." Ash replied

"Thank you…" she said.

They both stare at the pool, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm encircles her waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time, Waterflower home…

Ash was ready to rest in his bed, the day having taken a bit of a toll. Then he heard a soft knock.

"Come in…"

All four sisters came in the room, wearing their nightgowns and sat at the edge of the bed. Thankfully Pikachu was sleeping in the living room.

Ash then sat at the headboard of his bed and knew what this was all about. He promised to tell them about his Aura.

"What I say here tonight, is a secret. Please keep this to yourselves. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that the same enemies that wiped us out are still out there."

They nodded as he began "I was born with this Aura because of my dad. He was an Aura Guardian, until he was murdered, along with my people, on that day. My mom took care of me and I learned about it when I was five. As I grew up, the Goddess Pokémon Arceus visited me one night at the age of 10. She gave me a task. It involved not just becoming stronger, but also… marrying more than one woman."

This surprised them, as Ash took out his locket.

"This is the secret of it. What this does, it allows me to find my wives. This pendant will vibrate when it senses a potential relationship, but it's up to me to choose to build upon said relationships. So far I have three wives. One of them is my own mother."

The girls looked shocked hearing this. "Please don't judge me like this. My mother and I love each other and she is pregnant with my child. The task behind it is more of bringing future Aura Guardians in this world."

He noticed the girls are still speechless and he looked down. "That is the truth; please don't hate me for this."

Misty held his hand "I don't Ash. I am surprised by what Arceus is asking you to do. Do you love them though?"

He nodded "I do love my mother, Daisy and Lola. They are kind to me and have been helpful in strategy and such. In return, I show each of them all the love I can give them."

Violet placed her hand on his left thigh "We won't tell anyone."

Both Daisy and Lily nodded. Then Lily shyly said "Does… does it work for any of us?"

They looked at him as Ash noticed how strongly it was vibrating. He pointed it to each girl and each was vibrating strongly.

"It seems all four of you are potential. The only way to be sure if a ring appears. So for now it is strong."

He sighed in relief "Well… I am tired out. Need to rest for tomorrow." He wanted to lay down when Violet had an idea.

"How about sleeping in the master bedroom?"

Daisy and Misty gawked at her "Violet!" they both said

"What? We can all sleep together and see how it is like doing so."

Ash blushed heavily. "Oh…"

They took him into the Master suite and to a large bed. He lay down in the centre. The other girls lay on the bed, finding comfort near him. He simply said "Goodnight."

They just nodded. All Ash could think about was, what did he get himself into? Ah well, what a way to go…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later…

Ash was packed and ready to leave, as was Misty. She wanted to tag along with him to travel around and catch more Pokémon.

She gave one last hug to Daisy.

"Like, take care of him little sis." Daisy said

"I will. Don't worry about it."

They nodded as Ash and Misty waved goodbye to the sisters, then they were off into Ash's journey to the unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in Viridian City…

A man was sitting in an office, in a high-backed chair, reading a report. The report was causing some annoyance to pass on the face of the man, as he read the end of the report. He then presses a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Ariana, get me Agent Soyuz."

"Yes Boss."

The man placed his report on the desk with a slight thump, causing a sleeping cat in the corner of the office to open its eyes in irritation. The man waited patiently for another 3 minutes before his office door opened, and in walked a man in a Black pair of chinos and a zipped up cargo vest with a red R on the right chest pocket. The man was about 5'11, wearing the standard issue black beret, and with a 5 O'clock shadow. He then stops in the middle of the floor and gives a crisp salute.

"Agent Soyuz reporting, Sir!"

"Agent Soyuz, please inform all operations, and field operatives to be aware of a trainer that foiled our Mt. Moon operation. The order is that he is under observation only, unless he directly interferes with an operation."

Soyuz nods his assent. "Sir, may I have the name of the trainer in question?"

The man slides over the report, and opens it to the end page. Soyuz then assesses the person in question.

"Understood Sir. However, one of the teams under my jurisdiction have encountered, and made contact with the individual in question several times, due to him having a rare Pokémon. Do I inform them to disengage or are they allowed to continue?"

The man pauses for a moment, contemplating. He then stands up and moves to the window.

"Allow them to continue when possible. However, they must report in after every battle with the person in question. You are dismissed Agent Soyuz."

"Sir!" Soyuz snaps off another salute, and then walks out of the office, closing the door behind him. The man then walks from the window to the front of the desk.

"Will you be a mere hindrance, or a threat?"

The man looks down on the page, showing the individual in question.

"Ash Ketchum…"

To be continued…


	11. The School of Hard Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter more. Hope you guys love it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 11- The School of Hard Knocks

Ash and Misty are walking along Route 24 with a few clouds floating innocently in the sky. Both young trainers are feeling calm and happy on this day.

"So Ash, why are we heading north? Shouldn't the next badge be south from here?" Misty asked.

"I am actually going to see if this person lives up north here. He is known as a Pokémon Enthusiast."

"Really? His name?"

"Bill."

"Oh."

They kept walking on the road until they noticed a large wood fence with a large sign over what appears to be a gate. They noticed on the sign, a record that said 'Wins 100 – Losses 0. Undefeated!' Ash went over to knock on the gate, but no one answered.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Ash said.

Misty shrugged her shoulders. Then a young trainer was running the place but then sighs.

"Darn it! I wanted to take on AJ." The young boy said

"AJ?" Ash said.

"Yeah. He owns this place. His goal was to receive a record of 100 wins non-stop. Though it looks like he got the wins he needed." Then he noticed Ash's Pikachu.

"How about a battle? One-on-One?" The young trainer asked.

Ash nodded as they got ready.

"Misty, could you referee this fight?" the young trainer asked.

She nodded "This fight will be one on one! No substitution allowed! Between Ash and..."

"Jason."

"Jason."

The young trainer threw a Pokéball. "Let's go Sandshrew!"

An armadillo Pokémon appeared, and looked ready to fight.

Ash took out his Pokédex "SANDSHREW, the Mouse Pokémon. SANDSHREW's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up into a ball to protect itself from enemies. Who fancies a kick around? Ugh, but the guy needs help, I doubt he'd last the first kick."

"Sorry about that" he puts his Pokédex away and threw his Pokéball "Go Vulpix!"

The fire fox Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Interesting. Well, my Pokémon is the same as AJ and I have been practicing hard to beat him."

"Let's see what you got."

"Okay, Sandshrew, go for Dig!"

The armadillo Pokémon dug fast and was underground.

"Vulpix, use Smokescreen and move!"

"Vul!"

She released a dark cloud all over and began to move. Ash waited to see what happened. Sandshrew shot out of the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

She released a fire attack and managed to hit her opponent. It winced in pain but was ready to fight.

"Slash Attack!"

Its claws glowed and managed to hit its opponent. Vulpix winced in pain but was ready to fight.

"Use Ember!"

She released small fire ball attacks and managed to hit her opponent. Sandshrew felt some pain and wanted to keep fighting.

"Go for another Slash Attack!"

Its claws glowed and was closing up to hit her.

"Vulpix, dodge it and go for a Fire Spin!"

She released a controlled fire attack that spun around Sandshrew. This stopped the ground Pokémon and it didn't know what to do.

"Defense Curl!"

It curled up and did get out, but was leaving a small trail of fire on them.

"Flamethrower!"

She released a stronger fire attack. The attack hits hard on Sandshrew, adding more to the damage.

The poor armadillo Pokémon was knocked out and felt pain from the burn that it received.

Ash rushed right at Sandshrew and took out a Rawst Berry. He fed it to Sandshrew. It chewed as the burn faded out. It liked it and felt better.

"Sorry about that," Ash said.

"Shrew…" Sandshrew looked really exhausted and fell asleep on the ground. Jason returned his Pokémon and smiled "You know, I think you would have done well against AJ. Though that will be a mystery." He shrugged as both trainers shook hands.

"Good luck on your training, Jason."

"Thanks, Ash. Good luck on your journey."

They departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Campsite, Night time.

Ash watched his Pokémon sleeping as Misty was ready to sleep. They both got inside of the tent and both had a sleeping bag open.

"So what do you think about all of this so far?" Ash said.

"Oh, so far it has been good. I needed this, you know, to go out and learn with someone else."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure you are enjoying yourself" He then laid in his sleeping bag "Hope I learn about water types from you. Knowing you might have found ways to make your Pokémon stronger."

"I could teach you pointers, considering you have a Magikarp." She then lay next to him and smiled softly.

"Ash…," Misty said

"Yes, Misty?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked a little nervous

"Pretty isn't the right word to use. You are beautiful…" He caresses her cheek as he kisses her forehead and held her to him. She sighed in happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon, on the road…

Ash and Misty walked on to their journey when they saw a group of teenage boys circled around a teenage boy, whom was running on a treadmill.

"Alright, tell me what this Pokémon is?" one of the teenage boys showed a photo of a Pokémon. The one of the treadmill is struggling to move until he said "A Pidgey?"

"Correct. What level does it evolve according to research?"

"Uhh… level 20?"

A teenager pressed a button and the machine went faster. He struggled to keep up and was trying to run.

"Level 18!"

Then he slipped and fell.

"Pathetic! How are you going to move up a level if you keep screwing around?" One of the older teenagers shouted in anger.

Ash couldn't take it. He knew what bullying looked like. "That's enough!"

The others stopped and noticed a trainer.

"What do you want?"

"I am telling you to stop bullying him."

The young teen got up and said, "They are my friends. They are just helping me."

The others left and Ash was curious about this. "What was that all about?"

The young boy went toward Ash "My name is Joe and I'm a student at Pokétech."

Ash quirked his eyebrow, and noticed not far off, a large building with a swimming pool and a clock tower was there. He saw a few battlefields and students chatting away.

"You've heard of our school?" Joe asked.

Ash nodded. He knew about the school. He was invited a few times, but he politely declined as he wanted to be on a journey. He would receive more experience than behind the walls, standardised education.

"Would you give us a tour of the place?" Misty asked.

"Sure, this way."

They followed him and he explained that the Pokémon Technical Institute School, or Pokétech, is one of the top 10 schools in all of the known regions. They provide various mock battles to advance education for doctors, breeders, and various other jobs.

"Well, here we have the simulation room. Right here, we practice our battles and we make a prediction on who would win and lose."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"Well, we use our knowledge and make an analysis on the Pokémon and they battle on the simulation. Once it is over, we see the results and we move on to the next level. That is, of course, IF you managed to pass the test." Joe explained.

"What about badges and the League?" Misty asked curiously.

"When we graduate, we receive a pass to the League. At this point, I am at my second badge, due to my testing. By completing each test and simulation battles, the League would count it in their notes."

Both Misty and Ash saw a problem with it. Ash then said, "What makes you certain you can beat someone with two badges."

The young teen took out his Pokédex and showed two badges in progress.

"So it is telling you that you are as good as me?" Ash asked with some incredulity.

"In a way, yes or even better."

Misty was having a hard time believing it. "Prove it."

"What?"

"I am one of the Gym Leaders for Cerulean City."

"Here is the simulation that we can have before a real battle."

He went into one of the screens and showed a simulation. "From what I know, you have a Starmie as your strongest. I have a Weepinbell that is well enough to deal with your Pokémon."

A Weepinbell took on a Starmie on the computer. After some moves, Weepinbell won. Misty didn't look too impressed.

"How about you prove it to me, one on one?"

Joe had a smug look on his face "You will be sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a battlefield…

Ash took the Referee's box at the midpoint of the sidelines, as Misty was in a Trainer box and Joe was in the opposite side box.

"This will be a one on one battle. No substitutes allowed. Joe of Pokétech vs Leader Misty of Cerulean Gym." Ash declared.

Misty threw the Pokéball "Go Starmie!"

The purple starfish was ready to fight.

"GO Weepinbell!"

A yellow plant Pokémon was ready to right. Ash noticed that the Pokémon did look strong, but not enough to be in the same level as Misty's Starmie.

"Begin battle!"

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!"

It released a large number of sharp leaves and heading towards the starfish Pokémon.

"Use Rapid Spin and go for a Bubblebeam!"

It spun and managed to easily dodged the attack. Then it tackled the plant hard sending it flying and a well-aimed Bubblebeam was enough to knock out the Pokémon. Joe stood there in shock while Ash wasn't surprised with the outcome.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Starmie!"

Misty recalled her Pokémon as Joe went running toward his Pokémon. "I don't understand… What did I do wrong?"

"You're Pokémon was not trained enough to take down a Gym Leader of that calibre, especially her strongest Pokémon."

They turned around and saw the one who said it. A teenage girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a sailor school uniform and looking a bit stern, Ash had to admit, she certainly was beautiful.

"You should have known better than just taking on a Gym Leader. It takes more than just knowing weaknesses," she said.

"Sorry about that Giselle. I wanted to show my skills." Joe said apologetic.

"How in the world are you going to be a great trainer, if you can't even beat a low ranked gym leader? It's no wonder you're weak!"

Ash thought that was a bit harsh.

Misty then angrily said, "Hey go easy on him, he is learning."

She looked at her and had a smug look. "Unlike him, I should have no problem taking you down."

She had a Pokéball out. Misty had to change things a bit.

"We shall see."

Misty got back in the platform, as the new opponent did so as well.

"Okay, just watch this. Go Staryu!"

She released a brown starfish.

"Learn something different. Go Graveler!"

A large stone Pokémon with eyes stared at its opponent. Ash noticed about the large rock Pokémon and realized that he was really tough. Too tough.

"Misty, this Pokémon is really tough. Be careful." Ash warned

She nodded "Staryu, Bubblebeam!"

It released a large beam that is surrounded by bubbles.

"Graveler, Double Edge!"

It immediately launched itself to tackle the opponent, taking the beam head on. This shocked Misty and saw her Pokémon tackled hard. This sent the Pokémon flying and landing hard on the wall. It crashed and once the dust cleared out, Staryu got out and was going to fight it out.

"Go for a Water Gun!"

It began to shoot strong water and the hits did damage, but showed no pain.

"Rock Tomb!"

It threw large rocks around Staryu and was stuck. One of them came and knocked the Pokémon hard. She noticed the pulsing of the Pokémon's gem and sighed.

"My Pokémon is out of the fight." She returned it as Giselle smirked and returned her Graveler.

"As you can see, I just beat her quite easily. It takes skill and superior strength to prove you're great."

Ash then wanted to stop her. "It takes more than that. You have to connect your Pokémon at a good level; otherwise having strong Pokémon will not make you great."

She looked at the trainer and frowned "What makes you the expert?"

"After having to take care of Pikachu, I began to understand the bond of a Pokémon." He caresses his mouse Pokémon sighing and enjoying it.

"Really? How about you put your money with your mouth is."

"Battle you? Sure."

"Use your Pikachu."

Ash nodded as Pikachu got into the battlefield. Then Giselle got her Pokéball out and threw it. "Go Cubone!"

A small Pokémon with a skull on its head and a piece of bone in its hand was ready to fight.

"Wait a minute, that's a ground type!" Misty argued.

"He claims it is more skill than strength. Well, let's see you prove it." Giselle said

Ash looked calm about this as Pikachu did as well.

"Cubone, go for a Bonemerang!"

It threw the bone right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and Iron Tail!"

He disappeared from that spot as the bone missed and then slammed his metallic tail on the face of the skull. Then Pikachu flipped backward, avoiding the returning bone as the lonely Pokémon forgot to catch it. This smacked the Pokémon on the skull but shook it off.

"Cubone use Bone Club!" Giselle commanded

Cubone ran and was ready to smack the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to disarm and strike with Slam!"

Pikachu swung his metallic tail and disarmed the Pokémon and then gave a hard tackle, sending the Pokémon flying and landing next to her. It began to cry as Giselle shouted "I give up! No more!" She went over to comfort the ground Pokémon. Ash went over and his Pikachu went over to his shoulder. Then he went over with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I went a bit rough. It wasn't my intention, but just to show you what I have." Ash said

She shook her head and smiled softly "I should be apologizing for my behaviour. I shouldn't have treated you and your friend badly."

"Look, you have some strong Pokémon from what I have seen so far. You just need to brush up on skills and connect with your Pokémon more. How about going with me? To train hard and to bond with your Pokémon closely."

She looked at Ash and as she was about to answer, a female voice was heard.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!"

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James said

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth said

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

The others stood in surprise. As Giselle said "Wait a minute, I know you two. You guys were expelled for failing in classes!"

Jessie frowned "Is that what your headmaster tells you?"

Giselle raised her eyebrow "Oh believe me. We learned from what we are told about your scores and rep."

Jessie wasn't happy to hear this, nor James. "You have no idea how many skeletons are hidden in the closets of this school."

Both Jessie and James took out their Pokémon and were ready to fight.

Giselle smirked, "It would have been intimidating, had I been on my own. Guys?"

A number of students took out their Pokémon out and were ready to fight. Jessie and James knew that they couldn't win on those numbers.

"Fine! We will go for now, but next time…" She declared as they retreated. Ash sighed in relief; he didn't want to fight them again.

"Thanks, I don't think I want to face those guys again. I beat them twice already and one of their organization's members."

Giselle was surprised and became thoughtful. Then she nodded "Okay I'm in."

"I'm sorry?" Misty said.

"I'm joining you guys to understand on becoming a better trainer. That is if you are ok with it…"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Do you need to pack anything?"

She nodded "Just some clothes and I do need you to sign an Apprenticeship release form so you can train me. It has to be someone who has a Class A or higher."

"I am already qualified for that part." Ash said.

"Good, just head to the Admissions and Records office and get them to write up a release form. Just let me head to my dorm to pack up and let my parents know." Giselle said.

Misty followed Ash to Admissions and Administration while Giselle went to pack up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admissions and Administration building.

Ash and Misty were in the building and noticed a woman typing up a few things.

"Excuse me miss. Hi, I wanted to see if you have a release form? One of the students will tag along with me."

"Are you a Class A or higher Trainer?" she asked.

"Yes I do, here it is." He took out his Pokédex and showed it to the woman in question. She checked on his rank and was surprised by how high he was and his age.

"Very well, you can fill out the release forms on that computer on the right. Then print it out after you are finished."

He nodded as he went to the computer. He clicked on the release form. Then asked for the name of the student. He typed Giselle. Out came her full name, Giselle Seiyo. Nice name. He then began to copy the info and pasting it on the file release form. Once he was done, he printed it out. Before he did, Ash became curious about Jessie and James being in the school. He began to do a search on them and out came on their file about them.

This surprised him a bit, they were both decent students. Though James showed he was good with technology and Jessie a Coordinator. He tried to access more, but it is denied. He looked at his Pokédex and inserted a connector USB cable between it and the computer.

"Dex, see if you can pull up details of Jessie Whyde and James Carberry II."

"Those are their whole names? Odd…well one moment while I illegally hack into the system."

Ash rolled his eyes as it began to beep and then it made a bell sound.

"Easy as stealing credit information."

He first looked at Jessie:

NAME: Jesse Whyde

OCCUPATION: Team Rocket Elite Grunt

KNOWN POKEMON: Ekans (NOTE: Has often been seen with a Talking Meowth)

BIO: Jesse Whyde is a member of Team Rocket's Elite Grunt Force- Sigma Team with Teammate James Carberry. Jesse grew up poor; however, she was smart enough to qualify for a scholarship at the Pokémon Technical Institute, where she met future teammate and close friend James Carberry. After being expelled (NOTE: Official reason is poor grades, however, the true reason was Jesse was about to inform the Police about the headmaster's son raping a fellow student. She told them anyway.) from the Institute, Jesse fell in with the Sunnytown Bike gang, earning the name Big Jess for swinging a chain above her head. She also reunited with Carberry, as he chose to leave the Institute after she left. At age 17, Jessie signed up for a Pokémon Nursing School. Unfortunately for her it was a school for Pokémon to become nurses. After washing out, and in desperate need of money, Jesse joined Team Rocket. After 6 months, she was deemed fit to take the Elite Exam and was partnered with Carberry, who was taking his 2nd Elite Exam. The Team passed and was assigned a Meowth as a partner, and dubbed Team Sigma.

This surprised Ash very much about Jessie and decided to check on James:

NAME: James Carberry II.

OCCUPATION: Team Rocket Elite Grunt, Heir to the Carberry Family Fortune.

KNOWN POKEMON: Koffing, Growlithe, Chimecho, Mime Jr. (NOTE: Has often been seen with a Talking Meowth)

BIO: James Carberry II is a member of Team Rocket's Elite Grunt Force- Sigma Team with teammate Jesse Whyde. James grew up in a life of luxury and privilege at Carberry Hall, near Fuchsia City. When James was 13, he was enrolled at the Pokémon Technical Institute, where he met future teammate and close friend Jesse Whyde. After Whyde was expelled, James left in disgust at the administration's handling of a student's rape. He ran off and eventually joined the Sunnytown Bike gang, earning the name Little Jim for being the only member to need training wheels. He also reunited with Whyde in the gang. At age 17, his parents pressured him to marry Jessabelle Selachii. James wanted to see the world and ran away. He joined with Team Rocket, and was Fast-tracked into the Elite Program; however, he failed his first exam after his teammate got injured. His second exam paired him with Whyde, and they passed. They were then assigned a Meowth as their partner and were dubbed Team Sigma. James has some unusual habits, most notably his cross-dressing tendencies, collecting bottle caps even asking others for their drinks and just taking the caps, as well as his penchant for stealing food from everyone.

As Ash finished reading it, Misty decided to give those documents of Giselle's release form. Once done, Giselle came in and noticed Ash was reading something.

"What you reading?"

Ash looked serious about this and looked at Giselle. "Did you know about this?"

"Know what about?"

Ash showed the file for both Jessie and James. She was surprised about reading this and Ash could already tell she didn't know. She shook her head.

"It seems that some sort of scandal occurred. Maybe my mom or someone could pull out more details about this."

He then went to his Dex and called his mom.

"Ketchum Residence, this is Daisy."

"Hey Daisy, it's Ash. I need you to see if you can find out about a scandal that occurred at Pokétech about seven years ago or so. See if you can get thorough details about it and send it to me when you get the chance."

Daisy replied, "Alright, send me what you have and I will do a bit of research."

"Thanks. Take care."

She hung up. Ash sighed. "If we can figure this out, then maybe I could persuade Jessie and James to leave Team Rocket."

Misty nodded, and then noticed Joe coming toward them "Wait up!" they noticed how he stopped right in front of them. "I'm sorry about how I acted around you guys."

Misty smiled softly "You're forgiven."

Giselle went up to him and shook his hands. "From now on if any of the guys bother you, tell me. I will still help out." She wrote his number down and gave hers to him. Joe nodded. "Thanks."

"So, are you ready Giselle?"

"Yep! My mother and father wished me well."

"Okay then let's go!"

They were ready to head out on their journey. As they walked on, all Ash could think about what caused two people to become thieves…

To be continued…


	12. Starter Mania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is the chapter where Ash captures his starters.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Route 25

Ash, Misty, and Giselle were walking in woodland, enjoying the sunny sky and chatting away.

"So I took on a Class S trainer?" Giselle asked Ash.

"Yes, though I am not a full Class S according to Lance." Ash replied.

"I think it's unfair what he is doing to you though." Misty pointed out.

"It's what he believes, but that won't stop me becoming a strong trainer." Ash said.

They nodded and they moved on. They decided to stop in a clearing for a small break after walking six miles. They sat on fallen logs and began to eat small snacks as Pikachu was stretching himself a bit. Ash opened his Pokédex and began to do a bit of research on his Pokémon and the Pokémon within the area.

Then, an innocent plant like Pokémon was drinking a little water from a pond. Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon:

ODDISH, the Weed Pokémon. During the day, it sleeps by burying its head underground. At night, it roams around sowing its seeds. Great. If I didn't know better, I'd say the entire species were nothing but Teenage Males.

He rolled his eyes and he looked over to them. He heard a little grumble from the Pokémon.

"You hungry?"

The little weed Pokémon nodded. The young trainer took a little Pokéfood out. It went over and began to eat and smiling. Then his Aura sensed an attack, heading right at him. He avoided it easily as a blue skinned Pokémon with a plant bulb on its back charged past him. It looked angry and then released three razor leaves. Ash raised his Aura to block it, which surprised the Pokémon. He sensed anger and resentment on trainers. It grabbed the weed Pokémon and made a run for it.

"What was that all about?" Giselle said

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we might be in hostile territory. Let's get out of here…"

They packed up and moved on. Just as they walked on through the clearing, they saw a bridge. As they were crossing it, they felt the bridge losing its tension, until with a snap half the bridge collapsed. Ash managed to hold on to both girls, whom shrieked in fright, grabbing onto a plank. He felt his grip loosening from the weight of 3 people and Pikachu. He concentrated his Aura into his arms and hands, enhancing his strength, something he was still training on. He pulled them up a few planks, and eventually grabbed onto the cliff's edge, pulling himself, both girls, and Pikachu, up and over the edge to safety. Once they were safe, he panted. He needed to train himself more physically, instead of relying on his Aura to bail him out of situations like that. He was good with shielding and Aura Spheres; however his other areas of Aura training still needed work as it burned off his Aura, as well as placing an incredible strain on the muscles used. Ash wouldn't be surprised if he had a micro to minor tear of his bicep after that. Aura Strength required more physical strength training and Aura endurance, so that he could use it eventually without straining his muscles to breaking point.

"Are you both alright?" Ash asked

"Yes... how did you manage to pull both of us up?" Giselle asked.

"I will explain later. We need to head out."

They walked on into the forest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few miles behind

"So the boss told us to catch his Pikachu?" James said.

"Of course! Plus he wanted us to keep an eye on him and do it when he is the most vulnerable." Jessie replied.

"I think the baws is giving this to us for a raise!" Meowth said.

Just before Jessie could reply, they were caught by a net. They were hung off a tall branch, struggling to escape the net. Then a Bulbasaur appeared at ground level and began to laugh at them.

"You think this is funny you freaky weed!" Jessie yelled.

"Can you stop moving, you're hurting my groin!" James yelled.

There was nothing but a struggle going on in the capture net, as the plant Pokémon left, laughing hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few miles ahead

Ash was holding hands with Misty and Giselle, taking careful steps.

When they were entering the forest from the cliff side, Ash used his Aura to see a bit deeper. He frowned and found in certain parts of the road filled with traps. He told them about the traps and used the plan of holding hands to follow his steps carefully. It was a bit complicated and time consuming, but they were close to being safe.

Once the last part of the trap field was over, they made it into another clearing. They sighed in relief and moved on through the woods to the next area.

They kept walking until they saw a much larger clearing, featuring a small cottage with a little bridge. On it was various Pokémon playing and relaxing. Not far off a young woman with blue hair, red overalls with a pink shirt was feeding several small Pokémon. She looked up suddenly, and noticed the three visitors.

"Oh hello, do you need any help?" the young woman asked.

"Well, we are just passing through to meet with Bill." Ash said.

"Oh… well if you keep following that trail over there" she pointed out "it would be at least 10 miles from here or so."

"Thank you for that Ma'am. My name is Ash."

The red haired teen waved "Misty is my name."

The brunette nodded "Giselle."

"My name is Melanie Midori."

Ash nodded and noticed all of the Pokémon a bit more. "What is this place?"

"This place is called the Hidden Village."

Ash opened his Pokédex and looked at his map. It was a small and obscure place.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but if you can help out here for a little while, it would be very much appreciated… That is if you want to..." Melanie asks.

Ash looked at the young woman in question and smiled. He nodded "Sure, let's help out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few miles from Hidden Village…

"I...am….getting….tired….of the traps…."Jessie complained.

"Too….much….pain…."James added his complaining "I think I broke a fingernail…."

"Shaddap!" Meowth shouted.

They kept trudging on, after falling from one trap into another… then they stepped to a pit trap, falling hard with screams coming from all of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden Village

Misty was applying medicine into the small pool, as a Magikarp was recovering. She learned from Melanie that the village itself is meant as a safe haven for Pokémon that are either abandoned or injured. She uses various berries for different medicines and works part time at the Pokémon Center a few miles from the Village.

She began to work on the village in her free time, using some of the money from her part time job to help out with supplies. She admired someone who had a caring heart and wanted to help her out in some way.

She noticed an Oddish was coming over when it jumped into her lap. Misty began to caress it, with it cooing all the while being pet.

"Such a cute little one, aren't ya?" She giggled

"Odd...Oddish!" It cooed.

As she caresses the Pokémon, out of nowhere the Bulbasaur nearly tackled her. Thankfully she dodged it. The plant Pokémon growled as Ash rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"I'm fine, but what's the problem with it?" Misty asked.

Melanie had a sad smile. "Bulbasaur was abandoned by his trainer. He doesn't trust trainers after what happened to him. I found him with various bruises all over him in the worst way."

Ash frowned. Who would do that though? It is one thing to train your Pokémon and telling them right and wrong, it is another to punish a Pokémon for no reason. Ash had to find a way to show Bulbasaur that not all trainers are bad. He went up to him. He looked ready to attack again, until Ash raised his hands "Easy I just wanted to see if we can talk."

Bulbasaur did have a vine extended, ready to hit the human. He growled in warning. "Bulba…"

The young trainer sat near him "Look, I know you are thinking to yourself 'I can't trust this trainer. He is going to hurt the Pokémon.' I am not. You see I grew up taking care of Pokémon. My mom is like Melanie here" he pointed out "She taught me to love and care Pokémon and that they need help, whenever they are hurt."

Bulbasaur was listening closely.

"I may not know what he or she has done to you to deserve the pain you went through, but I do believe that wounds do heal in time. Every Pokémon has potential to be the best and I try to tap into that with every fight, with every training session, with every act of kindness, and every connection that I make with my Pokémon."

Bulbasaur looked at his eyes and could tell sincerity of his eyes. Then he noticed the human's Pikachu walking toward him. He spoke on his behalf and told him how he was saved by him, and how he was trained by him. He also added how all of his Pokémon were strong in their own right and that he paid special attention to each one, and all their needs.

The plant Pokémon looked at Ash and before anything could happen, laughter is heard from the forest entrance. They turned around and he saw two familiar humans and a Meowth.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. A large number of Pokémon, all for the taking." Jessie said.

"Indeed. Our boss would be very happy." James replied.

"I think it's time for us to clear this place out!" Meowth jumped up and turned on a large vacuum, the suction being so powerful that several of the smaller Pokémon were sucked up before they got their bearings. The Bulbasaur began to use his vines to get a hold on the Pokémon that he could, but it wasn't enough as more were being sucked into the hose. Misty, Giselle and Melanie were trying to evacuate the rest of the Pokémon into the cabin. Ash wasn't happy about this. He sent out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, go for a Steel Wing on the side of the vacuum!"

The elegant bird Pokémon nodded and managed to hit the vacuum. This caused the vacuum to malfunction, causing it to blow up. Before a comment could come out of Team Rocket, Bulbasaur attacked them, chasing them with a harsh Vine Whip, making them run.

"Looks like Team Rocket is running off again!"

Once he realised they were gone, Ash signalled to the girls that it was safe to come out. He ran to the vacuum bag, which was surprisingly intact considering it was attached to the vacuum when it blew up, and freed all the trapped Pokémon inside.

Melanie ran up to Ash and hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you so much for saving all the Pokémon!"

"You're welcome." Ash replied, and smiled before reality crashed into him.

Ash realized a bit of the danger that would occur because Team Rocket found the place. If they could find it, then they would send possibly people more competent, and the village would never be safe. He needed to set up security, so he decided to contact his mother.

"Ketchum Residence, this is Delia."

"Mom, it's me. I ran into a bit of a situation here, and I need your help."

She looked a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, but it seems that Team Rocket is attacking this haven for wild Pokémon and I wanted to see if you are interested in housing a large number of Pokémon that would need to be picked up. Plus see if you can take the caretaker Melanie with you."

"Sure" then she gave a sly smirk "Can I talk to her?"

He nodded, and then passed it to the bluenette trainer. The young bluenette had a wide smile "Oh my Mew, I know you! I read your work on your Pokémon research. I was a big fan of your paper on Pokémon types and their environmental impact."

"Thank you. I will see if I can bring all of the Pokémon you are caring for to my lab." Delia said.

"Are you sure? There are quite a few here, and I don't want to impose…" Melanie asked worriedly.

"Quite sure. I have a large ranch here that is barely filled. There are plenty of wide open spaces, a few ponds, and a large forest."

"Wow! We could maybe make this a safe haven for stray Pokémon." Melanie added.

"I will see if some of my workers and aides could come by and maybe find an Officer Jenny to inspect some way to guard the place. I'll get right on it, can you pass it back to Ash?"

She nodded as she returned the Pokédex back.

"We might arrive in a few days, so could you stick around?" Delia asked and Ash nodded "Sure, you bet."

"Oh, and before I forget, Daisy got an internship with Professor Westwood on the Seafoam Islands. She'll be gone a month."

"Westwood? Isn't he the guy that wrote the entries for the Pokédex?"

"The very same. I'll see you soon, Love you!"

"Love you too Mom."

He hung up, and then closed the Pokédex. Melanie hugged Ash again "Thank you."

"Your welcome" He hugged her back as Bulbasaur came up toward them. He tapped a vine on Ash's leg. He looked down and saw the vine pointed to his Pokéball and then they were withdrawn back to the bulb.

Melanie smiled "It seems he wants to battle you, to see if he shall accompany you."

Ash nodded as they stepped aside. Ash had to think about which Pokémon to use. Pikachu instead stepped in and stretched. Ash smirked and knew that the mouse Pokémon was itching for a fight. Both Misty and Giselle watched on.

Bulbasaur took the first move and went for Razor Leaf, releasing small, but very sharp leaves from his bulb towards the small mouse.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt to zap them!"

He released a strong electrical attack that zapped the leaves and manage to hit his opponent hard. The plant Pokémon shook it off and managed to release Vine Whip and managed to smack Pikachu on the side of his face. Pikachu shook it off, growling lightly.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He disappeared from sight and tackled the little grass type hard. Bulbasaur bounced back using his vines and then released another group of razor sharp leaves.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack and go for an Iron Tail!"

He dodged it and then his metallic tail slammed right into the plant Pokémon. This left him out of the fight, completely knocked out as Ash took out an empty Pokéball and threw it at the knocked out Pokémon. The ball hits Bulbasaur, sucking it inside after converting it to energy. It shook once, twice, three times, and then after a "Ping!" it stopped. Ash smiled as Pikachu retrieved the Pokéball. He pets him after retrieving the ball.

"I know you will take very good care of him." Melanie said

"Don't worry. Ash will make him stronger and will be kind to him." Misty replied.

Giselle then said "So shall we train or something?"

Ash nodded. Ash took out all of his Pokémon, including his newly caught Bulbasaur.

"Okay guys, we are going to be here for a few days. So before we begin the drill, I would like to introduce you to our new team member Bulbasaur."

The plant Pokémon bowed as the other chirped to barking a greeting. They called back in their individual way, accepting him.

"Okay so we will run our usual drills, in the meantime, I will have Bulbasaur on a regimen that will make him stronger. So get to it!" He threw his backpack to the side as Mankey handed out their weights and small equipment. They began working out as Ash instructed Bulbasaur to hit Vine Whip on a large rock not far off, adding strength and endurance on his vines. He nodded and began, working hard.

Ash's plan is to work on Bulbasaur's strength in his Vines, add more penetration and cutting power on his leaves and work on his speed. He then checked on his other Pokémon, before beginning to work on his Aura training, focusing on increasing his reserves.

Misty took out her Pokémon and began to train them as Giselle did the same. Melanie stood there watching in amazement how their Pokémon are training. She noticed some of the wild Pokémon mimicking the training that they are doing. She watched on and began to take some photos and writing down what she was seeing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later

Ash was learning about Melanie a bit more. She wanted to work at a lab for one of the Kanto region's professors, but she fell short on qualifications. Though she never knew about how Ash's mother was considered one, she never once asked. She began to learn about him as well of his Aura usage. Though he was nervous about telling more about his secret life as well. Though he will tell her at the right time.

Then he noticed two large trucks coming. He smiled as Melanie waved at them. Once the truck stopped, one of the truckers came out and went to open the back door. In the passenger seat was Delia. She looked all over and smiled when she spotted him. She went over and hugged him.

"How are you, sweetie?" Delia said.

"I'm good."

Though Melanie and Giselle thought it was a sweet scene between a mother and a son, Misty saw two lovers seeing each other again.

Delia then looked at the workers. "Okay then, let's round them up!"

They gently led the Pokémon onto the trucks. Though the original idea was to put them into Pokéballs, she vetoed the idea as they will grow attached to the catcher the moment it's caught. By placing them in an open truck and then in the ranch, it would avoid the attachment and then lead them out into the wild after.

The process took more than two hours. Then Delia said "While they head back to Pallet Town to my ranch, we will wait a few days more for Officer Jenny to make security checks in this village and make a pathway for Pokémon only. I will stay until inspection is completed."

Melanie nodded and was excited about this. Then Delia continued "I will also bring two people here to guard the place and taking care of Pokémon. If anything I will give those guys supplies here and you can live with me in the ranch to learn more from me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to live with her. Her favourite professor is going to teach her in person. She shook her hands earnestly "Thank you! This has been my dream for years!"

Delia went to hug the young woman, making the blue haired woman blush. "It was doing the right thing." She noticed Ash's new companion and smiled "Hello, I'm Ash's mom." She went to greet herself. Giselle nodded "I'm Giselle Mrs. Ketchum." "Nice to meet you, but you can call me Delia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time…

Ash slept in a separate room by himself. The other women were sharing a room. He sighed happily as things are going well for him. He captured one of the Kanto Starters and has Giselle following him, along with Misty. Now he helped out someone, and boy did it feel good.

Then he noticed the door opening and Delia walked in.

"Hey mom…" Ash smiled

"Hey Ash." She went over and lay in bed next to Ash. She kisses his lips as he kissed back. He then rubbed her abdomen as his hand glowed. He smiled softly.

"Our baby is growing slowly." Ash said softly.

"Yes. Our child will grow strong." She kisses him as they held on.

"What time did you put the alarm?" Ash asked.

"6:30 AM."

"Good time... I will tell her soon."

"Okay."

They both fell asleep, holding one another and dreaming about their future.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days later…

The inspection went well and they were bringing in three more workers. Melanie felt ecstatic about this and began to appreciate the help.

Lately, Melanie was admiring Ash more than just a friend and didn't know why. Then she needed to tell him.

Just as she was about to, Delia bumped into her.

"Melanie, can I talk to you?"

She nodded as she they sat on the couch in private. Ash, Misty and Giselle were training and it might be a while.

"Okay, we are here."

Delia nodded and then replied "Do you like my son?"

She blushed hearing this. Then Delia said "Don't be shy."

She nodded "He's a sweet and strong guy. Your son is amazing."

Delia giggled and nodded "I will bring my son with me, to discuss a secret."

"Oh Ash showed me his Aura." Melanie answered.

"Not just that, something else." Delia went and called out Ash to come in the room. She heard him yell 'Continue training'. He went inside and sat on the couch.

"Okay mom, what's up?"

Delia had this look on her face, and he understood how serious she was about it. He showed a ring on his left hand, and then his mother did. Melanie was confused at first until something dawned to her.

"But...you're mother and son." She pointed out.

Delia said "I did say that, until we confessed our feelings with each other. He is also sharing with two other women."

Melanie was shocked. Ash then explained about his task and what the plans are. She was surprised that a young man would hold a large burden, yet he accepted it. A perverted guy would take advantage of this, but Ash isn't perverted. He is more controlled and that is something she can appreciate.

"So… do you accept me like this?" Ash asked.

She began to think about this. On one hand she would be with him, no questions asked. On the other hand, she would share with more than one woman. She then said "I do want to accept it. I just never realized I will be sharing you with someone."

Ash nodded and kisses her forehead. "I will give you the time to be with you. Plus, I will do what I can to help out."

She smiled and nodded. Then Delia said "I'm heading back home… could I use your Xatu?"

The young trainer nodded and they went outside. The moment Xatu was called forward, he saw Melanie and giggled. Ash is scratching his head since coming out of the Pokéball. One minute he would be training, next thing he sees Melanie and giggles.

She said her goodbyes and she was gone. Then Xatu returned to the skies and resumed his training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening…

As everyone was sleeping, Ash was still awake. He began to plan out the next stage of his journey carefully.

"I do believe that is the safest route, sir. Especially with how close we are to a Pokémon Center compared to the even longer way." Dexter said

"True. Wish there was a shorter way to do it though." Ash replied

"Well you could teleport, but the drooling idiot isn't a help. Plus bird girl isn't big enough to take everyone."

"Right… well let's rest up. Close down."

The machine shut down with a beep. He stretched a bit, until he heard a soft knock.

"Come in."

In came Melanie with a baby blue nightgown. This surprised Ash, as he saw her close the door behind and went over to him. She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips. He began to kiss back as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Lemon Warning

She then threw the shirt to the side and continued kissing him. He smirked as he allowed Melanie to do anything she wanted, and she pinned him on the bed. He looked at her eyes, seeing love and lust on them, and he caresses her cheek. Then she took off her nightgown, revealing her nudity, as he admired her plump breasts, particularly her toffee coloured nipples.

"You can suck on them…" she stated, sounding nervous.

"We don't have to do this, if you are not ready." Ash said.

"I'm ready Ash. I want this. I want you."

Ash nods and began suckling on her right breast causing her to moan. She caresses his hair, enjoying his ministrations. She then mewled as he removed his lips from her breast, the cool air hardening her nipple more, before moaning in pleasure again as he attached his lips to her other nipple. Then he pulled back, and then began to admire her nude form, from her expressive brown eyes, to her delicate flower, crowned with a tiny patch of blue hair, proving to him once and for all about her natural hair colour. His trailed his index finger down her body, teasing her belly button, then slowly reaching her mound, stroking her tiny pubic tuft, before reaching her femininity. Almost immediately, it began to massage the outer lips of her womanhood, causing her mound to heat up. She moans, as Ash suddenly gets an idea.

"Here, just place it in my mouth." He lay on his back again and Melanie placed her womanhood above his lips. He grabs her hips, lowering them, and by extension her vagina, to his lips. He traces her mound with his finger, noticing it was quite wet, before covering her mound with his lips, sliding his tongue inside of her as she moaned loudly. "Ash!"

He would have smirked, but he was busy with making the young bluenette happy. He kept moving his tongue around, tasting her nectar. He loves how Melanie is moaning his name every few seconds. Then he felt her body shift for a moment and then his pants were being pulled down.

"Wow... let me return the favour." Then he felt Melanie's mouth cover his manhood. His mother had done this before, and this felt different. She wasn't experienced, but she is making up for it with enthusiasm. He held on to her hips as he kept licking first on the button of the clitoris, then sliding his tongue on the inside of her.

He groaned from his testicles being massaged and his length being sucked. It was after a few minutes that they were getting close. Ash felt Melanie was close. He added one last lick and she came heavily. Ash then moved his hip up, and Melanie felt his manhood twitch. She then felt a warm liquid spurting inside her mouth tasting his hot seed on her tongue. She took it out as her mouth became full, but a spurt then hit her face. Then it stopped, she swallowed it all, noticing it was slightly salty, and then looked at Ash.

"Sorry about that." Ash apologized.

"No...It's good." She then turned back around and grabbed the base of the head "Be gentle."

"I will."

He slid slowly inside of her and then felt her barrier. "Ready?"

She nodded, then she noticed his hand glowing and aiming on her abdomen "Safety first."

She suddenly blushed harder at the thought of him knocking her up, impregnating her with his child, but then thought better of it, given she had a new opportunity she didn't want to lose. She then felt his manhood going inside of her, gritting her teeth as she felt her barrier break, making her wince a bit. Then she held on to him as she scratched him hard, making him bleed.

"You okay." Ash asked in a concern voice.

She nodded; surprised he didn't felt the hard scratch. "Sorry about the scratch…"

"It's okay, let me know when you are ready."

She nodded softly and she began to kiss him and they held each other. Then she felt ready "Go… I'm ready."

Ash began to move his hips as Melanie began to moan. Then he flipped them over, landing on top. He lifted himself up and continued to move his hips. She kept moaning loudly and was hanging on to him for dear life. She never felt this good before. Then he felt her release her juices, but he wasn't even done yet. He picked her up, then walked to the wall, his cock inside the whole time giving her pleasure, placed her back first on the wall and kept going.

He loved hearing her moan "Faster Ash…."

He obliged to her plea and moved faster, while holding her close. Then after another of her climax, he then held her and went back to bed. He was on bottom as she moved her hips to feel more of his hot manhood. He was getting close.

"I'm about to cum, Melanie…" Ash said.

"Go for it…"

They both screamed as they came at the same time. He filled up her womb, but it was already protected. They both held on a glow appeared for both of them. It stopped soon after and they stared at each other's eyes with love and then they kissed.

End of Lemon

"Thank you Ash…"

"You're welcome Melanie."

He noticed a ring next to him and smiled. The image of a Bulbasaur was in it. "This is for you."

She looked at it and tears appeared. She placed it on her ring finger and kissed him again. "This is beautiful."

"It will protect you and let you know we are now together as one."

He used his Aura to grab a blanket. He covered both of them with it and they drifted off in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later…

Ash, Misty and Giselle were moving on their journey. Melanie was able to travel to Ketchum Ranch from the Hidden Village due to the ring providing directions. He said his goodbyes to her, departing with a kiss and moved on.

Thus far, things have been quiet and they were travelling at a good pace. However, the clouds were hovering a bit and they seem to be close to raining. As the small drops of rain were falling, they came across a Pokémon lying on a stump, a red/orange lizard with his tail burning, though it is covered closely with a leaf. It was shivering from the cold.

Ash took out his Pokédex:

CHARMANDER, the Lizard Pokémon. You can gauge the wellbeing of a CHARMANDER by looking at the flame of its tail. If it burns brightly, the CHARMANDER is healthy. Okay, I may be an ass, but that CHARMANDER needs help. If the flame on its tail goes out, it dies.

Ash puts it away and they began to run near Charmander. He used his Aura to cover it and put it to sleep. He carried it and they both ran toward the path. They prayed that the lizard Pokémon would survive.

They kept running and running, occasionally checking on the flame. They then saw the Pokémon Center and they made a mad dash for the door. Ash ran to the desk and spotted a Nurse Joy behind it. She looked up to scold him for running, before she spied the Charmander he was carrying, and its diminishing flame. He skidded to a stop in front of her and handed the lizard over to her.

"I found this Charmander on a tree stump. Please help it…"

She nodded and began to take care of the flame Pokémon, placing him on a stretcher and wheeling it to Intensive Care. Ash sighed and then the girls found a lounge room. They sat down in it and sighed.

"Why was it out here though?" Ash asked

"Do you think it's a wild Pokémon?" Giselle said.

"Possibly. But why would it sit there during the rain? It makes no sense at all."

They sat there in deep thought. Then three trainers were coming in the lounge room.

"Well, we made it in time." one of the trainers said.

"True and I was able to catch a stronger Pokémon." another trainer replied.

"You were quick Damian. Just got to ask, what did you did to that Charmander?"

Damian had a smug look "That weakling? Ha! I left him on that stump. I told the idiot to stay there and I will pick him up."

"Aren't you worried he might die?" the other trainer said.

"Does this look like I give a damn? He is the weak link of the group." Damian chuckled.

Ash heard the whole thing and was beyond angry, he was furious. Next to Team Rocket, he hated trainers that abandoned Pokémon and told them they're weak. What Damian is doing is unforgiveable.

"Ash, are you okay?" Giselle asked worryingly.

He got up as he went over to the group. Then he saw the trainer kept laughing, while all Ash could hear is just muffled noise. He grabbed Damian in the neck and slammed him on the wall, still holding him.

"What the hell?!" One of them shouted.

"W….what the fu…?" Damian struggled to talk.

"Shut. Up." Ash said yet one could hear his voice melding with another voice. His eyes were glowing blue and staring at the frightened trainer's eyes. He saw his time with the flame Pokémon, abusing him, criticizing him, and forcing him to battle Pokémon that were too strong for him. Then he saw the moment he left him there, not knowing the trainer broke his Pokéball.

Once it ended, he used his Aura and planted a suggestion in his mind. And the Trainer then spoke. "You will turn yourself to the police and let them know of what have you done. You will also never touch another Pokémon until you understand that they are living beings with feelings."

Damian nodded as his two other friends tried to help the dazed trainer. Ash turned around and made small suggestions as well, convincing all of them into telling the honest truth. Then they left.

The young trainer nearly collapsed on his knees. Both Giselle and Misty ran right at him and held him.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked in concern.

"Yeah… it took some power out of me. Creating suggestive thoughts is something that requires more training on my part." Ash replied.

"How much Aura did you use?" Giselle asked.

"About a quarter of it. Using mind suggestion is difficult and requires eye contact. Though the catch is that it has to be first used for good intentions. Second, your Aura has to make a connection and make them do what I tell them." Ash explained as he sat down. "Problem is that I have to make eye contact with them. Plus, I have to train well in the mind area of the Aura. Something I am still trying to get the hang of."

"I see... so what now?" Misty said.

Before he can answer, he sensed the lizard Pokémon dying. He rushed immediately to the ward and noticed how much work both Chansey and Nurse Joy are doing to keep him alive. Ash went over and used his Aura to heal him, shocking Chansey, and confusing the nurse. He was doing his best to warm him up and make sure his vitals are good.

After about 7 minutes, Charmander was stable. The young trainer nearly collapsed from his healing process as Nurse Joy went over.

"Are you okay!?" Joy asked.

He nodded "Give me a moment... just overextended a little bit."

Then both Misty and Giselle came in the room and saw Ash on his knees.

"Did you use Aura again Ash?" Giselle asked.

He nodded "Charmander could have died here."

She went over and hugged him "You seem to save lives and change them."

"It's my job to do the right thing and help others." He smiled softly.

He sat on the chair and stared at the little fire Pokémon. "He has a strong will to live. He is stronger than I would have imagined."

Misty then said "So we wait?"

"We wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day

Ash woke up early and went for a walk. He began to look around, hoping to find what he was looking for.

He found it.

He then went back and noticed that the lizard Pokémon was barely waking up.

He smiled "Morning little guy."

Charmander looked around and pondered what happened. "Char..."

"You almost died out there" he then sat next to him "I do have some bad news and good news."

He then showed a Pokéball that is halved and cracked. The lizard Pokémon sniffed it and was shocked.

"Damian abandoned you and left you out there."

Charmander felt sad at that moment. Those names of calling useless and weak came back to taunt him.

"Good news, I need a fire Pokémon like you. I see great potential and untapped power that could be trained and harnessed." He then took out a Pokéball, which Charmander was surprised.

"Would you like to go with me? I will do my best to train you and make you the strongest."

Charmander was shocked by the offer and looked at the Pokéball. He nodded eagerly and touched the button on the Pokéball. It shook three times and then it was caught.

"Nice gesture of you, Ash."

He turned around and found Nurse Joy awake.

"Yes. It's the truth. I saw something in him that will make him strong."

"I see. You don't mind if I run some tests on him do you?"

He nodded and allowed Nurse Joy to check on him after he took him out. She checked on him and was surprised.

"He's one hundred percent. He's good to go... how though..." Joy was astonished.

"I am an Aura Guardian. That is my job to take care of Pokémon." He winked at her, making her blush a bit. Then both Misty and Giselle came in the room.

"Oh so Mr. Guardian is finally up." Misty said teasingly.

"Yep. How are you this morning, mermaid?" Ash teased back.

She giggled "I'm good and the weather's already cleared out."

Giselle nodded "So do we head out after breakfast?"

"Sure!"

They went to eat some breakfast and then they were off toward Bill's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later...

Ash was letting his Pokémon train as he himself was training as well.

Pikachu was focusing on his Quick Attack and Agility with weights on. He was getting close learning Extreme Speed.

Vulpix was sent to Ketchum Farm to train there, as well as Pidgeotto. Both were training hard: Vulpix focused more on her fire moves, while Pidgeotto was strengthening her wings by hitting rocks to make her Steel Wing tougher.

Mankey added weights while exercising. She is hoping to improve her own strength and speed.

Xatu focused his psychic moves by meditation.

Bulbasaur continued focusing on his vines and razor leaf.

Magikarp was flopping hard and was becoming stronger.

Lastly, Charmander received his training and was happy. He was beginning to improve his Scratch attacks on the rocks, hoping that Metal Claw will come in play. Then he would switch with fire moves by just releasing Flamethrower.

Giselle and Misty were mock battling with their Pokémon, learning from one another. Though it showed that both are dead even when it came to battling. That came from Misty adapting to fighting using water types only, while Giselle was looking for ways to beat her with strategy she has read in books.

Ash would train his Aura, focusing on aspects on healing, mind, and Aura Sphere. He aimed and shot some rocks and they would be destroyed. So far so good. He is getting better at it.

After a number of hours of training and nightfall, they rested and moved on with their journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day...

Ash and the others were getting close to a small town. It was a relief as they needed more supplies.

Just as they were getting close, Ash's Aura was alerting him of a trap just five feet away. He stopped them.

"What's wrong Ash?" Giselle asked.

"There is a trap not far off." He aimed his hand on the area and used his Aura Sphere. The pit trap triggers, surprising Misty and Giselle.

"Who would do that?" Misty said.

"Team Rocket maybe?" Giselle replied.

"Let's move right now, before anything else could happen." Ash said.

Then they avoided the trap and went into the town.

Once in the town, they found an Officer Jenny, looking around.

"Excuse me, officer." Ash asked

She turned to find the young trainer with two young teenagers.

"What can I do for you?" She then asked.

"We found a pit trap about a half of mile from here." Ash replied.

She sighed "The Squirtle Squad."

"The Squirtle what?" Misty said.

"The Squirtle Squad. A few abandoned Squirtle are causing mischief in this place. I have been trying to capture them for a while, but they are just too damn elusive."

Ash nodded "I will rest up a bit and then see if we can assist you on finding them."

"That would be great. I need all the help I can get."

Then they left the place and went to the Pokémon Center

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later...

Ash, Misty and Giselle set up a small picnic for lunch. Thus far, the weather was cool and he felt calm. They were eating sandwiches and fruits. A few of the Pokémon were lying on the grass, relaxing and enjoying the weather.

Just as Ash finished his second sandwich, he sensed something that was heading toward him fast. He dodged an accurate Water Gun and looked toward the bushes.

"Alright, come on out!" Ash commanded.

The girls stood up and watched on.

Out came five turtles, wearing sunglasses. Though four of them were rounded, one of them had a more stylish look.

The young trainer took out his Pokédex:

SQUIRTLE, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Just after birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. Hey, Turtle dudes, where can I get shades like that?

The turtles looked at it oddly.

Ash puts the Pokédex away. "Alright I know you guys have caused a number of problems. But that doesn't solve anything. Isn't there a way we can have a truce?"

The stylish one or the leader as he presumed went and began to point at the food then got into a fighting stance.

"So you want our food? How about this..." He took out one of his Pokéball. "If you beat my Magikarp, I will give you all of our food." The lead Squirtle had a dark smile. "However, if you lose you will be my Pokémon and your friends will turn themselves in with Officer Jenny. And maybe do a bit of cleaning up in the town. Deal?"

The lead Squirtle nodded. He thought this will be a piece of cake. "Squirtle!"

The girls watched on as the rest of the Squirtle Squad watched on. Thankfully a lake wasn't far off. Then Ash threw the Pokéball and out came Magikarp. Though he was flopping, he was ready to fight. The leader took off his sunglasses and was ready to fight.

Ash then remembered a conversation he had with Lola about Squirtle in the Pokémon Center two hours ago...

Two hours ago...

"Well Ash, you already know the basics of the Squirtle themselves. A shell that can protect themselves and being water based of course. From what you told me, you also defeated them using a Charmander." Lola said.

"Yes, but I am thinking of using a Magikarp instead." Ash replied.

"Okay. My only advice is to make sure Magikarp hits the Squirtle's head. If it withdraws, go for the bottom part of the body. It is weak there." She said.

Ash knew that heading the bottom part of it is weaker than the top. Though, he had to be cautious.

Back to now…

Squirtle ran right at the Magikarp as it went into its shell and began to spin fast.

"Magikarp, flop to the right and Tackle!"

The fish Pokémon dodged the attack and used the momentum to hit the Pokémon hard. Squirtle landed face first on the ground, but then got up. He looked angry and released a barrage of glowing bubbles.

"Magikarp, use your tail fin to wade them off!"

He flopped his tail and managed to break the bubbles. However, he ended up hurting his tail in the process. The turtle Pokémon then went to slide on the grass and then tackled the Magikarp right at the water. Squirtle then went into the water and went to hit him.

"Magikarp, get it with Flail!"

He jumped up and avoided the attack. Then he saw his Pokemon being hit with a ring of water. He was getting hurt as Squirtle then went for a tackle that was a direct hit. Then another and another. Ash realized his Pokemon is being hit while being juggled. The other Squirtle were laughing and pointing at it.

The young trainer knew he had to break it off. But how?

Then he noticed that the fish Pokemon was glowing already. He smirked as he was ready.

Then he began to grow his body longer, more into a serpent like. When the glow dimmed, there was a large, blue sea snake with its fins grown out. He looked intimidating.

The Squirtle Squad stopped laughing and their eyes bugged out. The lead Squirtle stopped tackling and didn't know what to do.

"Alright, you evolved!" Ash exclaimed happily.

He roared happily. Then looked at his opponent. It's payback time.

He first tackled him, sending the Pokemon flying a few feet. Then he aimed at fired a blue fire like attack.

"Dragon Rage... alright Gyarados!"

The attack was a direct hit as Squirtle was knocked out of the fight. Ash then took out his empty Pokéball and threw it right at him, sucking him inside. It shook once, twice and then three times, before locking.

The tiny turtles shook out of the shock and realized they lost.

Misty and Giselle were very surprised by this for different reasons.

"Wow... it was already time?" Misty said.

"A Gyarados..." Giselle said.

"Yep. Great job, buddy!" Ash said happily.

Gyarados went over and began to lick him. Friendly to him and protective.

The Squirtle Squad surrendered and followed Ash to the Police Station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

"Good job. We set up the Squirtle with a new owner. He is a firefighter and he believes the Squirtle Squad will do a magnificent job." Officer Jenny said.

"That's perfect. I was a bit worried about what would happen to them." Ash replied.

"No problem. Now here is your reward. Some credits and few Great Balls." He nodded and he gave some of them to Misty and Giselle. They were appreciated by this and they left town.

Ash realized he has all three Kanto starters. He thought how lucky he was, and wondered what was next. And now, they continue journey to reach Bill.

To be continued…


	13. There's always a lighthouse......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys another chapter more and I do hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Route 26

Ash, Misty, and Giselle are walking through the road. They noticed how close they are on a beach. The wind was blowing normally and the clouds are clear, nothing can stop them.

"Kookee…"

This stopped the trainers and in the sandy beach was a small red crab. It looked quite docile and was staring at them.

Ash took out his Pokédex:

KRABBY, the River Crab Pokémon. Its pincers are not just for fighting, they also provide balance when walking sideways. If it sees an enemy or feels threatened, KRABBY will surround itself in bubbles to make itself look bigger. It isn't working with this one though. It still looks tiny.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Ash said.

"I will….what are you going to do about it?" Dex replied.

He shuts him off and closed his eyes. He sensed the Krabby's strength. He could make it strong. Though he took a chance. He immediately opened his eyes and threw a Pokéball right at him and it was a hit.

It shook once, twice, and then three times. Then it stopped. Krabby was caught.

"I'm surprised it took you one Pokéball to catch it." Misty pointed out.

"It's not strong. It needs training. Though for now," The Pokéball teleported to his ranch "He will train back at home."

They nodded and they walked on a bit more until they saw a lighthouse.

"There it is." Ash said.

It was a day of traveling on the road and they made it.

"Wow, it looks nice and quiet." Giselle said.

"Yes. Bill prefers to be on his own to do his research. According to mom, he does a various amount of research in rare Pokémon." Ash said.

"Well, let's go meet Bill." Misty said.

They went right to the lighthouse's entrance, noticing the intricate carvings of rare and unusual Pokémon covering the door. Ash raised his hand, and knocked on a blank space on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" A male voice said over the speaker.

"My name is Ash and I wished to speak to Bill." Ash replied.

"Oh... well, you caught me in a bad time. My maid is not here to assist opening up, give me a few seconds, and I'll open the door. Just don't freak out."

The door is opening. "Why would we freak out?"

As they got in, they were in shock. A shell like Pokémon with eight legs and was in all fours looked at them.

"Impossible…" Ash said.

"Sorry about that, but this costume is really uncomfortable. Could you press this small button here?" One of the claws pointed at it. Ash looked at it closely and noticed it. He pressed it and then a whirring sound is heard. Then it revealed a young man wearing a burgundy suit and dark green hair. "Much better."

Ash went to shake his hand. "How's it going, sir?"

"Oh good, Ash. Pretty good."

Misty was a bit surprised "Wait, you know Ash?"

"I know his mom and met Ash when he was around 9. So you can say I'm proud of him." He gestured to follow him. They walked in and they saw how big his living room was. In that living room was a large screen, along with various computers, electronic devices and two large cylinder shaped machines.

"Wow." Was all Giselle could say.

"It took time and patience for me to put all of this together and I have, thus far, been successful. So, who's hungry?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a mile away from the lighthouse…

"Jessie, I'm tired and hungry!" James whined.

"Quit your whining or would you like a knuckle sandwich!" Jessie argued.

"Quit your yappin'! Now, where are we?" Meowth looked around. At first, they didn't have any idea as they nearly lost track of Ash and his friends.

"Let me check…" she muttered as Jessie opened her GPS. She checked on it and noticed that the GPS pin pointed a place. "Interesting. There is a house here."

"Maybe they could give us something to eat." James said as he ran off in the forest.

"Slow down Jimmy!" Meowth ran in his direction.

"Damn it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lighthouse

Giselle and Ash were chopping some vegetables while Bill and Misty added some meat to a pot.

"So, what can I do to assist you guys?" Bill asked as he stirred the meat.

"Just need to see if I can learn anything new. Also, for Giselle here to learn something as well." Ash answered.

Misty mock pouted "What about me?"

"I know you want to learn as well." Ash replied.

"Well, I am going through my research on a Pokémon." Bill answered.

Ash went over to the stove and began to fry the vegetables.

"Any particular one?" Ash asked.

"There is one, but right now the sun is still out. I might have a chance tonight to see this particular Pokémon."

"So it's a nocturnal Pokémon?" Giselle asked.

"Possibly, or it might be shy."

Once the meal was done, they sat down and ate.

"So, how long have you been observing the Pokémon?" Misty asked.

Bill ate a bit and replied "Three years now. I am getting so close each time, but being called away, each and every time, from a meeting to Research conventions, it has been frustrating."

Ash could tell he was passionate about his research. Then Bill continued "I have tried to communicate with the Pokémon, but it is proving difficult" he drank his juice "However, I will give it another try tonight."

"That would be great." Giselle said.

They ate a bit more as Giselle asked some questions that he was able to answer while Ash and Misty were chatting away. Pikachu was eating quietly with Vulpix out and also enjoying food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

Ash and the others stepped outside and were on top of the lighthouse. Bill looked up and smiled.

"Perfect weather. No wind." He then pressed a button and out came a large light and two large speakers. In between the speakers was a large musical keyboard.

Ash then asked "Light and music?"

"Yes. It is, for some reason, attracted to it. I will do what I can, to call out the Pokémon."

They looked toward the ocean and the lights turned on. Then he began to play his piano. The sound of a mystical yet calm music played. Various lights were turning on and off. As they were enjoying the music, Ash had a sudden idea. He reached out to both girls.

"Care to dance?" The girls giggled, then nodded, and they engaged in a three way waltz. After ten minutes, they sat and looked towards the ocean. As they watched on, Ash sensed something far off. He used his Aura sight and looked around and he found the source. However, he also sensed another source below him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, and Meowth are scaling up the wall.

"Do you think this will work?" James asked

"It should. All we have to do is get inside of the building, catch all of the Pokémon, and then we are leaving." Jessie replied as she kept climbing.

"Easy enough…" Meowth added.

"Too bad you guys just got caught." a voice said.

They looked at their right and Ash was there… floating. They noticed his eyes glowing blue.

"I suggest you leave…" Ash said coldly. Team Rocket nodded in agreement and went down fast and ran for it, screaming about the scary man. The young trainer chuckled as he looked up. "Thanks Xatu!"

"Xa!"

Ash used his psychic Pokémon to help him float, and he used a bit of his Aura to bring that intimidation.

He was brought back up and returned, just in time to see a silhouette of the large Pokémon.

It gave a soft roar, replying to the music it is hearing.

"Interesting," Bill said "I do hope she comes closer."

"She?!" Misty questioned.

"Her voice is soothing and gentle. Males are more grunt-like."

Then out of the fog of the night and the lights that began to dim a little, showed an orange/yellow large dragon. She looked….happy.

Ash took out his Pokédex

"Damn fog, I can barely see- DRAGONITE, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of DRAGONAIR. It is capable of flying around the world in 16 hours. Though this one could probably do it faster. It is a kind-hearted Pokémon that often rescues sinking and floundering ships in heavy storms at sea. Though it seems sad and lonely. Probably can't find a mate in its size. Where do you go to get that big anyway?"

Ash agreed with Dex about this. He then noticed her and she licked Bill softly. He chuckled as she cooed. He caresses her, and then Bill looks at Ash.

"Though it turned out to be a large Dragonite, it is still quite a mystery…" Bill said.

"Yeah. It sure is…"

Then Bill became thoughtful and asked, "Can your mother investigate her?"

Ash was surprised hearing this "W-what?!"

"I am curious if there might be large Pokémon like Dragonite around. Or it might be a diet that they might eat."

"Maybe Daisy Oak will know more. I will ask her to look at her." Ash replied.

Bill nodded and then looked at the large Pokémon "I guess we have finally met. Though I feel that sooner or later you will be in danger."

She looked into his eyes and understood what she is told.

"I need you to be safe and I need you to go with Ash here" he pointed "He will take care of you and maybe find out more about you."

Dragonite cooed and licked Ash.

"I guess that is a yes." He took out Xatu again. The large bird Pokémon looked at the giant dragon in surprise.

"Just need to do something first" he took out his Pokédex and called his mom.

"Ketchum Residence." His mother was in a nightgown. He smiled "Hey mom."

"Hello, sweetie. What can I do for you?"

"I have this large Pokémon I will send you. She isn't to be captured but be understood and taken care of. When Daisy returns, let her have a look on her."

"Okay, I will wait…"

He shut off communication. "Alright Xatu, take her home."

The psychic bird Pokémon nodded and after he touched her, they were both gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Ranch

"Let's see what we got." she was outside. Thankfully, nobody was at the Ranch, save Lola who was asleep already. She then noticed something was glowing.

Her eyes widen once it cleared out. A large, friendly Dragonite. She sighed "Oh Ash….I suppose I will help you out."

She took out a Pokémon and got to work. Xatu just so happened to look in her direction just before he teleported. When he arrived at the lighthouse, he was bleeding massively from his nostrils…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later...

Ash and the others were on the road, training and gathering supplies. Then they saw a sign not far off 'Vermillion City, five miles.' They gave a cheer, before moving along the path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vermillion City Pokémon Gym

"Voltorb, Thunderbolt!"

A round sphere with a red top half with eyes, and a white bottom half, spun on its axis, before unleashing a powerful yellow bolt of electricity. The electric bolts struck a purple rat, causing it to scream in pain, before passing out from it. A man in green fatigues and a crew cut raised a red flag.

"Rattata is unable to battle, the winner is Voltorb! The match goes to the Leader, Lt. Surge!"

On the battlefield, a boy ran up to the rat, a tear falling from his eye as he inspects the badly burned rat.

"Hey Kid,"

The kid turns to the voice at the end of the battlefield, revealing a giant of a man in green combat fatigues with a pip on each shoulder, blonde hair shaped in a crew cut with spikes, and steel capped combat boots. Beside him stood a large yellow mouse, with large ears, curled at the ends, white spots on its cheeks, a long brown tail that ends in a yellow thunderbolt, and a scar on its left cheek that bisects its spot. This is Flight Lieutenant Nikola Surge and his trusted partner Raichu.

"Do yourself a favour, and go home, ya baby! You may have the Plague Badge from Lavender Town, but that place is a minor Gym, fit only for weaklings! This is the Vermillion City Gym! No weakling like you is gonna get my Thunder Badge! Now get outta here!"

The boy then grabbed his Pokémon and ran out crying. When the front door slammed shut, Surge spat to his side, before walking off to his office, his Raichu following him in step. When he entered his office, he went behind the desk in the middle and collapsed in the leather swivel chair. As soon as he put his feet up, a woman with brown crew cut hair, grey fatigues and a two bar chevron on each shoulder entered with a large sheaf of paper. She snapped off a salute.

"Sir! Today's Reports, forms, and complaints in that order, sir!" She hands the papers to him

"Thank you Corporal Perks. Dismissed." The Corporal gives another salute, before leaving the room. Surge then separated the complaints from the rest of the paperwork, then throws it up in the air.

"Raichu!" The mouse aims an electric bolt at the complaints, reducing all to ash.

They both nod in satisfaction, Surge starting on the paperwork, Raichu moving to the couch, curling up on it to sleep. 'I hope a decent challenge comes soon, or I'm gonna get worse with the weaklings…' Surge mused, patting his lower back, reassuring his combat knife was still there. 'I'm sick and tired of fighting weaklings. Maybe Brock knows of someone…'

To be continued…


	14. Blitzkrieg Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I would apologize for not adding more chapters here. I blame myself for it and I am here to add more stuff. So hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Vermillion City

Ash and his friends sighed in relief at the sight of finally making it to Vermillion city.

"Thank Mew you found that shortcut, Ash." Misty said.

"I told you so. If we followed how Dex would have wanted, it would have taken us longer." Ash replied.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dex said.

"It's true." Giselle agreed to Ash.

"Whatever. You are nothing, but lazy children."

"Lazy?! We hiked three miles uphill!" Misty complained.

"Well, you needed as much as the others did." He then shuts himself off.

Ash sighed. "Sorry about that. I swear I feel that he is a virus or something."

Then they arrived at the Pokémon Center, when they saw a boy was carrying a Rattata.

"Sorry!" He rushed inside as Ash found it odd. Then hearing Nurse Joy sighing 'Again?' piqued his curiosity. As Nurse Joy finished taking care of the Pokémon, Ash went up and asked "I need my Pokémon to be checked up, please."

"Sure no problem." She grabbed the tray as Ash places his Pokéballs and Pikachu. When she left, the young trainer went up to Ash and said "Don't take on the gym leader."

"Why?" Ash asked

"That man... no, not a man, a monster… showed no mercy. He is the toughest guy I ever fought."

Ash took out his Dex and took out the file for the gym leader. He reread it a bit. "Surge."

The trainer nodded "Don't face him! He's insane! He'll try to kill you!"

Ash shook his head. "I will face him. I will be ready to take him down, and I will win the badge."

Not far off, a man took some pictures of Ash and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gym Leader office

The same man came up to Surge, as the lieutenant was drinking his favourite whiskey.

"Corporal. Report on your recon."

He saluted "A new trainer came into town. He looks like he is going to challenge you." He showed the photo of the trainer.

"Oh, a baby."

He went over and scanned the picture on his computer. As he drank his whiskey and read the file, he nearly spat his drink. Almost chocking.

"The hell-"

"You alright sir?"

"Yeah" coughs a bit "An S rank trainer? Why does the bloody League refuse to grant S rank to newcomers? That's stupid!"

He then looked at the corporal "I want you to keep an eye on him. I will check out his battles and ask the last two gym leaders he faced on how they did."

"Sir!" He then left as Surge took another swig.

"Damn. It seems that I will face a good opponent for once." He then looked at his sleeping Raichu, before he suddenly smirked. "I suppose it's time for her to stretch her legs a bit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Pokémon Training Grounds

"Alright guys, we will be battling against a tough Gym Leader known as Surge!" Ash was drilling to his Pokémon, whom were formed into a line. He walked as if he was a drill sergeant.

"We must prepare ourselves as he will show no mercy. We must do the same and be aggressive at all cost. I will pick one or two of the six of you to battle against Surge. For now, let's train!"

They cheered as his Pokémon got to work.

Pikachu was training hard by himself. Increase his output of voltage. He needed all the help he could get to beat the Raichu.

Charmander began to improve his fire moves as he released a stronger version of Flamethrower along with Vulpix.

Bulbasaur and Mankey are sparring. Bulbasaur was releasing a barrage of Razor Leaves, while Mankey was fighting and dodging them off. He was doing his best to keep her on her toes as then he switched it to his Vine Whip attacks.

Clefairy was focusing her Magical Leaves and then manipulating Bubblebeam into one attack. She seemed to enjoy colourful moves. She kept moving them around, trying to find more effective ways for it to make the moves stronger and better.

Ash began to exercise and using his Aura in a subtle manner, to be able to improve himself and his control. Misty and Giselle decided to have a mock battle.

"So how are you doing this time, Giselle?" Misty asked as her Staryu was attacking her Cubone, which dodged the Water Gun attack.

"Doing well. Learning more. Though…" Cubone managed to hit his opponent with a Bone Club but was countered with a Rapid spin.

"Though?"

The former tech student sighed. "Misty, can we keep this between us?"

She nodded as she called up another attack and Giselle did as well.

Then Giselle confessed "I have a crush on Ash. And… I don't know if you do and I don't know how to approach this."

Misty thought "Perfect."

Then she said "I could help you out and maybe tell you something about Ash. He will tell you about it as well to verify it."

"Verify what?" She asked curiously.

"Well… after Ash battles against Surge, I will tell you about Ash and he can tell you more."

She nodded and hoped she could be courageous enough to tell him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of Vermillion City Gym…

He was writing a report as his alarm on his phone went off.

He sighed "I hate taking them pills."

He took it out and took it. "I am fine."

Being diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder hampered his focus sometimes and it might take him into memories that could be pleasant or unpleasant.

He looked over his Raichu was eating a fruit.

"Well my friend, we'll be ready to fight in a few days. We will train and be ready."

She looked up and nodded "Rai…"

"Yes. We will win." He caresses the Pokémon and she coos in response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later…

Ash stood near in front of the Gym and was ready to fight. Misty and Giselle went along with him.

He walked toward the building with a serious look. No funny business.

A guard, having a buzz cut and wearing fatigues, looked at Ash sharply.

"State your business."

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am here to challenge the Gym Leader."

The guard gestured to follow him. "The lieutenant is waiting for you."

He nodded as both Misty and Giselle walked behind him. Once entering inside, a number of people are sitting on the benches. Few soldiers were marching and 'dancing'. Misty and Giselle sat on a bench and watched on. Once the dance ended a soldier shouted "Ten-hut!"

The soldiers formed a line as then, a tall, well built, soldier marched. He, along with Raichu, looked serious.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Yes, sir." Ash said sharply.

"You will face me, 2 on 2 battle."

"I accept!"

Surge smirked as he got into the platform, as Ash went to the other. A private soldier got into the center.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome all to this battle. Today, on my right, the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

Few people clapped, as the one that cheered was both Misty and Giselle.

"The gym leader of Vermillion City, I give you, the Lightning Unovan, Lt. Nikola Surge!"

The crowd and soldiers cheered for him. He saluted them.

Ash had to decide which two Pokémon to use. He already had an idea. "Why two though?"

Surge smirked, "Oh this is to test how strong you really are."

Ash got himself ready and decided what he will release first.

"Go Voltorb!"

One would think he never did take out a Pokémon, but there it was. It had eyes and looked, angry.

"Voltorb!"

Ash nodded and threw his Pokéball. "Go Clefairy!"

The little fairy Pokémon looked ready to fight.

"Aww… the baby took out a fluffy weak Pokémon. I would make this quick. Voltorb, use Discharge!"

It released a large electrical attack right at Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Counter Shield and then go for Stored Power!"

She used a combination of Magical Leaves and Bubblebeam to create an effective shield. This surprised everyone as they saw the electrical move was absorbed. Then she released a beam attack that was a hit right at the electric Pokémon. It shook its head and was ready to fight.

"Impressive. Voltorb, use Rolling Thunder!"

Ash quirked his eyebrow and saw Voltorb rolling fast as then electricity was coming out of it. It hit the fairy Pokémon sending her flying. She landed on her feet and was ready to fight more.

"Clefairy, use Covet!"

She smacks the electrical Pokémon hard and backs off.

"Voltorb, use Thundershock!"

It releases a powerful electrical attack.

"Quick Clefairy, dodge it and go for Metronome!"

She moved her fingers back and forth. Then she glowed and a large explosion gave away, hitting Voltorb and letting him fly. Voltorb landed on the ground and had swirls on his eyes.

"Voltorb is una-"

When the smoke cleared, Clefairy had swirls on her eyes.

"I mean. Both Pokémon are unable to battle, please bring out your last Pokémon."

Both recalled their Pokémon.

"Well, it seems your odds have been...odd."

"Well, in some manner, I knew she would do that."

"True" he then had a sly smirk "Though my last Pokémon is a Raichu, the League never specified which one."

The young trainer quirked his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Although I am supposed to use a regulated Raichu, I feel that won't excite the blood."

He then whistled as a Raichu flipped over his head and landed on the ground, gracefully. Ash noticed the tail had a cleft.

"Oh boy…." one of the soldiers said.

"Can't believe he is going for it." another soldier added.

The crowd began to mumble more on how he had to take out his most dangerous Pokémon. Misty looked worried and Giselle was curious.

"Alright then. Pikachu, you are up."

Pikachu flipped on the ground and looked ready to fight.

"Really?! That's your strongest?! Fine, I will crush you for good. Raichu, Mega Punch!"

"Counter with an Iron Tail!"

Both attacks collided and both flew back. They landed on their feet and were ready to fight some more.

"If you want to hurt Raichu, ya got to attack with the intent to kill! Raichu, go for Body Slam!"

She aimed herself and wanted to slam herself to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Extreme Speed to dodge it!"

He disappeared on sight as the larger mouse Pokémon missed the attack and felt a hit on the side.

"Raichu, use Iron Shock!"

Her tail turned metallic and slammed Pikachu hard on the chest, feeling a high-level voltage. He was sent flying up in the air.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to stay in mid-air and use Quick Iron!"

He disappeared mid-air and reappears behind his opponent as he slams the tail hard. This sent her flying. She landed on her feet but winced from the attack. Pikachu winced as well. The crowd was surprised how each attack looks harsh.

Surge looked up at his opponent and sworn it was a young man with brunette hair and wearing a uniform was across him. "I must admit, Sergeant Casey, you're as tough as you say you are."

"Sergeant Casey?" Ash mumbled

"Oh, no...It's acting up again." One of the soldiers said.

Giselle heard this and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He tends to suffer episodes of his past. In this case, a friend of his that he battled years ago. He won't hold back now."

"Raichu, use Brick Lightning!"

Her paws glowed and managed to strike against Pikachu, hurting him badly.

"Hang in there, use Extreme Slam!"

He disappeared and reappeared, slamming his weight down. Both fell on the ground and slid. Both their cheeks rubbed each other, unintentionally. They both backed off, leaving a flustered Raichu and Pikachu staring off. The female Pokémon never felt any other Pokémon close at all.

Pikachu had to stay focused, not now. Deal with feelings later.

"Alright Casey, let's see how well your Pokémon can hang on to this attack. Raichu, Thunder full power!"

"Ground it now!"

Raichu unleashed a powerful all out voltage attack. Pikachu knew what to do and the attack occurred. A large explosion shook the gym as the bystanders were now concerned that Surge went too far this time.

"Ah…the end of the match." Was all Surge could say, but Ash smirked. "We are not done yet."

Surge looked as the smoke cleared out and his eyes nearly bugged out. Pikachu turned his tail metallic and was lifting himself from it.

"I knew you would do something like this. Now….to end this fight."

"Oh, no….Raichu Thunder Bolt!"

Raichu tried to use a strong electrical attack, but Raichu ran out of electricity. She just sparked.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

A harsh hit across the stomach of the Pokémon sent her flying.

"End it with our new attack, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran right at his opponent. Ash knew Pikachu will get hurt as it isn't refined, but it is more of the output damage the opponent will suffer. Plus it took all his years of training Pikachu to know this attack.

His body turned electrified as he ran right at the Pokémon and launched himself up. He tackled his opponent hard.

Raichu felt pain and realized she was finished. She admired powerful Pokémon. Knowing it was her own kind that put her down, turned her on. She landed hard on the ground. She got up though hurt wanted one more attack.

"Take Down!"

Raichu ran right at her opponent and tackled him hard. The recoil hurt her more and both were on the ground.

Both trainers stared at the field and waited. It was Pikachu that as barely standing up looking to fight more. Raichu was out.

"Raichu is out of the fight, the winner of this fight is Pikachu! Which means the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash ran up to his Pokémon and hugged him.

"He did it!" Misty said.

"Alright!" Giselle added as both women went to hug him.

Surge was in disbelief. He lost. He forgot when was the last time he lost...though he felt better.

"Damn… you got me."

He went over and puts a small revive on his Pokémon. She felt herself waking up and looking around. She noticed how the other side celebrated. She lost though now she wanted to do something for Pikachu. The male Pokémon that beat her in a tough fight. She went over as Pikachu was placed on the ground. She then rubs her cheeks affectionately to Pikachu and he was surprised.

"Rai...Rai."

"Pika?"

"Raichu!"

He rubbed his cheek and then was being kissed by Raichu. She then gestured to follow her. He couldn't believe his luck. He was going to mate with her. She is attractive far more than any female Raichu he has seen.

Surge looked dumbfounded about this.

Then Ash chuckled "Well looks like were in-laws."

"Yeah. I admit, I never thought this day will happen when my Raichu suffered a loss like this. Though I am glad that it did happen. Now…" he then took something out of his pocket was a small Sun shaped badge. "Here is what you earned. The Thunder Badge."

He gave it to Ash. "Thanks, Lieutenant."

"Oh and have this as well." He took off one of his dog tags and gave it to Ash.

"Why, though?"

"You gave me a tough fight. I told myself I would give this to someone who would give me the fight of my life. I wanted to use stronger Pokémon to really test you, but Lance and his 'League' is holding me back." he sighed "No matter, I would wait until you have eight badges, then I will face you."

Ash nodded "When the time comes, you will be the first to know."

"Good. Good."

Not far away, Meowth was recording the whole thing, as he left the place. He went into a tent.

"Got it here for da baws!"

"Good work let me send it!" James said.

He places the dvd in the computer and types up a few things. He then sends it to his boss. Then the screen showed a video feed of his boss.

"I see you got the recording of his fight."

"Yes. The kid is tough. He beat Surge with everything he had! I never saw anyone like him."

"I will check it out. In the meantime, meet with Agent Sputnik for your next task."

"Sir!" they saluted as the feed went off.

"Well, you heard the baws, let's go!"

They packed up their things and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later…

Ash was drinking some water as Pikachu came back. He looked a little ruffled up, but his grin said everything.

"You alright, buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

"Oh, Arceus! Why must I know what the rat did!" said his Dex.

"It's part of the natural life. Something you don't know."

"Oh please, save that for someone who gives a damn." he shuts off.

Ash and the others were still in the gym. They were waiting for Pikachu, but he looked ready to go.

Surge then came toward them "Well, Raichu will have the egg in a few days. Here is my contact number." He gave him his number.

"Thanks, just keep me up to date."

"I will" They got up and then left the place.

Surge went into his office, knowing that Raichu would be in her room. He sits at his desk and picks up a photo frame of himself, arm around shoulder with a brunette man in fatigues with a Sergeant's stripes on the arm.

"David Casey you stupid bleeding heart…"

He remembers the fight. The punch. The blood.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop that drunken brawl you idiot…"

He grips the frame tightly, before putting it back where it was. He then picks up the phone, and punches in a few numbers. He hears the long distance dial tone, before it's picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elesa, it's Uncle Nick…"

To be continued…


	15. Cooooooool!

Pokémon Center

"Look Dex, I don't know what's your problem with scanning some Pokémon and insulting them!" Ash argued on his Pokédex.

"Oh don't be so butt hurt about it. You bloody Kanto folk are nothing more than just uneducated hicks."

"Screw you! I will do something about it…"

"Try it you ugly bag of mostly water! Oh wait, you can't! Professor Oak gave it to you." He laughed at him.

Ash then had a dark smile "Maybe I should take you back in the factory…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

He went over to the nearest computer as both Misty and Giselle shook their heads.

"I never saw a Pokédex act this way at all." Giselle said.

"True. It is an odd one."

As the young trainer plugged the USB cable into his Pokédex and computer, an error appeared on his screen.

"What the-"

Then it said 'See Technical Support'.

Ash sighed. He got up and went over to the desk.

"Excuse me."

Nurse Joy turned around and saw Ash. "Yes?"

"Do you have an IT specialist? Something is wrong with the computer…"

She nodded and pressed a button. Then out came a young woman with glasses and green hair.

"Computer went off?" she asked.

"Yes, Mai. Can you check it out?"

She nodded and went over to check out the problem. She opened the bios and looked inside of the software and then frowned.

"This is odd. The transfer system isn't working… Hmm… Let me try one more thing…" she kept typing a bit more and looking its data. Then she sighed.

"Damn…"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Something is wrong with the program itself. Something it is interfering with it... I'll need Bill for this, though."

"Why Bill?"

"He created the program. I wasn't trained to handle complex programs, just debugging, repair and the occasional virus. Nothing like this."

Ash then went to a videophone and called Bill's number.

"Hello?"

"Bill, it's Ash. Something is wrong with the transfer system. Can you check it out?"

"Sure, just give me your location and I will work on it from here."

"Okay. I am in Vermillion City."

"One moment."

He went over to his super computer and began to analyse that area. He began to type up the details and checking. He then frowned. Something is causing interference with the whole system, and it seems centred around that area.

"I can't seem to fix it. I have to be in that area to do so. I will be there in five minutes."

"Got it."

He left the phone as Ash waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

"Someone is stealing the Pokémon." Bill stated.

"What?!"

This surprised the others. Nurse Joy was in disbelief.

"How?!"

"Someone did something with the program here. I am trying to track the person down, but it is proving difficult. They seem quite good at covering their tracks. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless… If you can use your Pokédex to pinpoint the location then we can have an officer ready to know where to go."

Ash nodded as Joy called the police. He then pressed one of the buttons and Dex was uploaded in the computer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Cyberspace…

"Where in the world am I?" It looked around and found the world it was so… streamful.

Its large connections, data streams and sparks all over, it was brighter than anything it had ever seen, but it didn't affect its eyesight.

"Dex, can you hear me?" It recognized the voice. It was Ash.

"Oh, so you changed your mind?" it said sarcastically.

"Look, we have a problem. Someone is stealing the Pokémon. I need you to find the source of it."

"After finding it, then what?"

"Find the IP Address, we'll send the police to get whoever will be there, and then we will get you out."

"Fine… But this better be worth it!" Dex grumbled and jumped into a stream.

Dex felt as he was floating fast and tried to find something that stands out. It concentrated on something that is not within the software, a foreign presence that seems to adapt to it.

It found it. "Hello…"

Then got off and found it. On the screen was a man with an 'R' symbol. Giggling.

"Sho far I have da Pokémon. Da bosh will be proud!" He then laughed and snorted.

"Oh dear… a nerd. Well let's see the address…" it began to hum a tune. Looking around and found it.

"Okay, there it is…." then it got curious. It looked at its file and then looked sick. "Wow….at least Ash has better taste than this guy. Sicko…"

It left and flew into the cyberspace.

What happened next, it was struck with something and felt an odd feeling between pain and pleasure. Then it stopped. It looked around and felt… solid. It shook off and went flying back.

Once reaching toward the place, it found a screen and it was wide open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside…

Ash and the others stood back as something came out. A light that blinded all of them briefly and they waited until it cleared out.

Once it did, something stood. A polygon like a robot with two legs, pink all over its body, except the end of the feet and nose are turquoise. It looked angry.

"Porygon…" it said in a synthesized voice.

"A Porygon?"

Then it immediately charged at Ash. He dodged the tackle move, then released a green like beam attack on him. The young trainer raised his Aura Shield and managed to block it, but in the process, it shattered.

"Go Xatu!" he threw the Pokéball out.

The psychic bird Pokémon looked at his opponent.

"Pory…"

Xatu's eyes narrowed at what he heard and sounded so familiar. Then it glowed its body for a moment and then it stopped.

"Xatu, use Confusion!"

Xatu's eyes glowed and released an attack. However, it made little to no effect on the attack.

"Porygon, Pory." It said in a mocking manner.

Ash realized it did Conversion 2. "Xatu, go for Wing Attack!"

Xatu flew in an aileron move and slammed his wing on the Pokémon. Porygon winced in pain.

"Perfect, go use another Wing Attack!"

Xatu went over and was ready to smack his opponent. Then it glowed again and when the hit came, Xatu got hurt.

"Pory, Pory" Porygon mocked Xatu. Xatu was angry.

"That was Conversion 2 again. Xatu, Confuse Ray!"

His eyes glowed and Porygon suddenly felt woozy. It tried to attack but shocked itself.

"End it with Ominous Wind!"

He created a foul feeling wind, flapping his wings as his eyes glowed. He released the attack and the Porygon was hit very hard. The cyber Pokémon's eyes had swirls, indicating a knockout. Ash took out a Pokéball and threw it. It hit on the side of its face and then it shook once, twice, and the third time it made a beeping noise.

Ash caught it.

"Alright, I caught Porygon!" Then the Pokéball was gone, Ash knowing that it is safe. Bill went over and checked on the IP address and typed a bit more.

"Interesting... tell the police the place is located in Lake Ave, 1852 Lake Ave."

Joy nodded and contacted the police in more details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of an unknown room…

The man was giggling.

"Jusht a bit more and my bosh will be-"

His door burst open and nothing but police officers with their batons out ran inside pushed him in the ground.

"FREEZE! POLICE! SEARCH WARRANT!"

"Don't resist!" One of the officers shouted.

"You're under arrest for stealing Pokémon!" Another officer shouted.

"What are you doing with my son?!" An older woman shouted.

"Your son is a thief. He has been stealing Pokémon from other trainers." An Officer Jenny said. As they found a large number of Pokéballs in the basement. She went on the computer and found various activities and files from Team Rocket. Then she checked something out that disgusted her. "Charge him for Poképhilia!"

The older woman was in disbelief of her son having sex with Pokémon. She grabbed a stick and hits him on the head, but it wasn't that hard of a hit.

"Ow! Stop it!" he was then dragged out of the place as the police began to sweep the place up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokémon Center…

Bill was typing a few more things and smiled to himself.

"There, that should up the defences. I also managed to reset your Pokédex." He said as Bill handed over the Pokédex to its owner.

Ash took it and turned it on. "Hello Ash, my name is Liara, your National Pokédex." A female voice said. "I will help you out as best I can with your journey."

"Thanks, though what happened to Dexter though?"

Bill checked on the computer and he raised his eyebrow. "Odd… According to this, it isn't in the file."

"What?"

"It must of just either memory wiped itself or maybe… Maybe it manifested itself as the Porygon?"

Ash nodded "Possibly. I mean, it just attacked me. I'd better warn my mom to be careful."

He dialled back at his home.

"Ketchum Residence, this is Delia."

"Mom it's me." Ash said.

"Oh hey sweetie, I just got your new Pokémon."

"Just be careful with this one. It's a Porygon, but it's Dex."

"What? You're telling me that your Pokédex became a Pokémon?!" Delia was in almost in disbelief.

"Yeah. We needed him to deal with a criminal and somehow he turned into a Pokémon. Maybe you can figure it out. Just be careful."

"I will. By the way, Daisy's returned for a couple of days while Professor Westwood delivers the next Pokédex data list. She's already discovered something about the Giant Pokémon. After testing the manure, blood and skin, we found that the manure itself is from its diet. It is found in one of the Orange Islands. As for blood and skin, a normal Dragonite but just its body expanded more. Nothing more. She is going to try to pinpoint the location but she feels it will take time."

"Got it. By the way, how is the baby?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Oh good. Healthy as always. In a few months, I will need to slow down."

"Good." He smiled softly. "Love you mom."

"Love you too, and the others as well."

He nodded and the connection ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time…

Ash was ready to sleep after working out. His Pikachu was sleeping already. Then he heard a soft knock.

"Come in."

In came both Misty and Giselle. Both are still dressed in their regular clothes. They sat on his bed as he noticed Giselle looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

She took a deep breath and lets it out. "Ash… I have something to tell you."

"Sure."

"Ash... I'm beginning to like you more than a friend." Giselle confessed and she ended up blushing. "Look, I did date two guys, but nothing came out of it. I did so for the sake of not being alone and curiosity. Though neither of them wanted more from me, but my connections. I have plenty."

"What kind, though?"

"My father owns a large company called PokéDev. We specialize with developing custom Pokéballs and various other gadgets. I would imagine that they wanted to be connected with me just to see more details of the company. Just glad that they didn't. You Ash though, you something more than just what I am. You respected me in every way."

Ash was surprised to hear this and then began to tell her about his secret. She was shocked hearing about his task that was given to him. Then began to realize how things are put together. Then she asked "Do you think maybe is your Aura that is affecting them? Don't take it the wrong way…"

"I doubt it. That would be against the Aura laws we follow. The only time we would do something in an extreme manner would be if they are a threat. If we do something that breaks those laws, then we lose our Aura ability and we are banished from the community."

"Oh... okay."

Misty smirked "Good, then I can do this to you, Ash…" She went over and kissed his lips. Ash's eyes widen, before he begins to kiss back. He caressed her cheek as they finally parted. Then Giselle went over and slowly began to kiss his lips. He smiled as he caressed her hair. She begins to caress his chest and began to hold on to him.

Just as they finished, Giselle's eyes widen when she is being kissed by Misty. She blushes hard and is surprised by this. Eventually, she starts to kiss back as she is held on. Then as they parted Giselle smiled shyly.

"You're ours, my little student. In private you will call us either teacher or master... well, mistress for me." Misty stated, wearing a coy smile.

Giselle nodded "Yes… mistress."

Ash shook his head and chuckled "Well ladies, let's rest up and we will see if we can go on a date sometime."

They looked at Ash and hugged him. It felt as if he proposed and they said yes, as Ash felt two rings in his hand. He saw them. One was a Milotic with two blue gems for eyes, with the name Misty written inside and the other was an Umbreon with red gems for eyes with the name 'Giselle' was out.

"I have something for the both of you…" He showed the rings and each girl looked at it in intrigue. Giselle looked at the Umbreon looking Pokémon while Misty's eyes were glistening. They hugged him tightly and thanking him with kisses as Ash chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day, Vermillion City…

A soldier was heading toward his boss's office. Once entering the gym's office, he saw the placard of Lt. Surge. Just as he entered a knife flew near him, but he dodged it quick. He didn't count on being tackled and held on the ground with another knife.

"So, the rich Unovan bastard decided to kill me now, eh?"

"It's me sir, Chris!" the man yelled.

His eyes became focused again.

"Damn… sorry about that." He got up with the soldier. "What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to give you this note from the League. A meeting."

He opened the letter and read it. He smirked "Well, better go there and give my report on that kid Ash. Just to shove it down on Lance's throat for putting him in A." He went over and grabbed Ash's file and USB driver and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vermillion Docks…

"I wish we could go on that cruise!" Giselle exclaimed.

"It would be awesome!" Misty added.

"True." Ash added as well.

They were walking away until two people stopped them. Both wore high school uniforms and are tanned. One had long orange hair and the other short blonde hair.

"Congratulations! You get to go on a super deluxe sea cruise!" both of them said excitedly.

"A sea cruise?" the three trainers replied.

The orange haired girl giggled "Well it's, like, we got the coolest prize for you!"

"Cooooooool!" The blond speaks while holding her hands to her chest.

The orangette nods "You see, like, we work for the Cruise Company!"

"Cooooooool!"

"And, like, we're having a party for travelling trainers on our boat the St. Anne!"

"Cooooooool!"

"And it just so happens we're, like, down to our last three tickets!'

"Not cooooooool!"

"But we're giving them away to you for free!"

"Cooooooool!"

"The cruise, like, goes all the way to Porta Vista, and even to Valencia Island!"

"Cooooooool!"

"Here you go!"

The orange haired woman hands out the three tickets to Ash as he reaches to take them. Just as Ash touched the woman's fingertips when reaching the tickets, everything froze in place. He looked at her and his eyes widen, it was Jessie and he looked at the right side and it was James. They were in disguise… He wanted to laugh at James, but decided to wait until they are gone. So that meant that Team Rocket will do something… Better prepare. Yes, prepare.

Then everything went to normal.

"We hope you enjoy your cruise!"

"Cooooooool!"

The disguised Rockets wave farewell as the trio head to the St. Anne. They flash their tickets to the guard, whom nods and lets them board. As Ash and the others got inside of the ship, the young trainer began to laugh.

"What's so funny Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh. Well, we just bumped into Team Rocket back there." He continues laughing as Pikachu started to laugh. Misty eyes widen as Giselle began to laugh.

"Wow! So I suppose the short haired one was James! He looked well in that schoolgirl dress." Giselle had a few tears in her eyes as Misty joined the laugh.

Once settles down, Ash then got a bit serious "We must be on guard. If Jessie and James gave us this ticket, then Team Rocket are bound to be here."

They nodded in agreement as Giselle asked "Should your Aura help us, though?"

"I have to focus tonight to see if I can sense anything. For now, though…" he held their hands "How about a date?"

The girls "Squee!" in joy as they went around the boat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, SS Anne has departed!" Jessie said.

"Good. Team Sigma, you will report to Lt. Apollo for your next instructions." the man said.

"Sir!"

Communication broke off and then a man with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a suit with a small R on his right side of his chest. He saluted.

"Report, Apollo."

"We are inside of the ship sir. We will wait two days, and then we'll strike."

"Good. You must know that the trainer Ash Ketchum is on board."

This surprised him "The kid that took down the weakling at Mt. Moon?"

"Yes. On that second day, take care of him."

"Sir!"

"Offer him the position, if not, take him down. Make him fear the wrath of the Rockets."

"Don't worry. I will take care of him and I will not fail."

Communication was cut off as he stroked his Persian. Then a female soldier came.

"Sir. I came back from a recon from his home and it is well guarded."

He frowned. "Kidnapping the mother will prove difficult…"

"Sir, I did manage to overhear something that might help us. It came from two women that were chattering away not far off my location."

"What would that be?"

"Ash is the last of the Aura Guardians."

Now, this piqued in interest in him.

"Go on…"

"Well… in his journey, he is given another task sir. He is finding wives to repopulate the numbers of the Aura Guardians."

"I see…" he got up and paced himself for a moment and then had a smirk. A dark smirk. "Maybe a bit of seduction will work…"

"Sir?" she quirked her right eyebrow.

"Take a few female volunteers and seduce him. And let them volunteer for...procreating with him to carry his children. We can use his children to create a unique task force for the Rockets. It will help us in our goals."

The female Rocket was surprised hearing this. "Sir…"

"I need you to bring the volunteers here in five days..."

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed."

She left, still a bit in disbelief. The leader of the Rockets sighed and went for a drink, and then he pressed a button. On the video screen appeared a scientist who was working on something.

"Dr. Fuji."

The man stopped working, turned around and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

"How is Project Resurrection working?"

"So far, two are dead. We are trying again in two weeks when we have sufficient means to do so."

"Make sure you let me know when it is ready."

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St. Anne… Night time

Ash finished putting on a long sleeved black shirt with black pants. He combed his hair and managed to tame it a bit. He looked ready on the date. He stepped out of his room and went toward the door where the girls are.

He waited a moment until the door opened.

Misty wore a strapless blue shirt with a long blue skirt.

Giselle wore a near strapless red velvet gown.

Both young women looked nervous.

"You both look beautiful tonight." Ash said.

They nodded with a blush, taking it as a compliment. Then they went toward the dining area.

Their day on the cruise ship was filled with swimming, eating and having fun. However, one of the unique aspects is a small tournament that will take place after dinner. He decided his Pokémon for the evening later. He had Pikachu not far off and grabbed a plate on his own.

Ash had steak, with rice and vegetables. Misty had fish and Giselle chicken. They were eating and enjoying their company.

"So Ash, any details of which Pokémon are you going to use?" Giselle asked.

"I might use Charmander. He is itching for a fight. And also Bulbasaur." he took a big bite of a seafood.

"I must admit it, you eat a lot. Energy for after the tournament." Misty winked, causing Giselle to blush.

The young trainer chuckled "My metabolism is the cause and my Aura is. Of course, it is an open invitation." He said slyly, causing Misty to blush red.

Just as they finished, they chatted a bit more.

"Would the contestants meet in the battle deck?" A woman announced. They got up and went to the top deck as people gathered around. Then a man in a decorated uniform was on the platform with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome SS Anne tournament. I am your captain, Capt. Taniel. I thank you for the participants for signing up the event. So now, the winner of the tournament will receive this…" he unveiled a set of different Pokéballs, three eggs, and a medical kit. The audience have never seen those eggs before, along with the medical kit.

"Now will Ash from Pallet Town and Nick from Fuchsia City, present yourself on the battlefield."

Ash and a young man with orange hair and green eyes got into their platforms. Then a referee came up in the middle of the arena.

"This will be a two on two battle. No substitutions allowed. Begin!"

Nick threw the first Pokéball "Go Nidorino!"

A purple spike Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Go Charmander!"

Out came the flaming lizard.

"Nidorino, go for Bubblebeam!"

He released large bubbles that were glowing.

"Charmander, Counter shield!"

Charmander released a Fire Spin on himself and added flamethrower. The attack collided and it did nothing for Charmander, which shocked the other trainer.

"Charmander, go for Smokescreen!"

He unleashed brown smog around in the battlefield.

"Nidorino, clear it out with another Bubblebeam!"

He released another bubble attack, slowly pushing back the smoke

"Now, go for a Fire Fang!"

Charmander's mouth was on fire and he bit down on his opponent. This caused agonizing pain on his side.

"Nidorino, go for a Thunderbolt!"

His body became charged with electrical energy and managed to shock the fire Pokémon. He shook it off and was ready to fight.

"Alright Charmander, use Dragon Rush!"

He ran up toward his opponent, glowing blue and released the energy of it. This hit the poison Pokémon hard and landed hard on the ground. His eyes had swirls, indicating a knockout.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander. Please bring out your last Pokémon."

Nick returned his Pokémon and then threw another Pokéball. "Go Shellder!"

Out came a purple clam Pokémon that was sticking its tongue out.

"Battle begin!"

"Shellder use Razor Shell!"

Shellder closed itself and flew right at Charmander, water spurting out.

"Charmander, dodge and go for a Metal Claw!"

His claw turned metal and slashed the Pokémon hard, sending it flying.

"Use Ice Beam to stop yourself!"

It released a powerful cold beam as it landed on the ground safely.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

He released a powerful fire attack right at the Pokémon.

"Shellder use Withdraw!"

It clamped itself on its shell as the fire was hitting harmlessly on the shell.

"Keep at it with the fire attack!"

He released more and more fire, not knowing that the shell Pokémon felt he was being cooked on the inside.

"I forfeit. No more!"

He went over to his Shellder, concerned his Pokémon was getting hurt badly.

"Nick has forfeited the battle; the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum!"

He went over and took out a Burn Heal. He began to assist the other trainer and the shell Pokémon was calming down. Then Nick sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the help."

Ash nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semi-Finals…

"Would Ash from Pallet Town and Marie from HopHopHop Town proceed into the battlefield?"

Ash went up to the platform as Marie, a teal haired woman in a one piece suit bikini with a shirt on, looked focused.

"Okay, this will be a two on two battle with no substitution. Begin!"

Ash threw his Pokéball "Go Squirtle!"

Squirtle came out with his sunglasses still. Looking calm.

"Go Gastly!"

A large purple gaseous looking Pokémon had a dark smile, ready to fight.

"Squirtle, start with Bubble!"

He released a large mass of deadly bubbles, heading toward his opponent.

"Gastly, use Sucker Punch!"

The ghost Pokémon, though was hurt a bit by the bubble moves, he punched the Pokémon hard with spectral arms, letting him fly a bit.

"Squirtle Rapid Water!"

He withdrew into his shell as it spun and hovered then went on the attack with a harsh water attacks.

"Gastly, use Shadow Ball!"

It released a dark energy ball and it was a direct hit. Though it didn't hurt him, it did send him flying off course.

"Squirtle land and go for Water Pulse!"

He landed on his feet and released a ring of water that made a direct hit. Gastly was stumbled for a bit.

"Night Shade!"

A moment of a haze was in the battlefield as Squirtle felt a numbing pain on his body.

"Hang in there, use Aqua Jet!"

He ran right toward his opponent and his legs enclosed, as water was coming out of his rear as a jet. He slammed his opponent hard, sending the Pokémon flying for a bit and landing hard on the ground. It had swirls on its eyes.

"Gastly is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle! Please bring out your next Pokémon."

She returned her Pokémon and then threw another Pokéball.

"Go Machop!"

A bipedal teal coloured Pokémon went into a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

"Squirtle use Water Pulse!"

He released a ring of water, heading toward his opponent.

"Go for a Thunder Punch!"

Though it was hit by the ring of water, his hand became electrical and hits the Pokémon across the face. He felt those volts of electricity that sent him flying. He landed on his feet but felt his body weakening.

"Hang in there, use Bubble!"

He released large foam of bubbles.

"Machop, go for a Seismic Toss!"

He began to run toward his opponent, intending to grab him.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam on the bubbles!"

His breath became cold as he released a large jagged beam, freezing the area. Machop, not only slipped, but also felt the hard ice impacting the Pokémon. He tried getting up but kept slipping.

"Squirtle, end it with Aqua Tail!"

His tail glowed blue and ran right at his opponent, slipping and falling. He never saw the tail attack and was knocked out of the fight.

"Machop is unable to battle. The winner is Squirtle, which makes Ash the winner in the semi-finals!"

Ash went over and high-fived his Pokémon. The other trainer went over and hand shook him.

"Damn... you're really good."

"You're not bad. How about a rematch sometime in the future?"

She nodded with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finals...

Ash was on a platform and in the opposite end, an old man named Gerald from Rifure Village.

"This is the final; two on two, substitutions permitted, begin the battle!"

Ash threw the Pokéball "Go Bulbasaur!"

The plant Pokémon looked ready to fight.

Gerald threw his Pokéball "Go Weepinbell!"

A yellow bell looking Pokémon, with its tongue sticking out, looked serious.

"Bulbasaur, start off with Razor Leaf!"

He released a number of razor sharp leaves and was heading toward the plant Pokémon.

"Weepinbell, use Power Whip!"

It slammed its large vines at the razor leaves, blocking the attack and then went toward the plant Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, use Magical Whip!"

Bulbasaur released colourful leaves that surround the vine. He then whipped against his opponent, both attacks collided and both attacks cancelled out.

"Weepinbell, use Acid Spray!"

Its mouth opened widely and released a purple liquid.

"Bulbasaur, use Counter Shield!"

He manipulated the leaves and vines around him. The purple liquid missed.

"Use Double-Edge, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

He ran right at his opponent and tackled him hard though he got hurt a little. Weepinbell landed hard on the side but got up.

"Sludge Bomb!"

It released bombs of goo heading toward the plant Pokémon.

"Dodge it!"

He avoided the attacks, but one of them managed to hit him. He shook off the pain and was ready to fight some more.

"Charge up for a Solar Beam!"

Weepinbell concentrated as it began to glow.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed and Ingrain!"

Bulbasaur struck the arena's ground, thankfully feeling the nutrients on his body. He released a large number of seeds on the yellow plant Pokémon.

"Fire away!"

Weepinbell released the attack.

"Bulbasaur, use your vines to block it!"

He wrapped himself around as the beam hits him. When it cleared out, Weepinbell was panting hard, while Bulbasaur uncovered himself. Some scratch on his body but he looked good, considering he just took a powerful attack practically head on.

"Weepinbell, use Energy Ball!"

It created a ball of energy, but it was showing more fatigue.

"Bulbasaur, use Growth to grow your roots around you!"

The plant Pokémon nodded and grew his roots and it surrounded him. When the energy ball was released, it hit the roots and it absorbed it, recovering Bulbasaur more. The yellow plant Pokémon lost consciousness and was out of the fight.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur. Please bring out your next Pokémon."

The old man nodded and took out another Pokéball out. "Flareon, go!"

A red dog-like Pokémon, with yellow fur, looked ready to fight.

"Begin!"

Ash knew this was his test. To adapt when in a disadvantage, plus the Flareon looked strong.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

He released his vines and was ready to strike his opponent.

"Flareon, use Quick Attack to dodge it and go for a Fire Spin!"

The Fire Pokémon dodged the attack easily a few of the strike and released a fire attack that surrounded the Pokémon. He was getting hurt by how the flames were close to him.

"Bulbasaur, use your vines to jump yourself out!"

He used his vines to boost himself out of the fire.

"Flareon, use Fire Fang!"

The teeth of the Pokémon were on fire and were ready to bite its opponent.

"Bulbasaur, aim the Razor leaves at his mouth!"

Bulbasaur concentrated and fired off his leaves and its mouth was covered with fire. This stopped the fire Pokémon and began to cough.

"Flareon!"

"Bulbasaur, use Double Edge!"

He ran hard and tackled his opponent hard and sent him flying. The flame Pokémon landed hard on the side and tried to get up.

"Bulbasaur, end it with Magical Whip!"

Colourful leaves were swirling around the vines of the plant Pokémon, then it hit hard on the side of the Pokémon. Then swirls on its eyes appeared.

"Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur. That makes Ash Ketchum the winner!"

He went over to hug his Bulbasaur. The plant Pokémon couldn't believe he won his two fights.

"You did awesomely."

"Bulba!"

He went over to handshake his opponent.

"I thought I had you with my fire type, but I suppose you had an ace up your sleeve."

"I thought that as well, but I had to be prepared for anything."

Then he left as Ash was given his prize for winning the tournament. He went over and gave two of his eggs to Misty and Giselle.

"A gift from me."

Both girls smiled softly at the gesture.

Not far off, a man watched the whole thing and knew this trainer was different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day...

Ash was meditating, focusing his Aura. Then he sensed some of the bad men in this boat, and not just the Rockets. It looks like they are going to make their move.

He got up and went over to Misty and Giselle, who were taking care of their eggs.

"Be ready, Rockets will soon move in."

They nodded and placed their eggs safely in their backpacks.

Then they heard a few screams. They went inside carefully and saw a number of Team Rockets with batons and their Pokéballs ready. A man with a business suit appeared and smirked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this fine ship of SS Anne, we are here to confiscate your Pokémon. Please kindly do so in an orderly fashion or face our wrath."

When a few people were stepping forward with their Pokéballs, Ash stepped forward.

"How about you turn and run?" The others were surprised the defiance of the opposition. The man clapped.

"So, Ash Ketchum decided to make his appearance. I must admit, you did manage to take out that fool Tasker, but I am not him. I am Apollo, and you are going to face the dangers of the stars and galaxies above." He then posed as he took out a Pokéball.

"Alright, Apollo, you are going down!"

"Four on four."

"You lose, you retreat."

"I doubt it will happen but I agree. BUT! If I win I get your Pokémon."

"Done."

Ash threw his first Pokéball and it was his Pidgeotto.

"A bird... alright then. Go Magneton!"

Out came a three eyed magnet Pokémon ready to fight.

"Alright. Pidgeotto, start with a Gust!"

She nodded and released a powerful air attack. It didn't do much damage.

"Mistake on your end. Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

It released a large voltage attack.

"Pidgeotto, use Double Steel Wing to block the attack and hit him!"

She blocked the attack with her wings as the lightning attack was taken care of. Then she dived bombed right at her opponent and smacking the steel-electric Pokémon hard to slight effect.

"Magneton, use Spark!"

Its body began to in case with electricity and tackled the bird Pokémon. She felt agonizing pain, but she was still up.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Steel!"

The bird Pokémon flew fast and managed to land a hard hit on the side of the Pokémon. The magnetic Pokémon floated back up and was ready for more fighting.

"Magneton, go for a Zap Cannon!"

Its body was charging and was heading toward the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, Agility and Twister!"

She disappeared as it nearly hits her. She reappeared and caused a small purple tornado and it hit the side of Magneton.

"Magneton, use Spark!"

"Pidgeotto, Counter Shield!"

Just as it released another shock move, she spins around as her wings turned into steel. She managed to block the attack and then went toward her opponent. She then hits him with the steel wings she still had, bringing in more damage.

"Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!"

She was able to find the sand near the arena and manage to hit the magnetic Pokémon blinding him.

"Damn... use Thunder!"

"Pidgeotto, let's end this with Flying Steel!"

She flew up to a large thunder attack was hitting around the area. It missed as Pidgeotto dive bombed and managed to put both wings together. It hit the electric Pokémon hard. She felt a static of pain on her body. Then Magneton was out of the fight.

This stunned a number of Rockets while Apollo frowned. He returned his Pokémon and took out another Pokéball out.

"Go Vaporeon!"

A fish dog-like Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Can you still go, Pidgeotto?" Ash asked

She nodded though she was starting to fatigue.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!"

He released a large cold beam heading right at the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, start using Agility to dodge it!"

She began to move out of the way, avoiding at best the attack.

"Don't let on, just keep at it going!" commanded Apollo.

He kept releasing some more while trying to hit the Pokémon. She felt a small beam hitting her tail, which was causing discomfort on her lower body.

"Dive bomb for a Steel Wing!"

She dove at a 45-degree angle and managed to hit her opponent hard. Though, the beam still hit her on the side. She had to end this fight fast or taken out trying.

"Vaporeon, use Icy Wind!"

He released a cold wind with a residue of ice, hitting the bird Pokémon. She was struggling to not lose consciousness. Ash wanted to switch his Pokémon.

"Pidge!" She rebuked Ash. This surprised the trainer, but it seems she wanted to prove her strength.

"Alright. Go for Brave Bird!" Ash commanded.

She nodded and she gave loud screech as she dived right at her opponent, with everything she had.

"Stop that bird with Blizzard!"

He released a large cold weather event, full of ice chunks that was hitting the bird Pokémon hard.

"Add Steel Wing!"

Her wings glowed and became metallic and then it was a direct hit. Both Pokémon were on the floor and Pidgeotto was out of the fight as Vaporeon tried to get up, but he was out of the fight.

Misty whispered, "That was quick of her."

Apollo growled. Two Pokémon took out, but at least, he took out one of Ketchum's. Ash went over to the Pokémon and carried her.

"Hey, you did great?" Ash whispered.

All she could do is nod.

Then Ash returned her to her Pokéball. Then he looked at Pikachu. "Ready buddy?"

"Pika!" He nodded as he flipped into a fighting stance.

Apollo had a dark smirk. "You know, I grow tired of this, so I am going to take you out... for good."

He then threw two Pokéballs and out came a Graveler and a muscled up Machoke.

"Hey, that's cheating!" One of the people yelled out, as people protested.

"Heh... The bad guys never play by the rules. Graveler, use Rock Tomb on him. Machoke, use Rock Throw!"

Graveler began to shoot some rocks from its body, as Machoke grabbed one of them and tossed it to the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu, Use Iron Extreme on Graveler!"

He disappeared where he was and the attacks missed. Graveler was smacked hard across the face by a metallic tail at a fast speed.

"Machoke, use Karate Chop on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, backflip and then use Thunderbolt, full power!"

He flipped off as Graveler felt a hard hit again. Then the muscle Pokémon pain from the electric attack on its back and tumbled down on the rock Pokémon. Pikachu looked... bored.

"Stop mocking me! Both of you, useless Pokémon, get up. Attack him with everything!" He was losing his composure.

Ash shook his head. He doesn't blame Pikachu at all. Just the challenge.

"Pikachu, time to test out our new attack. Use Iron Electric Speed!"

Pikachu nodded and disappeared from sight. He reappeared, slamming his iron tail hard on the side of the Pokémon, and then rushing right at his other opponent. His body glowing yellow with electricity. Then he tackles his opponent, this knocked him off the floor and it in the process receiving a hard electrical attack. He landed on his feet but winced a little from the last attack.

Both Pokémon looked beat up from the attack.

"Damn you!"

"End it with Thunder!"

He nodded as Pikachu's received a large level of electricity and released it. Both Pokémon felt the brunt of it, sending them flying and landing near the feet of their master. The Machoke was knocked out as the Graveler shook off the damage from the electricity, before suddenly collapsing from exhaustion.

Pikachu went over to his trainer, knowing he won.

The Rocket's jaw dropped. The Pikachu just took out two tough Pokémon like they were nothing.

"H-how?!" Apollo sputtered.

"Your Pokémon lacked balance and they didn't look that tough. Sure, intimidating if it were a decent level Pokémon, but Pikachu was trained for more than five years. Plus, this is the same Pikachu that fought against Surge's Raichu and won."

Apollo's face paled. This guy beat the paranoid bastard?!

Ash then walked slowly toward the Rocket. "I see that we outnumber you guys 5 to 1. And I would not allow you guys to steal our Pokémon." Then he turned around as the people were awed from the fight and they saw him as he is going to say something "Don't let them fear you. You outnumber them. Are you going to allow them to steal what you earned?!"

The crowd felt motivated to drive them out.

"No!"

Like a general on a battlefield, he pointed at the Rockets "Charge!"

They threw their Pokéballs as a number of Pokémon were taken out. Some grabbed makeshift sticks as it was a melee battle. This forced the Rockets to fall back as a Rocket called for their getaway helicopter. They saw it as some of them tried to get away. The master at arms managed to grab Apollo and few other people and arrested him. Some got away while others were captured.

"Look they are retreating!" One of the sailors shouted as they cheered happily.

Ash smiled that he thwarted another plan.

Then he heard a thunderstorm as the ship began to rock.

"Uh-oh."

To be continued...


	16. Rockin' the Rockets

The boat began to rock more and it made the ship almost capsize.

"Captain, evacuate the people!" Ash exclaimed.

"I will... Attention all passengers, head to the lifeboats in an orderly fashion! Master of Arms, you and the sailors will take the Rockets with you and make sure they are held!" the captain commanded.

Sailors nodded as people began to head to the lifeboats. A bit of panic on the part of the guests, but they felt secure once on the lifeboats.

As Ash was using his Aura to track down anyone else. He noticed four people trapped in a room.

"Giselle, take Pikachu with you, I will be back soon." Ash commanded.

Giselle nodded and carried Pikachu. Both Misty and Giselle went into a lifeboat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second deck…

Four people were trapped and are trying to get out. A Growlithe became panicked and accidently melted the handles. They tried to break the door down, but it is well latched. The passengers had flying types only, save for the Growlithe.

"This is bad; we need to get out of here!" One of the passengers exclaimed.

"I don't want to die!" Another passenger panicked.

Then the door broke open and saw a young man glowing blue.

"Head to the lifeboats, now!" He commanded.

They nodded without hesitation and left. Ash continued to use his Aura to look for any more stragglers. Then he noticed a woman was stuck on something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a lifeboat…

"Do you think they noticed us?" a male man with blue hair and a mustache said.

"Doubt it. Plus we're smart enough not to get caught." A business suit short 'person' added.

Both James and Meowth were lucky to escape the wrath of the passengers. The last thing they wanted was to get caught. Plus, watching Apollo lose was something they could smile upon. He was becoming arrogant overtime, and he needed to be put a peg or two down.

"I feel almost sorry for him." James said. "Almost."

"He had it coming. That joyk was acting all high and all mighty." Meowth added.

They both chuckled. Then went silent.

"Where is Jessie?" James asked.

Meowth looked around and couldn't find her. He eyed each lifeboat. Not one of them had Jessie.

"Oh, catnip…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storage Room...

Jessie's luck went from good to bad. So far the plan was working, and the passengers were more relaxed than anything. Then Apollo appearing and commanding the people to hand over the Pokéballs were going well.

What she never expected was him. Yes, Ash Ketchum, that trainer that makes her blood boil. He not only manages to defeat Apollo but also rally the passengers to fight back. Something that admired her and could just watch from the monitors. She was going to communicate back to headquarters of the failed mission, until she felt the boat rock, sending her flying into one of the boxes. Then she felt the boxes fall on her. Thankfully nothing broke from her body, but she ended up being stuck. She tried to get herself out, but couldn't.

Tears were coming out of her eyes, yelling for help. She didn't want to die.

Then the doors open and saw a silhouette of a person. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Please get me out of here!" she begged.

Ash nodded and went over to help her out. Once seeing it was Jessie stuck, all that mattered was helping her out. Using his Aura, he managed to pick up the heavy boxes, which allowed Jessie to crawl out quickly. She tried to get up, but her legs were asleep.

"Damn it! Why now?" Jessie trying to stand up, until she was carried in a bridal way. She blushed as she held on to him. He ran out of the place and was back up the deck.

He saw no one was left and felt the boat was tilting.

"I don't want to die…" Jessie whispered. Ash heard her and said to her "You won't. We'll be fine. Trust me."

She held on and closed her eyes.

For Ash, things were slowing down as the boat was ready to capsize. He began to run as his body was glowing blue. His shoes were acting against slipping, gripping the floor better than suction cups, making his speed faster. He kept running until he was shot off the deck. By the time he shot off, the boat was already at a 90-degree angle. Ash then took out his Pokéball and threw it. Out came his Gyarados with a fierce roar, and they landed on his head.

He relaxed and sighed. He looked at Jessie, trembling. "It's okay now. We are safe." He said softly.

She opened her eyes and saw his soft brown eyes. She had to admit it, they seem gentle and kind.

"Thank you... Ash" Jessie said.

"Your welcome, Jessie. Now…" he looked around and saw a lifeboat "Let's head to a lifeboat."

For once in her life, she didn't want to let go. It was like those tales she read in storybooks. A hero, saving a damsel in distress from danger and putting his life on the line just to be with her. Reading how the hero gives a kiss to the damsel. She flushed just thinking about it. Thinking about how much of a kisser he was.

Her thoughts ended once she felt being seated next to James. Thankfully, her disguise as a passenger helped out. Then Ash went toward the captain of the ship.

"Sir, we might have to wait until the storm eases out." Ash said

"True, but we could move out of here." The captain replied, "Though we assume this is the cause of low pressure."

"I think it might be the Gyarados." Misty spoke.

"What do you mean, missy?" the captain asked.

"Well, I researched Gyarados for a few years and I learned they are going to compete for the alpha female. They use Dragon Rage to contest who is the strongest."

Ash pondered about this and took out some binoculars. He looked right at the ocean for anything. He then used his Aura to add more in depth and found something far off. A battle was going on with a large number of Gyarados and are the cause of the storm.

"Wow…" Ash said.

"What's wrong?" the captain said.

"Misty is right." he took out his Pokédex and began to investigate a route to safety. Ash found two.

"Captain, about two miles, northeast from here, there is land. Misty, Giselle and I will head northwest for a shortcut." Ash said.

"Alright. Good thing I have this compass." Then he looks at the crowd. "Alright, we will head northeast from here and make it to shore!"

The sailors nodded.

Both Giselle and Misty got onto Ash's Pokémon and they were off, his Gyarados never once showing interest in the brutal mating ritual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

The group spotted and landed on what seemed to be a deserted island. They made landfall at the closest beach, where Ash returned his Pokémon as they all noticed the lush jungle trees.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Misty asked.

"Yep. It might take a day, but if we follow the compass, we should arrive back on the route and be in the next town." Ash replied.

"Let's get this over with." Giselle said.

Then they began their trek, following Ash as they go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time…

Ash sets up camp as Giselle was cooking dinner. Misty was making sure the tent was set up while Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Cubone were eating berries.

"You know, this past few weeks have been crazy. Going place to place I mean." Ash said.

"Agreed. Who knew this journey would involve meeting people and gifts." Just as Giselle was stirring the skillet.

"I remember my journey. The places I went and battling different people. Though this is a different experience for me. Dealing with Rockets, Cruise Ships, and meeting new people." Misty said just as she finished adjusting the tent.

Giselle finished preparing dinner as Ash finished setting up the last repellent.

He smiled at the simple beef stew as he ate.

"Ash…" Giselle said.

"Yes?" Ash replied.

"Do you think that maybe an aura user could still be alive... like you?" Giselle said.

He ate quietly and then replied "To be honest, it is hard to say yes. I might have to visit Sinnoh one day. Though I saw the old news footage. Everything is gone and knowing the archives they carried for many years, I doubt I could find someone like me."

"Do you wish though, if one or maybe two are alive?" Misty asked.

"I do wish… though wish it was my dad." Ash answered quietly. He then was hugged by Misty.

"I know your dad is proud how far you are in your journey." Misty said.

He hugged back as Giselle hugged him as well.

After they finished eating, Ash held both girls close to him as he rested his eyes, the stars above twinkling over them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ketchum Ranch

Lola was drinking tea while she felt at peace. Her time on the ranch has been a great experience for her. Helping out Pokémon, knowing her sisters, and redesigning the home.

She pointed it out that house needs to be grown bigger or find a larger area for their home. Of course, Delia pointed it out that the house could be upgraded. She took out a small tablet and showed the blueprints and design for it. Delia loved it, especially the playroom for the baby.

"Hey Lola." Melanie said, with a bowl of strawberries.

"Hey. How was your day?" Lola asked.

"Oh good. Just took care of some Pokémon, and fed Dragonite. Other than that, I am good." She ate a strawberry and sighing in relief.

"Good. Just went through my research on the size of the house and making appointments with a contractor. From what I know, he is very good. Though a little expensive, but good." Lola replied.

Melanie knew that sooner or later, she wanted her own children. Though when will be up to her. She massaged her right shoulder a bit. The older woman noticed this and went over to massage her shoulder.

Melanie moaned "That feels good."

"You have a bit of a knot. Did you strain yourself?" Lola asked.

"Maybe be a bit…" she answered as then both of her shoulders are being massaged "That feels good."

Lola smirked from hearing this. Her smirk turned into a sly smile and unbuttoned the parts for the overalls. Then she slowly was working her way down, massaging more a bit until she started massaging Melanie's breast.

Melanie moaned as she opened her eyes. She places her hands on Lola's to stop a moment. She then got up and went to kiss her lips.

For both of them, this was a first to kiss another woman.

"Want to take in the room?" Melanie asked in her huskily voice.

Lola nodded.

Yep, Lola could not complain about the better things in being with Ash. That is, being with her sister wives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day…

Ash and the others ate some berries to keep their energy up. They walked on and thus far, nothing strange is going on. Then they felt a rumble.

"What was that?" Giselle asked.

"Don't know "

Then they bumped into an abnormally large Pikachu. The girls froze in both surprise and Ash used his Aura to see if he can calm the Pokémon down before it attacks. The trainer frowned as it had no effect on it. Then he tried to sense him, but again it was nothing on it. He concentrated his Aura and then shook his head.

"A fake." He simply said.

The girls looked back and noticed the large animatronic walk elsewhere. They sighed in relief, and they followed Ash. Now Ash pondered about that 'Pokémon', why here, though?

They walked on carefully for two hours. They heard other loud roars as Ash pointed it out, they were robots. They bumped into a large electrical pole.

"Interesting…."Misty said.

"True. If we follow it, it might lead us to the next town. Let's go." Ash said.

They followed the electrical wires from one pole to another. So far so good. Ash used his compass to make sure they are on the right track and they are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

Ash and his companions noticed a clearing. They went over and saw something that surprised them. A large complex not far off. The young trainer took out his binoculars and looked around.

He frowned "Rockets…"

"Great… just great." Misty said.

Then Ash took out his Pokédex and began to research a way out. He looked at the map and found something.

"Misty, I need you to head south with Giselle to the ranger station that is about a mile east from here. Head over there and I will provide a long distraction for them." Ash said

Misty was ready to argue, but Giselle beat her to it "Misty, let's just do what Ash says. This will help out against the Rockets. Doing it alone, he could do this. Trust me."

She sighed "Make sure you stay safe, Ash Ketchum."

The trainer nodded and he gave his Pokéballs to them. Once they exchanged good luck kisses, they left.

Ash continued his journey toward the complex building.

Once reaching toward the guards, he waved his hands.

"Hey! Need help here!" Ash shouted as Pikachu helped out.

The Rockets looked over and went toward them. Once reaching, they took something a visual device. An image of him appeared. They smirked and handcuffed him and places Pikachu in an anti-electric bag.

"We got you now, kid." One of the Rockets said as he took out a communicator "Ma'am, we caught an intruder. You might want to see this."

"Very well, bring the intruder over." the woman replied.

Once communication ended, he had a dark smirk "Well, it looks like your luck has run out."

All Ash had was an impassive look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the building…

Ash was placed in a chair, tied up. He sighed

"Typical… too many spy movies in my opinion." Ash thought.

Then inside of the room that Ash was, a woman with dark green hair and green eyes came in the room. Wearing a business jacket with a skirt on, with a small 'R' on the right breast of the jacket. She had a sly smirk seeing him.

"Well… well... if it isn't Ash Ketchum. I finally caught the nuisance entering my area." She went over and sat near him.

"Well, curiosity got the best of me… who are you?"

"Lt. Heller. Brains of the operation here. A theme park on the outside but something more within."

He looked at her "What do you mean?"

She caresses his hair and cheek "Oh... an experimental serum. Something to give our Pokémon an edge." She then sat on his lap "You know, you are a very strong trainer. We could use someone like you in our organization. The benefits could be…" she was caressing his chest and moves herself a bit on his crotch area "appealing."

Ash shook his head and chuckled "As much as it sounds nice, but I prefer a dinner first and people who treat Pokémon kindly and respectful…" then his eyes became cold "Don't assume I am like any other guy you can seduce me"

She frowned at hearing this. Then she got up "And here I thought I found a real man… pity. Well, my boys will be watching you while I give the news to my boss."

Two Rockets came in the room and then she left.

"Lucky guy…" One of the Rockets said.

"Pity you will be taken out of the equation…" The other Rocket said.

Ash, again chuckled, and then replied "On the contrary, I will escape first. Then knock both of you guys out, then find out more of your operation. Then ruin this place."

"How would you escape?" The Rocket laughed.

Ash was laughing then showed he was free. This shocked the Rockets; they both never felt the Aura punch.

"Now...whose uniform shall I pinch?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later…

Ash, wearing a black Rocket uniform was walking in the hallway. He had to find a way to know where the experiments are.

"Did you see Room 3B?" A male voice said.

"Yeah. Never seen them that vicious before."

"True. So once they obey us, we can use it?"

"Yep. We will be unstoppable."

Then they heard footsteps and a bit of struggling.

A young blonde woman, handcuffed and wearing a Rocket uniform, was held by a large guy.

"Hey guys, time to give her the initiation of the Rockets." He chuckled while drooling.

The other two men had dark smirks.

"Perfect…" the man chuckled.

"Let me go!" She yelled. She then felt her body being groped as they laughed.

Ash went up to them, enraged with what he sees.

"Hey, want to join us?" The Rocket said.

The young woman was released as all three Rocket men were lifted up from the air. Ash wanted to do something to them...badly. He knew he had a better idea, directing in their mind, he planted a suggestion. Then they were knocked out.

The blonde hair woman was frightened. "Don't hurt me."

Ash became calm "I won't. Who are you?"

"Karla... I was taken by the Rockets I didn't want to join…" tears were coming out of her eyes as Ash went over to hug the girl. She sobbed "I want to go home…"

"Don't worry. We will leave, but we need to cause a bit of panic in this place." He was able to get her up and off they went.

"What are you trying to find?" She asked.

"An experimental room for Pokémon." He looked left and right as they walked on while trying to not get caught.

"Experiments?"

He nodded and looked for that one room.

"Here it is." He tried to open it but it's locked. He uses his Aura to burst open the door and what he saw shocked him.

Pokémon kept in cages, looking feral like and larger than their original forms. Various beakers, chemical glass, and Bunsen burners keeping the chemicals on its temperature.

The room lacked one thing...no scientist.

"No…." Karla whispered.

"We can't free them...to much of a risk. Better find their formula and sent it to my mom to reverse the effects."

He went to the nearest computer, thankfully no password needed, and found the formula he needed. He made a copy of it and immediately sent it to his mother. Then added a message.

Once finished he gestured her "Come on. Let's find the security room."

She nodded and they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later…

Ash and Karla made it to a room.

"Stay behind, this won't take too long." Ash said. Karla nodded and waited.

Ash snuck inside and saw numerous screens with various controls. Not far off he saw his Pikachu, meditating. He shook his head; he could have escaped, but decided not to.

"You're telling me that Ash had Aura?" Lt. Heller said on a screen. This stopped Ash on the spot.

"Correct." Said a deep, scrambled voice. "If you can procreate with a child with him, we could use that child to train them to be under our control. Harness its power for greater purposes."

She smirked, "I will begin the process right now sir."

"Good."

Communication was off and she was knocked out. Pikachu easily got out using Iron Tail and stretched a bit.

"Pika...Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Sorry for the lateness. Had to save someone and investigate the place." Ash replied.

"Chu, Pikachu, Pikapi." Pikachu replied back.

"Everything is under control. Now...let's get this over with."

He went over to the controls and Karla came in the room. She sat on a chair and watched the door, just in case anyone came in.

He saw various places in the park and facility. He saw the microphone and said "Attention all personnel…." he looked for a room and found it "Can you please meet in the warehouse area for a mandatory meeting immediately."

He noticed a large number of Rockets are heading there. Ash smirked as then he went over to the controls of the robots and managed to make them fight each other, causing some of the robots to blow up. Thankfully, the tourist wasn't close the explosion.

A number of Rockets were confused and hearing the explosions didn't help. Then the sirens are heard. The more intelligent ones tried to escape.

The police and rangers were everywhere. A few Rockets manage to escape, but most surrendered as the police and Rangers had both Pokémon and batons out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

Three Rockets were confesing every crime tehy committed in the warehouse, as more Rockets were arrested.

A furious Lt. Heller was taken in the back of the police care. "I will get you for this Ash Ketchum! I promise you!"

An officer Jenny smirked at Ash "Well, my cousin was right about you. An unsung hero, but a hero."

Ash shook his head as he caresses Pikachu's head. "Just doing the right thing."

"We also found their labs and we will do our best to reverse the effects on the Pokémon."

Misty went over to sit next to Ash and same with Giselle. "Keep in touch if any changes occur and you can ask my mother about this. She has a lab in her place." Ash said.

Jenny nodded and left.

Then Karla came over and hugged Ash "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." He hugged back and then Karla said "Hope to see you again someday."

"Maybe. You may never know."

She nodded as she left.

Ash then said to his companions "The leader of Team Rocket knows about my abilities and how it can pass down in my genes."

This surprised them "How?!" Giselle said.

"Don't know, but I will do my best to deal with the Rockets one day. Don't know how or when, but they will go down." Ash said with determination.

"We won't let the Rockets get you, Ash." Misty declared.

"I will be with you on this Ash." Giselle added.

Ash nodded.

They managed to get a ride and after a two-mile ride, they arrived at their next destination. A simple sign that reads 'Porta Vista'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viridian City…

A telephone rings in an office, and soon picked up by a man in a red suit.

"Yes? WHAT?! POKEMON LAND IS DESTROYED!"

The man then throws the phone back onto the receiver and thumps the desk hard in his anger.

"I spent millions on that place! If Heller screwed up, there will be hell to pay!"

To be continued...


	17. Bash at the beach

Porta Vista

Ash and his companions felt the cool breeze coming from the nearby beach.

"This is amazing!" Misty exclaimed.

"It is." Ash replied, "Though our first stop is actually the Pokémon Center."

They walked toward the Pokémon Center, ready to heal their Pokémon.

"Ash?" A young man's voice said.

Ash turned around and saw a young man with brown hair, a green hat and Pikachu on his side with a tuft of hair.

"Ritchie?" Ash said.

"Yep. Good to see you!" He walked up and they greeted each other with a high five.

"Same. How was your journey?" Ash asked.

"Oh good. Just got a badge." Ritchie said.

"Really? So a gym is around this area?" Ash said.

"Yep…" Ritchie then had an idea "Hey Ash, how about a battle between us? Two on two?"

Ash nodded "Sure, where?"

He gestured to follow him. They followed him near the Pokémon Center and they were on a battlefield.

Ash got on one side while Ritchie got into the other. Misty went into the center.

"Okay, this will be a two on two battle. Substitution on the second Pokémon only." Misty said.

They both nodded and both threw their first Pokémon out.

"Go, Mankey!"

Mankey came out, ready to fight.

"Let's rock, Slip!"

Out came a blue jellyfish Pokémon with two of its tentacles coming out.

"Tentacool." It said.

Misty gushed at the Pokémon "Oh my goodness. It's so cute!"

Giselle raised her eyebrow and didn't want to question it.

"Alright Mankey, let's begin with Brick Break!"

She nodded and went right at her opponent, with her hands glowing.

"Slip, use Barrier!"

It created a shield that stopped the attack dead in its tracks. What it was never expected though as the shield shattered.

"Karate Chop!"

Mankey gave a harsh chop, sending the water Pokémon flying.

"Slip, use Muddy Water!"

It sprayed water on the ground and tossed the dirt right at its opponent. It was hurt by the attack but was ready to fight some more.

"Mankey, use Mega Brick Break!"

His rushed right at his opponent and smashed his opponent very hard. It flew and flew, then landed hard on the ground. It was barely getting up.

"Slip, go for a Bubblebeam!"

It released a stream of light beams with bubbles surrounding it.

"Cross Chop!"

She ran fast and released a vicious attack. Both attacks collided and created an explosion. Once the dust cleared out, both Pokémon were taken out of the fight. Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Pretty good, Ritchie. You've become better." Ash said.

"Thanks. Hard work and training. You're still getting better, though." Ritchie replied.

Both trainers threw their last Pokéball.

"Go Clefairy!"

The fairy Pokémon looked ready to fight.

"Let's do this, Zippo!"

A Charmander was ready to go.

"Clefairy, use Double Slap!"

She came right at the Pokémon and smacked him a few times.

"Zippo, counter with Slash!"

His claws glowed and slashed his opponent. This sent the Pokémon flying, but she landed on her feet.

"Clefairy, use Dazzling Gleam!"

A large bright beam hits the fire Pokémon and he flew a few feet. He landed hard on his back but got up.

"Zippo, use Fire Fang!"

His teeth were on fire and bit down hard on her arm, she felt the burning pain but fought through it.

"Get yourself out with Magical Leaf!"

She managed to launch leaves that pushed him back enough for her to break free.

"Dispel it with Flamethrower!"

He released a strong fire attack that stopped the attack by burning all the leaves.

"Clefairy, go for another Double Slap!"

She went for another few smacks as the lizard Pokémon winced from the pain.

"Zippo, Metal Claw!"

His claws glowed and became metallic. He scratched hard, making the Pokémon squealed in pain.

"Hang in there… use Metronome!"

Ash thought that maybe it would unleash an attack that could take out Charmander. His odds are unknown as he watched his Clefairy move left and right, then she began to glow.

"Oh boy…" was all Ash said as an explosion was released. Ritchie was surprised about this as the dust cleared out, both Pokémon were taken out.

"This battle is a draw!"

Both Ritchie and Ash sighed. They both returned their Pokémon and both went to handshake.

"You know, I thought a Hyper Beam attack will happen. Not Explosion again…" Ash said.

"Well, not what I had in mind, but it was a good battle. Listen, why don't we both head back to the Center? Then after that, I'll give you the directions to the gym." Ritchie said.

Ash nodded and they both walked on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later…

"So you manage to beat Surge, beat Gary and then some members of Team Rocket?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Yep…." he took a bite of a burger as they were sitting in a diner. Pikachu was having his ketchup, Misty and Giselle were eating sandwiches.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far, though. I had a hard time dealing with Surge until I had to use a ground type." Ritchie said.

"Cool. So where are you heading?" Ash asked.

"Most likely to Celadon City."

"Cool. Just… stay safe. Team Rocket seems to be more active lately." Ash said.

"I will," Ritchie said.

Once finishing their lunches, they parted ways. Ash looked at both of his companions. "Well….time to train."

They nodded as they got their Pokémon out and began their training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of a gym…

"Here is the last paperwork is done, sir." A young female secretary said.

"Thanks, dudette! That'll be all for today." A middle-aged man said.

She nodded and left.

Leo, as he was called, has been the Porta Vista Gym leader since he was 19. Twenty years passed and he enjoys his job. As a Gym leader, his task is to battle against trainers and he has done his job right. Though officially classed as a Minor Gym, he soon shows those with the wrong mindset that 'Minor' doesn't necessarily mean 'Weak".

With a beach bum tan, a bit of beard and wild hair, some would think he is an adult fooling around trying to recapture his youth. When the battle begins that all changes. His team brings out the fear of the oceans and why you should never invoke the ocean's wrath.

He stretched a bit, and went to the beach. He loves the ocean itself and its peaceful moments.

He grabs a surfboard from a shack and heads towards a promising break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later…

Ash was ready to face off against the Gym Leader. He looked up his details and learned his specialization. Ash prepared a specific team to tackle the opponents and hope for the best.

Reaching the gym, he entered and found a female typing on a computer.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I am here to battle Leo Kruger." Ash said.

She nodded as she came around her desk. "This way please."

They followed her as they saw a middle-aged man, wearing a white shirt and colourful swim trunks. He was meditating as the stadium had a small area to sit and watch, in the middle had nothing but sand.

"Leo, the challenger is here."

He nodded as he opened his eyes.

"So... you're here after my badge, dude?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Ash nodded.

He had a wicked smile "Sweet." He snapped his fingers and the rooftop opened. Then parts of the stadium opened up as water appeared.

"Much better. I am known as the Ocean, calm when I need to be..." He stretched his arms "And enraged when I need to be…"

"Then I will enjoy this battle."

They got into the platform as a female, wearing a one piece swimsuit that had the colour of the referee said "This will be a three on three battle for the Thermal Badge! There is no time limit, and the challenger may substitute at any time! On the red platform, from Pallet Town is Ash Ketchum!"

His companions clapped and cheered.

"His opponent from Porta Vista, the Gym Leader, Leo "King of Surf" Krueger!"

He did the horn symbols as the locals (whom Ash was surprised at seeing appear suddenly) cheered for him.

"Let the battle begin!" She shouted

Both trainers threw their first Pokémon out.

"Go Pidgeotto!"

Out came the female elegant bird Pokémon.

"Let's surf Wingull!"

A white bird with blue stripes on its wings looked ready to fight. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"WINGULL, the Seagull Pokémon. WINGULL has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky. WINGULL is native to the Hoenn region."

Ash nods and puts the Pokédex away.

"Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, use Gust attack!"

She created a small yet strong wind, and it was heading towards the flying Pokémon.

"Ride the wind and go for Aerial Ace!"

It flew in its direction, riding the move, then using the moment flew right at its opponent and tackling her hard.

"Interesting… Pidgeotto, go for another Gust!"

She created another powerful wind attack.

"Wingull, Quick Attack!"

Just as he disappeared, Ash had him.

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing to block it!"

The attack that the seagull Pokémon launched impacted. Not only did it not hurt the other Pokémon, but it got hurt in the process.

"Nice bro. Wingull, use Icy Wind!"

It began to make a circular movement as Ice was heading toward its opponent.

"Pidgeotto, dive hard and go for Aerial Ace!"

She immediately dived and tried to minimize the pain she is feeling from the attack. Then she tackles her opponent hard. It recovered fast.

"Wingull, Water Pulse!"

It released water rings and was heading toward the bird Pokémon.

"Use Quick Attack to fly through the rings!"

She flew right through them and tackled hard. The seagull Pokémon was panting hard.

"Wingull, use Air Cutter!"

It made slashing movements and the razor sharp air was heading toward the bird Pokémon.

"Use Brave Bird right at it!"

She flew hard at the seagull. While the Air Cutter hurt it was able to fight through it, striking the seagull with near full force. The last moment of the hard tackle was enough to take the seagull Pokémon out of the fight.

"Wingull is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto. Please bring out your next Pokémon."

This impressed Leo. "Not bad… though let's see how you will do this time." He returned his Pokémon and then he threw another Pokéball.

"Let's rock, Pelipper!"

A bird with a large bill and happy expression looked ready to fight.

"PELIPPER, the Water Bird Pokémon. PELIPPER searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp." Ash puts away the Pokédex, glad it's no longer offending the opponents anymore.

"Pidgeotto, can you still fight?" He asked.

She nodded though still felt the effects of the cold.

"Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

She created a powerful wind attack and it went toward the Pokémon.

"Pelipper, use Protect and then go for Scald!"

He released a large body of water that was steaming hot. It managed to stop some of the wind and was a direct hit on his opponent. Pidgeotto shook it off though she tried to stay focus.

"Hang in there buddy, use another Gust!"

She created another powerful wind attack.

"Pelipper, charge it up!"

The pelican glowed as the wind hit the bird Pokémon, however, little effect was made.

"Pidgeotto, use Double Edge!"

Her body glowed white and went directly toward her opponent.

"Go for a Sky Attack!"

Pelipper charged toward his opponent, glowing a deep fiery red. Both attacks collided in a show of white versus red. When the dust cleared, Pidgeotto was on the ground, and she was out of the fight, while Pelipper was still up, with his feathers ruffled up and a bit damaged.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner is Pelipper! Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Ash nodded and returned his Pokémon, and then he took out his next Pokémon.

"Go Squirtle!"

Out comes the turtle Pokémon with his sunglasses on. He looked ready to fight.

"Sweet glasses turtle dude!"

Squirtle thumbs up and go back into fighting position.

"Begin!"

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!"

Going inside of his shell, he starts spinning fast.

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack!"

He dove right at the Pokémon, with his wings glowing.

"Squirtle, harden your shell with Iron Defense!"

His shell shined and hardened as the attacks collided. Squirtle landed on the ground and was fine, the pelican Pokémon did get hit hard, though.

"Pelipper, use Hidden Power!"

The earth began to tremble as energy was released toward Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Ice Water Pulse!"

He released a combination of ice beam and that was encased in ring-like shapes of ice. The attack managed to slow the other attack down as both of them did got hit by their own perspective of attacks. Pelipper began to pant heavily.

"Pelipper use Air Cutter!"

He created a power air and made slashing attacks.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!"

Squirtle launched himself up toward the Pokémon. Though he did get hurt, the attack connected and knocked out the bird Pokémon.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle. Please bring out your last Pokémon."

Leo returned his Pokémon. "Pretty good, now for the main event." He threw the Pokéball and out came a large serpent dragon. "Let's see how well you hang out with Gyarados!"

Ash then raised his hand "Referee! I substitute!"

He returned his Squirtle and threw his Pokéball. Out came a Gyarados as well.

"Let's see who'll be the last one standing!"

"Alright, dude!"

"Begin battle!"

Ash then commanded "Gyarados, Dragon Dance!"

Ash's Gyarados began to move around in the water, going circles in a ritualistic manner. Feeling his powers growing.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt!" Commanded Leo

He roared loudly and released a large electrical attack from his mouth.

"Gyarados, use Iron Head to block it and tackle him!" Ash commanded.

His head went metallic and it blocked most of the attack, dissipating harmlessly into the sand. Then he tackled his opponent hard, sending him crashing hard to the ground. Leo's Pokémon was getting up.

"Gyarados use Hidden Surf Power, dude!" Leo commanded.

Gyarados moved into the water as his body glowed; then he surfed and was heading toward the other Gyarados.

"Gyarados coil yourself and go for Iron Head and Iron Tail!"

He did his best to defend himself as his head and tail turned metallic. The attack collided as both Pokémon did get hurt, but Ash's Pokémon was still standing strong. Leo was hanging in there.

"Gyarados, let's end this with Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados began to charge a large multi coloured ball in its mouth with everything he has.

"Gyarados, wait until I tell you your next move!" Ash commanded. He nodded and waited. Then he saw the beam ready to release.

"Use Bounce!"

The beam was released and Ash's Gyarados bounced himself, dodging the attack on time. The beam attack ended as Ash's Pokémon was still mid-air.

"Use Iron Head and dive hard!"

Leo knew he was finished. His Pokémon was fatigued from the last attack and all he saw was Ash's Pokémon diving hard with his head all metallic. He then saw how hard the attack was and the tired Gyarados collapsed from the impact. The fight was over.

"Leo's Gyarados is unable to battle; the winner is Ash's Gyarados, which makes him the winner!"

"Alright!" Ash jumped in joy, having won another Badge.

His girls went over to hug him. Then his Gyarados went toward him, licking Ash as he got there. He grew stronger over time, and it took hard training and doing his best. From his Magikarp to evolving into a Gyarados, it showed he was growing stronger.

Leo returned his Pokémon and was impressed with Ash. His file didn't do justice, he was that good. He went over and stuck his hand out.

"Good work, bro!"

They both hands shook as then he presented a coral shape badge with small clouds on it.

"As the winner of this fight, I give you the Thermal Badge."

He hands him the badge and Ash nodded "Thanks."

"You also receive this small Technical Machine. This attack is called Giga Impact. Use it wisely dude!"

"I will thanks..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanto Pokémon League meeting room, Indigo Plateau…

Lance was sitting at the table, as the last person came in the room.

"Alright, let's begin. Report." Lance said.

"A Team Rocket cell was stopped about three days ago or so." Bruno said.

"Stopped? By who?" Lance said.

"A young man by the name of Ash Ketchum." Lorelei smirked.

Lance was surprised "Him again?"

Surge chuckled "It seems that your G-Men are not doing their job. Being outclassed by a 15-year-old kid, that's embarrassing."

"Hmph... I assume it was just thugs." Lance waved it off.

"Nope. This is the third Commander that was arrested." Lorelei said.

"Hah! Are you regretting your choice of rank? Man if he were in S-Rank, I would have loved to take him all out." Surge said.

"Agreed, though he seems to find them by accident and he does the right thing." Brock added to it.

"My decision still stands… Look, personally I would prefer he stays at that level, otherwise he would likely get a big head. Besides, it's League policy for all leagues after a kid in Sinnoh had a breakdown." Lance said.

"Whoever this Ash is, my mistress will end his streak." A man said.

"Why isn't your mistress here?" Lance asked.

"She is meditating. Mistress Sabrina doesn't like to be bothered or wasting her time here." He replied.

"Or maybe she knows that she won't win this fight." An old woman said.

They turned around and saw a woman in her 60's, walking with a cane. A small limp, but had this look of calmness in her.

"What makes you say that?!"

The old woman chuckled "She may have her psychic abilities, but it won't do any good to him. Something about that young man is different. Call it an intuition. Or…" out came a large shadowy Pokémon with red eyes and a dark grin on his face "Maybe she foretold of his path..."

"Hmph… My mistress is not afraid of some hotshot!"

Lance quirked his eyebrow "Shouldn't you be resting Lady Agatha?"

"I am well rested and I am itching for a fight… and I know how to test how wrong you are in your ranking of the young man."

"How?" He asked.

She sat on a chair, and then she looked at Gengar. Both of them stared at each other's eyes for a moment, and then Agatha looked at Lance.

"Should he choose to go that way, I will face him after he deals with the Saffron Gym." She simply said.

This caused Lance to stand up "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Lance, I am your senior and don't forget about it! I can see something different about him. I want to test him with my starter. I will not change my mind on this."

Lance sighed "Very well... do so."

She nodded and looked at the picture of Ash "If I were younger, I wouldn't mind dating him. He reminds me of Oak before he became a wimp." Agatha thought.

The meeting continued with other gym reports, applications, reports of Rocket activities, and even a complaint about migrating Snorlax. Once it was over most of them left, Lance and Agatha remaining behind. Lance decided to speak up.

"You do realise that the rule is clear that if he beat an S rank Leader, then he would get the promotion?"

"I know, but I refuse to wait until he's faced that hot headed weirdo. Don't worry sonny, I won't crush him too badly… After all, I want to test him, not destroy him. Hehehe…"

Her Gengar envelops her form as it disappears through the floor, her cackle echoing throughout the room long after her departure. Lance shivers at the cackle, before looking over reports of massive amounts of scientific equipment being shipped to New Island.

To be continued…


	18. Served Medium-Rare

It was a beautiful day at the beach as Ash and his companions decided to take some time off. As a shirtless Ash, wearing dark blue trunks, was building a sandcastle with Pikachu and Clefairy, Misty, in a one piece baby blue swimsuit, and Giselle, in a two piece white bikini, were relaxing, tanning.

Then Ash checked on the sandcastle. It stood up.

"Perfect. Let's get a drink." Ash said

His Pokémon nodded and they returned to where his companions are.

Both Pikachu and Clefairy were drinking water, Ash drank some cold soda.

"Ash, can you put some lotion on my back?" Giselle asked.

He nodded and went over to put some lotion on his hands. Then he began to put some, as he massages her back.

"Mmmm….feels good." Giselle murmured.

Misty notices this and a sly smirk appears on her face. She put some lotion on her hands and looked around. Thankfully not many people will notice.

She went over to Ash and whispered his ear "Let me…."

He nodded and decided to watch this. She carefully massages the brunette, then subtly unties the cord that is holding her bikini top.

Giselle didn't felt it.

Now for the next part, she slowly makes it over to her breast and gently massages it.

Giselle moaned "A-Ash…."

Misty whispered "Nope, your mistress. Your master is watching though."

She kept massaging her breast as Giselle moaned a bit more and turned around. She saw how Ash drank his soda, and then went to caress her cheek

"Enjoying it, love?" Ash said.

She nodded shyly. "What if…people…"

Misty replied quickly "Few people are out and they are a bit far off, my pet." She kept massaging some more, and then she began to kiss Giselle.

Both were kissing a bit more heated as Giselle whimpered. Then they both stopped kissing.

"Mistress…."

"I know you want it, but not yet. We don't want to draw their attention yet…" Misty said huskily. Then Ash went over and kisses Giselle.

"As much as we would want to go all out, let's get something to eat." Misty said. As Ash finished kissing Giselle, he nodded.

"Sure. Want to head out?" Ash said.

Giselle nodded but sighed in disappointment. She noticed her bikini bottom was damped a bit and was embarrassed. Misty notices this and gives her a bath towel.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

She wrapped it around her waist and they packed their stuff and left the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near the beach boardwalk…

Ash wore his black shirt, while Misty a blue robe, Giselle wore a white towel, were walking in the beach board, looking for a place to eat.

Then Ash notices a restaurant that is nearly empty.

"Beach House Moe… Interesting…" He looked at his companions "Want to check it out?"

The girls nodded and they went inside.

They saw very few people eating and drinking. The patio had tables though lacked anyone sitting on it, which they decided to sit.

Once sitting on the chairs, an old man that was near balding, a beard that is greying out, and wearing an orange shirt with green palm trees. He went over and gave their menus.

"Let me know when you are ready to order, while I assist others." The old man said.

Ash nodded and they looked at the menu. The food looked appealing as they agreed and decided what they wanted. His Pikachu was already drinking from a ketchup bottle.

Then the same old man came back. Once the orders were placed and drinks, the young trainer stretched a bit.

"So, how does it feel having some time off?" Misty asked.

"Feels good. I needed this" Ash replied

"Glad we are taking some time off. It feels awesome this journey and my Pokémon has become stronger." Giselle added.

After a minute, their drinks came. Then another 20 minutes their food came and they thanked the man.

While Pikachu had sweet potatoes, Ash had lobster, while Misty and Giselle had fish. They were eating and enjoying the taste of the food.

"Wow! This is awesome!" He kept eating, as Misty and Giselle nodded.

They kept eating as Ash noticed that the place became empty. He pondered the why part. Why would it be empty? The food and place was good.

Once the bill was given, Ash paid it and then asked "This place is great. I just got to ask, and hope you are not offended, how come there are so few customers?"

The man, known as Moe, sighed "It's hard to say, but it has to do with my competition and the cause of my problems. You see, my desire is to sail the sea and leave the restaurant to someone else. Unfortunately… my competition partially owns the boat and we made an agreement to pay off the half and hope that I can own it."

Ash was surprised at the old man's dream. Something simple.

Then someone came in the restaurant that changed the expression of Moe's face. A short woman with bright red hair and pigtails came in the room.

"So… how is business Moe?" She mocked.

"I am getting close to paying it off." He answered

She looked around and had a sly smirk "I doubt so. You have three days Moe. After that, that boat is mine for good."

She laughed and left the place. This left Moe feeling depressed. He knows he isn't close yet.

He then looked at his companions "Why don't we help him out?"

The girls were surprised hearing this. Then Misty said, "How though?"

"Advertise, give good service and hope that those three days will be enough to pay it off. Trust me."

Both Misty and Giselle nodded. "Alright, so how to do it?" Giselle said.

"Just watch…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day…

A Pidgeotto was seen with a sign that says "Beach House Moe, the best seafood in Porta Vista!"

A lone Mankey was passing various flyers as people read it and went to this place.

Not to be undone, Squirtle had his sunglasses on and was passing out the flyers.

Within the restaurant, Giselle and Misty, in waiting uniforms, were running around getting orders and serving the food. Ash was assisting Moe with the cooking, as Ash's Charmander kept the fire going, cooking various foods from seafood to steaks.

People were coming into the restaurant, enjoying the meal.

Moe went to check on a hired hand at the register and realized he could pay the boat off. He was happy about this.

Far off from the opposite end of the restaurant's entrance, Brutella was angry at what she is seeing.

"Damn that man! I had him, just three more days and I would have had his boat!"

A woman with long brown hair said "Don't worry, we will take care of this. As usual."

"Agreed. Just as my sister would say." A blue haired woman replied.

"Well make sure you take care of his business. I paid you Rockets good money to take care of him." As she looked at the binoculars again, she saw that dark-haired trainer, and admits "I pondered where he got that good looking specimen, though."

One of the Rockets looked and her eyes widen "What the…."

They realized who it was and knew they had to deal with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. We can sabotage it and then rub it on their face some more."

"Good. Now don't fail me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day…

Another sunny day was at hand and Moe was confident he would have the money by tomorrow.

He prepared everything as Ash and the others stretched a bit. Giselle looked happy, and so was Misty helping out.

Ash then said "Alright guys and gals, same routine as yesterday."

They nodded as Ash ordered his Pokémon.

Mankey was so far passing out the flyers and things are going well.

Then a very strong wind, forced the flyers to scatter, causing the monkey Pokémon to panic and trying to catch them, but ended up chasing them around.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Pidgeotto was noticing it from the distance, until she felt a little lighter. She noticed the banner was released. She went to retrieve it and landed on ground. She pondered how it was possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and the others were doing their best to make the customers happy. However, odd things were going on. From the large umbrella closing to roasting the food to the point of burnt.

Then to add insult, the drinks tasted very bitter. A number of customers were leaving, which Moe tried to persuade to stay, but they just left.

This left the restaurant with no customers.

"Great….just as things are going well this happens." Moe sadly said.

Ash tried to sense anyone else, he felt a dark intention not far off. As he was walking toward it, they were gone.

"Damn..." he murmured.

Misty went over to Ash "Are you alright?"

"I sensed someone, but the person is gone… I have a feeling we were sabotaged."

"Great…"

Then came in the familiar old woman with a sly smirk "Hello Moe…"

"What do you need, Brutella?" Moe said.

"Oh just letting you know, you have until tomorrow, sundown." She cackled and left the place.

Moe sighed sadly "Guess that's that. My dreams of sailing are long gone… for good." He went over and opened his cabinet and took out a dark gold liquid drink.

Ash sighed and knew that this man was ready to give up. Then a flyer landed on his feet and noticed it was not one of his own.

It read: Porta Vista invites all comers to a Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest! The winner receives 200,000 Pokedollars! Sign up at the booth and rules will be given in detail.

Ash smiled at this and had an idea.

"I think there is a way we can actually win." He showed the flyer to the others as Misty and Giselle looked at each other and Ash.

"We both know that is enough to buy off the boat and for him to have the extra for equipment."

They nodded, as Giselle said, "Alright, sign up and we'll do it."

As Ash was heading there, he saw someone that he isn't happy to see. Gary was signing up as his cheerleaders were cheering for him. Once he was gone, he sighed for a moment.

"This isn't going to be easy…" he muttered as he signed up as well. He then returned and said, "Alright, we're all set up, but we have a problem."

Misty looked a bit concerned "What is it?"

"A rival of mine has signed up and he brought his cheerleaders." Ash said.

Giselle whistled "This isn't going to be easy, huh?"

He shook his head and began to ponder about how to deal with this.

"Ash?" A female voice said

Ash turned around and saw it was Leaf. "Leaf?"

She smiled and went to hug him. "How are you, Ash?"

"I'm in a bind; I am helping the owner of this restaurant. Unfortunately, he is short on owning a boat for his dream voyage and I entered a contest so that he can win, though Gary entered as well and it's a… beauty contest."

Leaf was surprised to hear all of this being hit. And she looked at Ash's two companions. "Who are they?"

"The red hair beauty is Misty and the brunette is Giselle. Gals, this is one of my oldest childhood friends and girlfriend, Leaf."

Misty went to hug her, in a more affection manner. Leaf blushed a little, as Giselle gave her a hug as well.

"Ash, how about I help your friend out?" Leaf said.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash said.

"Yep. I want to knock Gary down a peg or two. I bumped into him and he beat me in a battle. He claimed 'I went easy on you because you are a girl.' Please, I was at a disadvantage. He was tough, but I wasn't that prepared either."

He nodded "Alright, we have three gorgeous women that will assist us." Ash said.

"Ash, is that you?" Another familiar woman's voice said.

He turned around and his smiled widen as he saw his mother and Daisy together. Though, he notices that Delia was wearing a green one-piece swimsuit with a shirt over it, and Daisy a two piece yellow bikini.

"Mom!" He went over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

Daisy answered "Just picking up exotic food and medicine for the Pokémon. It's already sent and we decided to stay another day more here and then head out."

"The weather feels great here." Delia added.

Moe went over and hand shook the woman "Nice to meet you and congratulations on your baby."

Delia giggled "Thank you."

A very small bump was noticeable and Ash already felt a small Aura on the baby.

"How's the father?" he asked.

"Oh, he is on a journey, but he manages to find time to talk to me and ask how the baby is and myself." Delia answered

Ash shook his head "Well glad that you are here actually." He began to tell about the situation that Moe is in and how Ash has been helping him out. "So you see, I wanted to see if you wanted to….help out?"

Daisy nodded "I'm in."

Delia nodded as well "Count me in."

Ash smiled and nodded "Thanks. Now we have to figure out which Pokémon to use and-"

"Ash Ketchum!" a woman shouted.

He then saw someone he didn't expect to see, yet Misty was very happy to see. Standing in a strapless bikini, Lorelei looked a bit serious.

"Lorelei?" Ash said.

"I heard about your run in with the Rocket, and you haven't called for some time… What happened?" she asked.

Giselle wanted to laugh; it sounded more like she wondered what happened to her husband.

"Lorelei, I have been a bit busy. I apologize for not calling you. I battled a minor gym leader, and I have been helping Moe here with his debts." Ash pointed it out.

She sighed and went over to hug him, which surprised Ash a bit. "Sorry, I was just worried about you and your run in with the Rockets."

He hugged her back "It's okay now, everything is well."

Once they stopped hugging, Lorelei said "Alright, so about helping Moe…"

Ash then told about how they were close to paying off and how things went south with being sabotaged. "I see that you need assistance and it looked like you have some women in. Count me in as well."

This surprised Ash that she agreed. Then they began to plan out which Pokémon to use and how it will be done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later…

"Do your stuff and the money is ours." Brutella said.

Both Rocket females were wearing two piece bikinis that left little to the imagination.

A man stood at the podium "Welcome to the Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest. My name is Colin and today we will see both beauties of both human and Pokémon alike. So here are the three judges: first is our crowd favourite, Nurse Joy!"

The crowd cheered as she waved

"Next from the local gym leader, Leo Kruger!" The crowd got louder as he waved lazily.

"Lastly, visiting us from all the way from Kalos, the famous print and television reporter, Alexa Delbaux!" a brunette woman waved as the crowd cheered for her.

"Now let's see our first contestants…"

So far the first few contestants went in and had their Pokémon show off their talents.

"And now our next contestants...Mary and Bertha!"

The moment they came out, they had two Umbreon, well dressed and they did a dance. The men were whistling and couldn't take their eyes on both women. Once the routine was over, they left.

Brutella was confident the money was theirs.

"Alright, that was great. Now our next contestant, from Pallet Town. Gary Oak and the cheerleading squad!"

Out came Gary on his car, with his cheerleaders on them. Wearing bikinis and two of them being carried by a Machoke and Nidoking, they waved. They got a louder cheer than any of the contestants.

Then both Machoke and Nidoking put both women down, and they jumped off the car. Then they showed off their acrobatic stunts that involve throwing each other. Then at the last moment, Nidoking unleashed a powerful Thunder that Machoke caught it and clapped it. The crowd cheered loudly.

"What an amazing display of beauty and power! They are the favourites to win!" Colin shouted in excitement.

Gary knew he had this in the bag.

Brutella sighed "Well, at least we tried…."

Colin then took out his note card out "Now, our final contestant of the day. This contestant is also from Pallet Town, Ash, King of the Islands!"

Gary was surprised to hear this.

First, Lapras was pulling something easily. From what the Pokémon was pulling a platform. What made some girls gush and laugh from the guys were a Squirtle and Charmander, wearing tiki armour, while holding spears. They looked serious, and yet Squirtle still wore his sunglasses.

In the throne was Ash, wearing a crown made of various branches and imitation of fur on his cloak, shirtless, but wearing a grass skirt. Pattings around his ankle, he did look like an island king.

Delia, wearing various branches thread on her body that manages to conceal her pregnancy, still showed some cleavage and legs, sat on his right side. Daisy, wearing a coconut top and grass skirt, sat on his left side. Misty, wearing hair extensions and wearing similar clothing as Daisy, waved the crowd. Giselle, wearing a much shorter grass skirt, was close to Ash's left leg. What surprised everyone was Lorelei, wearing a black bikini, but she was sitting on Ash's lap, showing an affectionate look.

From the distance, Moe was impressed with how it looked. Sure his wallet felt much lighter, but he was certain after seeing this that it will work.

Xatu was free from the Pokéball, and was actually flying with Pidgeotto, making sure that everything is going well. The psychic Pokémon saw this and he began to nosebleed and giggled "XAAATUUU!"

Pidgeotto bonked his head "Pidge!"

He shook his head and focused.

Then the finally came when Gyarados, Seel, and Dewgong came from behind Ash and released their strongest beam attack. It then shattered and a bit of dew fell.

The crowd cheered the loudest and guys were taking pictures, as this will be one of the only times they will see Lorelei this way. Some were even envious that she was sitting on his lap, and some gave a thumbs up at him.

Gary was in disbelief. He saw his own sister up there. He was fuming and Lorelei, how in the blue hell did that happen?

"My goodness! This is beauty and power of the Pokémon. And a surprise with having Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei with us!"

The judges were writing furiously and were discussing about this.

Brutella was fuming. "I will not allow that punk kid to win this." She then looked at both Rockets "I will join you on this. Let's stop this."

Both women nodded and they left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later…

The judges finally made a decision and gave them a piece of paper.

"The winner is… a draw of Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak?!" Colin exclaimed

Gary went up to his sister "Why are you with him?"

"Because I wanted to and I'm an adult." She simply said.

Colin then said "We will have a sudden death via a Pokémon battle."

Both trainers nodded, but then a large Gyarados appeared and began to terrorize the people.

Ash commanded "Get the people out of here safely!"

Misty, Giselle, Leaf, and Daisy lead the people away from the Gyarados.

Gary looked at his cheerleaders "Head to safety, I will stay behind!"

They nodded and left. Gary had both Machoke and Nidoking with him.

Alexa saw a worthy news report as she signalled her cameraman.

"It seems that the Beauty pageant has been on hold! A metallic looking Gyarados is attacking Porta Vista and it looks like four people are taking a stand!"

Ash looked at Lorelei and his mother. "Let's stop the machine. Use Lapras to find a way to slow it down. Mom and I will use a powerful beam attack!"

They nodded as Gary said "I will stop them! Nidoking, use Horn Drill!"

The Pokémon ran as his horn was glowing. When it hit, it didn't make much of a dent. "Damn it! Use your Strength to hold him, Machoke assist him!"

Both Pokémon used their strength and it was slowing down a bit. Two missiles were launched and were heading close to the women.

"Lapras, Aurora Shield!" Lorelei commanded. Lapras released a colourful beam and it made a wall. The missiles hit the wall and it sent them off course into the water.

Both Gyarados and Dewgong were charging their attacks. Ash used his Aura to find a weak spot. He found it. "Hit on the near tail of that robot." Delia nodded.

"Release your attacks and shoot at that tail!" Ash commanded

Both Pokémon released the attack and it was a direct hit. This caused the machine to explode, sending the Rockets in one end and Brutella on the other end.

The Rockets landed on some trees not far off and landed on their backs. They groaned in pain and they saw cops surrounding them.

"Damn…." was all Bertha was going to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Ash…

Ash sighed in relief and saw Gary was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Ash said.

"Leaving. You can have the money. Just wanted to show I got mad skills. Smell ya later." He hopped into the car and he was gone with his cheerleaders.

Ash was then handed a trophy and check from the news reporter as then she said "Do you have time for an interview? I promise I will keep the questions simple."

He nodded and they went to sit some place as he notices Lorelei making a call as police came.

Alexa then looked at the camera "Hello and welcome to Kalos News Network, this is Alexa and we have here the hero of Porta Vista, Ash Ketchum." She looked at Ash and asked "So how did this happen?"

"Well just for the record, I had help from Lorelei and my mother. Plus a number of other people who assisted on the evacuation. I had no idea that Team Rocket was behind it."

"Since you won, what will you do with your winnings?"

"Well the winnings were meant for Moe. I had this intention to help him out of his debts. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Now…" she didn't want to say this and Ash could tell how she wasn't comfortable, "I noticed how close you are with Lorelei, could you tell us about it?"

He nodded "She is my mentor. She taught me how to fight and follow a code of honour. I thank her for everything she has done for me."

"Thanks for the answer and hope we will get later in the story. I'm Alexa Delbaux for KNN. Back to you…" Once the cameraman signalled they were done. She sighed and looked at Ash "Sorry about that. Just a stupid question that-"

"That's fine. It was bound to be asked and I am openly honest about it." Ash said.

"Hope to see you again." She said.

Ash joked "Is that a date?"

She giggled "Maybe…" She then was signalled by the cameraman to leave. "Sorry got to go."

"Take care and thanks."

She nodded and left.

Ash went over and gave the check to Moe "Here you go Moe…"

"Thanks, Ash. Do you want part of the reward?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm happy with what I got." He said.

"Well, nice meeting each of you, better head over to the bank and claim the boat." Moe said.

"Take care Moe."

He nodded and left.

Then Xatu and Pidgeotto landed, as Xatu saw Alexa. He ended up seeing something and ended up giggling and drooling. Ash shook his head and returned both his Pokémon.

"Something is weird with Xatu…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sundown, in a patio…

Ash and the gals were eating in Lorelei's home. A large amount of food, from seafood to other exotic food was on the table and so far they were enjoying it.

"Thanks for inviting us to your place." Ash said as he ate a plate of fish.

"This is a secondary place I stay in Kanto. I actually live in the Orange Islands." Lorelei said.

"Wow, how many homes do you have, if you don't mind answering." Leaf asked.

"Oh, I have four of them. One in the Orange Islands, one in the Sevii Islands, here and the last one is my accommodation at the Indigo Plateau." Lorelei simply said.

Delia ate another fruit and smiled, "Thank you for training my son and for helping him out."

"No problem… I don't mind if all of you stay here for the night." Lorelei said.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Daisy said.

"Of course." she replied. Then her communicator went off. She checked on it "Hmph."

Ash concerned "What's wrong?"

"It seems that I have a meeting with Lance. I won't be staying here tonight. I apologize, so you guys can still stay here."

"Thanks" Ash said

She nodded, got up and left.

Leaf kept eating a bit and yawned. "Sorry, just a bit tired. I am turning myself in."

Delia nodded "Have a goodnight's rest."

"Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later…

Giselle woke up just a moment ago and yawned for a moment. She wanted to check on Ash, to see how he was and maybe sleep next to him.

She walked out of the room and walked into the hallway, not far off. She opened the door slowly and what she saw made her eyes widen.

Lemon warning

Ash was moving his hips, slamming his manhood inside of Daisy. She was lying on her back as her face was covered due to Delia sitting on her face. Delia was moaning softly.

"I think Daisy is saying keep moving…" Delia said.

"Yep. I don't blame her. This is her second time." Ash grunts as he kept moving faster and faster.

Daisy moans were muffled as she kept moving her tongue, tasting Delia's nectar.

Giselle didn't know what to do as she kept watching this scene. She has never seen Ash's penis before or seen them naked. She was entranced, watching them as if they done this a number of times.

Ash was very close as he kept going more and more. Then he finally felt Daisy tightened up, as her juices were released, Ash released inside of her. Daisy felt her womb being filled by his seed.

Misty walked out of the room and decided to get some fresh air a bit. She was walking in the hallway until she spotted Giselle, peaking.

She went over there, quietly making sure her footsteps are not heard. Once reaching near Giselle behind her, she watched in surprise as Ash had his mother on all fours, moving his hips as his manhood was going in and out of her. Watching how Delia was licking Daisy's crotch.

She had a sly smirk as she began to massage both Giselle's breasts, making her yelp softly in surprise.

"Enjoying the scene, pet?" Misty asked.

She nodded without looking at her. Then she moaned as she felt a hand snake into the inside of her pants. She watched on as Ash moved his hips more, hearing Delia moan a bit and Daisy as well.

"Mmmm…don't stop Delia…" Daisy moaned.

"I missed this mom…"

This moment went on for a bit, as Ash was close to releasing. Delia pulled out and began to suck on his length eagerly. Ash couldn't take it and he released into his mother's mouth. She kept sucking on it, tasting him with vigour. Daisy went over and began to kiss her passionately.

Then the door opened widely and Ash saw both his travelling companions, with Giselle being fingered by Misty.

"You don't mind if we join you? Misty asked with a sly smile.

Ash smiled, "Not at all."

"Thanks."

Giselle was then placed with both Delia and Daisy. Both women began to undress her, as she showed how shy she was, Delia caresses her cheek "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Daisy added, "Trust us."

The young brunette felt a pair of lips and found that Delia was kissing her. She then felt her breast being sucked on.

Misty and Ash were kissing passionately as she then lifted off her blouse. No bra. He began to suckle on her breast, making her moan. She caresses his hair as she saw him work.

Giselle's legs were open as Daisy was licking her. Delia was massaging the young brunette's breast. She was getting wetter and wetter.

Misty was nervous as Ash slowly entered inside of her. Feeling the tightness inside of her and as he pushed more, no barrier was found. He looked at her confused.

"Lost it during my stretches. Hurts like hell." Misty moaned.

Ash smirked and slammed inside near her womb. He began to move his hips more, enjoying her moans. Then he saw Giselle crawling toward them and began to kiss Misty. While that was going on, Ash rubbed both Misty's and Giselle's stomach. A blue glow appeared and then it was gone.

Once the kiss ended, Misty said "Let me lick your pussy…"

She nodded shyly as she saw Misty lay on the bed. The young brunette sat near her face when she felt a tongue. She moaned as Ash began to move his hips. He kept moving it while Misty grabbed Giselle's hips. Both Daisy and Delia decided to watch.

It was going on for some time. Ash kept going on and on, hearing both moans loudly. He went over and began to kiss Giselle. Both tongues lashing as Misty was close to release as Ash began to feel his end close as well. He went faster and faster until he released inside of her, filling her womb with his seed.

Once the blissful moment was over, he pulled out and saw some of his seed was dripping out. Giselle then got on all fours. Misty cupped her lover's face "You will eat me out…."

"Yes, Mistress."

Just before that happen, Ash went behind Giselle, lined up his member with her hole, and pushed inside of her slowly. He felt how tight she was until she felt her hymen.

"I minimized what you are about to feel. It will feel like a pinch, but you will be feeling great after." Ash said gently.

She nodded and got herself ready. Once he thrust inside of her, she winced a bit as he hit her cervix.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked

She nodded as she began to lick Misty's covered sex. The red-haired trainer began to moan as she caresses as she saw Ash moving his hips.

"How is she?" Ash asked.

"She's pretty…oh…that's it…"

Delia moved over and began to rub Ash's chest and massage his balls.

"Is my son enjoying her?" Delia asked seductively.

He nodded as he began to groan from his mother's massage. He kept moving his hips more as Giselle began to moan more. Then she felt her breast being massaged as Daisy was the one doing it.

Time passed as Ash was getting close to release. He kept moving his hips, faster and faster. Giselle couldn't take it as she orgasmed first. Then Ash released a large amount of his seed, and she felt her womb being filled for the first time. Once it ended, Ash slowly pulled out as his seed was coming out of her.

End of Lemon

"This is just the start, Ash." Delia said.

"Can't wait..." Ash said.

As all of this was going on into the night, Leaf never heard anything as she was sleeping on the other side of the place.

To be continued…


	19. That's not (Tenta)cool!

The sun was high up in the sky, as Ash, Misty, and Giselle were walking on the road and hoping to catch another ship to give them a shortcut to Celadon City.

Two days passed since their night escapade, this got them very close and their love for each other grew. Giselle still blushed at times at how much Misty will do something to her. Though now the focus is to continue on their journey.

So far things had been fairly good until Misty noticed a small blue seahorse Pokémon. She went over and saw how badly it looked hurt.

"Aww... Poor Horsea. What happened to you?" She went over and carefully cradled as the Horsea began to throw some bubbles on her. She resisted the attack "Relax… I won't hurt you."

The Pokémon stopped struggling as Ash and Giselle watched on. Then it released its ink and an image appeared.

For Ash, he looked closely "Is that a Tentacool?"

Misty watched closely and nodded "But why would he draw one?"

Giselle a bit surprised "How do you know it's he?"

The red haired gym leader replied, "The fins are a little larger."

"Horsea…"

Ash used his Aura to heal him a little. The water Pokémon began to calm down and felt relief.

"We better head to the Pokémon Center to get a check up on the Horsea." Ash said.

"Didn't you just heal him?" Giselle pointed out.

"The problem with it is that I've healed what I could. I am unsure of the other injuries; hence, doctors will deal with the problem. I have very little information on Horsea and their anatomy." Ash replied.

They kept going on the path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokémon Center

"HORSEA, the Dragon Pokémon, If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fins on its back."

The female robotic voice of the Pokédex stated, while Misty was taking care of the Horsea as he swam for a bit.

"Nurse Joy managed to heal the other problems that he suffered. Poor little guy." Misty said.

"Wonder if the Tentacool are migrating or causing problems…" Ash pondered.

"Tentacool would never hurt anyone! If provoked then they will attack!" Misty felt a bit angry about it.

"Easy Misty, we are just trying to figure out why, though." Giselle said.

"Sorry about that." she sighed "I love Tentacool, they are kind and cute. If I had one it would be perfect for my team."

"Either way, we have to leave here and take a boat that will take us closer to Celadon City." Ash said as he sat down and took out his Pokédex.

"Liara, Search Tentacool."

"Results found. TENTACOOL, the Jellyfish Pokémon, TENTACOOL absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy. This Pokémon shoots beams from its crystal-like eyes.

"Liara, I need a schedule of the next ferry arrival." Ash asked

"In four hours from now is the next arrival from Maiden's Peak to Hutber Port." the machine replied.

An explosion is heard and Ash noticed not far off, a boat was sinking. He took out his binoculars and noticed a number of people were trying to escape the fire.

"Come on guys, let's help them out!" Ash said.

The girls nodded and they went to rescue them.

Ash took out his Squirtle, Misty took out Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen, and Giselle took out a rope from her pack and immediately tied it to the Pokémon to secure a lifeline. Once they swam, they grabbed hold of the ropes. The Pokémon swam fast and hard, reaching to shore and going back. Despite it all, they were safe and sound.

"Thanks a bunch, kids." One of the older men said.

"No problem. What happened?" Ash asked.

"One of them Tentacool just hit the side of the gas tank and caused the explosion!" He felt a bit frustrated.

"Why are the Tentacool attacking, though?" Misty asked

"No clue. We were just building a foundation for a new hotel by the person who paid us."

Giselle asked, "Who is this person?"

"The woman name is Nastina. You can find her in her large trailer not far off." He pointed.

They nodded and went over to see what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten Minutes Later…

Ash knocked on the door, and it opened. Out came a short woman with bright red hair and wearing a dress that managed to make Giselle's eye twitch.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"Say, aren't you Brutella?" Ash asked.

"What?! No, I am not! Name is Nastina. What do you want?!"

"Well, your construction workers were attacked by Tentacool…" Before Ash could finish, the old woman stomped on the ground hard.

"Damn them! Damn those abominations! They are ruining my plan for a beautiful hotel resort!"

"Hey! They are not an abomination!" Misty yelled at the woman.

"To me, they are, like how you look!" Nastina replied back.

"Why don't you go back and try to reflect on yourself without breaking a mirror!"

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" a man voice said. A middled aged man builder holding the paperwork and giving it to Nastina. "We can't construct near the coral reef as long as those Tentacool are still there, then my crew will pull out of this and do other things."

"What?! You can't do that!" Nastina shouted

"We can, the contract allows us to walk out if problems persist. You signed it." He countered.

She growled, "Fine, I will find someone to get rid of those vile creatures."

She looked at Ash and noticed he had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"How about it? I will pay you 2 million Pokédollars to clear out the problem." She smiled slyly.

Ash face hardened "No."

"What?!"

"I have feeling that the coral reef is the home of the Tentacool and for me as a trainer doing the dirty work for someone like you, will show that I have very little or no respect for others. I will decline your offer."

Misty smiled proudly. "Same with me."

"You can sell me an island and I will still not do it." Giselle added.

She huffed "Fine! I will ask the citizens of this nice town to see who will do this." She then left them.

Horsea started to become agitated.

Pikachu went toward the water Pokémon "Pika, Pika!"

"Hors, Horsea!"

"Pika? Pika, Pikapi, Pikachu."

Ash felt the distress of the Pokémon and that genuinely worried him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Town Hall

Nastina was on a podium, began to address the number of people that are watching.

"Citizens of Hutber Port, I have been here for some time. I thank you for the hospitality of this fine town."

The people were hearing out the older woman.

"I am here to offer 5 million Pokedollars to the one that exterminates the Tentacool. They are causing nothing but problems for your hotel that will be placed."

The people were about to volunteer, Misty shouted: "Don't do this!"

"Damn it, you again!"

"Yes me again." She turned toward the other people as they watched on "Don't let her fool you! She is planning to ruin the home of the Pokémon and that is agitating the Tentacool."

"How do you know that?!" One of the citizens asked.

"I have studied about Water Pokémon for years and I learned about the behaviour of Tentacool. They are hostile to others if you provoke them or damage their home. I am telling each and every person, not to do this. It will cause bigger problems!"

The citizens of the city were talking amongst with each other, trying to figure out the next move.

"You would believe on a girl who barely came into town? I can pay 6 million to do it."

This caused problems as some went to ask for the reward while others walked out.

Ash and his companions watched the people take out their Pokémon, trying to push out the water Pokémon out of the reef. It wasn't working, Tentacool by the many were fighting back, forcing trainers to fall back.

"I keep telling them it won't work." Misty said.

"I know, but they are a stubborn bunch." Ash replied.

Nastina was becoming frustrated at what she was watching, trainers tried to push them off, but it wasn't working. She was stomping in anger at she was watching. Those jellyfish Pokémon are causing problems with her project.

"I want them dead…gone…exterminated…"

"We could help you out." a male voice said.

She turned around and saw a male with blue hair and a female with long bright red hair. A Meowth with them, with a bucket on his side.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Jessie, my colleague is James. Of course, Meowth is with us and we are …."

Thy got into a pose "Team Rocket!"

Nastina then had a dark smirk.

"Oh good. What are your plans to getting rid of those pesky jellies?"

"Oh, we have this unique sauce that will get rid of them." James said.

"Using various ingredients, it will first attract them and then will cause them to knock them out. From that point on, it will allow us to catch them. Easy plan" Jessie added

"Good, I will pay the money once the job is finished."

They nodded and left the place

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the coral reef

"Almost there and…stop!" Jessie said as James and Meowth stopped rowing and sighed in relief.

"I swear' this is a tuff' job." Meowth complained.

"I hope this works." James said. He doubted about the ingredients working.

"Don't worry, it will work. These ingredients would knock them out." Jessie pointed.

They were ready to dump the bucket until a Tentacool appeared.

"Tentacool…"

"Get out of here, before you become fish dinner!" Jessie yelled.

Then more popped out, surrounding the boat itself. This got the Rockets very nervous. The lead Tentacool nodded and all of them fired a beam from their central jewel.

Meowth jumped out before the beam hits while Jessie and James ended up flying.

"You know, I get the feeling that this is just bad karma." James pointed out.

"It's not karma!" Jessie smacks him in the back of his head.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

The odd substance hits on one of the Tentacool and it absorbed it. Then it began to glow and it grew more tentacles and had a horn on the center of its eyes. Then it grew bigger and bigger. When it did stop growing, it looked around and found Meowth. It grabbed it and its eyes glowed purple. The moment the cat Pokémon opened his eyes, he went into trance. He was moved in front of the Tentacool.

"Destroy the humans. Destroy the humans." A monotone Meowth said.

They went united toward the beach as they began to fire away the places. The people began to run for it. Trying to escape the wrath of the Tentacool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far off, in the city…

"So the tickets are set?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded "Yep, just need to wait for…"

They heard an explosion go off.

"What was that?" Giselle pondered

They went near a window and saw something that surprised them.

A large squid/octopus cross was using laser attacks on the building, as it blew up. People were running away. Ash took out his binoculars and saw a large number of Tentacool attacking the city.

"I know we are outnumbered, but we better stop them, before it gets worse!"

They nodded and grabbed their Pokémon.

Some few officers were fighting back, but they are becoming overwhelmed.

"This is bad." Officer Jenny said.

"I am going to take out another Pokémon to slow them down!" Another officer shouted and out came a Machamp.

Then out of nowhere, a Pikachu shocked a group of Tentacool, taking them out. This surprised them, as a shell was spinning fast and knocked two Tentacool out. When it stopped, a Squirtle with sunglasses punched one of them hard and head butted the other.

More Pokémon appeared and are fighting back. A Mankey was punching her way, a Bulbasaur was launching razor leaves, and a Charmander was giving a powerful flame attack on the Tentacool's ink that sent some Tentacool on the run. Two starfish shot beams and took some out. A large boulder appeared and rolled like a rocky pinball through the Tentacool, taking some of them out.

They saw three teenagers running toward the large squid Pokémon.

"We have to provide cover for them!" One of the officers shouted.

One of them ran toward a fire hydrant and after a few hits, a large pressure of water pushes some of the Tentacool. Some did get wet as the mouse Pokémon shocked them.

Misty ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Once she made it, she saw the large Pokémon ready to destroy it.

"Stop it Tentacruel!" she shouted.

The Pokémon stopped as the Meowth directed toward them.

"Why should I stop, when they destroyed my home? They shall suffer far worse than us. You humans have a saying 'an eye for an eye'." Meowth said.

"Look, these people didn't know! They didn't know about the coral reef, or of any Pokémon that lived there! And if 'an eye for an eye' held true, then the whole world would be blind!" Misty shouted back

Tentacruel noticed it was slowly becoming a stalemated fight.

"It is surprising we are evenly matched, but I will continue my vengeance."

"You are willing to allow more of your own family to suffer? Your friends?" Misty questioned.

"Horsey, horsey!" The seahorse Pokémon shouted.

"You again? You believe that these humans are good? All they care about is themselves, nothing more." the cat Pokémon spoke.

"You are doing the same thing as the humans are. If you keep going on, then they will send dangerous weapons against you and you will be nearly extinct. For the love of the great Kyogre, please stop this! I care about your kind! I don't want them to be gone!" Misty argued.

The Tentacruel looked at the eyes of the red-haired gym leader. He saw sympathy and sadness.

"Hold your fire!"

Then Ash gave the order to stop fighting as his and other Pokémon stopped fighting.

"What must I do to feel you humans won't do this again?" he asked.

"We won't build the hotel there anymore and you can still have your home. The citizens of this town will do their best to restore your home. In return, you will protect the people here on this beach."

This surprised the Pokémon and began to look at the sky, then the ground. After a few minutes, he said "Head back to the coral reef."

The Tentacool obeyed and they went back. Then the large Pokémon looked at a relief Misty

"Make sure you humans keep at your end of your bargain, otherwise the next time we will show no mercy."

Then it threw Meowth and flew away.

A car screeched and stopped. Out came Nastina with a bazooka on hand.

"You dirty bastards! You destroyed my hotel, I will blow you sky high!" She shouted.

Misty blocked her view "This ends here, Nastina!"

"Out of my way, you bitch! I am going to blow it up!"

Then she was picked up by the Tentacruel, as she dropped her weapon.

"Damn you, let me go you huge jellyfish!"

The moment she saw how serious this Pokémon looked, she grew frightened.

"Tentacruel!" then tossed her, as she flew away…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porta Vista

"Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs!" Brutella shouted.

Ever since she ended up being exposed to working with the Rockets, she gave up her restaurant to pay the bailout and court fees. She ended up selling hot dogs.

"Damn kid, I will get him for this. Hope my sister did a better job than me."

Then she heard a familiar cry and looked above.

"Oh no…"

She landed on top of her, breaking her fall. And wrecking the cart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Town Hall

"In light of recent events and a deal is made through words, we at the citizens of Hutber Port wrote a decree to protect the Pokémon living in the coral reef from other people. In exchange, they will protect us if anything bad happens here."

Then he hits the hammer on the podium, which the crowd cheered.

Misty sighed in relief "Well, that takes care of a problem."

"Yep, and it is thanks to you, Mistress." Giselle said.

She shook her head "Easy there pet, maybe later tonight."

She nodded and Ash said "Now to head to Celadon City!"

They headed to the docks and just as they are about to enter a boat, a lone Tentacool appeared.

"What's up, Tentacool?" Misty asked.

"Tenta." It pointed at her Pokéball, which surprised her as her eyes gleamed with joy "Really? You want to become my Pokémon?" She asked.

The Pokémon nodded sincerely. Then she got out an empty Pokéball and threw it. It shook once, twice, and it was caught.

"Alright, that's two Pokémon I got. Horsey and Tentacool!" Misty was excited about this.

"Awesome!" Ash said. The trio then notice the Tentacruel staring at them from far away and off they went sailing the seas once more waving farewell to the Tentacruel and Tentacool as they pass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Island…

A scientist was writing notes on a clipboard when a man in a business suit appeared. What was odd is that he was wearing a mask.

"Report on the specimen?" He said.

The scientist pressed a button and the large tank uncovered itself, showing a large near cat-like Pokémon with a hue of purple on its stomach.

"So far, he is alive. We are surprised at how much beta waves are showing on the readings." the scientist said

"I'm surprised it doesn't look like Mew…"

"Well, to be honest, it isn't a Mew at all" the scientist said.

"Explain."

He puts his notes away. "When we found the strand of a fossil we assumed it was Mew and the readings showed a high level of psychic energy and an unstable genetic code, suitable for changing its body, like the legends foretold. While it was a 99.94% match to a Mew Fossil currently in possession of the Kanto Pokémon League, we assumed the specimen would be a Mew. However, we were wrong. After numerous tests, we conclude that the specimen is an unknown species. One thing we've determined is that some of the experiments have changed its genetic code, also increasing its power far beyond the boss' wildest dreams! So, for now, we call it Mew-Two, as it is superior to the original Mew."

"I see. I will need updates on the Pokémon and I will send another team to investigate about this Pokémon more."

"Yes sir."

The masked man leaves as the scientist gets back to work. He fails to notice the specimen opening its eyes temporarily…

"Who am I?"


	20. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

Maiden's Peak

Ash and his companions have finally reached Maiden's Peak.

"Alright! There it is, we reached it!" Ash said excitedly.

"You can't wait for your fifth badge, huh?" Giselle teased.

He nodded "Can't wait. Though I do need to train my Pokémon a bit more before I face the fifth gym leader and I need to strategize with my team."

"Don't worry, knowing you, you got this in the bag." Misty said.

"All passengers thank you for traveling Starline and welcome to Maiden's Peak. Please grab your personal items and walk in an orderly line." The male PDA voice said.

They grabbed their stuff, as Pikachu was on Ash's side. Once they got off the boat, they saw a festival event was going on.

"What is going on here?" Ash pondered.

Giselle pointed it out "Summer Festival Event."

"Huh, interesting. Let's explore!" Misty said.

As they are ready to explore, Ash notices a young woman with light purple hair, white clothes and a bandana. She looked lost. He was approaching toward her when a number of people passed through. Once that ended, she was already gone

"Ash, are you alright?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah...thought I saw a lost woman."

Pikachu noticed an odd purple aura around it and thought it might have been another Pokémon.

Team Rocket was not far off, disguised of course as tourists, and they were approaching in a fountain.

"Look at all those gold coins." Jessie said.

"Once we steal it, then we would be rich." James added.

"So, how do we do this?" Meowth said.

"We wait until more people dropped some more coins, we will then grab the coins and keep it." Jessie said. She then noticed how James was staring at something.

James saw a beautiful woman looking at something. He was going to go there when he was smacked on the head

"Hey! Did you pay attention?!"

James rubbed his head and nodded "I did, I did."

He looked back at the direction and found the woman was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the festival…

Ash was eating a corn dog, with Pikachu was eating an apple. Misty was eating one as well, with Giselle.

From what they learned, the festival lasts three days and they planned to stay for a while and then move on.

"I heard of an old Shrine that has been here for 3000 years. Want to check it out?" Ash said.

"Yeah sure, let's check it out." Giselle said.

Just as they were heading there, an old woman appeared.

"Be careful on meeting the Maiden." the old woman said.

"Excuse me?"

An old priestess looked at them expectantly.

"There is a Maiden who calls the men of this island to lure them and they are never heard from again."

Misty became curious "Who is this Maiden?"

The priestess looked at Misty "It isn't you that's for sure."

Misty got angry "Look who is talking, you old hag!"

"Old hag! I'll have you know you'll look like me soon enough!"

"Hey, stop." Ash was trying to calm down the situation when his Aura sensed something off about the priestess. She got a bit nervous and backed off "Like I said, keep away from the Maiden!" she leaves immediately before Ash could say anything.

"What was that all about?" Was all Giselle could say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the water fountain…

Jessie and James were waiting until the right moment the people cleared out.

"Alright, let's get the coins." Meowth said.

They began to pocket some coins, and so far it was going well.

James was ready to pick up another coin when an old woman blocked his way.

"Could you move out of the way… please?"

The old woman said "Beware of the Maiden. She has caused nothing but pain and suffering."

"What?" Was all he could say.

"The woman that you saw will cause you pain and misery. A warning to you, don't go near here, lest you face a cruel, cruel death…"

She walks away, leaving a confused James. Jessie comes over and notices James looking perplexed.

"James!" Jessie shouted.

The blue haired man shook his face and saw Jessie. Not far off, he noticed Officer Jenny looking around for any suspicious activity. James said, "We got to go!"

They left the area and went to a road with a sign that said 'Maiden's Peak Shrine'.

Ash, Misty, and Giselle were walking up the path. They wanted to see the Maiden's Shrine.

"Curious about the Maiden, Ash?" Misty teased.

Ash chuckled "That, and it is a popular tourist spot."

"From what I heard from the people here, they value the picture as it was the only picture of her that they kept for many years." Giselle said.

"Interesting. We are almost there."

They kept walking as they drank some water. They reached it the summit and were surprised how big the shrine was. They saw various decorations and a sign of the Maiden's Shrine. They walked in, not noticing Team Rocket were few yards behind them.

They saw a painting of a purple haired young woman, wearing a simple dress with a smile on her face. James walked closer as if he was possessed by something, while Ash looked at it in curiosity.

Then a man appeared out of nowhere, which stopped James from getting closer to the painting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and here we have the only painting of the Maiden herself that is over 3000 years old. It was found in a large cave near the ocean. This strong glass and controlled the temperature within it, keeps the painting look intact and prestige."

One of the tourists raised their hands "Could you tell us about the Maiden herself?"

The curator nodded "3000 years ago, a great war occurred that the men in Kanto were called upon to protect their land. The Maiden, who owned all of this, fell in love with a soldier. He loved her for her kindness to the people and her servants alike. Both married but he was conscripted and was sent to the war…"

Maiden hugged a young man with dark hair and green eyes.

"Promise me you will return to me." The young woman said.

"I will. I promise that I will watch myself and return to be with you forever my love." He kisses her lips and held her close.

"He went off to war and never returned." he said solemnly "She waited outside and prayed to all the gods in heaven hoping for his return."

She was on the peak, on her knees.

"Please. Bring him back safely… please." Tears appeared in her eyes and continued to pray.

"It is said that she stayed standing over there, turning into a statue and never disturbed or moved for all time."

Giselle was in tears about this. So was Misty.

For Ash, it hit home in a way of how similar circumstance his father went and never returned.

"This painting is worth a fortune and it is why it is well guarded and could not be taken away. A number of robberies occurred but failed to steal it. Now, if you follow me we will head over to see some amber that we have found and collected over the years."

The group followed the curator and left. Ash then went outside and saw the statue of the young Maiden herself. He was surprised how she had a similar height as Giselle and looks.

Misty smirked, "The resemblance between you and the Maiden are almost uncanny."

"It's weird, though." She went to look closely and was surprised the similar built they had.

"No kidding. Maybe you can dress up as her for the Halloween season." Ash said. His Aura sensed something within the stone and frowned. It felt… sad and lonely. Nothing evil just sad. "Gals, I am starting to feel that there is more to the statue than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Giselle said.

"Well, I sensed something about this and this requires some research about this and hope we can help out the problem." Ash said.

"You're telling us that there really is a spirit in that statue?!" Misty said as she turned nearly pale.

"In a way. Let's investigate more on the statue and history."

They nodded and they left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far off, Jessie and Meowth had a gleaming look.

"Tonight, we prove them wrong." Jessie said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Yep, we steal that painting and we will be rich!" Meowth chuckled.

James though stared at the photo a bit more and followed his companions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a library…

Ash was reading a book about the history of the Maiden herself.

"From what I read here, her lover or husband is named 'Satoshi' and he was a respected soldier. He fought for a few years until he met the Maiden herself or 'Seiyo' I believe. Both married and he went off to fight the war."

Misty read something "Interesting. Who knew she actually had a home that looks like a mansion?"

Giselle read on and found something surprising "Guys, check this out…"

They went to see something and surprised themselves as well.

"No way…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time…

Team Rocket were sneaking near the shrine. Meowth began to work on picking the lock of the side door.

"Better fine' that sweet spot." murmured the cat Pokémon.

Jessie and James were looking around for any security guards. So far, nothing. Then they heard a click.

"Bingo. Let's go." Meowth said.

They got inside as they saw the portrait of the Maiden herself.

"Let's begin opening this up." Jessie whispered.

"Got it."

As they tried to figure out how to get it out, James noticed the Maiden herself. She gave a giggle and gesture to follow her. He did so without any hesitation.

Meowth kept trying to lock pick it but hits the alarm. The alarm blares loudly.

"Damn! We got to scram!" Meowth shouted.

They ran out of there, forgetting about James.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Ash and his companions were heading back to the statue of the Maiden. Just as they approached the shrine, when they saw Jessie and Meowth.

"Where the hell is Jimmy?" Meowth asked.

"I thought he was with us. I hope he wasn't caught…"

They approached Team Rocket. When Jessie noticed them, they got ready to fight.

"Easy, we are not here to fight." Ash said.

"On the contrary, we are here for your Pikachu" Meowth said.

"Even if James is missing, let's do our motto." Jessie said

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie exclaimed.

A muffle is heard from not far off "Make it double…."

She recognizes the voice and went toward the direction of it "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"a moaning voice said.

They opened the door not far off the shrine and found James. He looked very happy and was hugging a large pink pillow.

Jessie went over and smacked him hard.

"Ow…" James said. He shook his head and looked around "What happened?"

"You went missing last night, you tell us, Jimmy boy?" Meowth asked

"To be honest, I saw this girl and then… nothing. Though I felt happy… very happy indeed!" He giggled.

She shook her head. As James went back into his happy mode and began to kiss the pillow, which induces Pikachu to shock him.

"Better?" Ash said.

James nodded and pondered what happened.

"I told you to stay away from the Maiden." the familiar old priestess said.

They saw her approaching them. "This happens every year when the Summer Festival occurs. The ghost Maiden takes a male and slowly drains their life force, unintentionally assuming it is her lover. If she does this again, your companion might not make it out alive."

James became very pale hearing this. "I don't want to die!" He whined.

The priestess was looking or something until she found it.

"Here are some anti-ghost tags. Place it around tonight to banish away the ghost and cleanse your friend their… for a fee."

Jessie looked into her purse and took out some money.

The priestess looked at Ash. "Interested?"

Ash shook his head "No thanks, we already have a plan that will work. Just need to wait tonight." She then left.

Ash looked at Misty "Misty, here" he hands his Pokéballs and Pikachu "If anything happens, guard yourself with them. Giselle and I will take care of the problem."

She nodded and as they left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time…

Jessie places the last tag in the area and sighed. "There, that should stop her."

"Good, I don't want to die!" James whined.

Misty wasn't sure about it. Pikachu looked ready for anything.

Meowth looked around and then felt a strong gust. "It's here."

They turned and saw the ghost of the maiden, but she looked a bit transparent. James began to feel happy and was getting close to the ghost. Misty realized that the anti-ghost stickers were not working at all.

Then out of nowhere a missile flew and gave a direct hit on the Pokémon. Misty turned around and found Jessie carrying a missile launcher as James snapped back to normal "What the-"

Jessie sighed "I was getting tired of watching you act like a drooling idiot. So, problem solved."

Then they heard a loud screech. They turned and saw a large number of skulls appearing. They surrounded the area as it left Jessie and James in fear. The red haired gym leader went over to look for something. She found Ash's Pokédex and she pointed at the skull ghosts.

"Unknown….searching…."

She then pointed at the main source of the ghost.

"Searching….searching….Pokémon identified…..Gastly a ghost Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Because it is composed mostly from gas, some say it came from another dimension. Its specialty is Hypnosis."

"So you are the cause of it all." Misty said.

The ghost Pokémon turned into the priestess and smirked "You are correct. You see the victims never become the same after I am through with them. Going after my mistress' ghost, playing in her emotions is something I don't tolerate!"

"One way or another, we are taking you down!" Jessie said as she threw aside the missile launcher as the only missile she had on her was used. She threw her Pokéball "Let's do this, Ekans!"

The snake Pokémon was ready to fight and went for the attack, but the ghost Pokémon turned into a white mongoose with red markings somehow. This caused Ekans to run away immediately. The Pokédex beeps.

"ZANGOOSE, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. This Pokémon likes to threaten with its sharp claws. It has a deep seated hatred for serpent Pokémon, especially SEVIPER. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn region."

James then tried his turn and threw his Pokéball "Gas him, Koffing!"

Koffing appeared and released a gas attack. Though the Zangoose wore a gas mask and knocked out the Pokémon with a Slash attack

Meowth decided to get in and was ready to attack him when a ball of yarn appeared and began to play it.

Misty looked at Pikachu and nodded. The mouse Pokémon was ready to fight.

"So Pikachu wants to fight, how about this?!" the Gastly turned from a Zangoose into a large mouse trap.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu, showing no fear, got his tail metallic and attacked the mouse trap breaking it. This caused the Ghastly to turn back.

"Damn you! I will make you pay!"

He then turned into a largely evolved form of Bulbasaur.

"Venusaur…"

Misty knew Pikachu might need a hand. She threw two Pokéballs. Out came Bulbasaur and Squirtle with his sunglasses still on.

"So, that is how we play, huh? Fine…."

He then materialized a large turtle with cannons into the fight.

"By fusing both Blastoise and Venusaur…." then both glowed and both Pokémon fused into one. It had the body of Blastoise, but the parts of Venusaur are on his shell to its mouth. "I introduce you to Venustoise!"

This got the Pokémon a bit nervous. Misty then said, "Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, release your strongest attack!"

All three Pokémon shook off and charged their attack. Venustoise did as well and were ready to release the attack. Both sides released the attack and collided in the middle. So far they are holding off well, but Venustoise began to win the attack.

"Misty calls, Starmie!"

Starmie came out and released a Power Gem attack and collided as well. It was pushing a bit but it was being pushed some more.

She then threw another Pokéball as the fire Pokémon, Charmander, appeared.

"Charmander, use your strongest fire attack!"

Charmander released a very powerful fire stream which pushed the attack toward the hybrid Pokémon. It finally hits the Pokémon, which turns him back to normal.

All the Pokémon panted, as the ghost Pokémon panted a bit "Impressive. For 3000 years, I have battled different Pokémon, but you few have certainly shown some potential…"

"Stop Sabanto." a female voice said.

He turned around and was surprised to his mistress in the flesh. Though the hair was brown, but it was her. Her clothes, her bandana, everything is there.

"Mistress Seiyo." He bowed at best for respect.

"Please stop this. They have done nothing here." She approached the ghost Pokémon and caresses him.

"Sorry mistress, but I couldn't allow another person to manipulate your true love. I had to keep your story forward, but men are attracted to your beauty. They want to hurt you."

"I know you tried to protect me and you helped be hopeful about my true love coming back. I thank you for it…"

"As I have waited for my journey, it was all worth the wait." a male voice said.

They looked who it was and it was a young man wearing ancient armour. He looked calm as he took off his helmet and tossed it.

"Satoshi?" 'Seiyo' said.

"Yes love… it is I. It has been a tough journey and I have returned."

He went over to her and held her. Tears were coming out as the reunion of 3000 years came by.

"I'm so glad that you made it like you promised."

"I always keep my promise. Though, the battle left me wounded. I was trapped in one place, but I made it."

They looked into each other's eyes and joy is what they felt. They both gave a loving kiss one another.

Gastly was happy to see both his master and mistress reunited.

Then after the kiss, 'Satoshi' looked at Gastly. "Sabanto…"

"Yes, master?"

"Both of us are going leave this world. Ash will be your new master, take care of him and his loved ones for me."

He bowed as he went over and gave his own way a hug. "I will miss you, sir."

"Me too old friend…"

They separated as both 'Satoshi' and 'Seiyo' held each other's hand and they glowed. Then they saw two of their corporal forms flying up in the sky and disappearing. Both Ash and Giselle sighed, still wearing the clothes.

"That was interesting." Giselle said.

"Yes and sad as well." Ash replied.

Jessie shook her head "You know what, I had a long day and I am out of here. Come on James and Meowth, let's get out of here."

They nodded and followed Jessie.

Ash shook his head as Sabanto came forward "I apologize for what I did…"

"It's okay. We understand." Ash said. Then his Pikachu approached and sat on his shoulders.

"Well, now to reward for what you have done. Follow me."

Misty returned all of their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and they followed the ghost Pokémon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than a mile away

A tree stump with an odd shape of a heart stood in the middle of the forest. Gastly finished digging as a chest was in front of him.

"Prior to my mistress's untimely death, she left this to an heir." he said.

"I know… I am connected to it." Giselle said.

"What?! How?" the ghost Pokémon said.

"I looked through the family tree and found my mother's name on the top of it. Few hours of research and proof is all needed." she replied.

"Interesting. Numerous people tried to find the treasure, but no one is worthy of it until now. It is interesting how they slept one night before Satoshi left. After her pregnancy, a nurse took care of the child after she became a statue."

Ash asked, "How did that happen?"

He sighed "To be honest, I wasn't there. One morning I went to look for her and there she was as a statue. It hurt me to see this, but thankfully the child lived on. Full circle is what happened."

They opened the chest and found rare gemstones, rubies, diamonds and various other precious stones.

"How did you manage to find the spirit of my master and manage to manifest yourselves with it?"

Ash then began to say "I'm an Aura Guardian. One of the things that I read about was restless spirits. I found the picture of Satoshi and I knew a way to bring him. It took a few hours to prepare ourselves. I choose Giselle not only because of her physical compatible but also because of blood relations. I was able to be close to Satoshi, due to my physical appearance than anything. It was easy, thankfully being a bit tall was a blessing."

Ghastly was surprised to hear this "Then may Lady Arceus and Lady Giratina bless you for what you have done for them."

He nodded.

The sun was slowly rising as the new day was for his companions, along with a new Pokémon on their team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near sunset

Ash was sitting down, wearing ceremonial robes, looking through his Pokédex on details on how to train a Gastly, especially a shapeshifting one.

"How do I train one?" He asked himself.

"Ash want to dance?"

He looked up and saw Misty wearing a pink kimono. This caused Ash to nod as he puts it away.

He took turns dancing with both Misty and Giselle, celebrating the final night of the festival. Knowing their next journey would lead to Ash's next badge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Rocket base…

A man was sitting looked toward the two Team Rocket Members.

"Atlas, Titan. I need you to do me a favour." the man said.

Atlas, the muscular one, replied "Yes sir?"

"I need you to pay a visit to a Dr. Fuji. It seems that his resignation is something I don't agree upon. You see, he took something from us and with him leaving, well I am an unhappy person."

Titan, a short man, smirked "Don't wolly baas, we will make you happy."

"Good… don't fail me…"

They saluted and left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinnabar Volcanic Observation Centre

The phone rings in a room full of screens and monitors. It is picked up after the third ring by a bald man in an orange shirt facing a monitor. He keeps watching as he answers the phone.

"CVOC."

"Blaine, it's Fuji, I'm in a lot of trouble!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! What's happened?"

Dr Fuji tells about his recruitment and what he did, as well as what's happened.

"So let me get this straight. You were approached at the Kalosian Genetics Conference by someone offering a lucrative job, and you found out when you started it was for Team Rocket, yet only now as you're nearly done do you decide to back out. ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? You should have known that when you backed out that Boss Rocket was going to hunt you down!"

"I-I can't help it! What we've done was a crime against nature! Blaine please help, they're gonna kill me!"

"Calm down! Where are you?"

"Kin Island in the Sevii Islands."

"I can't help you hide here. I can't leave because the Volcano is going goo-goo gaga. Have you considered hiding in your brother's place in Lavender Town?"

"No… I'll try there. Thanks Blaine. I owe you one."

The phone is hung up as Blaine exhales a breath.

"Fucking idiot…"

Little did they know that Fuji's phone had been tapped…

To be continued…..


	21. A Gloomy battle.

Ash and his companions were walking on the road and took a quick stop at the Butterfree Migration. They saw a huge amount of them, and a shiny pink one in the bunch. After they were gone, they moved on to their journey.

After two weeks of traveling, they finally made it to Celadon City.

"That was an interesting trip, huh Ash?" Misty said.

"It was nice watching the Butterfree Migration and taking the safe route." Ash replied.

"Now to shop!" Giselle said excitedly.

"Shop?" Ash asked

"This city has a large selection of places to shop and a bit of a corporate atmosphere. Although the bigger companies prefer Saffron City for some reason." Misty replied.

Then all three of them caught a unique scent in their nose.

"Smells nice" Giselle said.

"It does… it smells like a fresh spring…" Misty added.

Ash took a sniff and felt various sensations. It was causing him to overload and needed to stop for a moment. He concentrated with his aura and managed to separate all of the scents and manage to stick to one.

"Interesting… let's see where it is coming from."

They followed the scent and less than a block they found a small perfume store. They went inside and found some three young women restocking the perfumes.

They went to browse a bit as Ash found something that his mom would love. Then found something for Melanie, Lola, Daisy and his companions. He also managed to grab some deodorant and aftershave for himself. He went into the register until the cashier; a young woman with short blue hair ringed him up.

"How much for all of this?" Ash asked.

"500 Pokédollars." The young woman replied.

He took out his Pokédex and it scanned at the register. An approval sign showed it went through.

"Thanks."

Just as the young woman was about to say something, a young man made an annoyed noise.

"Damn! How in the hell do people stand this smell!"

The woman frowned at hearing this.

"They should close this place down!"

"I suggest you leave here!"

"I will leave! Stupid store…."

Ash took out his Pokéball and took out his Xatu. The psychic bird Pokémon looked around and saw the employees and began to drool.

"Xa, Xa, Xa…"

"Xatu, I need you to take these back to the ranch. Okay?"

Xatu nodded and he levitated the items, and then was gone. He returned and saw the young blue haired woman; he giggled and a bit of blood came out.

"Is your bird okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, just acts that way." Ash then returned Xatu "Thanks for your help, have a good one."

Misty and Giselle left with Ash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later…

Ash was beginning his training routine. He began to think carefully which Pokémon would be the best against Erika. He knew the blue haired woman was Erika, but decided to stay silent for the sake of respect.

Then he saw how far his Pokémon had come since they had met. They have definitely become stronger and faster than ever before.

Mankey was punching hard and blocked a powerful Ember attack from Charmander. Then her body began to glow and she began to grow. Once the light cleared out, she was taller and had two cuffs on her wrists. She looked angrier and her fur was spikier, as if to convey agitation.

"Primeape!"

Ash went over and looked over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

The monkey Pokémon smiled and hugged him back.

Now he knew who to use.

Then it locked eyes with Clefairy and started to brawl with it.

Ash quickly took out his Pokédex and focused it on Primeape

"PRIMEAPE, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. And the evolved form of MANKEY. It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep."

Oh boy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of a greenhouse…

Erika was finishing her report and sighed.

"My next opponent arrived in my store…"

She saw the profile of Ash Ketchum and knew she had an uphill battle. He seemed like a nice guy but needs to be tested a bit more.

Then a female secretary came in.

"Miss Erika, a trainer is demanding to face you."

She went over and picked up her Dex and pressed a button. She saw the desk and noticed it was the person she kicked out earlier.

"Ban him for his disrespect."

"Yes, of course Miss Erika."

Once she left, Erika felt a bit sleepy; she saw one of her trainers finishing up a bit.

"I am feeling sleepy, want to cuddle?" Erika asked.

She nodded and they went into the sleeping quarters were both held on as Erika slept fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later near the Celadon Gym…

Ash was prepared. Pikachu looked calm as he was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

Giselle and Misty had cold drinks with them after stopping to get some brunch. Once arriving the gym. Shaped like a flower Pokémon, it looked quaint.

Once inside, they saw a young woman with dark hair and dark skin, writing few things. She looks up and greets them.

"Welcome to the Celadon Gym. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I heard they offer a tour in the gym and I wanted to see if I can take a look, please?" Ash asked.

"Sure, one moment and see if it is good to go." She then made a call and called Erika. After a moment she nodded and hung up.

"Okay, follow me." She got up and they followed her as then she began "Celadon Gym has always been a Grass-Type gym since it was founded. The purpose of it is to show the strength and beauty of the Grass type Pokémon and show off their elegance. Since Erika has taken over she added more activities than just training grounds."

They entered the large door and found a short blonde haired woman, wearing workout clothing, doing various stretches with Pokémon and people alike.

"And now, lift your right leg up and hold it."

They did so and were holding it.

"Laura helps instruct Pokémon and people alike to work out. She teaches them the benefit of bonding between human and Pokémon alike."

They kept walking until they saw a woman with blue hair reading a story with women and Pokémon alike.

"Claudia, the sister of Laura, helps out in reading and keeping interest in literature that ranges from current things to past things. Writers both men and women alike to understand how to value life."

They walked on more, until they saw Erika, wearing a kimono relaxing along with other women.

"Here is our leader, Erika. Want to meet her?"

They nodded and went to meet her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a different location of the Celadon Gym…

"She isn't as smart as she seems to be." Jessie said.

"This will be easy to grab the formula." James said

"We will be rich once we have it!" Meowth exclaimed.

They heard a formula was made by Erika of a great perfume. Jessie saw money on the formula. She would sell it at a great price.

As they keep sneaking toward the place, they bumped into something. They found a sleeping looking plant Pokémon. It looked up curiously.

"Gloom?"

"Get out of the way, you weed!" Meowth shouted.

This scared the Pokémon very much that it released a scent. They took one sniff and it knocked out all three of them.

The plant Pokémon ran on the opposite side and found two familiar women, wearing badges.

"What's wrong Gloom?" One of the women said gently.

"Gloom… gloom." it pointed.

They both went to the direction and found the three intruders. They took out a stamp and placed it on their head and threw them out. They went to meet Erika, who had good looking guests.

"Wow, so your mother is a researcher?" Erika said.

"Yep and she is great. Though she is not alone on her research. She is being assisted by other experts."

"Glad that she is." After finishing her tea, one of the security women with brunette hair asked Ash a question.

"So Ash, is it true you are a Class S trainer? My name is Olga"

"I was supposed to be, but Lance believes I am not ready for it."

"Even if you worked hard on it?" A dark haired security woman said.

"Yep. So I have to prove that I earned it."

They then spend talking more about his journey and also learning more about Erika. He learned about how much passion she has for Pokémon on how they are treated and not to be judged by their looks. She then saw her Gloom running toward her and hugged her leg.

"Hey there. Are you okay?"

It nodded and sighed in relief.

"Gloom here saved my life years ago when I was in trouble as a little girl…"

Flashback…

A purple looking goo with eyes was intimidating Erika as she was near a wall.

"Grrrimmme…"

She closed her eyes when Gloom appeared. It released a powerful stench at the Pokémon that it couldn't take it and ran away.

The grass Pokémon went over to comfort her as the girl saw who it was and hugged her. It released a scent, but a sweet one.

End Flashback

"If it wasn't for Gloom here, I really don't know what would have happened to me."

She caresses the Pokémon make it giggle.

Ash admired Erika for keeping Gloom for years. He looked over to Pikachu and caresses his head making him purr. Memories of saving him and seeing him grow stronger each day.

Then she got up and stretched "So Ash, are you ready to battle?"

The young trainer got up and nodded "Yep, lead the way."

They walked a bit deeper into the place until they saw the battlefield. They got into their platforms which rose above the battlefield. Then a female referee appeared and was in the middle.

"Ladies, today we have a battle and it is for the Rainbow Badge. On the right, the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

A few of the girls clapped as Ash nodded. Misty and Giselle clapped with the most enthusiasm

"On the left, the Gym Leader of Celadon City. She is the Nature-Loving Princess, Erika Carnatia!"

More cheers were heard from the women.

"Begin battle!"

Erika threw her first Pokéball. "Go Tangela!"

Out came a blue vine like Pokémon with red shoes and bulging eyes.

Ash then took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Let's do this Bulbasaur!"

Out came the plant Pokémon and looked serious.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!"

It whipped out two long vines and was ready to hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, counter it with your own Vine Whip!"

He released his own and blocked each attack that collided. Each hit was heard with a large snap.

"Tangela, go for Constrict!"

It brought out two large vines and was heading toward Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur roll to the side and release Stun Spore!"

He rolled to the side to avoid the vines and releases a yellow dust from the plant bulb on its back that manages to cover the vine Pokémon. It had a hard time moving.

"Tangela, try to use Razor Leaf!"

It tried to release the attack but felt numbness in its body.

"Bulbasaur, use Double Edge!"

He ran up to the Pokémon and gave a hard tackle. It did hurt him a bit, but Tangela felt pain on its body more. It was barely getting up.

"Tangela, are you alright?"

Tangela barely nodded.

"Use Ingrain to heal!"

It released a small vine below it that drilled into the fertile soil on the battlefield and managed to absorb some nutrients from the ground.

"Bulbasaur, use Magical Leaf!"

He released a large number of colourful leaves. Each one hitting the target as Tangela couldn't take another hit and his eyes have swirls.

"Tangela is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Erika sighed and recalled her Pokémon. She kisses the ball and thanks Tangela for its valiant effort. She then she took out another Pokéball and threw it onto the field.

"Let's do this, Weepinbell!"

A large yellow flower bell Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Return Bulbasaur!"

He returned his Pokémon and released another Pokémon.

"Go Primeape!"

The large monkey Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!"

It began to release a large number of leaves and heading toward Primeape.

"Primeape, dodge and go for a Scratch attack!"

She does her best to dodge them as some of them do hit her. She delivers the scratch attack as it backs off the plant Pokémon.

"Weepinbell, Sleep Powder!"

It releases a blue powder that at first causes the monkey Pokémon to feel sleepy. Then manages to shake it off.

"Not going to work Erika. My Primeape's ability is Vital Spirit which prevents sleep attacks working. Primeape, use Karate Chop!"

"Quick use Stun Spore!"

As she hit the bell-shaped Pokémon with the chop move, she was hit with a yellow dust that numbed her body a bit.

"Hang in there, use Cross Chop!"

She went right toward her opponent, but her legs gave out.

"Weepinbell, use Slam!"

The plant Pokémon managed to push its own body toward the monkey Pokémon. Primeape felt it and was hanging in there.

"Prepare for Solar Beam!"

It began to charge for a beam attack, a ball of light in front of its mouth was steadily getting bigger.

"Primeape, get out of the way!"

She tried to move, but each movement was difficult as her legs felt like rubber. She is trying to get away from the beam range.

"Release your Solar Beam!"

A large beam was released and it was a hit. This caused Primeape to fly and land hard on the ground. She tried to get up but was out of the fight.

"Primeape is unable to battle, please bring out your next Pokémon!"

He gave thumbs up to Primeape and returned his Pokémon. Then he threw his Pokéball.

"Go Clefairy!"

The fairy Pokémon came out and was ready to fight. The girls squealed at how cute it looked.

"I must admit, it looks adorable." Erika said.

"True, but those looks are deceiving." Ash replied.

"Interesting concept. Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!

It released powerful leaf attack.

"Clefairy, roll to the side and release a Moonbeam!"

She rolled out of the way and released a colourful beam attack; this hurt the Pokémon and shook it off.

"Weepinbell, use Stun Spore!"

The yellow dust was released.

"Clefairy, Dig!"

She immediately began to dig and avoided the dust. She kept digging fast and appeared before Erika could give a command. This caused the Pokémon to fly a few feet and landing hard on the ground. The plant Pokémon was barely standing up.

"Weepinbell try to go for a Vine Attack!"

It went for a vine attack right at Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Double Slap!"

She did get hit by the leaves and manage to hit the plant Pokémon with hard slaps. Each hit was a hard hit until she knocked the Pokémon out of the fight. This surprised all of the girls how vicious the fairy Pokémon is.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, please bring out your next Pokémon!"

"Good work Weepinbell." She returned her Pokémon and then took out her Pokéball.

"Go Gloom!"

It wasn't Erika's earlier Gloom. This one had a bow on the side of the small flower.

"Gloom, use Magical Leaf!"

She released colourful leaves and it was heading toward the fairy Pokémon.

"Counter it with your own Magical Leaf!"

Both Pokémon blocked each of their attacks as they kept trying to hit each other. Once the attack ended, both were ready to fight some more.

"Gloom, use Petal Dance!"

She began to dance as petals were appearing ready to hit the fairy Pokémon.

"Clefairy, use Body Slam!"

She ran right up to her, as she got hit by the petal attack. She slammed hard as both fell on the ground. Both got up and were ready for more.

"Gloom, use Vine Whip!"

She released a vine and managed to hit her opponent hard. Clefairy shook it off.

"Clefairy, use Moonblast!"

She released her beam attack which exploded on impact, causing the flower Pokémon to fly. She landed hard on the ground but got up.

"Charge for a Solar Beam attack!"

She was charging for the beam attack.

"Clefairy, Metronome!"

She shook both her fingers back and forth, back and forth.

"Release the attack!"

Just as she released the attack, Clefairy finished the Metronome and it exploded. Just as the dust was clearing after the attack, both Pokémon had swirls on its eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, please bring out your Pokémon!"

Both returned their Pokémon. Ash sighed and thanked Clefairy for her effort. 'I've really got to control how much Clefairy likes using Explosion…'

Erika looked at Gloom and nodded. She jumped and went into the battlefield.

Just as Ash was ready to release his Pokémon, an explosion is heard. They turned and saw Team Rocket.

"Sorry we're late, it takes a while"

"To give our Pokémon flare and style"

"We hope our Pokémon will amaze all of you"

"We're giving each one a look that's brand new"

"We're creating a trend and it's gonna be big

"And this doesn't even look like a wig

"We two aren't fakers"

"We're style makers"

"We're cutting and curling at the speed of light"

"Put yourself in our hands and we'll make you look right, right, right!"

"Meowth, Meowth, Meowth"

Ash stepped up front "What are guys doing here?"

Meowth had a sly smirk "Oh simple. Just stealing an interesting perfume that will make us rich!"

"And now for us to disappear." He then threw a ball the size of a Pokéball. It made a very small explosion, which caused Team Rocket to fly out.

"This is not what I had in mind of an escape!" Jessie complained.

"We did improvise!" James said.

"At least we made our getaway!" Meowth added.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" And in a twinkle in the sky, they're gone.

A fire began as the blast also caused a large tree to fall.

"Everyone, evacuate!" Erika shouted.

All the women are making a run for it as the sprinkler system was sabotaged by the blast ball. The fire began to spread out as some of the Pokémon panicked. Gloom was separated from Erika during the panic.

Once outside, Misty and Ash took out their water Pokémon and began to douse the flames. Giselle was using Graveler to smother the flames with dirt. Erika looked around in panic.

"Where is Gloom?!"

Ash used his Aura to try to detect Erika's Gloom. He found it stuck on the battlefield near the fire.

"It's inside, I will save it!"

He ran in as he activated his Aura to avoid the fire and minimize any burns. Once reaching toward where Gloom is, he used his Aura once more to calm the Pokémon down.

"It's okay; I will get you out of this place." He said gently.

The plant Pokémon went over to Ash and held on as it released a scent. It was comforting to him. Once he grabbed Gloom, he avoided a falling tree and made a run for it. He kept avoiding the fire until he reached outside. The firefighters made it and began to stop the flames.

Ash went over to give Gloom to Erika as she hugged it.

"Are you okay Gloom? I'm so sorry, I should have watched you closely…"Erika caresses her Pokémon as Gloom touches her cheek, wiping away the tear on her face. "Gloom, glooom, gloom!"

She nodded and went over to Ash "Thank you so much for saving my Gloom."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad to help out."

She thought for a moment how to repay him and she had an idea.

She went to her pocket and found it. She took it out and it was a colourful flower pin.

"Ash Ketchum, as the Gym Leader of Celadon City and saving my Pokémon, in deep gratitude I present you with the Rainbow Badge."

This surprised Ash as he replied, "Erika, I haven't earned it as I have to beat you."

"Well, either way, I would have still loss to you even then. Plus, you saved my last Pokémon in a fight." She handed it to Ash and he nodded. He took it and placed it on his badge box.

"Now, I invite you and your two friends to a small party later tonight at my place. Here is the address, bring your things as you will rest there as my guests."

Misty said "Thanks, Erika."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, near Erika's home…

Ash called his mother to tell her about his fifth badge. She was, of course, proud of him. After a long chat, she hung up.

Ash and his companions saw her place and were surprised.

"This looks like a mansion." Misty said.

"Indeed." Ash replied.

They pushed the doorbell as one of the maids smiled.

"Welcome, Erika is expecting you."

They went in as they saw all the women from the gym drinking and eating some snacks. Then Erika saw them and greeted them.

"Welcome to our get together!"

"Thanks for the invite!" Giselle said.

"No problem, just get a drink and eat have some fun!"

Of course, Ash went over and began to eat as his Pikachu began to eat as well. Misty and Giselle began to drink and chatting away.

Erika smirked as she saw that everyone ate and drank what she got prepared. She also took some as tonight would be a night neither of their guests and she will ever forget. Adding a bit of a pheromone and things will get a bit hot.

An hour passed and Ash felt warm. His Aura was telling him that something in his system and he concentrated on it. He realized it will allow him to make him more lustful. He thought it all had to do with Erika.

He notices some of the girls are acting more, friendly. They began to rub their shoulders a bit to giggling more. He noticed Misty rubbing the stomach of one of the security guards he met earlier and Giselle giggling with Claudia.

Then Erika went over and wraps her arms around the young trainer. Then she whispers "How about you and me, in bed?"

Ash nodded eagerly and he carried her in a bridal way. They went upstairs as the women noticed this and decided to follow them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Pikachu picked up an odd scent. He went over and tried to find it and he finally did. He saw various Eeveelutions, mostly Espeon, Umbreon and Leafeon, moaning a bit. He realized the scent was their pheromones. An Espeon used her psychic move to move the mouse Pokémon close to her.

He was then being kissed by the Eeveelutions Pokémon and knew one thing: it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon Warning

Erika pointed out where to go until they reached toward the largest bed he has ever seen. Erika giggled "Alright Ash, show me what you got!"

He began to kiss her, as Erika began to kiss back. It was very heated as he laid her on the bed and caresses her cheek. She took the sash off from her kimono and took the top off. Wearing a lacy bra, Ash took it off and began to massage her plump breast.

While Erika was moaning, the other women were rubbing each other or kissing each other. Nothing but moans are heard in the room. Misty began had the security guard's shirt and bra off and began to suckle on her busty breast.

"Mmmm… more Misty." she moaned

Misty stopped and smiled, "You got it, Ana." She continued sucking on while massaging the other one.

Giselle moaned a bit. The reason is both Claudia and Giselle were fingering each other and were kissing more heatedly.

Back to Ash, he took off his clothes as he finished taking the rest of the clothes off from the gym leader. He spreads her legs and noticed how wet she was.

"Mmmm….be gentle Ash." She moaned.

"I will be." He slowly inserted his large manhood slowly inside of her and kept going. After a bit he went all the way inside of her, making her moan more

"So big…."

He began to move his hips as he heard her moan a bit. His right hand glowed and rubbed it on her abdomen and it glowed briefly and then it was gone.

"To protect us tonight..."

She nodded as she hanged on to Ash.

Minutes passed as Ash moved his hips more, slamming inside of her. Erika was losing control as she begged Ash to for him to release.

"I want your hot seed inside of me… I want it…"

He knew she was already close as he was as well. He kept moving his hips more frantic as they both could hold it.

"Oh, Mew!" She orgasmed hard as Ash released inside of her. She clutched on until he was finished, enjoying the sensation of his warm seed sloshing in her insides. She sighed as she was kissed by him. Once it was done, she smiled softly.

"Thank you…" A ring appeared of a Bellossom on her left ring finger and she went to sleep.

Ash smiled softly when two girls went up to him. Claudia and Olga went up to him as they began having a three-way kiss. Then the kiss ended as both Ash and Olga pinned on the short blonde woman. They took off her clothes and Ash began to get her ready, by sucking on her right large breast, while Olga was sucking on the left one.

Ash then trailed his right breast to kissing her, while the brunette slid her tongue inside of Claudia's pussy. After few minutes, Olga stopped. "She's ready."

He nodded as he lay on his back, while Laura was riding him.

Time, time went by as Ash was having his way with each woman. From Olga to Laura to few more women. Even Misty and Giselle jumped in.

As he finally finished the last woman, he collapsed. He panted a bit as all the women were trying to curl up to him.

End Lemon

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Ash opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled as he saw Erika was sleeping on top of him. He moved her aside gently as he went to the bathroom to shower.

As he began to shower and rub the soap he brought, he heard the door open and it was Erika.

"Morning, love." Erika kisses his neck.

"Morning. Love your new ring?" He asked.

She nodded "It's beautiful. When did you get it?"

"There is something I will tell you, while I try to finish showering."

He began to explain about how his Aura Guardian status to his mission. Once he was finished she asked, "We thought you were psychic like Sabrina. Only not as psychotic."

Ash chuckled "It's alright."

Once showering was finished, they got dressed up and began to make breakfast. Two more women woke up and began to assist them. Even more woke up and brought out a plate.

When they finished, they began to eat breakfast as Erika was sitting on Ash's lap feeding him. He shared his food as well, as Giselle shook her head in amusement.

As they ate, Claudia asked, "So, where are you heading to?"

"I believe our next stop will be Lavender Town and then we'll head to Saffron City" Ash said

"It's sad; you can't stay to check out the town itself." Olga said.

"Really, anything interesting going on?" Misty asked.

"There is this casino that has been open for two years now. It isn't far off." Erika saw as she ate a strawberry.

"Want to check it out and get lucky?" Ash asked his companions.

"Sure, but do they allow our age to play?" Giselle asked.

"Oh yeah, anyone that is 15 or older." Erika said.

Once finishing up breakfast, they gave their hugs and said their goodbyes.

As they left, Erika had an idea and looked at her friends.

"Ash will most likely make it to the League and he needs our support."

Laura then replied, "Maybe he needs a cheerleading squad?"

Erika nodded "Bingo. So let's practice and think of what chants we could do."

The girls began to discuss it and plan out what to wear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside an office…

"Have you found Dr. Fuji?"

"Yes, boss. He is located in Lavender Town, and is visiting a graveyard."

"Good. Hold him down and make sure he gives up something he has for us."

"Yes, sir."

Once communication ended, the man stroked his Persian and began to plan things out. He checked his cameras and something stopped him. He pressed a button and found Ash and his companions in his casino.

He had a sly smile.

"Hmm… Let's see just how 'Lucky' you really are Ash Ketchum."

To be continued...


	22. Luck of the Draw

Celadon City…

"So, where is the casino that Erika talked about?" Giselle said.

"She said it shouldn't be that far." Misty replied as she looked at the map.

Ash places his hands behind the back of his head and smirked. Pikachu looked at his buddy and then back at the girls. He sighed a bit, boredom already settling in.

Then something caught the eyes of all four of them. A sign that said 'Sign up for Pokémon Coordinator Competition!'

They looked at each other and nodded. Once arriving they saw a woman with red hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit and a young man with purple hair and colourful clothing. Along was a man who looked excited here.

"Step up to the world of the Pokémon Coordinator!"

A number of people gathered around and few of the news media were present.

"We are here, presenting a demonstration of poise, beauty, and strategy in the Coordinating, which is something almost never found in ordinary battles. Now we have here two of the most well-known Pokémon Coordinators: From Pewter City the lovely Solidad and from Slateport City Harley!"

They waved at the crowd as they stood and looked ready to battle. They went into the platform and took out their Pokéballs.

"They will demonstrate the first task, Appeal!"

Both trainers threw their Pokéballs.

"Let's do this Slowbro!"

A large four legged pink Pokémon with a spiral shell on his tail and a vacant expression on its face looked… ready?

"Go Banette!"

A small bipedal grey ragdoll Pokémon with a sinister smile on its face was focused, ready to go.

"Slowbro use Psychic to lift yourself up!"

The psychic Pokémon lifted itself up and was in mid-air, surrounded by a blue aura.

"Banette, charge a Shadow Ball and be ready to release it in the sky!"

It began to create a Shadow Ball and was waiting for the next command.

"Slowbro use Water Gun and spout it on top of your head and spin gently!"

Using its Psychic move, it spun around and released its water gun attack. The water cascaded as a fountain of water. The crowed were amazed the precision of it all.

"Now, release it!"

It releases it and then Harley shouts "Absorb it and be part of it!"

The ghost Pokémon jumped up as it came back down and absorbed it. This surprised a number of trainers as it landed on the ground. It was giving off a unique eerie glow.

The crowd applauds as both trainers and Pokémon bowed.

"Beautiful appeal! Although it is an individual appeal, this shows the first task of all Contests. However, there may be a twist or stipulation with it, such as a cooperative appeal, or a restriction on the type of moves to be used. Anyway, moving onto the next task which is the Contest battle! Points are docked off from hits, missed moves, even sloppy execution or poor performance!"

Both Pokémon faced against each other and were ready to fight.

"Three minutes on the clock, go!"

"Slowbro, use Ice Beam!"

It released a large white beam and was heading toward the ghost Pokémon.

"Banette, use Shadow Ball to shield it!"

It released a strong Shadow Ball that stopped the attack. So far there was only a minor loss of points on Solidad's part.

"Slowbro, use Psywave on the air!"

It opened its mouth and released a large energy on top of the jagged beam.

"Banette use Shadow Punch!"

It ran as one of its fists started glowing. What surprised the audience was then the waves come down as Slowbro's eyes glowed and brought down the wave. It rains down as it was hit hard, but managed to reach the punch. Both trainers lost points but continued on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later…

The audience were leaving happy and some were even signing up. Solidad was chatting with Harley.

"I must admit, you have got better at it." Harley pointed out.

"True, but I prefer more tactics than being brash." the young woman replied.

Harley giggled "You can't help it that at times I can be manly."

Then they saw three teens approaching towards them.

Ash spoke "Hello. You guys are amazing up there."

Solidad replied "Thanks. We have been doing it for a few years now."

Harley smirked, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer."

The red-haired teen answered "Misty Waterflower, Co-Gym Leader in Cerulean City."

The brunette girl added "Giselle Seiyo, a travelling student of Pokétech."

They hand shook as Solidad answered "Solidad and this is my good friend Harley."

He went over to Ash and smirked "I must admit, you seem to work out a lot."

Ash nodded "Yep, I work out each morning with my Pokémon."

"I could tell." he was looking at him oddly.

"So, is anyone signing up?" Solidad asked, trying to divert any problems.

"I am actually going after the badges. Misty and Giselle are following me around to get better."

"I see."

"But my mother was a coordinator. Now she is a professor." Ash said.

"A professor?" Harley asked.

"Yep. Does the name Delia Moore ring a bell?"

This surprised both of them. "You're her son?!" Solidad exclaimed.

"Correct. If you are going to ask about my dad, he died before I was born."

Harley went over and held his hand "Listen, I wanted to see if I could speak to your mother about Coordinating. I need advice and tips."

"Hey, don't go hogging on him!" Solidad pointed out.

"Relax sweetie, he will tell you if you ask nicely." He teased.

"Don't worry, here is the number…" Ash gave them his mother's number. "Just make sure you let her know that I gave you the number."

"We will. Here is my number..." Solidad gave her number to him and so did Harley.

"Well, we better go." Misty said.

"Oh. Well, thanks for chatting with us and hope that you consider signing up in the future." Harley said.

Then Ash and his friends left. As they walked on Giselle was going through her thoughts about being a Coordinator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Game Corner Casino…

Ash and the others are in awe how many machines and gaming tables were available. Once showing their ID, they went to exchange money for chips and coins.

Ash went over to a Blackjack table and sat down.

"How much is it to play?" Ash asked.

"This table's limit is for 80 Pokédollars worth of chips per hand." The employer replied.

He places the chips down and was given a hand. He looked at it for a moment and looked at the employer. "Hit me."

He nodded and tossed another card. He smirked, "I will stay."

Their hands are shown, the house had 16, and Ash had 18.

"Congratulations. House loses."

He began to add more money into it.

Misty sat on a chair and began to play the slots with Giselle. So far they are winning some more coins.

"This seems a bit easier than anything." Misty said.

"True. We could take our risk and play the roulette." Giselle pointed out.

"Sure, why not." She ordered a soda as Giselle did as well. They went to the Roulette table and began to play a bit. They notice a blonde man place a bet.

"500 on Red!" The croupier spins the wheel for him, eventually stopping at 11.

"The winner is Black…"

One hour later…

Ash cashed in his winnings and smiled at the money he earned. He went over to the prize table. An employee smiled.

"How can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I wanted to know the cost of the Scyther?" He asked.

"Oh, that would be about 10,000 Pokedollars." she replied.

He showed his Pokédex and she scanned it. Then she grabbed one of the Pokéballs and gave it to him.

"Anything else you need, sir?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Enjoy your prize, and we hope to see you again soon!"

He went a bit far off and checked on his new Pokémon. He sent out the Pokémon and frowned a bit.

The Scyther looked a little thin and mildly exhausted. He took out bug food and showed it to the Mantis Pokémon.

It ate it immediately and started better. It felt a hand and allowed it to be caressed as a warmth feeling was going around its body. It was being healed.

Then Ash took out his Pokédex and learned a bit more about Scyther.

"SCYTHER, the Mantis Pokémon. SCYTHER is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective; they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke. This SCYTHER is a female."

He smiled and returned her to her Pokéball. Then he noticed something odd about a man standing near a poster. He assumed that he was just keeping an eye out on everyone, but his Aura has been acting suspiciously on him.

He went to talk to him, but the man said "Beat it, kid."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, beat it."

As he grabs his shoulder, Ash's Aura turned on and managed to put him to sleep. Misty and Giselle went over as the people were oblivious to it. They focused mostly on their games. Ash then used his Aura to make him stand up and guard.

"What in Mew's name are you doing Ash?" Misty whispered a bit angry.

"Bad vibes about him." He then touched the poster for a bit until he felt a button. He pressed it and opened it up.

He then opened his eyes and checked on his mind. It took a fraction of a second until he realized the guard was a Rocket. The whole place is a Team Rocket Operation. The workers on the front desk and customer service are unaware of it. The guards and few others are Rockets.

"It seems that we have a Rocket problem." Ash said. Then he looked at the guard "You will wait 10 minutes and leave the area, you will then head to the police and warn the authorities. You will also turn yourself in for what you have done."

"Yes, sir." He nodded and waited in the area as he gestured them to follow him. They went with him and inside the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of an office.

A man wearing a mask with dark hair along with a white patch of hair the top of his head was reading a book, while hearing a classical music. Then he heard a small beep. He sighed.

"I wonder who is interrupting my quiet time." He said in an odd accent. It was a blend of English with Jamaican.

He checked the cameras and would have smiled if the mask wasn't in the way.

"Brother Ashton, I knew you'd come. I will face you and I will…..DELETE YOU!" He began to chuckle evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the underground base…

"I hate this place." Giselle said.

"I know, but we need to see what their plans are." Ash replied.

They kept walking while looking around for any danger. Thus far, few guards are walking by and they hid from their sight.

They kept sneaking around until they found an odd looking tile. It was glowing slightly with an arrow pointing in a straight direction.

"Odd…" Ash stepped on it and he has whisked away. Misty went next, and the lastly Giselle.

"Weeeeeeeee!"

Ash managed to stop and caught both Misty and Giselle.

"Well, that was fun." Misty said.

"Wonder why would they build it?" Ash said.

They walked on and avoided few more guards until Ash spotted one of the guards carrying a key card. He used his Aura to slow down the guard's perception of time and managed to grab it. He then went back to them and smirked. "Bingo."

"Alright, lead the way." Giselle said.

They snuck a bit more and found a door locked. Ash slid the key card and it opened. Their eyes widen as they saw a number of Pokémon, caged up and in poor condition, being fed a red liquid.

"Better free them." He muttered as he began to open some of the cages.

"Hey you!"

A burly Rocket went after Ash. The young trainer dodged the punch and landed a hard hit on the temple, knocking him out.

"We better free the rest and leave right now." Ash said.

They began to free as many Pokémon as they could. Once that was finished they left and took the elevator. Using the key card they went to the lower level.

No guards were found, strange enough. Ash and the others were on guard just in case. Once opening the only door in the hallway, they were hearing someone playing the violin. It sounded a bit distorted.

They entered and found a man with a mask on, playing on and on. Having worn a business suit with a small 'R' pin on his coat, he seemed calm. He stopped playing.

"Brother Ashton….I knew you'd come." the masked man said.

Ash looked really confused "Uhhh….who are you?"

"My name is Colonel Nero. And I am here to face you in a fight. This fight is to….DELETE YOU!" He took off his cape and threw it aside. Ash got ready for anything. His accent is odd and he seems unpredictable.

Nero took out his first Pokémon out "Come out, Rhydon!"

A large grey Pokémon with a drill for a horn looked ready to fight. Ash noticed how tough he looked. Ash knew this is his biggest test yet.

"Go Primeape!"

Out came the large ape Pokémon and was ready to fight.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill to Delete!"

Rhydon charged with his drill glowing and whirring.

"Primeape, dodge it and go for a Cross Chop!"

She avoided the attack and her arms became crisscrossed. Then she gave a harsh move by chopping her opponent. It did hurt him, but it didn't slow down.

"Rhydon, Body Slam!"

He puts his whole weight and hurts the ape Pokémon.

"Primeape, use Low Kick!"

She swept and managed to connect a low kick. Rhydon felt it and was ready for more.

"Rhydon, use Mega Punch!"

His fists glowed and were gaining to hit his opponent.

"Primeape, use Karate Chop to counter!"

Both attacks collided, as Rhydon was stunned for a moment.

"Primeape, use Dropkick!"

Primeape was practicing this move with her trainer, a combination of Low Kick and Double Kick. Both her feet glowed and she jumped up and delivered a hard double kick in the stomach area, sending the large grey Pokémon flying. He landed hard on the ground and was taken out of the fight.

"Impressive….I will not go down so easily!" He returned his Pokémon and took out another one "Kangaskhan, Delete!"

Out came a large bi-pedal brown Pokémon with a small pouch carrying a small baby Pokémon.

Ash returned his Primeape and decided to bring out his next Pokémon.

"Go Charmander!"

Out came the fire Pokémon ready to go.

"Char Char!"

"Ah, a small lizard of fire. I will stomp out its light. Kangaskhan use Stomp!"

Her foot was raised and was ready to stomp on her opponent.

"Charmander roll to the side and use Metal Claw!"

The lizard Pokémon rolled out of the way and slashed his opponent with metallic claws. Although she winced she was still ready to fight.

"Give that hooligan a Mega Punch!"

Then Charmander got punched hard and was sent flying a few feet. He landed hard on the ground but flipped up.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

He opened his mouth and released a fiery attack that it managed to hurt the large Pokémon. She felt the brunt of a burn.

"Delete it with a Headbutt!"

Her head glowed and managed to hit the Pokémon hard. Charmander was getting a little dizzy, but he shook it off.

"Charmander, use Rage!"

His eyes became red, his tail flame grew three sizes, and he began to slash his opponent hard a few times. This caused the Pokémon to flinch back and it was starting to lose consciousness.

"Don't fall asleep! Use Body slam!"

"Charmander, move out of the way and use Iron Slash!"

His claws glowed metallic, and extended further than an ordinary Metal Claw and Scratch attacks, and managed to slash the Kangaroo Pokémon hard. This caused the large Pokémon to knock out of the fight. Ash began to think this fight felt easy...too easy.

Nero smirked as he returned his Pokémon.

"Interesting…"

He was going to take out his Ultra Ball when he heard his communicator was going off.

"Sir, police are here!"

"Drat. Well, it looks like we will settle this another time, until then…Vanguard 1!"

Out came a flying drone and dropped smoke pellets as Ash and his companions began to cough.

The police came in with their batons ready.

"Hold it!" One of the officers said. As the smoke cleared Ash and the others were on the ground.

"He left...how?!" Giselle said.

"Someone was in here?!" One of the officers shouted.

"Yeah. A man is known as Nero. He was crazy and Ash battled him. Until you guys barged in, he got away." Misty said.

"Damn. We will have to sweep this place up and we will ask questions."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location…

Nero landed on his feet and smirked.

"They have underestimated me. These constables will learn the hard way of messing with me. I will have to contact the boss."

He presses a button on his drone and the image of Giovanni was there.

"Yes, Nero." Giovanni said.

"The police found out about the operation and Brother Ashton managed to find the place. I don't know how, but I will get them for it."

The leader of Team Rocket frowned hearing from this.

"No matter, you will head to Silph Co and lead the takeover. Don't fail me Nero or you will be, Deleted as you say." He cuts off communication.

"I will delete him!" he shouts with his arms raised as the drone flies him off towards a safehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later…

Ash and the others were released and they went to the Pokémon Center.

"Well, that was fun." Ash said.

"True, too bad it went off too short." Misty added.

"I did manage to cash out on time, so I am good for now." Giselle chimed in.

Once after giving their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, they sat down and relaxed a bit. Misty checked on her egg and so far, it has been quiet. The Television blaring the news in the background.

"-ther News, the Unovan Government has agreed to hold talks for the possibility of reopening its borders to foreign visitors. The borders for Unova have been closed to foreigners since the ending of the Kanto-Unova dispute, when the Unovan Army was repulsed from the Sevii Islands by the Kanto Defense Force almost 9 years ago. A spokes-"

Ash mentally tuned the report out and was looking at Giselle, whom went to check on her egg and it suddenly began to move. The former tech student was excited as she waited to see what kind of Pokémon it would be.

Once the egg glowed and stopped, there was a small looking brown fox with a tuft of white hair on the chest.

"Eevee…" Giselle caresses her as she snuggles her close.

"She is so adorable!" She squeals in joy as Misty did as well.

Ash was surprised by the egg hatching.

"Congratulations, Giselle."

She nodded and caresses the head a bit more of the Pokémon. Misty smiled softly and pondered if her egg was the same.

"Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Giselle Seiyo. Please report to the front desk to pick up your Pokémon."

They got up and went to rest in their rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavender Town…

An old man was in a room, with various candles being lit. He got on his knees, and began to pray.

"Dear Great Arceus, I know I have done something wrong. I did so to bring someone back, I did it because I wanted to bring her back. I was selfish and wrong. I want to find my way to atone for what I have done and discovered…"

"You will pay for betraying our boss..."

The old man turned around and saw two large men wearing the same uniform.

"We have a long chat to take care of you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavender Town, afternoon…

Ash and his companions reached Lavender Town, having travelled through the Underground Path, bypassing Saffron City completely. It looked small, yet peaceful. The only thing that stood out was the large, spooky tower that was overseeing the town itself.

"Amazing…" Ash said.

"Pika…"

"It is big." Misty added.

"Ash, I have details of the minor Gym Leader. It seems that she is going to take on challenger during the night time only. Apparently, she's afraid of Ghosts and refuses to sleep at night." Giselle explained.

"I will train immediately and pick my team to face off against the gym leader."

They went to a practice area and Ash took out his Pokémon. He knew who to pick. He pointed to four Pokémon.

Squirtle, Scyther, Xatu, and Pikachu stepped forward and looked at Ash.

"The four of you will battle against Mary. She has tough bug types and we only have a few hours before battle. So a quick warm up and spar, while I strategize what your next fight may be like. So begin!"

They nodded and they got into who they are facing. Both Xatu and Scyther began to spar with each other, while Squirtle dodged and leaped against Pikachu's attacks.

Ash began to call out attacks and strategizing new techniques. Thus far things have been going well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Gym…

A pixie white haired girl was looking at her computer typing away. Thus far, her work was almost done and knew she had to be ready for tonight as she was given the report that Ash Ketchum was in town.

She was impressed how much he had accomplished; Five badges, AND the first to beat Lt. Surge in 3 months. She knew she had to step up her game.

Before she heads out of the office she pulled out a picture of a green haired young man with a smile on his face. She kisses the picture and sighs happily.

"Oh Bugsy, I wish I could show my love to you."

She places the picture away and took out her four Pokémon to practice.

Meanwhile, in Azalea Town in Johto, said individual started shivering, like a ghost had passed through.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later…

Ash and his companions looked at the gym. A large Butterfree was on the top of the entrance. Misty looked a bit nervous.

"Don't worry; this is a battle, not a pit stop to capture Pokémon." Giselle said.

She nodded as she never liked bugs herself. Once going inside, Ash saw the receptionist typing a few things.

"Welcome to the Lavender Town Gym, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to face your gym leader. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

She nodded and gestured to follow her. They did so and they walked through the hallway. Once reaching the place, Misty's nervousness grew more. It had a forest scene, but a fair few bugs were more active than before.

In the center of it all was a white haired young woman, caressing a Beedrill. She looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to my gym. Guests can sit on the benches and watch the match."

They nodded as both Giselle and Misty sat down. Two Caterpie sat near them making the red head more nervous.

Both Ash and Mary stood on opposite sides on the battlefield and they got ready. The receptionist went into the middle of the field and announced "Welcome to the Lavender Gym battle. This is for the Plague Badge and is a four on four Pokémon battle with no time limit. The challenger can substitute."

She pointed to her right. "From Pallet Town, he is the up-and-coming star Ash Ketchum!"

Small claps were heard as Ash waved.

"His opponent, the Gym Leader of Lavender Town. The Queen of Bugs, Mary Posa!"

She was cheered a bit more as the bug Pokémon cheered as well.

They got their Pokémon ready as they threw it.

"Go Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle got into a fighting position.

"Go Scyther!"

Out came a large green mantis Pokémon, ready to fight.

"Begin!"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

He began to shoot a very strong, water attack.

"Scyther, dodge it and use Cut attack!"

When he attacked for the cut move, he accidently knocked Squirtle's sunglasses. This stopped time as Pikachu looked nervous. The sunglasses shattered as Squirtle became furious.

Before Ash could call an attack, Squirtle's head glowed and hits Scyther between the legs.

This got Ash winced and a horrified look from Mary. The others were in disbelief.

Scyther never felt such an excruciating pain. He fell on its knees and couldn't move. The turtle Pokémon began to berate him about the glasses and such. Scyther couldn't continue fighting.

"Uhhh…..Scyther is unable to battle. The winner is Squirtle. From the official rules, nearly anything to knock the opponent out or to incapacitate your opponent's Pokémon is in the rules. Sorry boss, but that hit was legal."

Mary nodded and sighed. She returned her Pokémon as Ash did as well.

"Sorry about the Skull Bash. Squirtle is…sensitive about his shades."

"No problem Ash. I just have to soothe a bruised ego in the morning."

They then both threw their next Pokémon out.

"Go Butterfree!"

A large butterfly looked around innocently.

"Let's do this Xatu!"

Out came Xatu and looked ready to fight.

"Begin!"

"Butterfree, start up with U-Turn!"

Butterfree flew toward her opponent and went to attack Xatu.

"Xatu, use Double Steel Wing!"

The psychic Pokémon closes his wings and it became metallic. Though it did hurt her, Xatu winced from the effects of the attack.

"Butterfree, use Sleeping Powder!"

She released blue powder and as heading toward the psychic Pokémon.

"Xatu, counter it with Gust!"

He flapped his wings as much as he could, as the dust disappeared.

"Butterfree use Supersonic!"

She released a loud sounding screech that affected the bird Pokémon. He was feeling confused which worried Ash a bit.

Xatu, try to concentrate and use Future Sight!"

Though still dazed, his eyes glowed for a bit and knew what moves to use next.

"Butterfree use Signal Beam!"

She created a green like beam and it fired through the air, managing to hit the Xatu. He felt excruciating pain but knew the next move will cost him but will be worth it.

He releases a ring-like beam attack and it was heading toward Butterfree.

"Dodge it and go for Silver Wind!"

She barely avoided the attack and flapped her wings. A silver thread with a strong gust flew right at Xatu and hits him hard. He did felt it and knew this will be it.

He released a dark and dangerous wind and was heading toward Butterfree.

"Counter with Ominous Wind!"

She released a similar attack to the bird Pokémon. Both collided and were in deadlock on the attack. However, Butterfree was stronger and manage to hit Xatu. He was sent flying and was out of the fight.

"Xatu is unable-"

The same ring beam from earlier came out of nowhere and hits Butterfree taking her out of the fight.

"What the…..both Pokémon are unable to battle, please bring out your next Pokémon."

Both trainers returned their Pokémon as Mary was impressed by his strategy and trust for his Pokémon.

She then threw her next Pokéball out.

"Go Dustox!"

Misty grew pale as a purple moth with green wings came out, ready to fight. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex.

"DUSTOX, the Poison Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of CASCOON. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn Region, though it is known to migrate during breeding season."

Ash nods and puts the Pokédex in his pocket, not noticing the download light flashing on the edge.

"Go Scyther!"

The green mantis looked ready to fight.

"Begin!"

"Dustox, use Aerial Ace!"

Dustox flew right at Scyther.

"Scyther, block it with Steel Wing!"

She turned around and her wings turned to steel as the bug Pokémon collided. A loud 'tang' was heard as the bug Pokémon winded.

"Dustox, use Sludge Bomb!"

The bug Pokémon released a large purple goo and was heading toward the mantis Pokémon.

"Scyther, use Protect!"

She held her arms around and barely managed to protect herself.

"Scyther, use Night Slash!"

Her claws glowed as she dived right at her opponent.

"Dustox use Venoshock!"

Her claws manage to stop some of the attacks, but it did hit her body. The slash move was a direct hit. She landed on her feet and winced from the pain.

"Scyther, use Air Slash!"

She flew in a 'u' turn and managed to hit the Pokémon.

"Dustox, use Psybeam!"

Dustox released a purple beam and manage to hit the bug Pokémon. She was sent flying but landed on her feet. She fell on her knee and knew she had to end this fight fast.

"Dustox end it with Hyper Beam!"

Dustox's mouth began to glow and was ready to release the beam.

"Scyther use Agility to dodge it and go for an X-Scissor!"

Scyther saw the beam coming and dodged it. Her wings flew her right at her opponent and her arms glowed green. She gave a quick x-slash move and did a large amount of damage. The moth Pokémon fell on the ground and was trying to get up.

"Scyther use Slash!"

She gave one last slash and the Pokémon was out of the battle.

"Dustox is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther. Leader, please bring out your last Pokémon."

Mary was impressed with the Scyther.

"How long had you trained your Scyther?"

"One week."

This surprised her "Wow."

Then Mary threw her last Pokéball "Now face my beauty! Go Vespiquen!"

A large wasp with its end looking like a honeycomb looked ready to fight.

Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded. He jumped off his shoulder and was ready to go. Ash then opened his Pokédex and scanned.

"VESPIQUEN, the Beehive Pokémon and the evolved form of COMBEE. It houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding. This Pokémon is native to the Sinnoh Region. BUZZ OFF!"

Ash closed the Pokédex, hoping against hope that that wasn't what he though it was.

"Begin!"

"Vespiquen, use Power Gem!"

She released large rock gems and as heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to break it and use Extreme Speed!"

Pikachu used his metallic tail to destroy the gems and then disappeared. He then tackles the wasp Pokémon hard.

"Vespiquen, use Bug Buzz!"

She made a loud screech and the visible shockwaves were heading near the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu use Counter Shield!"

Mary's eyes widened when the attack disappeared as Pikachu spun around shooting electricity, and protected himself from the attack.

"What the- Vespiquen use Infestation!"

She released small bugs and was heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Extreme Speed and use Thunderbolt!"

He dodged the attack by virtually disappearing and then shocked the bug Pokémon hard. The bug Pokémon was starting to become weak.

"Vespiquen use X-Scissor!"

She released a large crisscross attack.

"Pikachu, use Electric Iron Tail!"

He went on the attack, hurting him a bit, but reached his target. His tail, filled with metal and small levels of electricity, smacked the Pokémon hard.

This sent the Pokémon on the ground and was out of the fight.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! This makes Ash the winner!"

Ash gave a thumbs up as Pikachu went back to his friend. "Good work!"

Mary returned her Pokémon and sighed.

"Man, you are a tough trainer. If Vespiquen knew Heal Order, I'm certain I'd have won. Oh well, I guess congratulations are in order and…"

She went to her pockets and found it.

"As you have defeated me, I hereby give you the Plague Badge, showing that you beat me in a fair fight."

She presented the badge, shaped like a bee and Ash nodded and grabbed it. Another badge down.

"It was great battling a bug trainer."

"Thanks, it took time for me to understand bug types, and it was a lot of fun. Plus my love of my life, Bugsy is a true expert on bug-type Pokémon. He is one of the major gym leaders in Johto" She had this look that she wanted to see him and do more than say hi.

Misty then asked "Could you give us a bit of advice about visiting the Lavender Tower? We are planning to visit it."

She grew pale "Oh…..well there have been problems as of late."

Giselle looked curious "What do you mean?"

"The ghosts have been more restless and annoying than ever before. The townspeople are not too sure and it has been oddly blocked off by these people in suits. "

Ash and his companions looked at each other and nodded.

"We will investigate the matter and ask questions." Ash said.

"Ash to the rescue" Misty said.

Once they exchanged handshakes they left the place and began an investigation on the Lavender Tower. First they went to the Pokémon Centre to heal the guys up, and confront something…

When they got there, Ash handed the three Pokéballs and Pikachu over to Nurse Joy, whom gave him a wink. He then sat down in the lounge and opened his Pokédex, Misty and Giselle with him.

"Is that you Porygon?" The Pokédex remained silent, until…

"I prefer Dex, if it's all the same to you." The Pokédex answered, confirming Ash's dread.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be at the farm?"

"Through the magic of WiFi! I found an open network, transferred my code to it and whoosh! I'm back in my home! By the way, you can tell your mom that she's welcome, I'd found a few spying programs in her network and deleted them. Now what do you want to do Boss Man? Are you gonna be a nice boy and leave me be?"

Ash groaned.

To be continued…


	23. Death comes knocking, do you answer?

Lavender Town…

Ash and his friends were leaving the Lavender Town Pokémon Center. They were heading toward the infamous Pokémon Tower.

"So guys, ready to find out about the ghost problems?" Ash said.

"Yep, let's do this." Misty replied.

"Alright." Giselle added.

"Oh boy, the hero is going to save the day." Dex said sarcastically.

Ash rolled his eyes and they were nearing the entrance, until they saw two men in security clothes, guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me, sir." Misty asked one of the guards "What is wrong with the ghosts?"

"How should I know? Ghosts tend to be restless. They are always restless."

Ash sensed something was off until he managed to make eye contact with one of them. He realized who they were and Ash immediately knocks them out with his Aura-enhanced fists.

"Rockets."

"Why here, though?" Misty pondered.

"Something about a man hiding in the tower." Ash said.

"Do you want to head in?" Giselle said.

"Yes, but first…" He picks one of the Rockets up. "You will tell the police the truth and you will turn yourself in."

"Yes, sir."

He then left the place as Ash and his companions went inside of the building.

It was eerily quiet. No one was at the receptionist desk and they saw where the video cameras are. He checked on them and checked the top floor. An old man was sitting there, looking miserable, as two Rocket Members were keeping an eye on him.

"Hmmm…" was all Ash could say.

"What?" Misty said.

"I found them, but it seems they are waiting for someone." Ash replied as he checked each floor. He saw some Rockets causing problems with the ghost Pokémon. Some capturing them, some abusing them. Ash knew he had to do this fast.

"Let's move."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second floor…

Some Pokémon have been fighting for some time and they have yet given up. The Rockets have thus far caught a good number of ghost Pokémon. The point of doing it is just for the extra pay bonus.

"How much more have we caught?" One of the Rockets asked.

"I lost count after the 25th."

"Once the Leaders have finished with our ex-scientist, let's haul all of our captures away."

A lone ghost Pokémon was being cornered by three Rockets.

"I never have seen a ghost type like this one."

"Yeah, better capture it. Who knows how much extra the boss will pay for a specimen like this!"

They chuckled darkly as the poor ghost Pokémon was frightened with what is happening.

Then a noise of grunt and scream was heard as they turned around. They saw a young man and two women with him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Hey kid, this area's off limits! Scram!" One of the Rockets shouted.

He stopped and simply said "You are disturbing and disrespecting the dead. You will pay for what you have done."

"I doubt it kid. You and what army?"

He took out his Pokéball and threw it. Out came a Drowzee. Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded.

"A Pikachu? Ha! Drowzee, Psybeam!"

The anteater Pokémon waved its arms and released a purple beam.

"Pikachu use Extreme Speed to avoid it, and then use Thunder Bolt!"

He avoided the attack by moving swiftly to the left and reappeared in very close range. He shocked him with nearly his whole power. The Pokémon was feeling the excruciating pain. Then the Pokémon collapsed, which brought the surprise of the other Rockets.

"Shocking isn't it." Dex snarked.

Some Rockets made a run for it, while some took out their Pokémon to fight back.

Misty took out her Starmie while Giselle brought out Graveler.

One of the Rockets, using a Machoke, shouted: "Machoke use Seismic Toss take out that Rock Pokémon!"

The large Pokémon went after the rock Pokémon.

"Graveler, use Earthquake!"

The first floor shook as Machoke was having a hard time running.

"Graveler, use Bulldoze!"

Her rock Pokémon hardens its body and tackled the fighting Pokémon hard, sending him into one of the tombstones.

The other Rocket member was getting frustrated at trying to take down Starmie.

"Damn it, Grimer use Body Slam!"

Grimer tried to slam his body toward his opponent but kept missing the attack.

"Starmie, use Power Gem!"

It began to glow its gem and released a large rock gem right at its opponent. It was hit hard and was sent flying a few feet, then landing hard on the ground.

"Crap…" Then he returned his Pokémon and made a run for it.

Ash had them on the run as he knocked each Rocket out.

He then looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's split up. I will head upstairs, you try to find more Pokémon that are trapped!"

Pikachu nodded and went the second floor to find more Pokémon in trouble.

The lone ghost saw Ash's bravery and blushed a bit. She followed him toward the second floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Pikachu…

Pikachu kept running until he heard a cry from a Pokémon. He went toward the direction to find the sound.

In that direction, a Marowak was barely getting up. She was struggling to fight against a large dark dog with horns, wearing a snarl on his face.

"Good work, Houndoom. Once you take out Marowak permanently, that Cubone is ours."

The Cubone in question is hiding behind a tombstone, as tears were coming out of his eyes. He lost his father to that monster and now his mother.

"Cu….cu….."

"Houndoom, end it with Flame Charge!"

His body was heating up and was charging towards the mother Pokémon.

She waited for the hit and knew she was finished until she heard a yelp. She then saw the dog Pokémon flying and hitting hard in one of the tombstones.

Right in front of her was a yellow mouse. Though something about it screamed 'Powerful'.

"So, a Pikachu decided to ruin the fun? No matter, I will end it!"

The dog Pokémon shook it off and faced off against the mouse Pokémon. It would be the perfect meal once this battle is over.

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang!"

His mouth became on fire as he was going to bite his opponent. Pikachu disappeared and reappeared using Iron Tail, slamming on the ribs of the fire Pokémon. He flew on the side as it rolled on the ground, and landed for a bit.

"Houndoom use Body Slam!"

He kept moving, by slamming himself toward the mouse Pokémon. The mouse Pokémon used Extreme Speed and managed to avoid the attack, but one of them manage to hit him. He flew a few feet but manage to land on his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback, 4 years ago…

Ash and Pikachu were on the edge of Pallet Town. The young student looked at his Pokémon and said "Pikachu, you will head toward the path we usually take for our training and return."

Pikachu nodded.

"Though this time you will go alone."

Now the mouse Pokémon looked curious "Pi?"

"In case if we get separated for some reason, keep your guard up against any Pokémon that becomes hostile to you. Just keep yourself strong and remember your training. I will time you."

He took out his stopwatch and Pikachu got ready.

"Ready? Go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pikachu flipped over from a fireball and released a Thunderbolt hurting the dog Pokémon. The Rocket member was getting frustrated from this fight.

"Damn it, go for a Fire Spin!"

He releases a large fire that is spinning around. Pikachu saw the desperation the Pokémon had along with his trainer.

He had to end this fight. He decided to use a move he practiced a number of times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback…

Pikachu looked at a wooden dummy of a Pokémon and began to tackle it. He disappeared and began to hit it in certain vital points

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pikachu disappeared and tackled Houndoom's back right leg. Then he disappeared and hits him on the neck, then on the ribs. He kept hitting and disappearing, hitting on the soft tendons of the Fire Pokémon. He kept hitting, non-stop until the last hit was an Iron Tail across the face, sending the Pokémon flying and landing on the trainer's feet.

The Rocket member was in shock on how he lost. He became enraged that he took out his electrical baton and went after Pikachu. Then he was hit in the back of the head and was out. Marowak caught her Bonemerang and sighed.

Pikachu went over to check on her.

"Pika, pika?"

She nodded "Marro…"

Then the Cubone child came out of the hiding spot and went to hug his mother. He looked at Pikachu hugged him as well.

The mouse Pokémon patted his head and gestured to follow him.

"Pika."

They both nodded and followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third floor…

Ash and his companions easily took care of second floor's problems. Once reaching the third floor, he heard screams as they made a run for it.

Ash raised his eyebrow with what happened.

Then they heard laughter coming not far away. They went toward that direction to find out what was going on.

Once reaching toward the area, he saw Ghastly, a Haunter, and a Gengar. They were both snickering right at a Rocket Member who was in a foetal position while sucking on his thumb.

"Gas, Gastly!" He chuckled.

"Haunt, Haunt, Haunt!" He was mimicking the Rockets running away and then laughing.

Gengar noticed a lone trainer with two companions. "Gengar…"

The other two turned and saw more humans, though they seemed less hostile.

"Are you guys alright?" Misty asked

This surprised them as they would have expected to be frightened by them, but that doesn't seem the case.

They nodded as Haunter spoke "Haunt, haunt, haunt."

"He said, you are not as bad as those idiots." Dex said.

"Thanks, though we are trying to stop the Rockets." Giselle said.

"Gastly, Gastly."

"He said, go ahead. They have caused nothing but trouble."

"Gen, Gengar!"

"We will clear a path for you!"

Ash nodded and gestured to follow them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Top Floor…

"Wonder what's taking so long for da baas to come here?" Titan asked.

"Look, the boss had a reason to delay things. He is a busy man." Atlas replied.

"Too bad it's going to end here."

They turned and saw the young trainer that is the cause of the problems with Team Rocket.

"Well, if it isn't da twerp dat da baas wanted to be taken out." Titan smirked.

"Our day is getting better and better." Atlas added.

Ash showed no fear and knew the two Pokémon he needed to choose.

"I will stop you." He took out his first Pokémon "Charmander, get ready!"

Charmander got into a fighting position.

"Ha! A pathetic lizard. Watch as we both take your weak Pokémon." Atlas threw his Pokémon out "Go Hypno!"

A yellow Pokémon with a white mane, a beaked nose, and carrying a simple hypnosis pendant on a string looked ready to fight. Charmander felt a little creeped out at the 'pedophile' vibes it was giving off.

"How about a double battle?" Titan threw his Pokéball "Go Poliwhirl!"

A large blue frog with a swirl on his stomach looked ready to fight. Dex chose to pipe in.

"HYPNO, the Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of DROWZEE. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a Hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum. 'Stranger Danger!' Kiddies! 'Stranger Danger!'

"POLIWHIRL, the Tadpole Pokémon, and the evolved form of POLIWAG. The surface of POLIWHIRL's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. Are we talking battles or the bedroom?"

Both Pokémon stared angrily at Ash, who mentally facepalms at Dex's words.

Ash then took out his next Pokémon "Go Pidgeotto!"

A large elegant bird Pokémon looked ready to fight.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis to put them to sleep!"

He began to move his hypnosis coin side to side.

"Charmander don't look at it, Pidgeotto, fly high!"

Charmander closed his eyes, while Pidgeotto flew high to avoid the moment of dizziness.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun on Charmander!"

"Charmander roll to the side. Pidgeotto, grab Charmander!"

Charmander rolled to the side and then was grabbed by his bird friend.

"Hypno use Psybeam!" Atlas commanded.

"Fire a Water Pulse!" Titan added.

Both attacks fused into a purple beam with a water wave coming toward their opponents.

"Charmander jump off and go for an Metal Claw on Poliwhirl. Pidgeotto, dive down and go for a Double Edge on Hypno!"

Charmander jumped off, as Pidgeotto dived, dodging the attack. Charmander's claws turned metallic and managed to slash the Pokémon hard. Pidgeotto managed to tackle the Pokémon hard, but in the process hurting herself. She shook off the pain.

"Hypno, use Shadow Ball!"

"Poliwhirl, use Ice Beam on that bird!"

"Charmander use Counter Shield. Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing to block the attack!"

Charmander used Fire Spin on himself as the Shadow Ball reached him. The ball disappeared as the fire went off. Pidgeotto's wings turned metallic and blocked the ice attack as she felt the small effects from it. Once it ended Pidgeotto looked ready to fight more.

"Hypno, use Zen Headbutt on that Charmander!"

His head was glowing and was heading towards his opponent.

"Charmander, counter it with Shadow Claw!"

His claws turned dark and went after the Pokémon. Both managed to get a hit, but Hypno ended up getting the worse of it all. Though he was still standing, he felt slightly weak.

"Poliwhirl, use Hydro Pump!"

He began to powerfully inhale air straight up his chest and fired two large torrents of water.

He knew it was a risk move, but he had to stop it or take him out "Pidgeotto use Steel Brave Bird!"

Pidgeotto practiced for days on end to perfect a move and will risk it. She flew fast right at the Hydro Pump attack. Her body became metallic as it managed to successfully go through the attack. She tackled Poliwhirl hard, sending him flying and landing on the ground. He got up and panted a bit. Pidgeotto landed gracefully but felt aches on her wings.

"That does it! Titan!" The larger of the man nodded. Both got into a pose and pointed at their opponent Pokémon.

"Double Gun Beam!"

Poliwhirl prepared to release an Ice Beam attack, while Hypno prepares for a Hyper Beam attack.

Ash knew he had a move that can end it, though at what cost will be for the little Pokémon, he honestly didn't know. It was his real test, and he had faith his buddy could do it.

"Charmander, time to use Inferno, full blast!"

This was his moment; it was due or taken out of the fight. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his inner fire he has. Charging it, feeling the heat, as the occupants felt the temperature rise up.

"Fire!" They shouted as they released a powerful beam attack.

Charmander released a powerful fire move as it collided the attack. Both attacks caused the occupants, save the three Pokémon, to stay back. They saw the attack getting dangerous as the center began to grow more. Charmander was having a hard time holding the attack, as he felt he was losing this fight.

"Don't give up Charmander!"

He kept pushing himself more until his body began to glow. The attack kept going as the fire Pokémon began to grow as his body began to shape itself more. Once the glow ended, his fire attack was able to push more and manages to force the attack back.

Hypno and Poliwhirl didn't expect this as they were overpowered. They were sent flying and landing on the wall. Both Pokémon were taken out, severe burns covering their bodies.

This shocked both Rocket Members.

"W-what?"

"H-h-how?"

Both were then knocked out by Ash and tied up. He points Dex at his newly evolved Pokémon, who seemed to be breathing heavily.

"CHARMELEON, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of CHARMANDER. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white colour.

Ash went over to the newly evolved form of Charmander. The Pokémon turned and fired a flamethrower at Ash. He places up a shield immediately and was surprised.

"Hey, it's me Ash, your friend!"

Charmeleon lunged right at Ash, as he dodged the swipe. The young Aura trainer knew he had to find out what is going on or trouble will be coming. He looked into his eyes and was able to make contact. Then he went into the mind of the Pokémon and saw a larger beast inside.

"Who dares come into my lair?!" a growling voice is heard.

"My name is Ash. I am friends with the newly evolved Charmeleon!"

"Friend?! He has no friends but me!"

Ash faced this part of his mind courageously by appearing.

"You're wrong. Charmeleon is my friend and I treat him like on."

"Lie! You are just like him!"

He went for an attack, but Ash dodged it.

"Wrong. I found him while he was hurt. I healed him from the brink of death. I befriended him. Damien did that himself. I never abandoned my friends!"

He would dodge it for some time until he was getting exhausted.

"Look, I made him a promise; I would make him stronger and better. I won't give up on him, even if he tries to hurt me. And I won't let you stop me!"

He stood in front of the creature and this caused it to stop. The creature itself turned out to be a Charizard. It looked into its eyes and said.

"Ash…."

"Hey, buddy. Must be odd feeling large huh?"

He nodded. "Why do I feel I need to be dominant?"

"It's within your nature. Though you might need to focus our time together."

"True. Thanks for helping me again, Ash."

"Anytime."

He left the mindscape and Charmeleon went up to him and hugged him.

"My word, I have never seen a bond between humans and Pokémon in a very long time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later…

Mr. Fuji was left alone from the police as he went over to Ash.

"Now, I know you are curious about the Rocket business."

"I assume you told the police about it." Ash said.

"I have. Though for them they have a hard time believing me." Mr. Fuji took out his pipe and began to smoke.

"How so? Explain it to me so I can understand."

He inhaled and exhaled.

"I was ordered to create a clone of a Pokémon."

"Cloning a Pokémon?"

"Yes. It was at first an exciting process, but instead, they brought us an unknown hair that I don't even recognize. Trial and error came, as we had a troubled time stabilizing the little creature. It worked and then began to try to clone my daughter."

He went to smoke a bit more.

"I was able to succeed in doing so, but something went wrong. It seemed the creature itself began to show a stronger reaction in memories, that the Rocket Admin shut down the tank for a bit. This ended my daughter's life and erased the original memory from the creature."

Ash looked at him closely. "Do you know the name of the creature?"

"No… sadly I don't consider that I don't even recognize how it looks. Whatever the Rockets are doing, I have a feeling that a storm is coming. I do hope Arceus can forgive me for what I done. I regret what I have done for selfish reasons."

Tears came out of his eyes.

"Sometimes we do desire to have our loved one's return, but they prefer to move forward than holding on with our pasts. I lost my father before I was even born, but I do everything that I can to make him proud."

The older man nodded "True. Thanks for chatting with me and listening to my trouble incident. Until then Ash, stay strong."

He then left.

Ash felt a bit better until he felt a small tug on his pants. He saw Pikachu pointing at both Marowak and Cubone.

"Pi, Pikapi, Pi."

Ash understood. "Of course they can tag along with us."

He sighed in relief. He went over to them and they were happy to hear the news.

Ash saw an annoyed Misty and Giselle trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong Misty?"

Misty pointed at Haunter. "He changed my voice and made it sound lower. I don't like it!"

"It was funny." Giselle laughed as she gave up.

Haunter laughed and pointed then went over to Ash. "Haunt, Haunt, Haunter, Haunt."

Dex pipes in. "He said, he wants to tag along with you on your journey. Something about having more fun than staying in a tower."

This surprised Ash. "Are you sure about it?"

"Haunt!" He nodded.

"Well, welcome to the team!"

Misty groaned as Giselle shook her head.

Just as he finished saying that, one last tug was felt on his shirt. He saw a small, feminine ghost Pokémon pointing on his Pokéballs. "Mis, mis…"

This surprised all three of them. "You want to join as well."

She nodded eagerly. Ash took out a Pokéball and tapped it on her. "There, now it seems that is four now. What a day."

"You're telling me. Misdreavus are extremely rare in Kanto. Something about them not liking the weather. Oh well. MISDREAVUS, the Screech Pokémon. MISDREAVUS frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition. So she can really scare the fear out of you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saffron City…

All is normal in the large city. People are either heading home or some stay to work that extra hour they need.

A few men, wearing business suits entered the large Silph building. Just as two of the guards went to greet them, they were hit hard on the side of the neck, knocking them out. They began to move in as the main person, wearing a mask, signal one of them into the security desk.

Each floor, people were working on the next meeting, when they were met by the men in suits. They took out their Pokémon and began to attack the desks, causing panic.

One of the people, managed to press a red button, alerting the CEO.

At the top floor, an older man heard a beep going off and turned the camera on. He saw business men attacking others, while some joined the fight. He saw a man in a mask heading toward his office.

He looked at his secretary "I need you to go and warn anyone outside. Now!"

She nodded and takes out her Abra, and she teleported out.

His purpose to stay is to keep them distracted until help arrives, lest his employees end up hurt or worse.

The door slammed open and the man in the mask approached him.

"Brother Keno…. I knew you were here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Island…

"What…? What is this…?"

Few scientists were noticing some of the readings were shooting up.

"Is he waking up?" One of them asked. "Quick! Record this!"

The Pokémon inside of the tube felt his powers. It is coming to him and he began to stretch it out. This caused the machines to blare the emergency alarm.

The scientists couldn't do much, but watch.

Then the tube exploded and he was free. He takes an unsteady step out of the wrecked tube, breathing in air for the first time, as he throws up the fluid in his lungs and digestive system. It then stood and stared at the group of people chittering away excitedly.

"Quiet! Let us behold its Psychic powers!"

'Psychic… powers?'

One of the scientists came forward to him. "My name is Dr. Chen. I welcome you Mewtwo to this world."

'Mewtwo?'

"Yes For years we have toiled, to create the Ultimate Pokémon! You are the clone of the most powerful Pokémon, Mew!"

Mewtwo was stunned and felt anger.

'So, you created me out of a powerful Pokémon?! For what reason?'

"We created you for the sake of understanding Mew… To expand our knowledge of such a legendary Pokémon. But! You are not Mew. We've changed your genetic code around, making you far superior to Mew!"

Mewtwo takes a deep breath.

'When will I be free?'

"Free? But you still have tests to undergo, and then there are the trials to test your incredible powers! Rejoice people! The Ultimate X project is a total success!"

As the crowd start clapping and cheering, Mewtwo gets angrier and angrier. He feels his wellspring of power and he latches onto it

'So… I'm just an experiment?! A freak of nature for you to prod and poke at your leisure?! YOU DARE TO ASSUME I'LL CO-OPERATE? NO! THIS WILL NOT BE MY DESTINY!'

He unleashed a powerful psychic explosion that caused the lab to explode, killing most of the scientists quickly. With his last breath, Dr. Chen finishes the recording.

"We set out to create the world's most powerful Pokémon…"

He stares directly in the angry, wild, untameable eyes of the cloned Pokémon.

"And we succeeded…" Mewtwo then rends Chen's brain from the inside.

Once the explosion was cleared off, Mewtwo was the only survivor until he heard something in the sky.

A helicopter with a red 'R' on the side landed not far off. Out of the door, a man with a suit on, along with a large cat accompanying him approached the vengeful Pokémon.

"It seems that they tried using you for experiments. What a waste of your precious gifts."

The large Pokémon looked at him warily. 'Who are you?'

"My name is Giovanni. And I was heading to a meeting when I saw the explosion. It seems you have trouble controlling your powers. If you keep it up, it might end up killing you."

This revelation added to the Pokémon's dilemma.

"I can teach you how to harness this great power. I can help you understand how to control it, to use it for a better purpose. I can promise you that and keep you alive. What do you say?"

He extended his hand. The Pokémon went over and shook his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saffron City…

After a long few days, they are just close to Saffron City.

"How did you manage to find that shortcut?" Giselle asked.

"Instincts and compass." Ash simply said.

"Right… So you're just looking at my map application for fun were you?" Dex said sarcastically.

Just as they were walking, a little girl in a white dress bouncing a ball.

"Hello…"

Ash felt something off about the girl but hid it. "Are you lost, little girl?"

She shook her head and giggled "Come play with me!"

She ran off as they chased her into the city. A crowd of people were coming by and became bigger and bigger. Then they lost her.

"Crap. I can't sense her anymore." Ash said.

"I hope she is okay." Misty said.

"Yeah… We'd better find a Pokémon Center and get ready for a big fight against Sabrina." Ash replied.

They walked on and went to the Pokémon Center.

After arriving and placing their Pokéballs into a tray, with Pikachu, they saw a woman looking distressed. They went over to find out what is wrong.

"Hello miss, you seem worried. Are you alright?" Ash asked.

She looked around and whispered, "Team Rocket have taken over Silph Co.!"

To be continued…


	24. The Battle of Silph Co.

 

Ash and the others sat down at a table and heard the tale of the secretary.

“He was working on a very powerful Pokéball. He had top scientists experimenting on it and we recently began testing it out.”

“Did my father stay behind?” Giselle asked.

She nodded “Yes. I wanted to stay with him, but he ordered me to escape and warn someone. I wanted to warn the police, but I noticed a few Rockets in the area.”

“Rockets? How would you know that?” Ash asked.

“I overhead two men talking about keeping an eye out for something suspicious. I stayed here and was going to contact the police.”

She then looked at Ash “Ash, you have to save my father. If they learned about the police coming in, this might cause a problem and could endanger him.”

Ash pondered how he could save someone. He could use Xatu, but remembered he had to know the place to teleport. Numerous scenarios are playing on his head, trying to figure out how to save Giselle’s father and stop the Rockets.

“Excuse me Elaine, is the package here?”

Ash looked up as he heard a familiar voice. He saw the familiar teal hair coloured woman. He went over and asked “Marie? Is that you?”

She turned around and recognized the young man from Pallet Town. She went to hug him. “Hey Ash, it’s been a while since I saw you.”

“Same. So what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Oh just taking some time off, picking up a package, and then relax some more after.”

Ash then thought of something as he said “Can you help us with something?”

She heard his tone being serious. “What’s wrong?”

He gestured to follow her somewhere private. Once he saw no one was around he said “Look, Team Rocket has infiltrated Silph Co. and initiated a hostile takeover”

“What?”

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. The CEO’s assistant is standing not far off and explained the situation to us. There are Rockets inside that building, after a powerful experimental Pokéball and will use it for themselves. At this point, having police coming in will risk the lives of the people inside. I need your help, please.”

“You do realize the large risks of them having weapons with them, and could also use the hostages as shields. The last thing I need is a hostage getting hurt and all of us end up getting held accountable by a hostage blaming the police.”

“I will be honest with you, for some reason, I have stopped Team Rocket numerous amount of times. I have yet to lose one person out of this fight. If you can trust me on this, and keep yourself stealthy and quick, we can save the lives of these people.”

The off duty officer began to contemplate about this and knew about the pros and cons of it all. Various scenarios were playing on her head, but with Ash it becomes a different story. She knew it is them or nothing.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Ash nodded and they went to meet with the others.

“Okay, she can assist us in dealing with our Rocket problem. So I need you to stay here, while we deal with the problem.” He said to the secretary.

She nodded as she pondered if this was a bad idea.

Ash and his friends went to a computer, and the young trainer plugs his Pokédex into the computer.

“Dex, I need you to hack into the Silph Co building and I need everything about the security, cameras, and blueprints.”

“Ah, breaking the law already? Well, don’t blame me if you end up in jail for it.”

Dex checked on the public mainframes and was able to avoid being detected. He found everything he needed to find and uploaded it on the computer.

“There we go, one illegal backdoor to Silph Co. coming up.”

He rolled his eyes and checked on the cameras. He saw some Rockets keeping an eye on the hostages and some scientists and workers chatting with them. He then moved into the first floor and saw one guard.

Then he opened up the blueprint and was impressed at how many floors they are.

“This looks well protected, but it can be done.”

The woman then pressed a button on the security camera and places the feed on the 9th floor. She then pointed at a geometrical coloured tile.

“That tile will be able to teleport you as a shortcut to the CEO’s office. They are everywhere, but they look like most are offline. Good.”

“Activating them and reaching it. Dex, can you open the locked door, once we reach there?”

“The tiles are easy enough… Done. Unfortunately, the security on the doors is too damn high. It seems to be on a private server, so I can’t do anything unless I’m physically at the actual server mainframe.”

Then Giselle remembered something “A key card can access all the lock doors and whoever has it can enter that door.”

Ash nodded. “Okay, so Marie, plan it out.”

She nodded and began to explain the infiltration plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunset, Silph Co.**

Ash and the others were checking on the doors of Silph Co. They found two guards chatting far off. Ash pressed a button as Dex opened the door. Both Jenny and Ash rushed immediately and knocked out both Rocket Members fast.

“Well, that takes care of them.” Jenny said.

“Yes, but we have more to deal with.”

“Alright, let’s see each floor again.”

He went over and presses a few buttons, and Ash began to count the number of Rockets inside of the building each floor.

He kept count as fast as possible and then he was finished.

“Counting Rockets and the moles, there’s 30.”

Marie nodded “Remember, do your best.”

They ran upstairs and went to the first floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CEO’s Office…**

Nero sat on a chair and was staring at the man in front of him. The man had his eyes taped open.

“So tell me if the special Pokéball is finished and then we can be on our way.”

“Like I will tell you anything, you psycho!”

The other two Rockets, Jessie and James, looked nervous. They already know he could make anyone talk through his torture.

Nero got up and went to open his suitcase.

“I suppose I have to do things the hard way. I will make you talk using this violin that was given to me by Stradivarius.”

He took out a wooden violin and began to play. This caused pain in the years of the occupants, save Nero.

“I won’t tell you anything!”

He then walked over, still playing the violin.

“I can stop this if you tell me where that great and powerful ball is.”

He kept playing as James was counting to 100 for it to stop. Jessie was not enjoying this either as she was begging all the gods to stop.

“I won’t tell you, you psycho! I won’t tell!”

He stopped playing and places the violin back on the box.

“Jessie, James, leave the room.”

They left the room. He took off his mask and was shown as a young man with a small beard, and crazed look went in front of him.

“I know other ways to make you talk.”

He pushes him on the ground. He is on top of him and then uses his index finger to push his eye in a little. He was also making weird noises.

“Stop! Please stop! No, no!”

From the outside, both Jessie and James were terrified as they heard the man screaming.

“W-what do you suppose he is doing?” James asked.

“I don’t know. I heard he tortures them and he is able to get the information. That is why the boss likes him around.”

Another scream is heard as both of them were glad they weren’t in the same room as him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Second floor…**

Ash and his companions had just subdued more Rockets. They have been asking for the master card key, but not one would confess. Even with Ash using his Aura, they found that not one of them has the information he needed.

“One of these guys must know. I know it.” Was all Ash said.

“We have one more Rocket left, and then move on.” Misty said.

He went over and checked on his mind. Once he left, Ash nodded.

“Fifth floor. He is guarded though, but a teleport tile will take me there and sneak around them. You try to help the people leave here and keep going floor to floor, I will face the guard.”

They nodded and began to getting to work.

Ash saw the tile teleporter and went on it. He was in a cleared area and began to sneak around. He looked at each room, where he was while avoiding detection.

He then opened another door and found some keys on the other side. He went and sneaked inside of the place and grabbed them.

“Well, well, if it isn’t an intruder.”

Ash turned around, as a large Rocket was ready to fight.

“Yes, an intruder that will leave.”

Both threw their Pokéball.

The Rocket Member sent out his Koffing.

Ash had his Vulpix, ready to fight.

“Koffing, release a Sludge Bomb!”

The poison Pokémon released a large glob of sludge right at the fox Pokémon.

“Vulpix, dodge it and go for Incinerate!”

She rolled to the side and released a flame attack.

“Koffing, use Smog!”

It released a large smoke to fan the flames.

“Vulpix, use Extrasensory!”

Her eyes glowed and caused Koffing to feel excruciating pain on its body.

“Koffing, use Self-Destruct!”

“Quick, use Disable!”

Vulpix glowed with a slight blue aura, and Koffing glowed as well. Koffing tried to blow itself up, but wasn’t able to, much to its confusion.

“Vulpix, finish it with Fire Blast!”

She tilted her head back and released a large ball of fire, and was a direct hit. This caused the Pokémon to be taken out.

Just as the large guy returned his Pokémon, Ash punched him with an uppercut to the jaw. He knocked him out and tied him up.

“Glass jaw, that was way too easy. Good work, Vulpix. Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded and they went back through the door.

Once reaching to the others, Ash saw they were able to take out another group of Rockets.

“Alright. We have the keys and we could move to take out the leader. Marie, call the police and tell them to stand by until I fight off the leader.”

“You got it.”

“Follow me gals.”

They nodded and they went to the fifth floor and Ash found the tile he needed to go. They went inside and found a door not far off. He used the master key and got in. Then they went into another tile teleporter and they were on the top floor.

They walked into the corridor until they saw Jessie and James, guarding the door. Jessie saw this and smirked.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the twerps.”

James stood confidently more. “It has been a while. And now, we will take you down.”

Ash sighed “Look, if you turn away, we won’t fight you. We know what happened at Pokétech.”

Jessie looked a bit hesitant but shook her head. “That is the past, and we will stop you.”

Ash sighed “Misty, Giselle, take care of them. I have a leader to deal with.”

They nodded as they went to battle it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the CEO’s office…**

“Come on, peon. Speak!”

The older man was ready to tell him. Then heard the door open.

“Hold it right there!”

This stopped Nero and places his mask back on. He stood up.

“Brother Ashton, I knew you’d come.”

He turned around and had an Ultra Ball out.

“Today, I will not hold back as a four against four battle, will determine our battleground for…Deletion!”

Both trainers threw their Pokéballs and out came their Pokémon.

Ash sent out Pidgeotto, ready to fight.

Nero sent out a three-headed ostrich bird, looking ready to fight.

“Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing!”

The bird Pokémon dived as her wings became metallic.

“Dodrio, use your magnificent Tri-Beam Attack!”

The three headed bird Pokémon released a fire, ice, and electrical attack. Pidgeotto felt the excruciating pain as the electrical and ice attack affected her. Though, she managed to make a hit to the bird Pokémon.

“Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!”

Her wing glowed and dived toward her opponent.

“Dodrio, use your powerful beaks to drill!”

The beak glowed and used it as a way to block the attack. Pidgeotto winced a bit from the attack, while the three-headed bird Pokémon shook its heads.

“Pidgeotto, use Hidden Power!”

She swirled around the Pokémon as Dodrio was having a hard time focusing.

“Delete it with Impact of Giga!”

The three headed bird Pokémon jumped high and stomped hard on the ground.

“Now, use Mirror Move!”

Her wings glowed and it copied the move. Both moves collided as the building shook a bit. Once the smoke cleared out, a panting Dodrio was still standing, while Pidgeotto was taken out of the fight.

“So much for your elegant bird…”

Ash recalled his Pokémon and switched it. Out came Vulpix.

“The fire fox will be decimated. Dodrio, use Brave of Birds!”

The bird Pokémon screeched loudly and charged right at its opponent.

“Vulpix, Fire Blast!”

Vulpix tilted her head back and released a powerful fire blast attack. Dodrio was hit hard, as it flew right into the wall and was taken out of the fight. Nero sighed and returned his Pokémon.

“Alright, then. Go…Voltorb!”

Out came a Pokéball with eyes on it.

“Vulpix, use Fire Spin!”

She released a spinning fire and it was surrounding the electric Pokémon.

“Voltorb, roll right through it and give it a nice Discharge!”

Although hurt by the fire, Voltorb rolled through the fire and tackled her hard with its electrical attack. Vulpix rolled for a bit but got back on her feet.

“Vulpix, use Hex!”

Vulpix’s eyes glowed and Voltorb felt pain like no other. It was thrown around the room as it stopped. Voltorb was close to losing conscious as he felt the burn from the earlier attack.

“Voltorb, time to be obsolete!”

Voltorb rolled right at its opponent, glowing.

“Vulpix, counter shield!”

She created a fire spin around her as a large explosion was released. Both waited for the results as Ash was relief that Vulpix was still standing, though winced from the effects of the explosion. Voltorb was out of the fight.

Nero returned his Pokémon and took out another.

“Let’s show your true power, Mr. Mime.”

A human-like Pokémon was ready to fight.

“Vulpix, use Flamethrower!”

She releases a strong fire attack that is spreading near her opponent.

“Mime, shield yourself and use your magnificent mind on it!”

The psychic Pokémon created invisible walls as it stopped the flame attacks. Then his eyes glowed as the fox Pokémon was thrown to the side, hard. She shook it off.

“Vulpix, use Hex!”

Her eyes glowed and managed to hit the psychic Pokémon. He winced from the pain on his body.

“Mime, end this fight with your broken brilliance!”

Mime’s eyes glowed as Vulpix was picked up and was slammed on the ceiling, then on the ground. Then was shot with a purple beam, sending the Pokémon landing near Ash. Ash recalled Vulpix and got a bit serious. He knew this guy is tough and decided to step up the gear.

“Go, Squirtle!”

Out came the turtle Pokémon, ready to fight.

“Mime, use your brilliant beam attack!”

He released a purple beam attack, healing near Squirtle.

“Squirtle, Withdraw!”

He immediately got into his shell as the beam hits the shell. Thus far, no effects on him, as Squirtle waited until the beam stopped firing.

“Squirtle, Bubble Beam!”

Squirtle released various glowing bubbles, heading directly toward Mime.

“Mime, use the tiles to block it!”

He uses his telekinetic powers to lift various titles and blocked all of the bubbles.

“Mime, delete that turtle with your powerful Psychic Attack!”

The psychic Pokémon’s eyes glowed.

“Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!”

He got into his shell and moved. This caused the psychic Pokémon having a hard time getting a hit until he was hit by a fast moving shell.

“Keep going Squirtle; add bubbles to your attack!”

He kept moving and tackled his opponent a few times.

“Cocoon yourself!”

He begins to create shield, after shield, after shield. This was beginning to take a toll after each hit and counters.

Squirtle stopped attacking and was panting. Mime panted and felt his energy dropped.

“Looks like we evenly match.” Ash said.

“No. I am far brilliant than you!” He returned his Pokémon as Ash did the same.

Nero heard from his communication.

“Sir, the police are here.”

He growled as he said, “Fine, run!”

He then threw his Pokéball and out came a large blue spiky Pokémon.

“Nidoqueen!”

Ash sent out from his Pokéball, Primeape. She looked ready and eager to fight.

“Nidoqueen, remember our training. Take out the Pokémon, while I make a run for it.” Ash was surprised hearing this as he presses a button. Out came his drone “Vanguard 1, defend me as I escape!”

Ash was having none of this. “Primeape, take care of Nidoqueen!”

Primeape nodded as both female Pokémon grappled each other.

Ash’s Pokédex glowed for a second until out came Porygon. The young trainer was able to move out of the way.

Both robots stared at each other.

“Pory….”

“01000111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01110101 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100001 “

“Pory!”

They both chased each other out of the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the staircase…**

Ash was hot on his trail and was getting close to him. Just as he opened the door to the rooftop, he was hit by something. He nearly stumbles from the stair but manages to catch himself.

He went up again. Once reaching the top, he raised his eyebrow, as he saw a dilapidated boat.

“My boat will protect me….”

Ash rolled his eyes and ran right at him. Powering up his Aura a bit, he managed to punch through it, as it shattered.

Nero rolled back and took off his mask. He then got into a fighting position.

“Get ready to be deleted!”

Ash goes for a hook, but Nero anticipated it. He was right behind him and grabs him for a takedown. The young trainer rolled to the side and got up.

Nero went for a kick, but the young trainer anticipated it. He punches his abdomen and his face.

The Rocket member elbowed him in the stomach and threw him to the side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside of the building…**

Both Jessie and James made a run for it until they were caught by a large explosion from Nidoqueen and Primeape.

As they are flying, something bothered them.

“Should we continue doing this?” James asked.

“I am getting tired of this failure, over and over again.” Jessie replied.

“Maybe a change of scenery will do.”

“Agreed.”

They both shouted, “Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

Nidoqueen punches, but Primeape dodges the attack. The ape Pokémon tackles her hard and goes right through a wall. Both Pokémon fell, but the fighting Pokémon began to punch again against her opponent.

The larger Pokémon head-butted her and the fight went on.

In another part of the building, Porygon dodged some fireworks. The Artificial Pokémon released a flame attack. The drone dodged it and the light went on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at the rooftop…**

Ash was having a hard time taking him down. He is unfamiliar with his fighting style and was struggling now to keep up. He then felt a swift kick on his arm.

“I will delete you now, Brother Ash….”

Ash hated doing this, but he had to take him out. He closed his eyes as time began to slow down. The young Aura user punched him in the stomach, then a few more places. This caused Nero to feel each hard hit as Ash finished his last punch. Nero is stunned from those hits.

Ash tackles him as they both rolled until this caused Nero to fall to the side of the building. The young trainer caught him.

“Why did you forsake me, Brother Ash?!”

“I rather see you alive than dead.”

He lifted him up and places him next to him and punches him. He knocks him out.

Inside of the building, a fatigued looking Nidoqueen was panting, until a hard kick knocked her out.

Porygon released a Thunder Wave, which caused Vanguard to freeze in place. Then it fires a small Signal Beam attack. The drone began to malfunction as it crashed on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few hours later…**

Ash was given an ice pack for his cheek. He watched as numerous cops managed to arrest a large number of Rockets.

He then saw the Elite Four heading toward him. He was surprised to be hugged by Lorelei.

“Are you alright?” She asked in concern.

Then young trainer nodded. “I will live.”

Lance then confronted him. “What the hell were you thinking?! “ Ash was a bit surprised by his tone “Are you stupid to put your damn life in danger, along with a number of others. Team Rocket could have done worse things than ever! Are you trying to get yourself killed or what?! I should revoke your license…”

“Enough!”

This surprised Lance as Ash stood up and faced him.

“I had to risk my life more than once against Team Rocket. I faced them on Viridian City the first time, they were taken out. Then the forest, then in Mt Moon and various other times. I bumped into them more times than any of your G-Men ever did!”

This caused a number of people stare at what is going on.

“I don’t know if you are doing your job or not, but it looks like you are not finding them at all. Why should I be revoked when I had help from Officer Jenny and my companions?”

Lance gets annoyed. “Did you ever stop to think that this may not be their only operation? When you were at Mt. Moon, I was leading a fire team that shut down their poaching operations in the Safari Zone! And furthermore-“

Lance was about to continue when Agatha spoke “Stand down Lance…”

He stopped.

“You have no authority to revoke licenses. It is under the Pokémon League that has the authority to do this. Instead of rewarding him, you are unjustifiably punishing him. My advice: Discipline the G-Men to be better.”

Lance huffed and left.

Bruno went up to Ash and hand shook him “Sorry about that. Normally he would discipline them, but he went too harsh on you. You did great, though.”

Ash nodded, as Agatha went up to Ash “Ash Ketchum, soon enough we shall dance our first dance…”

The young trainer was a bit surprised and bewildered hearing this but nodded.

Just as the other Elite Four members left, Lorelei stopped and kisses his cheek “Stay out of trouble.”

Ash nodded and the cheek felt better for him.

“The Rockets will fall!”

They turned to see Nero was shouting.

“I had a premonition of the downfall of Rockets by that man! Brother Ashton will bring a greater glory like no other. He will take down the Rockets all over the world. Doom! Doom!”

The police officers shoved him into the officer's car and he was spewing more things. Meanwhile, the CEO bustled over to Ash.

“I can’t thank you enough for saving my company, my employees and myself from that awful, awful man!” He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a grey square thumb drive, and a blue Technical Machine disc.

“This TM is for you, it contains Bubblebeam. It’s one of our older generation Technical Machines, and isn’t made anymore. But this particular one is as sturdy as the newer ones, meaning it can be used over and over again!” He points to the thumb drive. “And this is something we’ve only just finished developing. It is an Up-Grade program, designed to update the Pokédex, which I noticed you own. Unfortunately, you cannot use it until we release it on the market which will happen in a couple of months. But as I’m giving it in thanks, I’ll also put you on our… _Preferred Customer_ list. I believe your mother would find our products beneficial, and with the list, she can order anything she wants at cost!”

Ash and the ladies were speechless, these were quite valuable gifts. Giselle heard of the Up-Grade program from her father and knew the retail of it was going to be very hefty. Misty was excited because she had been trying to find a Bubblebeam TM for ages, and started thinking of how to borrow it off of Ash with some…persuasion.

“Th-thank you sir! But this is too much!”

The CEO waves him off. “No, I think it’s not enough. After all, if Team Rocket got its hands on Project M… Arceus save us all… Anyway, thanks again. And should you ever get tired of being a trainer, there will always be an opening for you Mr. Ketchum!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that night…**

A prison van was transporting a prisoner, travelling along the road near Celadon City, heading to the G-Men Headquarters for Kanto at the Indigo Plateau. Inside the van is the driver and armed guard at the front, and in the back was a female G-Man with curled blonde hair, sitting across Nero, whom had a crazed grin on his face. After looking out the window, the G-man taps a button on her suit. Suddenly, gas comes pouring into the driver’s cabin, and the back cell. The G-man pulls out two rebreathers and shoves one into Nero’s mouth, while attaching hers. Eventually, the van rolls to a stop as the driver and guard are made unconscious from the gas. The G-Man pulls out a key and unlocks the handcuffs on Nero, before opening the door.

“Thank you for your assistance Sister Domino.”

She punches Nero’s jaw.

“Do not call me that unless you want to anger the Boss by blowing my cover. Now, about 10 miles south of here, you will find one of our safe houses. You can report your failure to the boss there.”

Nero takes off, and Domino taps another button on her suit twice, giving an ‘Objective Complete’ signal. She lies face down on the floor and goes to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Day, Saffron City Pokémon Center…**

Ash and Marie were enjoying smoothies together. Giselle had left that morning to see her father and make sure he was okay. Misty decided to have a lie in.

‘ _It’s funny_ ’ Ash mused to himself, ‘ _How Misty and Giselle actually encouraged this._ ’ He looks at Marie’s smiling face as she enjoys her smoothie. ’ _Can’t say I blame them, she does look stunning when she smiles._ ’

“Hey, Marie?”

She looks up from her smoothie. “Yes Ash?”

“How long do you have time off for? Because I’m challenging the Saffron Gym in a few days, and I was hoping you’d come and see me.”

She thinks for a moment, and then turns to him.

“I’ve got some vacation time saved, why not? I’ll cheer you on and watch you win your next Badge! Sam’s gonna be so jealous when I tell her!”

Ash smiles at the thought of someone like her cheering him on. His locket was vibrating slightly as well, indicating a potential match with her. Ash looked at the clock and noticed the time.

“Well, I’ve got to get to training. You want to come with me?”

Marie smiles. “Sure.”

They walk out through the back to the training fields.

 

**To be continued…**


	25. A Mind Blowing Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I will add another chapter later this weeks. So cross your fingers, and I hope it is done. Until then...

**FLASHBACK: A few days before the battle…**

Ash was sitting in a bedroom room of the Pokémon Center by himself. He pressed a button on his Dex and the image of his mother and his lovers appeared.

“Alright. Let’s begin.” Ash said.

Delia nodded “Sabrina, the Saffron Gym Leader, and Psychic Extraordinaire. She has only three losses on her record.”

“Any idea who beat them? I checked on the Dex and it is coming up ‘Classified’.” Ash said.

Lola shook her head “We checked what we could, but nothing comes up except that it’s been sealed by the Kanto Pokémon League on the order of the former Champion himself. Didn’t realise he still had this much pull.”

He sighed for a moment and brought up the data of her Pokémon she used that was officially listed.

“Very well. Let’s move on to her Pokémon.”

Her team appeared and it had various Psychic Pokémon on screen.

Daisy looked on the team “Standard weakness on Psychic is Ghost, Dark, and Bug moves. But as a Gym Leader and borderline S-Class trainer, she’s more than likely trained her Pokémon to either negate their weakness or marginalise it.”

“Have some Pokémon that have a strong Special Defense against her team. Otherwise she could easily take you out in one hit.” Added Delia

“That could work, but which team should I use, though.” Ash replied.

Melanie looked at his Team and looked through the details of it. “I could think of using your new Ghost companions.”

“Yes, but two of them are not ready. One of them is not battle ready, while the other tends to prank our group.”

“Especially with how he woke you guys up yesterday. Specifically when he made it look like you wet yourself.” Dex quipped.

Ash shook his head as the women chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Now I know two of the Pokémon I will use and I am debating whether or not to use him.”

Delia knew who he was talking about “If you do use him, do you think he will help out with Sabrina’s problem?”

“I believe so. If not… Well… We’re all screwed.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Time…**

Ash looked ready to fight. Misty, Giselle, and Jenny were accompanying him to the gym. The women looked somewhat nervous about it.

“I heard she erases the memories to the people who lost.” Giselle said.

“That’s a true story, in a way.” Misty said.

Jenny looked surprised hearing this “Why, though?”

“I wish I knew. Must have been something to do with what they faced.”

They walked on until they saw the large gym itself. It had an eye on the center of a large Pokéball. Ash went toward the entrance and went inside as the girls followed him.

Once entering, they realized how big the entrance was. There wasn’t exactly the usual service desk. Instead, it had various mats on the place with various simple objects on each mat. The colour of the room is tan, near gold, making it more...tranquil. He observed a number of people, wearing yoga clothing. Some are meditating; some are lifting objects at a few feet with only their mind.

Then, they saw a man in a white suit wearing a dust mask approaching them.

“Welcome to the Saffron Gym. What can I do for you today?”

“My name is Ash Ketchum and I am here to face Sabrina.” Ash said.

This stopped a number of people from training and watched the young man. The other man began to laugh at him. As the other laughed as well.

“You! Ha! What makes you certain you can take her down?”

Ash smiled mysteriously “I have ways to do so.”

“Really?! You see, this gym dedicates itself to the study of the mind, and the development of Psychic powers. I doubt you can deal with one as powerful as Sabrina.” He took out his spoon “Observe” He concentrated on the spoon. He began to sweat a bit until the spoon bent. 

“See?!”

Ash raised his eyebrow. “Okay….”

He was given a spoon. “Go ahead.”

The other chuckled as Ash nodded. He looked at it and then it bent and broke in two in just a short time. This caused the majority of their eyes to widen.

“H-how?!”

Ash smirked “I have my own secrets. So, can I face her now?”

He nodded numbly and turned around down a hallway. Ash and the ladies followed him down the dark hallway and on to a large brass, handle free door. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside of the center of the gym…**

A young woman with dark hair, dark red suit, and boots, was meditating. She then felt an odd power for a brief moment and it was gone.

She opened her eyes and pondered who did that or what. She had felt it a few times recently. She knew of what Team Rocket was doing; even now she could feel the abomination’s presence grating on her senses, especially when she tries to sense outside of Saffron. She knew about the hostage situation, she couldn’t care less about a cold mechanical company that did nothing for her. She made the choice of not interfering. Why should she? There was no point to interfering; the Rockets were too frightened to go near her, especially after what she did to their infiltrator, to Operative Nero… She decided to see how things will play out. 

What surprised her was learning that someone successfully infiltrated the place, scared off the leader and saved the day. She felt an unknown power in Silph Co. during the rescue. One she felt wary of.

Upon reading the daily news, she learned that a young man named Ash Ketchum had led his team to save Silph, and successfully stopped the Rockets. She looked at every detailed profile on him and felt a small emotion of surprise that was soon ruthlessly repressed. A trainer, who was in a league of his own, was held back by Lance. Then adding to the fact that he defeated Team Rocket repeatedly, stopping numerous operations, from illegal mining on Mount Moon, to the Silph Holdup. 

The little girl that was next to her felt worried, then happy as Sabrina focused a plan.

Now she had the plan of course. 

She was ready to face him.

Destroy. Crush. Eliminate the threat, the unknown power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large doors opened internally with a loud squeak, as in came Ash and his companions in the large room.

“Mistress Matthews, I have brought your new opponent. He challenges you for the badge.”

She got up and nodded. He left immediately as his companions sat on the bench.

“So Ash Ketchum. I foresaw your arrival in a vision last month. I also saw your defeat at my hands. My visions have never been wrong, yet even through that I sense great bravery in you.” Sabrina looked into his eyes.

“Being brave isn’t why I’m here, but to question the problems you have.” Ash replied.

“Problems?”

Ash nodded “About your emotionless self to being isolated from others. Why?”

She was curious about his questioning but then shook her head. “That won’t matter. Normally this would have been a 4 on 4, but considering that I was given a nice pass from the Elite Four to test you, this will be a 6 on 6 instead.”

Ash smirked, “I knew you’d say that.”

This surprised her a little “In what way?”

“I would imagine that either Lance or Agatha put you into it.”

Sabrina felt a little peeved on hearing those two names. He was accurate in a way. The old bat had suggested it after all. The young trainer saw her facade breaking a little, her mouth twitching downward.  _ Good. _ He thought.  _ This means I can get through somehow. _

“I’m ready when you are.” Ash said.

She nodded and took brought out 6 Ultra balls out. Ash had his team ready as a referee came out.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Saffron City Gym. Today this will be a six on six for the Marsh Badge. On the left, he is from Pallet Town, the challenger, Ash Ketchum! And on the right, from Saffron City, she is the gym leader of Saffron City, known as The Mistress of Psychic Pokémon, Sabrina Matthews!”

She looked serious. As the door slams shut, trapping all six individuals in the room.

“Begin!”

“Delphox.” She threw her first Pokémon out and out came a bipedal fox with a stick on her hand.

Ash threw his first and out came Charmeleon, looking to fight. “Get ready Charmeleon!” Ash then opened up his Pokédex.

“DELPHOX, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of BRAIXEN. This Pokémon is native to the Kalos region. No further data is available as some stupid idiot hasn’t given me the latest update yet!”

Ash closes Dex in anger.

The fox Pokémon threw her first fire attack as it spun towards Charmeleon.

“Dodge, Charmeleon!”

The lizard dodges the attack, as the fox fires another Fire Spin. Ash looks at Sabrina and notices her mouth is closed and her eyes are slightly glowing.

The young trainer suddenly realized she was using her mind to call the attacks! Ash smirks as he realises that he too can play the game. He gave an order through his Aura to Charmeleon, whom answered by spinning around while releasing a fire attack, creating a barrier between one fire and the other.

Delphox’s eyes glowed and a blue aura began to encase her opponent. Charmeleon was sent flying a few feet, but bounced back up and dug underground.

The fox Pokémon tried to find him, as her eyes glowed. She moved out of the way as fire blew out. Then she felt being grabbed from behind and flew nearly at top of the ceiling. Then she was tossed on the ground hard. She shook it off and stared at each other.

Ash looked calm as Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

Meanwhile, in the entrance of the Gym, the students were watching and in some case sensing the battle.

“The Pallet kid isn’t giving an order, like Mistress Sabrina.” One of the psychic people said.

“I can’t read any signals from him.” Another said.

“Oh, you won’t be able to find anything from him.” Misty said through the door.

They turned to the door as Jenny asked “What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t really tell you but it does involve his unique gift.”

“Gift?”

She nodded.

Back at the battle, Delphox released a dark slash attack right at her opponent. The fire Pokémon’s claws turned metal and blocked the attack. Then as the dust cleared from the attack, she appeared with a hard head butt, her head glowing with Psychic energy. 

Charmeleon was sent flying and landed hard a few times on the ground. He was getting up as he saw a large fire wave coming toward him.

He then exhaled a fire ring around him. The fire itself surrounded around him, as the fire made him stronger. Then she launched herself toward him with both her hands glowing purple. He tilted his head back for a moment, and then released an overpowered fire attack. Both attacks exploded. The dust was covering the field too much as both Ash and Sabrina looked on.

After it cleared out, both Pokémon are struggling to stay up. The fox Pokémon was impressed with how much power this fire Pokémon had. Then she went for a punch, just as Charmeleon, who enjoyed the fight, went for his own punch.

Both managed to hit each other and both flew right at their master’s feet. Both are trying to get up, but collapse before they get to their feet.

“B-Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokémon.”

This surprised everyone. For the people who knew Sabrina, this was unexpected. For Ash’s companions, this was something unexpected.

Both returned their Pokémon. Sabrina never expected this.

“Sabrina, what is with the child you have near you?” Ash asked.

Sabrina answered “She is what I feel. Though I care less what your thoughts are.”

The girl giggles. “Because when you lose, we’ll play! For ever, and ever, and ever!

“Is it necessary to separate yourself from what your true feelings are?”

She didn’t answer as she took out another Pokéball, as Ash did as well.

Sabrina took out another Pokémon out. This Pokémon had a long black dress with purple skin. She had a serious look. “Gothitelle.”

Ash opened Dex “GOTHITELLE, the Astral Body Pokémon and the evolved form of GOTHORITA. This Pokémon is native to the Unova region. GOTHITELLE’s Psychic power is so great, it is said to warp space around it, and distort reality in the process. Maybe it could destroy that bastard ROTOM instead!”

Ash threw his next Pokémon out and out came Xatu. Xatu saw Sabrina and a vision came to him. He began to chuckle perversely until he was hit hard on the head by a psychic energy. 

“Xat!”

Sabrina wasn’t impressed with what the bird’s thoughts were and it made her feel… awkward.

Xatu shook his head off after he heard an order from Ash. He nodded.

The gothic Pokémon released a large torrent of lightning at the bird Pokémon. The bird Pokémon raised his wings and they quickly turned metallic. He was able to block the attack, and he reflected the some of it back to her. She raised a barrier and blocked it. 

Both Pokémon stare for a moment until the bird Pokémon flew right at his opponent. His wings were close to hitting her until she teleported out of the way. He barrel rolled to the side and tried to sense his opponent. 

He moved out of the way from a purple beam that came from behind. The bird Pokémon u-turned flew right at the gothic Pokémon and tackled her hard. She summoned two large rocks and managed to hit her opponent hard.

He fell on the ground and saw more coming out. He teleported out of the place and returned right behind her. He smacked her with his glowing wing, as the Goth Pokémon was getting frustrated. 

Sabrina was showing annoyance at this point as the little girl gasped a little.

Her eyes glowed for a moment and her body shines briefly, then stopped. Xatu released a strong purple beam and was heading towards his opponent. It was a direct hit, but it reflected back. Xatu placed a barrier of his own and was able to avoid any damage. Once it was over, she appeared and was ready to release a powerful beam attack. The bird Pokémon then hugged his opponent, as the beam missed him. 

Using his psychic attack, he slammed her hard on the ground. His eyes turned purple and made slashing moves on the air, and out came shadowy energy attack. It manages to get a direct hit, as she felt agonizing pain.

She teleported out of the hole, as she appeared again. She panted as the scratches on her body were shown. She raised her arm up and released two dark energy balls and was heading toward her opponent. 

Xatu raises his wings, turning his wings into metal. The attack did its job to block the attack, but he felt the effects from it.

Gothitelle released a lightning wave attack. Xatu teleported out of the wave. Each attack was being manipulated to get in his way. The bird Pokémon tried to get closer to closer on his opponent. He concentrated his Psychic power in the area and concentrated her wave attack. Then he managed to synchronize them and managed to fly over her. 

She then felt both attacks colliding her. She screeched in pain and felt her body in pain, as the electricity was numbing her body while feeling her nerves burning up. The attack ended as she collapsed.

“Gothitelle is unable to battle. The winner is Xatu! Please bring out your next Pokémon.”

Sabrina returned her Pokémon and took out another. “Bronzong.” Out came a large metallic Pokémon. Looking like a large teal coloured bell, it looked ready to fight.

Dex pipes in “BRONZONG, the Bronze Bell Pokémon, and the evolved form of BRONZOR. This Pokémon is native to the Sinnoh region. One slept for well over 2000 years until it was accidentally awoken at a construction site in Sinnoh. What’s brown and sounds like a BRONZONG? Dung!”

Xatu charged toward the Pokémon and made closed his wings. It became metallic and was shooting fast like a bullet.

The large bell Pokémon shines for a moment, then it stopped. When the attack happened, a large ringing bell was heard. Xatu wince from being blocked and shook his head.

Bronzong then fired various metal balls and it was heading toward its intended target. Xatu teleported out of the way. He then releases a dark energy ball at his opponent.

He raises a barrier and blocks it easily. Xatu then appeared and manages to get a hit with his metal wing. 

The Pokémon did feel it but then slammed its large appendage on its opponent. The bird Pokémon was hit hard by the punch, ending up flying on to the other side. He hits the ground a few times and rolled on the ground. Then he stopped in the middle of the ground. He got up, barely as he felt pain from the attack.

Then the large bell Pokémon released a large purple beam right at the psychic Pokémon. He teleported out of the way. Then fired another volley of dark energy balls.

Bronzong created two barriers and blocked the attacks. It absorbed the large energy, as it released a large beam right at the bird Pokémon. This surprised him and was hit hard by the beam attack. As the beam attack ended, Xatu stood there. 

“Xa…”

He then fell backwards, and was out of the fight.

“Xatu is unable to battle, the winner is Bronzong. Please bring out your next Pokémon.”

Ash smiled and returned his Pokémon.

“Why do you smile after a loss?” Sabrina asked.

“Xatu did his job well, so I gave him a well done. I always show appreciation to my Pokémon.” He then looked at her “Do you appreciate what yours do for you?”

She stayed silent.

“I do believe you do care, considering how you bonded with your Pokémon well enough to give commands through your link.”

She was getting annoyed “I don’t know what your game is, but I suggest we continue this battle.”

Ash nodded and took out another Pokémon out.

Out came a large Pokémon with a large shell, swirled tails, and lastly having a swirly ear.

“Wartortle!”

Giselle was surprised to see this “When did he evolve?”

Misty smirked, “Ash was training his Pokémon for this yesterday and well...he evolved.”

She then looked on to the battle.

Bronzong released an electrical attack.

The turtle Pokémon got into his shell and spun fast enough to fly around the place. He dodged the electric attacks easily. He kept swerving left and right, as the lightning attack missed each time. 

Wartortle popped out of his shell and slammed him hard with a closed fist. This caused agonizing pain to the bell Pokémon.

It recovered immediately and threw some rocks right at him. He blew some ice on the ground and began to slide. He was able to dodge it as he created more ice and slide on it. It was just the turtle Pokémon, surfing around while avoiding attack after attack from the bell Pokémon.

Sabrina was slowly losing her patience and was not amused of the turtle mocking her. 

Bronzong jumped up and landed hard on the ground. The earth began to shake as the turtle Pokémon knew he had to end the ice move. He jumped off and flew once more as he twirled in the air. Then he flew down and appeared out of his shell. He flew fast as his fist was glowing and gave a harsh punch. A loud gong is heard as the bell Pokémon agonized in pain.

He kept going for each excessive hard hit. Each hit was affecting the large Pokémon, as trying to make itself harder made it worse. It reached out its psychic energy and gave a strong psychic pull. Wartortle felt his body freeze and flung on the ground, then on the ceiling. 

He winced each time he was getting thrown around. He broke it off with a strong torrent of water and splashed it on the front of the bell’s face.

This caused the Pokémon to lose concentration. Wartortle then released a cold beam on its face as it began to freeze. It went on and on as it froze solid.

Wartortle panted a little and waited. He waited, and waited, until nothing happened for a while. The bell was out.

“Bronzong is unable to battle, the winner is Wartortle! Please bring out your next Pokémon.”

She returned it.

“Sabrina. Your powers seem to be slipping out more.”

She raised her eyebrow.

The referee noticed it. “Ma’am you're showing more aura.”

She tried to hold it back, but it is getting more difficult. The little girl was slowly fading away.

“Do you need any help?” Ash asked.

“ **I don’t need help.** ”

She took out another Pokémon out. Out came a Pokémon that is orange in colour, spherical and had sharp rocks on each side. ”Solrock.”

“SOLROCK, the Meteorite Pokémon. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn region. Sunlight is the only source of SOLROCK’s power. It can float silently through the air. Like a ninja fart.”

The rock gave no indication of hearing anything. Wartortle knew to be cautious. Even if he had the edge against a rock type Pokémon, there was something way off about this one.

The rock Pokémon began to throw rocks right at its opponent. The turtle Pokémon began to dodge the rock attacks.

He then began to surf from his ice attack. He was easily was able to avoid it until he was hit with a purple beam attack. He landed on his back and rolled himself back up.

The turtle Pokémon then released a ring of water right at his opponent. It was heading close to it until it created a rock barrier. It held on well and then started charging a green beam.

Wartortle knew what was going to happen. It hid in its shell and it shined brightly.

The attack was released and it was a direct hit. Inside of the shell, the turtle Pokémon felt some of the sting of the attack. It was causing him discomfort, but he had to hang in there. The attack lasted for a short time until it stopped. He winced as he got out of the shell and saw the rock Pokémon in a standstill.

He took a chance to hit him as he flew in the sky and released a strong torrent of water. It was a direct hit and it screeched in agony. Even with the hit, it was still standing. The large rock Pokémon began to glow for a bit and when it stopped, its body looked almost new. Wartortle could have sworn it looked like dawn for a second, before shaking his head.

Wartortle released a large Ice Beam that was a direct hit. The rock Pokémon began to roll as it did its best to destroy the shards of ice on its body.

Solrock released a wave of psychic attacks. This caused the water Pokémon to move out of the way. He kept dodging the attacks and tried to figure a way to stop it. He saw a small shard of ice and went after it. He grabbed it and threw it.

It managed to hit on the side as it stopped attacking. It shook it off and released another torrent of electrical attacks.

Wartortle was on the move again. He rolled into his chest and began to throw water right out of his shell. Solrock was moving to the side to avoid the water attack, all while trying to hit the electric Pokémon.

The water Pokémon dived hard and dug fast into the ground. The rock Pokémon launched itself up and landed hard on the ground as the gym shook. Just as the ground shook, Wartortle came out and slammed his opponent hard with a punch.

The rock Pokémon was sent flying a few feet and landed hard. He landed on his tip, but was panting. It got up and immediately launched itself towards its opponent and glowed. 

“Wart…”

A large Explosion was released, making the gym somewhat dusty. As it cleared out, both Wartortle and Solrock were taken out.

“Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokémon”

For Ash, he knew it was a desperate move. He sighed and smiled.

“Sabrina. Why are you so angry at everyone? Why are you so cold?” 

Sabrina looked up, now being somewhat…angry.

“ **Why do you give a damn about me? I don’t need anyone. Stay out of affairs that are none of your concern!** ”

The little girl was slowly disappearing.

Ash looked at his Pikachu and nodded. The mouse Pokémon jumped off his shoulder and was ready to fight.

She took out her next Pokémon. Out came a human-like creature with green hair and a white flowy dress. She saw her opponent and gave a shy wave. “Voir…”

Pikachu raised its eyebrows on the Pokémon. 

“GARDEVOIR, the Embrace Pokémon and the evolved form of KIRLIA. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn region. Gardevoir will willingly die to protect its trainer if their bond is deep enough. That… that’s real love… excuse me for a moment…”

The psychic Pokémon felt anger and desperation from her trainer. She turned and saw her mistress looking angry.

“Gar?”

“Concentrate.”

All she could do is nod. She didn’t like where this was going.

She then released a volley of dark energy balls right at the mouse. The mouse Pokémon immediately avoided it by disappearing. She looked around for him and was surprised with a tackle attack.

She teleported out of the area, avoiding the follow up attack. Pikachu flipped with a somersault and landed. He waited for a bit until he dodged another volley of dark energy balls.

He kept himself out of danger with his speed a few times and then released some electrical attacks. This caused her to raise a barrier. Just as she put it down, he was gone.

Then she was tackled on the back of a hard steel attack. His tail glistened in a metallic colour. He landed on his feet and rushed right at her. He was then hit by a purple beam on the chest. He rolled to the side but then disappeared again.

She looked around and concentrated his movement. She dodges the tackle, but it is hit by an electrical attack. She was pushed back by the attack, as she teleported out. She reappeared and grabs him. She gives him a kiss, which stuns Pikachu. He felt his energy being drained as he shocks her hard. 

She releases him as both of them stare at each other. Her orders were becoming somewhat… dark. She looked at her mistress with concern. 

“Gar?”

“Do it.”

She closes her eyes and concentrated on creating a mass of dark energy. Pikachu sensed something was way off about it. Then he felt he was being pulled by it. He realized what she is trying to do and why she was hesitant.

Pikachu was hitting some few electric attacks but was being sucked in. He tried to find a way to take her out until he heard the order to dig. He dug into the ground fast. 

Gardevoir stopped for a moment and looked around. She sensed where it was coming and teleported out. She reappeared, but all came out was a large thunderbolt. She was surprised how powerful it was but then was hit by the electric mouse. She staggered back, and then was hit again with a steel tail.

She backed off and panted for a bit.

Pikachu looked on and felt concern for her. He waited to see if she will continue. She then looked up and released another volley of dark energy. He dodges some of it and noticed how weak they look. He turned his tail into metal again and hits one of the energy balls back. 

She dodges it and then was hit by another tackle. She groaned in pain as she felt a jolt on her body. Moment as he was ready to attack, he stopped and noticed she was on her knees. She raised her arm and tried to attack, but winced from it.

She just couldn’t attack and felt her powers going weaker. She looked back at her mistress and begged her to stop as she can’t battle anymore.

“Gar…”

“I said attack!”

She refused to attack, and started to cry as Ash frowned.

“She can’t attack. Her power depends on your emotions. She can’t stand negative ones.”

“ **Shut up** !”

The ground shook a bit as her aura of psychic energy was shown more. Gardevoir grew frightened of the feeling as she sent herself back to her Pokéball.

Ash signalled his Pikachu to return. The referee decided not to make a call.

“Sabrina, you are holding years of anger and resentment. Let this go, or it will make things worse.”

“ **You don’t understand what I went through!** ” Her psychic powers were being shown as she summoned another Pokémon out. Out came a yellow humanoid Pokémon with two spoons.

“Then let me understand. Let me know why you shut off your emotions, Sabrina.”

He summoned his last Pokémon out. Out came a ghost Pokémon, though they sensed he was older and stronger.

“Kazam.”

“ALAKAZAM, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of KADABRA. Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its I.Q. is said to be 5000. NERD!” Dex was upset as none of its taunts had affected the opponents.

Giselle was stunned. “Did Gastly also..?”

Misty nodded. “Yep. He evolved too, though he did it a few days ago just after they started training.”

Haunter looks at the Alakazam. “I sense your stronger bond with the woman. Yet I feel confliction at this point.” He looked up at the woman who was losing control of herself.

“You hold resentment from the past. You hold back your powers so much that it is bottled up.”

“ **Try having your father, each day telling you to ‘bend the spoon, lift objects, concentrate, read their minds’ hour after hour, day after day, month after month, year after year! He kept getting worse and worse!” She was losing her power to control her emotions.**

“ **I ended him after the last hit I could take! He was a monster! How would you understand? How would you understand the pain of being used for your powers only?! Of being an experiment to someone who was supposed to love and care for you?!** ”

He looked at her and replied “I have been tossed around to be used for my powers. It wasn’t until I was taken in by my loving mistress who took care of me. She showed me how to care for others and I have been loyal to her for well over eighteen hundred years until my new master came by.”

Alakazam released a powerful psychic attack on the ghost Pokémon. Haunter sighed and he managed to grab it. This shocked both of them.

“I have survived worse. I have lived thousands of years of not only protecting my mistress but battling Pokémon. You are no different than what I faced. I am stronger now that I evolved.”

He absorbs it. 

Sabrina took this chance to end this whole thing by using her psychic energy to penetrate his mind. Ash felt a huge power trying to invade his mind as he was being lifted up by her mind.

“Ash!” The girls yelled.

The young Aura user pushed his aura to his max and was able to push her out. Once that was done, he accidently went into her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside of Sabrina’s mind….**

He landed on his feet in a room. He looked around and found the room with decaying boards, a broken window, and various portraits of people screaming in fear. 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?!”

He turned around and found Sabrina in the place. Although this one was filled with emotion.

“I accidently ended up here. Considering you tried to invade my mind for whatever reason it was, consider this as a way for me to heal you.”

“I don’t need any healing!”

He went up to her. “You do. What happened to you was mean and horrible. No one deserves it.”

She looked down “I bet your father treated you like a pampered prince.”

“My father died before I was born.”

This surprised her look.

“I had to depend on another method of training and my mother did the majority of my training. I thank her every day for it. You see… I’m the last of the Aura users.”

This shocked her to the core “You? That actually makes sense. No wonder you can deal with my powers…”

“It took a lot of energy for me to deal with you. Although, you are still way stronger than me.”

“But… You invaded my mind.”

He sat down on a chair “Your powers rely on something else and that is control. You lost it during the battle when you showed your emotions and your mind became wide open.”

She sighed and sat as well “I must be weak then… my father is right.”

“No. Your father is wrong.” He held her hand “You just need a different approach to your training. Maybe some help from your mother?”

She looked at him “I turned my mother into a doll.”

This brought a bit of worry for him “Is she alive?”

“Yes. I kept her alive.”

He then looked into her eyes “Maybe...you need to free her. She can help you out.”

“W-what if she hates me?” The dark haired woman became nervous.

Ash squeezed her hand gently “She won’t. Trust me…”

All she could do is nod, “Okay… I trust you…” and everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back outside**

Ash looked around and saw he was back in the battlefield. He found Alakazam out cold, while Haunter was still floating. The referee makes the call.

“A-Alakazam c-cannot b-battle. Th-the winner is H-Haunter. A-Ash Ketchum wins… Please don’t kill me Miss Sabrina!

Ash saw Sabrina lying unconscious on the ground. He immediately went over to check on her. Just as he arrived, he saw her opening her eyes. 

“Sabrina, are you alright?”

She looked around and found Ash looking at her. She nodded as she went over to the throne on the Gym Leader’s side of the battlefield. Beside it sat a dollhouse. She reached in and withdrew a doll with brown hair and a yellow dress. She concentrated her psychic energy on the doll, causing it to glow with an ethereal aura. Soon after, a woman with curly brown hair in a yellow sundress appeared. She looked around for a moment and saw a young woman standing in front of her that looked very familiar.

“Sabrina?”

“Ma-mama?”

She then was surprised with a hug as she began to cry. 

“I’m so sorry mama! Please don’t hate me for what I did to you...”

“It’s okay Sabrina… It’s okay. Mama is here for you. Mama will never leave her baby girl alone again…”

**To be continued** …

 


	26. Aftermath and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading this story and giving a lot of likes on the way. I do need comments on your thoughts on it. 
> 
> Again I don't own Pokemon

**Outside Saffron City Gym…**

Ash was sitting on a bench in the park outside the Gym, drinking some water. “Glad to help her out.”

Both Sabrina and her mother sat on another bench, as her mother held on to her. “Thanks for saving my baby.”

Sabrina wasn’t embarrassed hearing this. In fact, she embraced it as she clutched her mother. The other Psychics and Gym trainers were surprised to see a vulnerable person now. 

“Mistress Matthews, ummm….”

She looked at them and smiled, which made her trainers nervous. Then she got up and went over to Ash. She took something out of her pocket.

“Ash Ketchum. For defeating me, and saving my sanity, I present you with the Marsh Badge.”

She handed him the badge. He looked at it and smiled.

“We both know you weren’t yourself. It would be unfair of you just handing it over.”

She looked at him “In a technical sense, you did beat my Pokémon fairly. Plus, I am willing to find any way I can to repay my debt to you.”

He nodded and places his badge away. 

Just as he got up, one of the trainers came up.

“It’s started raining, everyone back to the Gym!”

Misty and Giselle groaned as Ash shook his head while everyone quickly took cover in the Gym. He took out his Pokédex and checked the weather. Raining for at least a week. Great. He slams it shut in annoyance.

“Oi! Don’t get grumpy with me just because I’m not one of the Weather Trio!”

Ash ignored the complaining Pokédex.

“Well, it seems that the girls and I will have to stay around Saffron until it stops. At least we still have our rooms in the Pokémon Center.”

Then Sabrina’s mother spoke up suddenly “You can stay in the Gym.’

The girls and Ash were surprised to hear this. “Are you sure?” Giselle asked, “It’s just that we don't want to intrude, or burden you.”

“I insist. Plus I do need someone that can help my daughter out, as much as I can and will help her out.”

Ash nodded “Sure, just let us grab our stuff.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rocket Base…**

A man in an orange suit was sitting on a chair with a long table in front of him. On his left was Nero, with a new mask. He was looking at his boss, without saying anything. On his right, the blonde woman who helped Nero escaped.

There were few other Rockets that were looking at him.

“Delta, report.”

“So far, we are moving smoothly in Fuchsia City. We will begin our operation on taking over Fuchsia City.”

His boss nodded “Good, very good. Make sure it gets done.”

Then they heard Nero breathing hard and making an odd noise. They stared at him for a moment and then he laughed.

“Yes… I just had a premonition!”

Giovanni had always trusted his Lieutenant’s premonition and they were always uncannily accurate. The first time he’d heard of it was when Nero warned him of an assassination plot, which was soon foiled thanks to the premonition. Since then Giovanni has always heeded the words of Nero when he has a premonition.

“Let us hear it.”

“I see something will happen. Though it will be bad….very bad. Privately, we must speak.”

He looked at his other Rockets and nodded. They left the room, just leaving Nero and Giovanni.

“Explain.”

“Your second version of Mew will know he is being used and will escape your grasp. He will test a trainer, the chosen one. The chosen one will defeat him and so will our organization.”

Giovanni frowned hearing this “How did you know I had a Mew clone?”

“The seven deities spoke to me on these premonitions. They never lied to me.” He began to giggle “I promise that you will go down, along with your organization as well. The other Rockets will face tougher times, yet some will be with the chosen one. Yes, you are not the large threat at all.”

He grabbed Nero by the collar and pulled him up.

“Explain!”

“You are just a test for him. Something greater will come. Something that will cause a great fight. In it, two people will face the fate of this world, galaxy, and universe! It will be glorious, yes. The chosen one against the dark one. AND OUT OF THE FIRES OF THAT WAR WILL EMERGE A GREATER POWER THAT WILL DELETE US ALL!!!”

He releases him.

“Bring me Domino in, you are dismissed.”

All he could do is nod and leave. Moments later, the same blonde woman came in.

“Yes, Boss?”

“I need you to head to Johto and lead the Rockets there.”

This surprised her “Sir?”

“I have reports of problems arising. I believe that Lance might complicate things here. I need you to head there and give Admin Saturn-B a… permanent vacation. Keep things in order and don’t fail me.”

She nodded “And what of keeping tabs on the G-Men?”

“Ah yes. Continue on, and let Lance know you have a sick mother or something. That you need a transfer to keep an eye on her.”

“Yes Giovanni, your will be done.”

Then she left.

The leader of the Rockets sat on his chair and was angry.

“Who dares threaten my power? Threatens my control? Who will stop me?”

He then presses a button on the intercom.

“Jasmine.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Bring Dr. Suzuki in.”

“Yes, sir.”

He sat as he took out a cigar and began to smoke. He waited for a bit until a middle aged man came in with a smile.

“Yes, sir?”

“How is your project coming along?”

“It is finished sir and we are ready to use immediately.”

He smiled darkly “Good. Now explain to me about your experiment.”

“Of course.” He then took out a white piece of candy “Feeding one of these will make the Pokémon stronger and make them bigger. Think of it increasing the evolution process faster, turning weak schools of Magikarp into vicious disasters of Gyarados! This will make our organisation stronger than ever!”

Giovanni was given one and looked at it with a smirk as he realised the implications of such an invention. “Such a rare candy, huh?”

“Oh yes...a rare candy indeed.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saffron Gym…**

Ash was doing push-ups as his new ghost Pokémon watched on in his guest room. He kept pushing himself more as his thoughts were on the battle.

His Pokémon got stronger but still nearly fell short. He needed another training method. He had this feeling that Sabrina was the start of getting more serious.

Once finished, he dried himself and drunk some water. Misdreavus blushed seeing her master. He was shirtless and was impressed with his body. 

She flew over to him and hovered all over.

“Mis~”

He looked over and smiled. He caresses her hair and giggles.

“I am heading out. Do you want to stay in the Pokéball or stay out?”

She thought for a moment and nodded to the Pokéball.

“Got it.”

She went back in, as Ash places a white shirt on. He puts deodorant on and went outside.

Once outside of the room, he saw Marie was stretching a bit. He admired her very much. Her athletic body, to her darker aqua hair and her dedication as an officer. He went over to her.

“Hey, Marie.”

She looked up and smiled “Hey Ash. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, just finished working out. Do you want to get something to eat?”

She was surprised to hear this. “Umm...sure. What’s the occasion?”

“A date.”

“I don’t have anything nice to wear.”

“Me neither. So how about it?”

She smiled and nodded “Sure, just let me change.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In another room…**

Sabrina was twirling a coin in the air with her mind, the monotony of the exercise calming her mind, which was still trying to process all her emotions properly. Then she saw her mother coming out of with some new clothes on. 

“Mom…”

She looked over and smiled “Yes, sweetie?”

“Why…why did you marry him...my dad?”

She sighed and sat down “When I met your father, he was a different man back then. He was a charming man. I just never expected him to be a monster. I did what I could to protect you, but we both know that I don’t stand a chance against his psychic powers.”

She nodded “I know mom. I’m sorry for turning you into a doll…it wasn’t right for me…my feelings…”

She went over to hug her “Sabrina, I already forgave you. It wasn’t your fault for what happened.” She caressed her back as Sabrina held her close.

“Mom…you deserve someone better…”

She chuckled “Who would want a woman like me? I have certainly aged a bit and…”

Sabrina shook her head “Nonsense, you’re still a beautiful woman. Why not try to go out again?”

“Oh, sweetie. I will have to find the right man to come into my life to happen. Though my main concern is you right now, especially with trying to heal you.”

She sighed “How would I heal? Each time, I feel moments, memories, I… I’m afraid I will lose control again….”

“You won’t sweetie. I promised that I will help you out as much as I can.”

All Sabrina could do is nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saffron City…**

Both Ash and Marie were walking by, while Ash was holding the umbrella. 

“I am not familiar with Saffron City that well. Any good place to eat?”

“Well...I know this great bistro if you want to go.”

He nodded “Sure, let’s go.”

They walked for a while, as they saw a few cars driving around the place.

“So, how’s work treating you?”

“Oh, it has been really good. Just patrolling and trying to move the ranks up, especially in Viridian City. Nothing eventful has happened, since the last time I saw you.”

Ash shook his head “The Rockets appearing and a rookie stopping them was just pure dumb luck.”

“Either way, you have done more to stop the Rockets by accident than anyone else has done. You’ve even caught the leader’s lieutenant.”

“Yeah, but he escaped.”

“I know, but you did. You’ve shook them up.”

Then a thought came to Ash “I’m concerned about my mom’s safety. Each time I head out and stop a Rocket, it just comes back that my mom is in danger.”

She answered “Your mom is safe. From what I heard from security, they managed to deal with at least two Rocket kidnappings. Your mother never knew what happened, and it was taken care of.”

He nodded, but he knew safety is a priority. He began to plan out in his head on speaking to his Pokémon to bring safety and security to everyone at the ranch.

They arrived at the restaurant. He saw there was a patio on the side of the restaurant, and saw how it was covered with a large side umbrella. The restaurant read ‘The Flaming Bistro’.

They went inside and saw few people, sitting and drinking a bit. A waitress came up to them “Hello, welcome to The Flaming Bistro. Table for 2?”

They both nodded and followed the waitress. Once reaching their seats, they sat down and were given a menu.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Ash nodded “Some Ice Tea will be good.”

Jenny nodded “Same here.”

She nodded “I will be back with your drinks. And let me know when you are ready.”

He then left to get the drinks.

The young trainer and officer were looking through the menu. Ash found some of the items sounded good and already had an idea what to eat. Jenny found some food as well.

Then a waiter came with the iced tea. He then placed it with them and took out a pad with a stylus.

“What would you like to have?”

Ash answered “The porterhouse steak, well done and vegetables.”

He nodded and wrote it down. “And you miss?”

“I would like the grilled snapper and vegetables.”

He wrote it down and grabs the menus.

“Okay, I will be back with your order.”

He then left as Jenny took a drink.

“So, Ash how is your journey going, besides facing Team Rocket a number of times?”

Ash smiled “Oh it is going pretty good. I have so far collected a decent amount of Pokémon data and I’ve also been catching them. It has been an interesting time, though.”

“Yes. And I can see you have been cosying up with some companions travelling with you.”

Ash chuckled “You already met Misty and we battled for the badge.”

“It must have been a tough battle for you just trying to win the badge.”

“It was. All of my badge battles have been difficult, yet I pushed myself at my best so far. I do know I need more training.”

“Just don’t go overboard.”

“I won’t.”

After a while, the food arrived and they began to eat. As they ate, Ash asked, “So, any guy you found?”

She took a simple drink and answered “You mean a relationship?” she saw him nod “Well, I’m not in a relationship, but I do like this guy….a lot.”

He finished eating a piece of meat “Really, what’s he like?”

She ate a bit of the vegetable and smiled “A nice, brave guy. Selfless to the end, and loves to face danger head on.”

The young trainer raised his eyebrow “That’s an interesting description…do I know him?”

She giggled “Yes... It’s you Ash.”

This surprised him a little. Considering how much they hung out and talked in the past, this would have happened eventually. The question was more when they will move their friendship to something more. Maybe this outing will do it. Yes.

“You like me that much?”

She nodded. Then Ash answered “I do like you very much. More than just a friend.”

This surprised her more as she thought maybe he was already in a relationship with one of the girls he is hanging out. She finally got lucky about this.

They began to eat more and began to talk more about mundane things and Pokémon. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Few hours later…**

Both Ash and Jenny finally got back to the Gym. Once inside, they both found Misty and Giselle, napping as they had some books open. They tiptoed quietly, and then they saw something amusing.

Gardevoir had her eyes close, caressing Pikachu as he was purring from being stroked. They snuck a bit more until they reached to his room.

“I had a nice time with you, Ash. I really mean it.”

He scratches the back of his head and chuckled “It was fun being with you as well.”

Then she got a little close to Ash “Ash….”

“Marie….”

She then connected her lips to his. He begins to kiss back, as Jenny opened the door to his room and nearly stumbled in. Thankfully, Ash’s reflexes managed to catch her. He closed the door and locked it.

They continued to make out, as the sound was nothing but the patter of the raindrops and their kissing.

Just as they parted from kissing, Marie looked into his brown eyes “It isn’t fair how you were never rewarded for stopping the Rockets in Viridian City. I am going to give you a reward, Ash.”

**Lemon warning**

She pushes him on the bed as he plopped there. He saw her smirk as she danced around a little. She then sits on his lap. The young officer begins to unbutton her blue top and exposed her blue bra and flat stomach. 

He began to kiss her neck and felt a delicate feminine hand going inside of his shirt. She felt a firm calloused hand caressing her stomach, and she moaned a bit.

“Enjoying it, love?”

She nodded. As they kept kissing, he unclipped the bra and she removed it. He smiled at her beautiful breasts with rouge coloured nipples and begins to massage them. She moans a little “Mmmm…”

Then he removed his shirt as she saw his body. She liked what she saw, and how much he worked out. She traced a finger on his chest and abs.

“You seem to be very healthy.”

Ash smiled “I would assume that would be Sammy’s job.”

She giggled “Yep.”

Then he goes back to kissing as she gasped a little. She soon felt a pair of lips suckling on her nipple.

“Ash~”

He smiled as he then traced his tongue over to her other breast and began to suckle on it.

She caressed his hair, while kept switching breasts. He caresses her back as they wanted more from it. Much more.

They both got up, as he traces her jeans and unbuttoned it. She helps him take off the rest of her pants and lacy blue panties. He smiled at what he saw. He traced his finger on her outer lips as she shivered from the feeling of his fingers.

“Ash…”

He then got on his knees and gave it a light kiss, then slides his tongue inside of her quivering womanhood.

She began to moan. “Ash!”

He smiles as he moved his tongue a bit. Making various letters, this was causing her to hold on tightly to his head.

“Oh God!”

He began to move around, enjoying the taste of her pussy. He then slides his tongue on the top of her vagina. He then slowly moved his tongue back in and then sucks on the nub of her clitoris. 

“Ash!”

“That’s my name.”

He sucks on it more. He then saw how wetter she was becoming and decides to stop. She nearly collapsed as the wall was the only thing that is helping her up. She had her eyes closed for a moment until she opened it again. She gasped.

Ash had his pants and boxers off. This was the first time she saw how a penis looked. Sure she looked through books, but she hadn’t seen a real one and it looked big. 

“It-It’s big…”

He smirked as he pinned her on the wall and grabs her left leg. She was spread open as he his hand was glowing. He encircled on her pussy, making her moan a bit then her abdomen.

“One way of protecting you and making it feel good.”

All she did was nod. Then she gasped as he was slowly pushing his large manhood inside of her.

“A-Ash!”

“Shhh...Almost there, Marie…”

He kept pushing slowly in more until he was all the way inside of her. She moaned loudly for a moment until her lips were sealed with his. They kept kissing, as it was all the way in. She kept kissing him until both parted and panted.

“I love you, Ash…”

He smiled softly “I love you too, Marie.”

He caresses her cheek and then releases the pin that was holding her hair together. Her hair, flowing past her shoulder, made her look softer, more feminine.

“Beautiful….ready?”

She nodded as he moved his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept moving his hips more.

The sound of the raindrops kept going, while the sound of skin slapping each other was continuing on. Moans from Marie and Ash’s groans were heard in the room only. 

“Keep going, Ash…”

He then got her off the wall as he was lifting her. He lifted her and putting it back in, as his strength allowed him to do it. 

It was some time until they were both on the bed. He rolled himself on his back, as she kept riding him. Feeling every inch of him inside, as the tip of his dick kept hitting the entrance of her womb.

“Please Ash, move fast.”

He gave a sly smirk as he moved his hips fast, making her moan loudly.

“Look at this, the toughest police officer of all Viridian City, submitting to me.”

“Yes...only to you. I’m all yours…”

He kept moving his hips faster and faster. Then he sat up and began to suck on her right breast hard.

“Ash!”

Yep, she was close. That is what his aura was telling him. He kept moving his hips faster and faster.

“I’m cumming!”

Then he felt her juices coating his penis all over. He slowed down a bit and laid her on her back. Then he used his aura to grab her handcuffs. He cuffs her and posts her on the end of the bed. She felt this as she panted and smirked.

“You’re very kinky, Ash.”

“Well, got to keep you locked up. You have the right to be silenced.”

“What will you do to me officer?”

He smirked, “Because I haven’t finished yet, I will finish and in the process finish you off.”

He then went back inside of her and moved his hips. This caused Marie to moan loudly, as Ash slammed more into her.

“So tight.”

He grabs her butt cheeks and squeezes it while slamming into her. 

“More Ash, more!”

He then lifted her a bit and kept moving more and more.

It was going on for fifteen minutes as he laid her back down. He kept going back inside of her, going faster and faster. Then after another ten minutes, he felt he was getting close and so was she.

“Marie, I can’t hold…

“Inside me, inside me…”

**Lemon ended**

He couldn’t hold it anymore as he came hard inside of her. She felt her womb being filled as she came as well. Her left hand glowed briefly and a ring appeared. An image of Arcanine with a red ruby on its eyes was in the ring. 

She noticed it, as she looked at Ash.

“Marie…”

“Of course I would love to be with you forever. You could have asked at the restaurant.”

He chuckled “There is something more I should tell you about me.”

Once he pulled out, he began to tell his tale about who he was what his family is and the people involved.

Xxxxxxx

**Two days later…**

The rain was still pattering, as Ash was meditating with Sabrina. Things have gone into an interesting start, as both decided to learn to control their thoughts and emotions again. Thus far, things have been going smoothly in their training, and having Sabrina’s mother, Athena, watching on.

She took out a rubber band and puts her long brown hair into a ponytail, as she kept silent.

When their eyes opened, the meditation ended.

“So far so good.”

Ash nodded “Yeah. We just need to continue pushing our strength more and of course, controlling it.”

“Yeah, for now, let’s stop.”

Athena chimed in “Anyone thirsty?”

They nodded and went to the kitchen. Once arriving, she grabbed three glasses and poured out some juice. Once they sat down on some stools and placed their drinks on the counter, both Sabrina and Ash drank some of it. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Matthews for the drink.”

“Oh Ash, just call me Athena.”

This surprised Ash “Okay, sure.”

“Yeah, thanks, mom. I missed your drinks very much.”

She felt happier than before.

During the past three days, since Ash was sticking around for a bit, things in the house felt….peaceful and tranquil. 

She would have felt nothing at first. Dreamless sleep to meditation, she never felt peace before in her life. She could now just laugh and enjoy life.

Yet, even with that peace, she suffers from bad dreams. Dreams of her father’s torture, her past, of monstrous things she has done. 

She is thankful for her mother, always being on her side and caring for her. Ash helped her out in trying to confront it. Though it was a slow going process.

“So Ash, any idea where you are heading?”

Ash began to contemplate about it. He could go to Fuchsia City, but he knew there are more routes to deal with and a minor gym in the way.

“To be honest, I will most likely go after a few minor gyms and then tackle Fuchsia City.”

Sabrina placed her drink down “Just be careful with Koga, he is one tough guy. Using deception and the art of illusion.”

“What do you mean?”

She took another drink and placed it down “While I show my extent of my psychic powers, Koga shows a side of illusion and it tends to….play with the mind.”

Ash looked into his glass “Team Rocket is still out there.”

“I know Ash. I know they are out there, but I know you can stop them. Just keep your guard up and don’t hesitate to play dirty. They throw out the rulebook at times and well….”

He smiled and looked at her “I will be fine. I won’t let the Rockets take me out. I will do my best to avoid them, although I have a feeling that they will continue to find me more often.”

Athena patted his shoulder “I know you will be fine.”

He smiled at her “Thanks.”

Once finished, they went to the living room, where Misty was talking to her sisters and Giselle was texting her father. Marie was napping a bit on the couch.

Ash sat down and places his arms on his back and sighed. The rain kept falling for a while now, and Ash went to take out his Pokédex and presses a button. He checked that the rainy weather will end in a few days.

“Well, at least it’s only a few days more and we can continue.”

Misty finished her call “My sisters are doing better at the Gym now.”

“Good. Glad they found their niche more. I’ve already contacted my mother, and she is doing well.”

Ash decided not to let them know that the baby is doing great and also the fact that his lovers are doing well also. Not while outsiders were in earshot.

Athena then sat down with them. “Ash, are your companions preparing for the League as well?”

Misty answered “Nope. I am just a travelling Gym Leader.”

Giselle added, “I am following them to learn from them.”

Marie answered as well “I am just on my vacation.”

“Fair enough. So, what Gym do you run?”

Misty smirked “Cerulean City.”

“You seem kind of young to run it.”

“I passed the exams that are necessary and managed to get the license that is needed to become a Gym Leader. Although my sisters were running it, they weren’t that motivated. Thanks to Ash here, he managed to create a battle just for the fun of it all.”

She looked at Ash and was impressed “Are you considering becoming a Gym Leader?”

“Maybe. I am not too sure at this point what I want to do with my life. For now, just training my Pokémon and traveling.”

She nodded and looked at Giselle “And you?”

“Like I said, I am just learning from them. You see, I’m to be a Pokétech student, but left on an apprenticeship that lets students travel with experienced people in their respective field. I had Ash and Misty sign some papers and I’m set as long as I hand in the assessments and progress reports on time.”

“Did your parents approve?”

She nodded “My father is happy to have Ash training me. Considering he saved my father recently, I’d say his approval paid off.”

This surprised Sabrina and Athena.

“Wait, you're the daughter of the CEO of Silph Co.?”

“Yep.”

“Wow Ash, you seem to meet very interesting people.”

“I do what I can to meet people around and help them out.”

Then Sabrina asked “I know you’re not a Psychic but an Aura user. How did you manage to escape?”

Ash realized what she meant as Athena was curious about it.

“My mother was pregnant with me. My dad had to head back to his village to investigate a summons and well...the incident occurred and my father died along with the others.”

She places her hand on his “I’m terribly sorry for what happened.”

He grabbed her hand “The only memories are left are my father’s last recorded information and the discs that trained me to control my powers. I am the last of them, or I do hope I am not the last.”

Sabrina went over to him and sat next to him.

“I read over how our powers are similar to yours.”

“Except that some of your powers depend on restrained in your mental parts, ours depend on inner self and emotions. It gets easier as we control it, but making ourselves stronger determines more of training and age. We tend to slow down the aging process, depending on how strong our Aura is.”

“Interesting. The majority of Psychic users tend to connect with Pokémon better, move and levitate things, sometimes mind read and a few other things.”

“Do you mind read other trainers when you’re battling?”

She shook her head “That was the first time I did that against you.”

Then he asked,  “Do you remember the three trainers you lost to the last time?”

She tried to remember a memory, and then she said “All three trainers are men. One was very brash but had a good reason to be. The second one was silent but orders his Pokémon during the fight. The third one never spoke and was fast and efficient. For some reason I remember hearing rumours about the third one, disappearing and causing him to become a bogeyman in various regions. Then again, ghost stories are what they are.”

Ash nodded and sighed. He supposes it is best to keep it a mystery on who those three individuals are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile, on Mount Coronet’s peak…**

A male standing on the peak held off the urge to sneeze. ‘ _ Huh. Guess it’s been long enough. Time to move on. Don’t want another cold.’ _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**…And Indigo Plateau Champion’s Office…**

Achoo! Dammit! I just finished all the paperwork! Eight hours of work down the toilet! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later in the evening…**

Athena woke up and sighed. She had that dream again. It was a bothering her a bit but decided go to the living room. Just as she walked past, she saw her daughter, asleep in her room. She smiled softly and went to the living room. No one was around.

She sat on a couch and sighed. The dream was haunting her and taunting her.

The dream of a man on her, making love to her. She couldn’t see who it was, but she loved it. She begged for more as it was there.

**Lemon Warning**

Realizing no one was around, she pulls her pyjama pants and panties down. She sighed as it had been more than a decade since she had done this. She began to rub herself and sighed from the feeling.

She knew it was a need and began to try to imagine that dream.

How he was a little forceful. How he grabbed her pussy and began to finger her and grab her breasts a bit roughly. She grabbed her right breast and began to massage it. She then inserted her index finger inside of her womanhood.

She began to moan a bit. She kept moving her finger more, while she grabbed her breast hard.

She began to remember how this silhouette of a man slammed his large dick inside of her. She places two fingers inside of her. She kept going faster and faster, as she was panting from this.

A small sheen of sweat glistened on her head as she was getting close. She kept going and going.

She then imagined sucking on his large penis and tasting it. She kept fingering more and more.

She then bucked her hips as she orgasmed. She panted a bit as she waited until the release was over. She sighed as she licked her lips. 

**Lemon end**

After a few minutes, Athena grabbed a few napkins and cleaned herself up. Then she went drink some water. Just as she finished drinking, she saw Ash. He was awake, but he was meditating. She was amazed how athletic he looks.

Ash, focusing his Aura on the natural area, sensed someone was around and was ‘relieving themselves’. Then the same person is not far off, staring. He focused more on the natural things outside and began to try to sense something. 

Pokémon are sleeping, some are hunting, and some are playing around. He continued expanding until he reached passing the border of Saffron City.

So far nothing and everything seemed to be in place. Then he concentrated back his powers and felt it grow more.

He then opened his eyes and exhaled. He looked up and saw Athena, which surprised him.

“Hey, Athena.”

She blushed “Hey Ash. Meditating this late?”

He nodded “Trying to increase my power and sensing life force around Saffron City.”

“Amazing.”

He got up and grabbed a towel to wipe off his sweat.

“Can’t sleep?”

She shook her head “A dream. Nothing more.”

“Fair enough. So tell me about yourself Athena?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do in the household and being a Pokémon trainer and such?”

This surprised her a bit and both moved to the living room, considering Ash was near the porch of the home. Once sitting down, she looked at him.

“Well, I was born in Fuchsia City. My family lived modestly, my father worked in the Safari Zone, and my mother worked in the Pokémart. Had a nice upbringing, and then went for my Pokémon journey at 10. It was an interesting journey, facing against various trainers and I lost in the qualifying rounds of my first League tournament. Was taken out by a tough trainer that didn’t play around. Since then, I decided to find work as an assistant in the Pokémon Center. 

“After a while, I met my husband at my workplace.”

She had a sober smile 

“He was a charming man and revealed his powers to me. After a short while, we married and my first child, Sabrina came. Decided to become a housewife while my husband worked at a Gym. He was the gym leader and kept things in check in Saffron City. Then he learned that my Sabrina was Psychic as well.”

She then saw Ash shifting close to her. “I would imagine he began training her at this point.”

She nodded “Yes. At first, it was simple exercise to control her power, but as she got older he became more abusive. There were moments I tried to shield her and stop my husband, but he kept getting worse…I remembered I tried to tell the police about it, but he managed to manipulate them…”

She began to tremble “My ex-husband became a monster. Then my daughter snapped and ended his life. She became broken and since then controlled me…I forgave her. It wasn't her fault.”

Then she gasped as she was being hugged “She suffered so much…she didn’t deserve it.”

She shook her head “No, she didn’t.”

She then wraps her arm around him and held on that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three days later…**

Ash was working out a bit and for the past three days, he was hanging out with Marie and would talk to Athena. Sure he would also talk to Misty and Giselle, along with Sabrina, but things have been accumulating with Athena.

He began to sense at those few days’ frustration and need. Plus she would be normal around people, but in private he would sense her needs, considering how they have been talking and getting somewhat close.

He knew that it would escalate more and more. He decided to address it tonight, when everyone was asleep, save for Athena of course.

While Athena, her dreams began to shapeshift these past three days. Her shadowy person began to take a form of Ash. Doing her in various positions, to being pregnant again, and letting him have his way with her and her daughter. She loved these erotic dreams but would be frustrated as that is what it is: dreams. 

She just finished cleaning the last plates of dinner, as Sabrina was sleeping early. Both Misty and Giselle were in another room, talking and such. 

“Hey, Athena.”

She turned and saw it was the man that is haunting her dreams. Ash smiled at her and went to put the plates away. She pondered if he knew already about her problems, but has doubts about the powers of his Aura.

“Thanks for helping me Ash.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all. Just helping out.”

She finished the last dish as her shoulder began to cramp a little. She massages her shoulder a little.

The young trainer saw this and decided to help her out. He placed his hand on her left shoulder and began to massage.

“Thank you, Ash…”

“You look a little tired.”

He kept massaging her left shoulder, and then he began to massage both of them. She began to moan little.

“Feels good…”

He kept massaging her, as he began to sense that same need. He knew that the others were elsewhere. He knew he had to play it carefully.

He kept massaging her, and then he went for her back.

“Keep going, Ash…”

He moved his message more on her lower back. 

Athena was getting turned on. She knew what she was going to do was wrong. She didn’t care.

She turned around and began to kiss him. That triggered it as he began to kiss her back. They kept kissing some more and began to move away from the kitchen. They were careful of not knocking anything over.

**Lemon Warning**

Once reaching to his room, she closed it. They parted for a moment.

“I need this please.”

She went on her knees and unbuttons his jeans.

“Skipping a date?”

Athena giggled as she pulled out his manhood. She was surprised how well-endowed he was.

“So big…Biggest I’ve ever seen…”

She gave it a kiss and began to suck on the tip of it. This caused Ash to groan.

“Ah...Athena….”

She smiled as this has been years since she has done this. It felt good for her. Tasting something different. 

“Athena, how about I lay on my back, just so I can taste you?”

She stopped sucking and nodded. They went to the bed, as Ash lay on his back. He then saw her take off her pants and panties. Then she got on the bed and placed her pussy near his face, while she got back to sucking on his large tool.

Ash took a simple lick, as she quivered. Then he licked her outer lips of her pussy.

He heard her muffled moans, as she sucked on more. He smirked as she began to slide his tongue inside of her, tasting her juices. He grabs her butt cheeks and squeezes them.

She stopped sucking “More, Ash!”

He kept moving his tongue more, as she kept sucking on his large manhood. She then massages his balls, just to add pressure to it.

For those minutes, they kept trying to please each other this way. It was a blissful moment for both of them, a moment of need and something more. He kept moving his hips more, while she was burying her womanhood on his face more. 

Then both of them released their respective orgasms. She tasted his hot seed while Ash tasted her juices. For her, it has been years she tasted something less salty. For Ash, it was a different taste.

After they both cleaned each other out, the young trainer sensed that she wasn’t finished. He lined up on his large penis near her puffy feminine lips. His hand glowed and began to rub her abdomen.

“I don’t think it is a great idea of having a surprise baby. Considering that you need to give Sabrina the time to recover.”

She nodded and agreed on it. He slowly inserted his large penis inside of her, as she stifled a moan.

“It’s so big…”

He smirked, “That is what Marie said.”

Before she could say anything, his whole meat is inside of her.

“It’s big!”

“You’re so tight!”

He was amazed how big she was and how tight she was. He then began to kiss her lips.

She kisses him back as he began to move his hips. 

As they parted from the kiss, she begged “Be a little rough.”

He began to move his hips fast and went deep inside of her. She began to pant and moan, as Ash was enjoying it. He then laid her on her back as he kept slamming into her, wanting more of her.

“Yes, that’s it! More!”

He kept moving his hips more as the bed rocked a bit. He was amazed on how well her body was maintained, just like his mother. He caresses her stomach and her breasts

“You...admire...me….”

“I do, Athena. I do very much.”

He kept going faster and faster. 

Time flew as more than minutes passed. Their panting together, the sound of their skin contacting and slapping. As a bit of sweat was in Ash while Athena glistened as well, they were both close. 

“Athena, I’m close!”

“Me too! Do it!”

He kept slamming into her, faster and faster, until he released his large load inside of her womb. 

“Ash!”

“Athena!”

**Lemon end**

She was being filled by Ash’s seed. Every spurt was filling her up as she held on to him. Ash felt grunted as he filled her up. Once done, he pulled out and saw how much it was coming out.

The older woman panted “So...much…”

Ash panted “Yeah.”

He then lies next to her and caresses her stomach.

“Thank you Ash…I prefer to be with you than anything, but for now, I need to take care of my daughter.”

“I know.”

He kissed her hand and they slept that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day…**

The rain had finally stopped as Marie left early back to her home. 

Ash and his companions were already packed. The young trainer picked up his backpack as he saw Sabrina waiting near the door.

“Thank you for everything you done for us.”

“Just doing the right thing.”

She then went over and hugged him. He hugged her back. “Try to call us a few times if you can.”

“I will. I promise.”

Once they parted, Ash left the room as Sabrina smiled softly.

He saw Misty and Giselle already waiting for him when Athena went over to hug him.

“Thank you for everything.” Then she went to whisper to his ear “And for last night.”

He smirked, “You’re welcome.”

Once the hug ended, they said their goodbyes and set off onto their journey. 

Misty noticed Ash looked happier.

“Why so happy?”

“Oh, going back on my journey again and….sleepingwithMarieandAthena.”

“Wait, what?”

Giselle began to giggle as Pikachu was as well.

**To be continued…**

  
  



	27. Time to seriously prod buttock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for staying around on this story and your kudos. This chapter is somewhat short, but it is to the point. So I will hope the next chapter will be up, next month.

**On the road…**

Ash and his companions are walking on the road as they were getting close to their next destination.

“According to the map, we should be close to HopHopHop Town.” Misty said.

Then she saw Ash stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Giselle asked.

“That’s a big city…”

They saw in front of them, many large skyscrapers and various building around the town’s skyline. The lack of people, however, actually brought some concern to them.

“I wonder where all the citizens are?”

Then out of nowhere, Ash was suddenly embraced by a woman.

“Oh Arnold, I’m so glad that you are fine….”

The young trainer felt “Ummm...sorry. I’m not Arnold. My name’s Ash”

She stopped hugging him and felt embarrassed. “Sorry about that, but my son has gone missing.”

“Your son?” Misty asked with concern.

She nodded as they sat down on a bench near a fountain.

“My son has been missing for three days and I am worried about him”

As Ash was ready to ask for a description, an officer appeared. Ash recognized another of Jenny’s relative.

“Have you seen this young man?”

An image of a teenage boy with blue hair was in the picture as Ash and the other shook their heads. She sighed.

“It has been three days now and things are not looking well.”

She sighed and got up. “Once again, I’m terribly sorry for the mixup. If you’ll excuse me, I must continue my search…”

She leaves the trio, walking towards Downtown.

Misty gets an idea. She turns to Ash, then said. “Why don’t we help them out, Ash?”

Ash looked at her “Sure, but how?”

She then said “Your Xatu?”

The young trainer nodded and then said “Okay, but first, we need to head to the Pokémon Center to recover our Pokémon first from fatigue.”

The trio nodded as they went to the Center.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**HopHopHop Pokémon Center.**

“You’re telling us that the Pokémon are restless?” Jenny said.

“Yes. It’s odd that in the past three days, the Pokémon looked as if they have no energy at all.” Replied a worried Nurse Joy.

They went over to look at them and Ash began to pet a tired fire Pokémon. Misty looked over a large yellow duck, with his eyes looking a bit vacant.

“Poor guy, it must be tough being you.” She caresses him. The duck Pokémon looked at her “Psy…”

The nurse went over with a sad look “This poor Psyduck has been suffering for some time. Somebody just released him and well...he has been here with us since.”

Giselle went over and caressed a small dog Pokémon. “This is awful…”

As the young trainer was about to ask more about the situation, a device is going off. The police officer took it out “Interesting. Another wave reading.”

“Wave reading?”

“Yes. I am detecting a large psychic wave.” Then it stops reading. “It’s lost…”

Ash then decided to take out his Xatu out. The bird Pokémon looked around and saw Ash.

“Xa?”

“Xatu, I need you to find a psychic wave where it is coming from.”

He nodded and looked around. Then he sensed where it was coming from. He began to fly as they followed the bird Pokémon.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Different part of town…**

“Are you sure that a psychic Pokémon is on the loose here?” James asked.

“Of course I do! I talked to the other Pokémon and they felt a psychic attack of a sort.” Meowth pointed out.

“If we could just catch that Pokémon, we could hypnotize our boss and get us some time off.” Jessie added.

They walked more until they bumped into an old lady.

“Move out of the way, you old bat!” Jessie shouted.

The old lady in question raised her eyebrow “Old? Is that the best comeback that kids these days have? Old? With all that anger, you are getting wrinkles faster than I ever did.”

This got Jessie angry “That’s it!” She took out her Ekans “Ekans get her!”

As Ekans was getting close, the old woman smirked. The snake Pokémon couldn’t move near her. Out came a Gengar as he chuckled.

“Good work...now send them out of here.”

The ghost Pokémon nodded and they were floating for a moment and they were thrown hard out of the city.

“Why does this happen to us? You should not have provoked her!” James complained

“She called me old!”

“This looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

And they were gone, with a twinkle in the sky.

The old woman shook her head as then she looked at her Pokémon. “Kids these days have no manners. Even that old wimp has better manners! Well, we’d better wait for young Ketchum. And then… Well, time for a little fun I suppose. Hehehehe...”

Gengar nodded with its ever present smirk and they both disappeared into a shadow.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**With Ash and the others**

They began to pick up more of the signal until Xatu stopped. They looked up and  saw a large white classical style mansion with a water fountain in the front of it.

“Whose place is this?” Giselle said.

“It belongs to the Pokémon Lover’s Club.” Jenny replied.

“The what?” Misty replied.

“It’s basically a place where they trade ideals of Pokémon and admire them. It’s a really odd place. Kind of like the Fan Club in Vermilion City, but with a more adult clientele.”

“Well then, let’s head inside.”

Ash and the others entered the building.

Once entering, they saw a large number of adults, talking and laughing. Some were showing off their Pokémon, while others nodded and pet their Pokémon. They even saw an old man take tea with a Gallade. On the center of it all, what looked like a familiar psychic Pokémon with a small pendulum on the end of a string. It was currently hypnotizing a person.

“What the…”

An older man appeared and greeted them “Welcome to the Pokémon Lovers Club. This club, we embrace of understanding Pokémon, caring for them, bonding with them, and expressing our love for them. How can I help you?”

“Um, yes, we have been trying to figure out the disappearance of the town’s children for the past three days. Plus, we are also trying to figure out a connection with the majority of Pokémon on the Pokémon Center having little energy.” Ash replied.

The older man began to think about any process and gestured to follow him.

“We may not know much of the process, but as for the children disappearing. Well, we do know what happened to them, if you can let me explain.”

They nodded.

“I have been suffering from insomnia for some time and I needed a good rest. I have tried various remedies, from sleeping pills to warm milk to counting Mareep, but nothing works. Then about three days ago my Pokémon, Drowzee, evolved. Once that happened, I began to think ‘if I can just use Hypnosis on myself, then I can sleep easily.’”

Giselle then said, “But, Hypnosis is meant to put Pokémon to sleep.”

He nodded “It did work for me….for a short while.”

“A short while?” Ash raised his eyebrow.

“Yes.” They stopped as they saw Hypno moving his coin, back and forth in front of an adult. Once done, the person began to act like a Pokémon. “Though the side effects have been more of a short term. My wife was able to help me snap out of it as I thought I was a Slowbro.”

“Wait, your Hypno affects them into believing they are Pokémon?” Misty asked

He nodded and he pointed outside of the window. They saw what was outside and were surprised a number of children and teenagers were acting like Pokémon. Some swam, somewhere in all fours, and few were sleeping.

The young trainer looked at them for a moment and thought for a second. Then he brought out Dex and began to call Sabrina. The gym leader answered

“Saffron City Gym, Leader Sabrina speaking.”

“Sabrina, it’s Ash.”

She smiled and slightly blushed from the Dex’s video feed. “Hey Ash, what can I do for you?”

“Yes. What is the effect of Hypnosis on humans?”

She thought for a moment and replied “The effect of it varies, mostly from specie to specie. What are you having an issue with?”

“It’s a Hypno”

“Ah, a tricky one then. From what I understand, people would be acting oddly. The alpha waves emitted by it would force them to act like a Pokémon within a mile radius, depending on the strength of the Hypno. Though how much it affects them is based upon the victim’s mental strength.”

Ash and the others looked at each other and realized what she was saying.

“Is there a reverse process to it, though?”

“There is, but it requires a Drowzee.”

“A Drowzee?”

“Yes. They tend to share the same wavelengths of psychic energy and can reverse the effects they do for one another. Mostly because the Drowzee will feed on the dream/illusion in their mind.”

Ash nodded “Okay. Thanks, Sabrina.”

She blushes again. “Anytime Ash.”

She hung up.

“Whelp, time to look for a Drowzee." Misty said.

The old man smirked “I have a Drowzee with me. He isn’t far off.”

“You do? Great!”

They went to another room, where they found Drowzee meditating. It opened its sleepy eyes and looked at them.

“Drowzee.”

The old man went up to him. “Drowzee, I need your help to reverse a problem with a number of children. They seemed to be hypnotized and well….I need you to reverse it.”

The tapir looking Pokémon nodded. Ash went over and carried him. The Pokémon was not so heavy and they went in the courtyard.

Once reaching there, they placed him down and the older man commanded “Drowzee, reverse the effects of the Hypnotism!”

He nodded and began to wave his hands. Then he clapped a few times and the children snapped out of their stupor, a purple cloud emerging from each child, getting sucked up by a now smiling Drowzee. They looked around, wondering what was going on and wanted to go home. A young man was walking out until he saw a familiar woman in front him. 

“Mom?”

“Arnold!”

They both hugged and the woman cried. Cried of joy that she found her son, alive and well.

“Quite an impressive job, young Ash Ketchum.”

The trio turn and their eyes widen in shock. “Madam Agatha?”

 

She smirked “You young ones sure have nice manners. Better than some others anyhow. I do admire someone that assists those that are in need and never ask anything in return.”

 

Ash and his companions bowed in respect. “Thank you Ma’am.” Then Misty asked, “What can we do for you?”

 

“I am here to challenge young Ash Ketchum to a 1 on 1 battle.”

This surprised everyone, including the young trainer.

“Me?! But why?”

“Curiousity… And boredom, it gets very boring at the top every so often. I’m very curious to see how tough you are. You send out your best, I will send out one of my own.”

Ash nodded “I accept your challenge, Ma’am.”

The older man gestured. “Let’s do it in my courtyard Lady Agatha, there is plenty of room.”

They nodded and went back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pokémon Lovers Club Courtyard**

Both Ash and Agatha stared at each other, the youth with determination, the elder with a smirk. Then the young trainer looked at his Pikachu and nodded. He jumped off his shoulder, ready for a fight. Then Gengar appeared from where he was hiding in its Trainer’s shadow with a sinister grin.

“This battle is a Practise Battle. It won’t count as a win or loss for either of us.” Agatha said.

“Okay.”

The old man then signalled to go. Gengar disappeared, as Ash realized she could communicate with her Pokémon without command. Pikachu disappeared with his lightning speed, looking for his opponent.

So far, nothing was hit, until Gengar appeared behind Pikachu and hits it hard with a tackle. Pikachu rolled and released some electrical sparks, hurting it a bit.

Gengar then disappeared and reappeared with three Shadow Balls surrounding it. He then tossed all three and was heading toward Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon was prepared for this and turned his tail metallic. He swung on the first one and managed to hit the other one with an impressive explosion. Pikachu was on the move as he tried to avoid the Shadow ball.

The gathered audience were impressed at watching a tough fight as they stayed silent.

Pikachu kept dodging it until he saw Gengar appear in front of him. He jumped over, hoping that the attack hits the ghost Pokémon. Gengar stood there, as it went through him. Pikachu then was hit hard on the back, then Gengar appeared in front of Pikachu and smacked him hard with a punch. He felt a minor shock but shook it off.

The mouse Pokémon flipped a few times and avoided another attack. He shocked his opponent, as Gengar flew a few feet. He disappeared and reappeared.

“I see how tough your Pikachu is. Now, let’s stop playing around.”

Ash nodded and was ready.

Gengar multiplied a large number of himself and threw fast Shadow Balls. The mouse Pokémon twirled and released a large electrical attack, shielding himself.

Once the shield was down, he was then hit by a body slam from the ghost Pokémon. Pikachu tried shocking him. He faded from where he was standing, as the mouse Pokémon was hit by a Night Slash attack.

He was able to whip an electrical tail attack and was a successful one. Gengar backed off and dashed right at Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon disappeared with his extreme speed and was going for another hit, but Gengar disappeared. Then he felt a painful dark slash on his body.

He flew a few feet and was twirling on mid-air, then was hit with a dark beam. Pikachu felt excruciating pain. He moved out of the way from another attack but was hit hard with a tackle.

The mouse Pokémon bounced a few feet and was on the ground. He was barely getting up, and the ghost Pokémon was closing in.

The electric Pokémon’s cheek sparked and released a powerful electrical attack.

The attack nearly blinded the audience and it exploded. They waited until the dust cleared out. 

Ash was concerned about the move he made. It was a risky move.

Once it cleared out, Pikachu was out of the fight. Gengar panted and was on one knee. He did get up but was panting and looked beat up.

“Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar! This makes Elite Four member Agatha the winner!”

She applauded “You are pretty good.”

Ash nodded and went to pick up his Pikachu.

“You pushed me to the point of using tactics I haven’t used in years. You should be proud that you could likely knock off Lorelei. Bruno… About a 50/50 chance. Just train hard and do your best.”

“Thank you for teaching me.”

“No problem, Ash.” She starts walking off. “Oh and by the way, that was the weakest of my three Gengar.”

Ash stares back with his jaw open in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Few days later…**

Ash and his companions were walking to their next destination.

“I am surprised how you took the loss well.” Misty said.

“I was bound to lose, sooner or later. It did teach me something new and making sure I am not comfortable with my training. Just needed to change my tactics the next time I face any of the Elite Four.”

“It also served to deflate your ego a little.”

Ash nodded. “Yeah, I’ll admit I was getting a little cocky.”

“So, what is our next town?” Giselle asked.

“Should be miles away….what the?”

They saw a lone Hitmonchan, shadow boxing on the side of the road.

“What is a Hitmonchan doing all the way here?” Ash pondered.

Then out came a man with a muscular body, wearing training clothes. He blew his whistle.

“Now drop and give me 50!”

Hitmonchan began doing push ups.

“Oh, it’s his. Why are you training him?” Misty asked.

He looked and saw the three trainers.

“Getting him ready for the P1 Grand Prix. A tournament where the best fighting-type Pokémon compete for not only respect and honour, but a reward as well.”

“Grand Prix?”

“Yep...I do want to test out my Pokémon’s strength…do you have a Fighting-type Pokémon with you?”

Ash nodded.

“Good. How about a simple 1 on 1 battle?”

Just as Ash was about to agree, a young red-haired woman appeared.

“Father!”

He turned to see his daughter “What is it Rebecca? Can’t you see I am getting ready for a battle?!”

“Father, you promised we were not going to do the tournament. We were going to head out as a family.”

“The tournament will propel us into greater opportunities.”

“It will tear us apart!”

“I don’t have time to argue about this, I have more training to take care of. Come on Hitmonchan!”

The fighting Pokémon nodded and followed his master. Rebecca sighed sadly.

“Are you alright?” Ash asked.

She looked at the young trainer “No. Ever since my father became obsessed with winning the tournament, he's alienated my mother and me. After his first loss on the tournament, he became more obsessed with it. It went so bad, that my mother divorced my father. Now I feel like this is my last chance with him. I can’t take it anymore. Please, you have to stop him or change his mind.”

Ash responded “Of course I will. I will help out. Family matters.”

She sighed in relief. “Thanks… I’m Rebecca by the way.”

“I’m Ash Ketchum, this is Misty Waterflower and Giselle Seiyo”

The ladies greet Rebecca, and they all walk along the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Near a building….**

“This is a Gym!” Ash pointed out.

“It is. The tournament actually just adds more appeal.”

He nodded and went over to sign up his Primeape. Of course, she saw her father did as well.

The young trainer went to a locker room and sent out his Primeape. She looked around and noticed a large number of Fighting-type Pokémon.

“Pri?”

“Hey, Primeape. I entered you into a tournament. Ready to win?”

She nodded and punches her fists together.

“Good, let’s train for a bit.”

They both began to train in some place. They began to punch and kick, as Ash taught her some extra moves that could help her out.

As two hours passed, she rested and meditated. The young trainer smiled and sat next to her.

Another hour passed and they are ready.

Ash stood on one platform and had his Primeape ready. On the other side, a Machoke looked ready to fight as well.

A referee stood in the middle of the arena, a microphone lowering from the roof to him. “Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the P1 Grand Prix Tournament! On the left, entering his first P1 Grand Prix with his Primeape by his side, from Pallet Town… Ash Ketchum!”

The crowd cheered as Ash waved.

“His opponent, entering his second P1 tournament with his trusty Machoke, a semi-finalist last year, from Vermillion City… Shaun Storm!”

He waved as Machoke posed. 

“The rules are simple. Each Pokémon will fight until one is knocked out, a Trainer forfeits, or I stop the match. Physical moves only, Special moves will be an instant DQ. Pokémon, enter the arena.”

Both Pokémon were at the arena as the referee went back into place and the microphone ascended to the ceiling.

“Fight!”

“Alright Machoke, use Submission!”

He ran right at his opponent.

“Primeape, leap over and go for a Mega Punch!”

She leaped over the Pokémon, and came down with a hard punch, hurting the Pokémon. Machoke was surprised how fast she was.

“Takedown, Machoke!”

Machoke tackled the Pokémon hard, but he hurt himself as he rolled into the ground.

“Primeape, use Cross Chop!”

She bounced up and dashed right at the large Pokémon. Her hands glowed and gave harsh chops, sending the Pokémon flying nearly out of the arena. Machoke was barely getting up.

“Machoke, use Seismic Toss!”

He was running right at his opponent.

“Primeape, use Close Combat!”

She avoided being grabbed and tackled her opponent. Then she began to punch him non-stop and then double stomped her opponent hard. She then flipped out of him and saw his eyes swirl. A ring bell rung three times, signalling a knockout.

“Machoke is unable to battle; the winner is Primeape, which means the winner is Ash Ketchum!”

He nodded as Primeape went over to Ash and hugs him. He then went over to handshake his former opponent.

“Damn, you got me good and fast. How?”

“Training and dedication.”

He nodded and they both left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed as Ash kept going up and facing various opponents, while Rebecca’s father Anthony moved forward as well. Ash noticed a Hitmonlee was moving forward as well. He noticed how much bigger it looked than any other.

Ash managed to pick up a win against another trainer. 

As he went in, Anthony came out and looked ready to win this fight against the mysterious trainer with the overpowered Hitmonlee.

“This is my destiny, I will win this.”

He looked at the opponent, a woman who had a dark smirk.

Both opponents were ready to fight. They waited for the bell. 

The announcer ended his introduction and the fight begun.

“Hitmonchan, use Mega Punch!”

He moved fast for a powerful punch.

“Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick!”

His leg was on fire as he spun for a bit. Both attacks collided and the results varied for both of them. Hitmonchan felt the impact was large, while Hitmonlee shook it off.

“Hitmonchan go for a Comet Punch!”

Hitmonchan went right in the face of his enemy and punches him all over. Hitmonlee barely felt anything at all, which caused Anthony to be in shock of the situation.

“Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick!”

He rolled on the ground and went for a kick.

“Hitmonchan, use Close Combat!”

He ran up to his opponent, powering up his punch. He punches his hardest and felt a tinge of pain on his arm, thanks to the kick. Hitmonlee flips back and shakes his foot a little.

“Not bad. Hitmonlee, go for a Hi Jump Kick!”

He ran up to his opponent and jumped.

“Hitmonchan, use Mega Punch!”

He went for a punch to counter but missed. He was then hit hard by a kick, flying a few feet and landing hard. He was trying to get up and was in one knee.

“Come on Hitmonchan, don’t fail me!”

Hitmonchan felt hurt. Rebecca frowned and was concerned.

“Please father, end the fight. Pull him out!”

“No… Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!”

He ran right at his opponent, despite being hurt from the attacks.

“Hitmonlee ended it with a Mega Kick!”

He was hit by the punch, but the kick managed to connect as well. It sent Hitmonchan spinning and landing on the ground. He was out of the fight, and the bell rung three times.

“Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Hitmonlee! This makes Ms. Sloan the winner!”

Anthony was on his knees, he lost. “No… I must train harder now….”

Then in front of him was his daughter. “I can’t do this anymore father. I’m leaving…”

“What?!”

“Please father, I need you now. Forget about this, please.”

“No! I won’t, you can leave. I will fight this until I win one day.”

He returned his Hitmonchan and left the arena, as Rebecca collapsed and cried. Misty went over to hug her and Giselle went to give comforting words.

Ash sighed and knew he couldn’t fix all the world’s problems. He did what he could, but someone beat him to it and didn’t have time to talk to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One hour later…**

Both Ash and Ms. Sloane stared one another.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Here we are in the final round. The winner will receive the Strength Badge, Honour and Glory, and a gift! To your left side the amazing rookie who’s impressed in his first P1 tournament, from Pallet Town… Ash Ketchum!”

He raised his hand as the people cheered.

“His opponent, another rookie who made it to the final of their first P1 tournament, from Cinnabar Island… Ms. Sloan!”

She raised her hand.

“Let the battle commence!”

Both trainers threw their Pokéball. 

Primeape looked right at her opponent with a serious look. Something about the Pokémon was off. She senses it, but not exactly where the source is.

“Time to kick that monkey!”

Hitmonlee moved right at his opponent with a strong kick.

“Primeape, dodge it and go for a Cross Chop!”

She rolled to the side and gave a hard chop on the side of the Pokémon. He flipped and shook it off. Ash narrowed his eyes about the Pokémon. 

“Hitmonlee, using Rolling Kick!”

Hitmonlee rolled toward his opponent.

“Primeape, block it with Brick Break!”

Her hands glowed and lowered herself to block his kick. This sent her flying as the kick connect, she landed on her feet. She shook her arms a bit, and realized how powerful this Pokémon was.

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on the fighting Pokémon. Time slowed down and pondered about it, then his eyes widen as it read about an unknown chemical running its course. He then went back to focus the fight and knew what to do.

“Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!”

He ran right up to his opponent and jumped for his attack.

“Acrobatics!”

She dodges by flipping over her opponent and hits him in the head. She twirls and lands on her hands.

“Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!”

He launches for a powerful kick.

“Double kick on his left arm!”

She presses her arms down and launches off. Hitmonlee misses the attack, while Primeape dropkicks his left arm. He spun for a moment and landed on his feet.

“Hitmonlee, use Close Combat!”

He rushes right at her with his legs glowing. 

“Primeape hit the vital points!”

She nodded and waited. He was getting close, and closer. Then she dodges the attack and hits his under arm. He tries to go for a kick, but dodges it and goes for a hit near the groin area. Then he tries to stomp the attack.

Each order he hears and does, she dodges it and would hit various vital points of the Pokémon. This was causing the chemicals inside of the Pokémon to react a bit. The fighting Pokémon was having a hard time fighting, his muscles were stiffening, and his concentration was waning.

Each hit was affecting the Pokémon, much to the frustration of the owner.

“Damn it, try hitting that monkey!”

Hitmonlee tried and tried, but was slowly falling to unconsciousness. Then he felt a hard punch, which sent the Pokémon flying a few feet and landing on his back. He was out, the bell ringing three times.

“Hitmonlee is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape. This makes Ash the winner of this tournament!”

He rushed over and went to hug his Pokémon.

“Great work, Primeape!”

She grunted and nodded.

Ms. Sloan was furious at the loss that she threw her glasses and wig off. Misty and Giselle were surprised to see who it was. Then a few smoke bombs fell.

“No more games. How did I lose?! Those candies are supposed to help the Pokémon, not lose!”

“Team Rocket?” Ash looked surprised.

“Get that Pikachu!” Meowth shouted as he was ready to throw a powerful stun bomb. The monkey Pokémon was having none of it. She ran up right at the stun bomb and kicked it right back at them. It hit to the side, not knowing it will cause an explosion.

They flew out of the building.

“Hey, how is that possible?!” James questioned it.

“Wish I knew, Jimmy!” Meowth responded.

“I can’t believe that I lost!” Jessie whined.

“Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

And they were gone, a twinkle in the sky, leaving Hitmonlee still out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One hour later...**

Ash looked at the Pokéball he was given.

“I’m kind of surprised that they have given me not only a badge but a trophy, money and a Tyrogue.”

“The award changes each time. So how are you going to train her?” Rebecca said.

“I will figure it out during the journey.”

The people congratulated the winner and were still in disbelief what happened.

Misty said, “So you’re saying that the Pokémon was under some sort of drug?”

“Yeah, it was odd. I’ve never seen it before. It made the Pokémon stronger, but it never showed the experience that is supposed to have.”

Giselle thought for a moment, and then responded “Maybe it gives them a boost of strength but stunts their mental growth?”

“Possibly. Either way, we better head out.”

Rebecca then said “Ash, could I come with you?”

“Sure, but….why? Not that I don’t want to, but I’m just curious….”

“Well, I just don’t want to be near my father. After staying with him, for as long as I could to help him out, he just pushes me away too much. Maybe this journey will help me out….”

Ash smiled and nodded “Sure. Just pack your stuff and let’s head out.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. 

After about two hours, Ash and his companions were out with a new companion.

“So, what do you do?”

“Oh, I know a bit of a fighting style called Tae Kwon Do.”

“Interesting...can you teach me a bit?”

“Sure!”

They walked into the road and into their next destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Secret Team Rocket Facility…**

Mechanical clunking is heard coming from a room, where a dark haired man, his Persian, and a bi-pedalled clone being are standing, the cloned being getting armour fitted on it. With each piece attaching to it, it feels a noticeable suppression of its Psychic power, giving it more control over them. The man speaks to it.

“This armour was created by my top scientists to help you control your Psychic powers. Before, you were certainly powerful, but you had almost no control over them. With this armour, your control will increase massively, as well as help strengthen your powers tenfold.”

_ ‘This armour feels strange… Yet I can feel the difference it is making.’ _

“Excellent. We will begin training your powers in two days so as to give you time to adjust to wearing the armour. Should you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

The cloned being nodded as the man left the room with his Persian. Soon, the armour finishes being fitted as several tubes connect to it.

_ ‘With this armour, I gain control. Once I have complete mastery of my powers, then I shall seek my progenitor… this “Mew”… Then we shall see who is superior…’ _

Blue eyes glow through the visor of the helmet…

**To be continued…**


	28. The Wonderful World of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the delay. I have a perfect explanation on this video:
> 
> (Youtube) watch?v=zq-6kSuT-Bs
> 
> Make sure use the dot com and slash at the end. It will explain everything.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, until then I don't own Pokemon.

 

Ash and his companions have been walking on the road and are nearing their next destination. The young trainer, while traveling, would train his Pokémon diligently. While training his Pokémon, he would be trained by Rebecca on the art of Tae Kwon Do. He found the fighting style unique and different than boxing.

 

“I’m surprised you’re picking up the fighting style fast.”

 

“True Rebecca, but I tend to stick with a routine move instead of adapting. I might need to keep training some more and practice. Other than that, I am good.”

 

The young fighter nodded “How is Tyrogue doing?”

 

“Oh she’s doing well. I am training her in the use of both arms and legs when fighting.”

 

“Why Ash?”

 

“From my study, they can evolve into Hitmontop. The ability to reach balance would benefit her on the long run.”

 

While they were chatting away, a yellow duck is following them behind.

 

“Psy…”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One hour later...**

 

Just as he finished talking, they were entering a small city. 

 

“Wonder where we are?” Giselle asked.

 

“I can’t seem to recall this town.” Misty replied.

 

“This is Scissor Street or Caesar Street to some.” Rebecca answered “It’s famous for the Pokémon Breeders. A place where Pokémon show their true beauty and ways to improve their health.”

 

Ash blinked “Wow… in all my studies I’d heard rumours, but I didn’t really know this street is real. Any recommendation for a good breeder?”

 

“Yes, follow me.”

 

They followed her within the street as a number of places from salons to workout gymnasiums were in the place. A few health bars were open, and a few people and Pokémon were eating and drinking.

 

Then they arrived to a building called Breeder Salon. It looked plain from the other buildings, especially after they found a place called Roquet Salon, which of course had various pictures of Pokémon looking extravagant.

 

Once inside, there was a small crowd as they saw a woman with teal coloured hair, massaging a Chansey.

 

“By doing this, Chansey will be able to not only defend herself better, but it will make her feel great.”

 

They see that the egg Pokémon was enjoying the massage and it sighed in content for a moment.

 

Once she was done, the crowd clapped and some went to check on the Pokémon. Ash took the time and decided to meet himself.

 

“Hello, that was interesting. She looks better.” Ash said.

 

“Indeed. In what way does she look better.” the young woman asked.

 

“Well, her stature looks better, due to how she is feeling. Her energy looks high from her body language, and it seems to have added to how happy she is at this point.”

 

She was impressed “Interesting. My name is Suzie, and you are…”

 

“Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum.” He pointed at his Pikachu “This is my buddy Pikachu, the red haired girl is Misty, the brown haired girl is Giselle and of course the other girl is Rebecca.”

 

She went to greet them and noticed a bit more of the Pikachu.

 

“His coat looks decent, but I can tell he is very strong.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded. She carefully touched his cheek, making a circle trail, making Pikachu sigh happily and releasing a small discharge of electricity.

 

“His cheeks look a bit redder, indicating higher levels of power above average, and his body looks healthy.”

 

“Pika!”

 

“Yeah, I trained him hard and fed him right.”

 

Pikachu nodded and did a few muscle poses.

 

She giggled.

 

Meanwhile, Misty was getting close to a sleeping Vulpix. She began to pet the fox Pokémon, feeling its warm coat.

 

The fox Pokémon woke up and released a small ember on her, much to the amusement of her companions.

 

“I don’t think she likes being waken up.” Rebecca giggled.

 

Ash shook his head from the incident. 

 

Then the group began to break up and she left to wash her hands. Then returned for some food, much to the delight of both Pikachu and Vulpix.

 

“So, are you taking any pupils?” Ash asked, surprising the girls.

 

“To be honest, I’m not.”

 

“Oh, well it’s just that I want to learn more methods of taking care of my Pokémon as well. I also have a Vulpix.”

 

He took out his Vulpix. She looked around for a moment and saw Pikachu and another Vulpix. They both sniffed and went to eat.

 

“Your Vulpix looks like it has been in some battles and you’ve taken care of its fur.”

 

“Yeah. Though I wanted to find ways to make her more beautiful. At times she can be a bit of a….diva.”

 

Giselle giggled “I guess that’s my fault.”

 

Ash raised his eyebrow “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, remember those few times I wanted to pet Vulpix and such. Well, I kind of had in hand with her fashion and how to look.”

 

The young trainer chuckled “I see.”

 

Ash’s Vulpix then felt a very soft brush and was enjoying her fur being combed. She purred softly feeling the brush gently weave through her fur. She lay on her stomach and kept purring. 

 

“Vulpix’s fur is one of a kind. Its coat needs to be brushed and cleaned off every two days or so. I could show you some more tips for various Pokémon if you want.” Suzie offered something for him.

 

“Sure.”

 

She began to teach Ash and his companions some tips and tricks on taking care of their Pokémon. She would point out what was needed for each types and its purpose behind it. A few hours passed of learning how to take care of their Pokémon, and Misty asked something.

 

“I noticed a large number of trainers here are dressing up their Pokémon. They do look cute though.”

 

Suzie frowned a bit

 

“Ever since the Salon Roquet was opened up, people forgot about the aspects of inner beauty. How it reflects the Pokémon on its outer aspects of it all.”

 

“But isn’t that important as well? Making them look cute.”

 

“I doubt it.”

 

Misty sighed and said “Look, I will take Horsea to make her look cute. Just watch.”

 

She picked up her stuff and left. Ash shook his head and continued to learn from her.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Salon Roquet…**

 

Two women were finishing the last touches of another Pokémon. After given their money, they saw the customer leave happy.

 

“Another sucker.” One of the women said.

 

“Indeed. Our boss will be happy about our earnings.”

 

They have set up an operation to make more money, while slowly buying off the other stores.

 

“How many stores do we have to buy off and expand our business?”

 

“Oh we have to buy few, but the biggest one is that young girl, Suzie.”

 

“Heh, we will take care of her, once we give her an offer she will not refuse.”

 

“A Rapidash head?”

 

“…you watch too many movies.”

 

Then they saw a young red haired woman enter. 

 

“Welcome to Salon Roquet, my name is Laura, and this is my partner Beth. What can we do for you?”

 

She nodded “I wanted to make one of my Pokémon pretty adorable.”

 

“Well of course. Although… we can also make you even prettier.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Beth, a pink haired woman, went up to her “Yes, yes. Maybe a small experiment and I promise you, we will take care of your Pokémon.”

 

She nodded and led them do the work.

 

A lone duck heard everything and knew what they were. He immediately made a run for it to the other shop for help. Maybe the young man in the red hat can help.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Ash**

 

Ash was observing another session with Suzie. He watches on about the conditioning of the Pokémon themselves.

 

Suzie was massaging Pikachu as he was cooing from her movements on his body. 

 

“By carefully applying the pressure, like so, any electrical Pokémon will feel relaxed and will also allow them to show their strength. Now….” 

 

She then takes a white cream and rubs it on her hands.

 

“This salve will clean the Pokémon’s coat while still apply the massage. Observe.”

 

She then massages his body again, making him coo more. The audience were surprised how the yellow fur looked clean and new.

 

“Cha~”

 

“As you can see, beauty requires so little to show its inner self. It doesn’t require the Pokémon to undergo a makeover to make your Pokémon beautiful, all it requires a bit of technique of taking care of your Pokémon and add a touch of few exotic creams and your Pokémon will be glowing its true beauty.”

A number of customers looked at their Pokémon. They realized how silly they look and they might have looked cute, but not beautiful. Some began to take off the makeup, others their costumes.

 

Suddenly a Psyduck appeared and began to grab Ash’s leg.

 

“Psy, psy, psy!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He kept pointing and gesturing to follow him.

 

“Pikachu, come on!”

 

Pikachu got up and followed him. Both Giselle and Rebecca followed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Salon Roquet**

 

Thus far, both women added some face paints and made her hair a little shorter but stylish. While Misty did see how it was done originally, she was happy, but they are doing worse things. 

 

Beth went to check on the girls backpack, removing a few empty Pokéballs, until she found a photo of Misty, a brown haired teen and….

 

“Ash….”

 

She then had a sly smirk and went over to her.

 

“So tell me, missy, did you come here alone?”

 

“Oh no, I came here with some friends.”

 

“Really, was one of them Ash Ketchum?”

 

She looked at Beth.

 

“How did you-”

 

They held her down hard and placed something to hold her.

 

“Now I suggest you tell us all about Ash, otherwise, we will permanently make your face look like modern art.”

 

She grew frightened.

 

“Hold it!”

 

They turned around

 

“Ash, I’m trapped!”

 

Ash narrowed his eyes and concentrated his Aura. Then he saw malice on both women.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“We are just but salon stylist…”

 

“Don’t lie. I sensed malice…..Team Rocket….”

 

Both women smirked and backed off. Then they threw a ball on the ground and smoke covered them. Then they reappeared wearing their Team Rocket uniform and they had their Pokéballs ready.

 

“We are going to take you down. My name is Sky!”

 

“We will conquer you, my name is Net!”

 

“We are the Rocket Sisters!” Both girls said at the same time as both posed.

 

Ash looked calm as he sent out his first Pokémon out. His Charmeleon was ready to fight. Giselle sent out her Graveler.

 

Sky smirked and took out her Pokémon. Out came a large bat with a very large mouth.

 

Net threw her Pokéball and out came a Haunter.

 

“Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!”

 

He threw his head back and released a twirling fire right at his opponents.

 

“Golbat, use Wing Attack!”

 

It moved out of the way and attacked the fire Pokémon.

 

“Charmeleon, use Iron Claw!”

 

Both attack collided.

 

Meanwhile, Graveler was rolling to the as Haunter threw more Shadow Balls.

 

“You can’t dodge forever little lady.”

 

“Dodge this, Rock Throw!”

 

Graveler stopped and threw various amounts of tiles on the ground to the ghost Pokémon.

 

“Haunter, dodge it!”

 

It began to dodge, but then one of them manages to hit on the side of the Pokémon.

 

Back with Ash, Charmeleon slashed once again on the Pokémon. This frustrated the Rocket Member, until she had a sly smirk.

 

“Golbat, eat this!”

 

It flew into a twirl and ate what looked like candy. Then it grew a little larger, as her partner did the same with Haunter.

 

“Giselle, we are going to step it up a notch against them. Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Haunter!”

 

He released a large fire attack right at the ghost Pokémon.

 

“Haunter, fade out and use Shadow Ball!”

 

Haunter disappeared as the fire hits the ground, and reappeared with a Shadow Ball. The ghost Pokémon threw it.

 

“Charmeleon, use Counter Shield!”

 

The fire Pokémon created a fire spin around him. He kept adding more into the flame until, this created a barrier.  The large dark ball was hit and it did nothing to it.

 

Back with Giselle she kept her Pokémon on the defence, while Golbat was trying to hit the rock Pokémon with Steel Wing.

 

“Hold still and take your Steel attack!”

 

“No!”

Then Graveler stopped and launched into the air. He then rolled right at the bat Pokémon. The bat Pokémon closed its wings and blocked the oncoming attack. Both Pokémon winced from the pain, as Graveler rolled back and threw a few stones.

 

Back with Ash, he was doing everything he could to take down the ghost Pokémon. It was tough, considering how fast the Pokémon was going and power behind it. He knew that weaknesses can be exploited.

 

He knew he had to use his Aura for this. He can’t allow the fight to go very long. Plus, using dirty tactics was something that the Rockets are very good at.

 

He concentrated his Aura and tried to find a weak spot. He kept ordering his Pokémon to dodge for a while as he looked on. Then he found it.

 

“Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on its underbelly”

 

The fire Pokémon released a fire attack aimed at the underside. 

 

“Haunter, block it with Dark Pulse!”

 

The ghost Pokémon released a dark energy that did some of the blocking, but some of it went into it. The ghost Pokémon then felt excruciating pain.

 

“Haunt!”

 

“Charmeleon, now go for a Flame Charge!”

 

The fire Pokémon began to glow for a bit and released a fire attack. It was another direct hit on the stomach. This caused the ghost Pokémon to get weaker. 

 

“Haunter, use Shadow Ball!”

 

It tried to lift its hand, but felt weak. Then it fell on the ground and burped. Out came the half-eaten candy and he sighed in relief before being knocked out.

 

Back with Giselle she had the bat down, as it was feeling fatigued. Its body was still not used to its growth and was struggling with blocking each move.

 

“Come on you stupid bat! Keep pressing on the attack!”

 

Golbat tried to release an attack, but was punched hard by the rock Pokémon. Golbat barely was getting up, but then fell down as swirls appeared on its eyes.

 

“Damn it!”

 

Then they tried to escape but Suzie was blocking them with Vulpix in front.

 

“Move your weak Pokémon away!” Sky shouted.

 

“Vulpix, Fire Spin!”

 

The small fire Pokémon released a large flame attack that trapped both Rocket women. They couldn’t get away as an Officer Jenny and few officers appeared on the scene and raised their eyebrow.

 

“Help, these people are mad!” Net shouted.

 

“They are part of Team Rocket and held a young girl hostage” Suzie pointed at a still tied up Misty.

 

“They are part of Team Rocket, they wanted information about Ash!” Misty shouted

 

Officer Jenny then took out her handcuffs as the fire died down. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**One hour later…**

 

Ash nodded toward the officer and she left. Then he went to his group.

 

“It seems that they had a small operation going and were planning to buy more properties until they can monopolize the area.” Ash said.

 

“That’s horrible…” Suzie hugged her Pokémon.

 

Misty nodded and noticed Psyduck was approaching her “Thanks for saving my butt back there.”

 

Psyduck just looked at her with those vacant eyes. Then he saw the fallen Pokéballs. He immediately went up to one, touched the button with his bill and was sucked into the ball without resistance, much to the surprise of Misty. It shook once, twice and then it stopped.

 

“What the?!”

 

Giselle smirked “Well it seems that he wanted to be with you.”

 

“B-but I didn’t plan on it!”

 

They had a good laugh. Then Ash looked at Suzie “Hey Suzie, my mother might need your assistance in caring with Pokémon. I was wondering if you can provide some tips and advice, in exchange for various supplies we have in the lab.”

 

“Wait who’s your mother?”

 

“Oh right, Delia Ketchum.”

 

Her eyes widen and realised who he was “So that is why the Rockets are after you. Of course I would help out!”

 

“Thank you Suzie.”

 

Misty had a sly smirk and thinking of the loads of fun when the time was right. Giselle knew it was the Ketchum charm that did it. For Rebecca, she thought it was nice of him for helping out.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later…**

 

Ash and his companions were getting near the next town after taking various routes and shortcuts.

 

“You know Ash; I’m shocked how much of a risk you take back there.” Rebecca pointed out.

 

“True, but we would have been falling behind schedule. Also, I had to have my Pokémon out, just for them to train.”

 

“I did notice your Pokémon are getting stronger. Plus your Bulbasaur seemed to… glow more I think.” Giselle said.

 

“Yeah, though I don’t know what is wrong with Psyduck. He doesn’t seem to listen to me or learn anything. I might have to find different methods of teaching the guy.” Misty said.

 

“Don’t worry, you will figure something out. I might assist you a bit,”

 

She shook her head, as Ash took out his Pokédex.

“Hey Dex, you got any suggestions for getting a Psyduck to listen to its trainer?”

The device beeps.

“Well, PSYDUCK as a species tend to all have headaches ranging from mild to crippling. When their headaches get to crippling is when their latent Psychic powers tend to be at their peak. If you want the dumb duck to listen to the soulless ginger-” “HEY!” “-you have to mitigate its headache somehow, or at the very least calm its mind down enough for it to focus.”

 

Ash closed his Dex in annoyance for it insulting Misty, but he did have some idea for what to do when Misty tried to train it next.

 

As they walked some more, Misty noticed a subtle hand holding from Rebecca to Ash. It has been more than a month since she joined them. She had begun to get close to him, as the girls decided to watch on, as Ash began to be aware of it. She pondered when it will happen.

 

Rebecca then whispered “Ash, I was wondering if you would like to go to this lake not far off. If we could stop here, we can make this as a date.”

 

The young trainer loved the idea and stopped.

 

“Alright, we will set camp a few feet off the road here.”

 

They nodded and began to get a bit further away from the road. Once setting up camp, she grabbed Ash’s hand and they went deeper into he woods. Both Misty and Giselle followed them, leaving Pikachu, Haunter, and Starmie to guard the camp.

 

They kept moving until Ash was surprised what he saw. A large lake was in front of him. It looked isolated from everyone else, and Ash liked it.

 

“Wow!”

 

“I know. I found it; well my family and I did, when we were just traveling on foot. I sometimes come here, while my dad is obsessed with his training.”

 

“But that’s far away! Wasn’t your dad worried about you?”

 

She shook her head “He wasn’t much. Plus I had a flying Pokémon that took me here any chance that I can take.”

 

He nodded, until he saw she was taking her clothes off, leaving only her bra and panties. “Come on!”

 

Ash took off his clothes, leaving his boxers and the young trainer jumped in. Not far off, both Misty and Giselle watched on.

 

“I have to admit, she has a nice body.”

 

Giselle nodded “Must be the work out she does.”

 

They watched for a while, as both Ash and Rebecca are swimming around and playing a game of tag. After a bit, both got back to shore and were drying off by the sun. He looked over to Rebecca and smiled.

 

“You look beautiful, Rebecca.”

 

She blushed a bit. She looked over his body. She admit it, she liked what she saw and how well his body is defined.

 

“You look great, Ash.”

 

He went over to move a small plant off her back. 

“There.”

 

They both sat down and she held his hand.

 

“Ash…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for taking me on your journey. Thank you for being there for me.”

 

He nodded, as he kisses her hand. She blushed more; her hand then moved to his cheek and caresses it. She then gives a soft kiss on the lips. Ash then returned the kiss more, while he cups her face.

 

As they kissed more, she got on top of him and kept on kissing.

 

**_Lemon warning…_ **

 

They parted kissing as she felt nervous.

 

Ash noticed this and said “You don’t have to do this if…”

 

“Ash I want to…” she then took off her bra and he saw her C-Cup breast, dusky pink areola and nipples crowning the peaks. “I wanted to do this with you.”

 

He got himself up a bit and began to suck on her neck.

 

“Mmmm, keep going Ash…”

 

He was enjoying hearing her moans. He left a trail of kisses until he began to suck on her right nipple. 

 

“Ash!”

 

She moaned loudly as he caresses her other breast. He then switches to the other one.

 

“Oh Ash….”

 

Then he goes back to kissing her. She took off his boxers as she gasped.

 

“It looks big.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Using his Aura he took off her panties as she gasped. Then felt two fingers going inside of her pussy.

 

“I will tell you everything about me, when this is over.”

 

She began to moan more as she was getting wet. He used his Aura to block her womb. Then he laid back once, she was wet enough.

 

She got herself ready and slowly going in. She began to moan.

 

“So big...so big…”

He finally went inside of her as she felt his tip, right at the entrance of her womb. Then he began to move his hips in earnest.

 

She kept moaning as each time he would go inside of her, she would feel the tip kissing her entrance of the womb.

 

She crosses her legs for more manoeuvrability.

 

Then she felt her breast being suckled on. She turned and was surprised to see Giselle was the one doing it. Then she looked up to see a smiling Misty.

 

“I know you will enjoy this more than anything.”

 

Her eyes widen when she felt Misty’s lips with hers. She never kissed another girl before. She was moaning more as the kiss, her breasts being sucked on and Ash pounding on her.

 

Misty finished kissing after, as she assisted Giselle on sucking on her breasts. This was driving the martial artist crazy.

 

“Oh gods, oh gods, this is too much!”

 

He felt her tightness growing as each pump he enters her. Her wetness was driving him close to releasing inside of her.

 

He went faster and faster, until he felt his end as did Rebecca again.

 

“Here it comes!”

 

She orgasmed yet again as she felt his released. His Aura protection managed to protect her, though she felt his hot seed inside of her womb. As he kept releasing, a ring appeared on her ring finger of a Hitmontop. 

After it ended, he slowly pulled out and smiled at his handy work.

 

She panted as some of it was coming out. Misty then got on top of her and began to kiss her. 

 

Ash cleaned his penis off and took off Misty’s shorts and panties. He was still hard and needed more. He got himself inside of an already wet Misty.

 

“Such a kinky girl.”

 

She moaned happily. She took off her shirt and bra and rubbed her breasts with Rebecca.

 

The young trainer rubbed her abdomen as his hand glowed. He kept ploughing inside of her, while making sure she is protected.

 

Giselle got behind Ash, and began to massage his balls, with her hands.

 

“Does it feel great, Ash?” she asked.

 

He nodded and groaned “Yeah. Feels good, Elle.”

 

Hearing both women panting and moaning motivated him to go faster.

 

Nothing but moans were heard in the isolated area. Their love making is the only distinctive sound as not one Pokémon was around.

 

Time passed as Ash was finishing with Giselle, after he finished Misty. He kept going a bit more until he came hard inside of her. He held on to her, and then both collapsed. They panted as he saw Misty and Rebecca crawling over them.

 

He held on to them and stared at the sky

 

**_Lemon ended._ **

 

After an hour, they got back. Although Ash was carrying Rebecca, both Misty and Giselle were walking in a slower pace, limping slightly.

 

Once arriving camp, Ash began to tell Rebecca of his powers and purpose. Much to the surprise of Ash, she smiled.

 

“At least, I know I won’t be alone.”

 

Ash nodded “True. Tomorrow we have to keep moving.”

 

Then they went and slept.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next day…**

 

Ash and his companions have been walking for some time. The young trainer noticed his Pokémon has been sleeping more.

 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” He was looking on his shoulder.

 

He was surprised to see how Pikachu looked exhausted, small sparks kept coming out of his cheeks, and was a little red on the face.

 

“Chaaa…”

 

He touched his forehead and frowned.

 

“We better take him to the Pokémon Center soon. He doesn’t look good.”

 

Misty was concerned “What is causing him to be sick?”

 

“No clue.”

 

They both began to increase their pace a bit, until they saw the city not far. They kept moving a bit more, noticing the atmosphere looked...gloomy.

 

“Guys, something is up about this town…” Giselle said.

 

“We will look around more, once we reach the center.” Ash replied.

 

They saw the center and they went inside. They noticed the lack of power inside of the center, and noticed something else. No Nurse Joy.

 

“Hello! Is anyone here?! I have a sick Pokémon!”

 

Out came Nurse Joy. She looked exhausted and annoyed.

 

“What do you want?!” She snapped.

 

This surprised the others. Though Ash pressed on. “I have a sick Pokémon here.”

 

She glanced at Pikachu. Then she looked Ash. “It’s just a damn cold. Look kid, our power has been out for some time and there are other Pokémon who are in worse conditions.”

 

She gestured to follow them. They were surprised to see how many Pokémon were looking miserable.

 

“Even with all the medicine we have, I need the power on in order to help them out. I can’t do much…”

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Can you tell me where the problem is?”

 

She nodded

 

“All of our problems involved with the recent power plant being out of commission. I suggest you go there.”

 

They nodded and they left.

 

Ash then looked at Pikachu. “Listen buddy. No fighting today, okay?”

 

Pikachu shook his head “Pi…. Pikapi...pi”

 

“No. Just rest, the last thing I need is for your health to get worse.”

 

The mouse Pokémon sighed as they walked on. They kept walking as Ash felt disgusted by how the sky looks, along with the water looking…..wrong.

 

“What could have caused all of this?” Misty said.

 

“No clue. Something polluted. Maybe the factories around here?” Rebecca pointed out.

 

“Could be. In any case, let’s keep moving.”

 

Then an Officer Jenny was getting out her gear out. Then she noticed the four teenagers and a mouse Pokémon.

 

“What are you doing out here?! It’s off limits for any citizens!”

 

“We are actually here to find out the problem with the power.”

 

“Sorry, but this is police business.”

 

He noticed only one police vehicle.

“Where are the others?”

 

She realized what he meant and she sighed.

 

“The other officers are busy elsewhere. I’m the only one available.”

 

Ash nodded “Look, how about we assist you on this problem. I have dealt with tough things, and we could deal with whatever the problem it is. Plus, I need my Pokémon to be well healed.”

 

She looked at the teens. “Very well. Follow me.”

 

They went with her, as both Ash and Jenny turned on their flashlight. They found it dark, and somewhat dank.

 

“What caused the power plant to be this way?”

 

“Wish I knew... They keep claiming part of the turbine intakes are clogged, but I’m starting to believe it has to do with some of the more poison type Pokémon taking over. Nothing more than Grimer are around lately, and they’re getting more feral by the day.”

 

Ash thought about that for a moment. 

 

Pikachu got off of his friend and walked. He sighed a bit as some sparks were emitting from his cheeks.

 

“Cha….”

 

Just as they walked on more, they saw a glowing light in the other end.

 

“Mite….”

 

This got them on guard, as both Jenny and Ash had their Pokéballs were ready. Then out of the dark, came out a small round robot with two magnets on its side and a screw on the top of the head.

 

“Magnemiiiite.”

 

The young trainer was surprised to see a Pokémon “A Magnemite.”

 

“What’s it doing out of the dark though? Shouldn’t it help power up the plant?”

 

Jenny shrugs. “Don’t know. It should be helpful though, the Plant uses them for security.”

 

They noticed how its eyes turned a little red and went around Pikachu, as it was dancing.

 

“Pika…”

 

The young mouse Pokémon felt uncomfortable as he tried to get away.

 

For Misty, she found it amusing. 

 

“I think that Magnemite is in love with Pikachu.”

 

This surprised Ash, as he did find it amusing. For Pikachu, he didn’t. He wanted to shock the metallic Pokémon, but felt too sick.

 

“We better keep moving.”

 

They nodded and moved on.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Few minutes later…**

 

They saw a door that said ‘Main Power Generators’

 

“We might be able to find the problem here….”

 

She opened the door, just to find familiar purple goo sprouting up, ready to attack Jenny.

 

“Grimer!”

 

Ash immediately used his Aura to push back. The Pokémon flew bit, as Ash took out his Pokéball.

 

“Go Pidgeotto!”

 

The bird Pokémon came out and looked ready to fight.

 

The purple Pokémon cried out as more of them appeared.

 

“This is bad…” Misty immediately took out a Pokémon. Out came her Starmie, and accidently, Psyduck.

 

“Psy?”

 

Giselle took out her Pokémon.

 

“Cubone!”

 

Rebecca took out a Hitmonchan herself.

 

Jenny took out a Growlithe.

 

“Alright. Let’s do this!”

 

Pidgeotto immediately used Gust at a group of Grimers, sending them flying.

 

Starmie used Bubblebeam to take out two of them, while Psyduck tried a Scratch attack, just hurting himself only.

“PSY YI YI!”

 

“Damn it!” Misty returned her Psyduck.

 

Cubone dodged one of the Grimer’s body slam attack. He threw his bone and the Pokémon flew, hitting his brethren. He ran up to them and caught his bone. He then hits another one.

 

Tyrogue released a few fire punches, hurting a few Grimers.

 

Growlithe released a fire spin, taking out two of them.

 

More of them kept coming out as they kept attacking more and more. Although they were weak in endurance, they make up with the numbers they keep coming out.

 

“Damn, how many are there?!” Giselle shouted.

 

“Don’t know…”

 

They kept calling out the attacks, but more of them kept popping out. The Pokémon themselves were exhausting themselves.

 

Just as one of them was ready to pounce on Ash, a Magnemite appeared and shocked the good Pokémon. It screeched in pain and was out of the fight.

 

Then more Magnemite appeared, and some were attached to each other.

 

They kept shocking a group of them, up to the point as they were pushing them back. 

 

Ash and the others pushed back as much as possible. Things were turning around on the fight.

 

Jenny sighed in relief. “The Magnemite and Magneton security have saved us!”

 

Then the ground shook for a moment and they turned around.

 

They saw a number of Grimers piling on each other. More of them accumulated more and more.

 

Once the last one is in, its eyes opened and the stench of the Pokémon was great.

 

“Muk!”

 

Ash didn’t like the looks of it. Neither the others and held their nose.

 

Pikachu, already tired and annoyed, released a powerful electrical attack on the large purple goo Pokémon.

 

It roared loudly, flailing its arms around.

 

Magnemite joined in and shocked the large Pokémon as well.

 

It was too much for the Pokémon as it was taken out.

 

Ash then threw his Pokéball and it hit on the head of the toxic Pokémon. It shook once, twice, and it stopped.

 

“Why did you catch it Ash?!” Misty complained.

 

Ash responded “It can be a useful Pokémon, trust me.”

 

Then the Pokéball was gone.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ketchum Ranch…**

 

Lola was in hearing range of the teleporter and heard it going off. She then moved into the lab and stood in front of it.

‘ _ I wonder what Ash caught this time. It’s a pity Delia’s in Viridian on a check-up.’ _

Lola watched as the Pokéball finished materialising. She smelled a foul odour coming from it. “Wha-?” The ball suddenly opened

“MUUUUUUUK!”

“EEEEEEEK!”

The Muk then launched itself at Lola, bringing her to the ground, before rubbing up to her in an affectionate manner.

“ASH KETCHUM!”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three hours later…**

 

They saw the city powered up again and the air cleaner. 

 

“Wow, such a difference after taking care of the Grimer problem.” Jenny said.

 

“True, but I do hope everyone is aware of keeping it clean from now on.” Ash replied.

 

Jenny nodded and turned around to see a number of people that are out.

 

“Remember, we have to make sure we have to keep the water way and places cleaned up. Otherwise, we will have to deal with the Grimers again.”

 

The citizens nodded and began to plan out how to clean up the city more.

 

Ash noticed how Magnemite lost interest on his Pikachu. He also noticed he looked healthy.

 

“Well, I guess he needed to let all of it go.”

 

Rebecca went up to Ash. “I suppose this is something you deal with in each city.”

 

“Oh saving it? Well….yeah, but not on purpose. It just happens.”

 

Misty nodded “Yep. So let’s move on, lover boy.”

 

He nodded and left the city in peace.

  
  


**To be continued…**

 


End file.
